The God of Fairies
by seagate
Summary: A skilled and deadly demigod thrust from everything he has ever known finds himself in Fiore. He does the only thing he can, he adapts, he survives and he thrives.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is another story that I wrote, I thought up the idea and decided to test it out, hopefully people also like it. This will be a powerful Percy Jackson in the Fairy Tail world, it will be character driven. Percy will have a complex back story and complex relationships with the people around him.**

 **Anyway on with the story I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **( - )**

 **(Tartarus)**

 _Quiet is not a word one would use to describe Tartarus, terrifying and soul crushingly dismal however would be very good words to describe the hellish place that he was currently in. These were the thoughts of one Percy Jackson as he lay on his back looking up at the red burning sky of the hell he found himself in, Tartarus._

 _He was not however alone as around the dark haired young man were mounds of golden dust and dozens of dying monsters, Greek and Roman monstrosities empowered by human belief. Many of these creatures called Tartarus home, whether they wanted to or not. Even as Percy lay there exhausted, his heart beating like mad, some of the monsters around him began to dissolve into golden dust as the wounds the Son of Poseidon inflicted on them finally took their toll._

 _Groaning in both pain and exhaustion Percy tore his eyes away from the burning sky and instead turned to look across the desolate landscape he met his end in. Tartarus is a deep and dark pit, a prison where the god's send their enemies to suffer for eternity. The place lived up to its description, the land, the air, the water, everything in this hellish place was deadly, breathing felt like inhaling razor blades and drinking felt like pouring acid down your throat. But for Percy his time here was drawing to an end._

 _Even with the Curse of Achilles he knew he was dying, his skin might be impenetrable in all but one place, but that did not make him invulnerable. Even now he could feel Tartarus killing him, the very air he breathed was toxic._

 _He had first come down to Tartarus for a girl, Annabeth Chase the Daughter of Athena. She had fallen into Tartarus and he being an idiot had jumped in after her. Their time together in Tartarus had been thankfully short but certainly not sweet, it had been a constant struggle as they traversed over the inhospitable landscape in search of the way out. There only company being Iapetus or as he now referred to himself Bob, a former Titan Lord who was now a glorified janitor with partial memory loss and a renegade giant, Damasen. Despite the challenges though they had been successful in reaching the gate and Percy had been successful in getting Annabeth out of Tartarus even if in doing so he had had to stay behind._

 _The gate had had a nasty little quirk to it, it had been similar to a lift in its design and workings, but with a difference as for one to use it to exit Tartarus and another must stay behind and press the up button. Which when you take into account the army of monsters and Titans that had been at the gate waiting to use it themselves so they can escape Tartarus and join Gaia in her current uprising against the Olympians. Was not an easy prospect, as such three of the four had opted to stay behind so Annabeth could escape and go help the Olympians and their chosen champions with the ongoing war._

 _Bob and Damasen had opted to stay behind and hold off the oncoming forces because they were immortal and naturally suited to the climate of Tartarus. Percy however had done it for a more idiotic reason, he had done it for loyalty his defining trait, it had not been in him to run away and leave two friends to face their deaths so instead he had pushed Annabeth into the lift and sent her up to the mortal world, after which he had taken out Anaklumous and charged the massive and overwhelming enemy forces a war cry on his lips._

 _This is what had led to him lying here dying surrounded by massive mounds of golden dust and rapidly dying monsters, the hilt of his now shattered blade Anaklumous still held tightly in his hand. For two days and two nights the three add fought against the overwhelming odds before them._

 _The three working in perfect synchronicity as they became a maelstrom of death. But as could be expected they had fallen one by one to their enemies. Bob had fallen first impaled through the stomach by his own brother Koios the Titan of the South's Stygian Iron great sword, but he had gone down fighting, the two of them had disappeared in churning mass of monsters, whether his friend Bob still lived or not he had no idea._

 _Damasen had gone down next caught in a death grip with Kampe as he fell into the convergence of the five rivers of the underworld, Acheron the river of lamentation, Cocytus the river of woe, Lethe the river of forgetfulness, Phlegethon the river of fire and Styx the river of unbreakable oaths._

 _That had left only Percy left fighting against the forces arrayed against him using all at his disposal including using his power to control water to wield the five rivers of the underworld against his relentless foes. It had been while he was wielding the five rivers, that he had once again gained the Curse of Achilles, dousing himself in the unforgiving water of the Styx, he had used his own desire for survivable as his mortal point._

 _In the end Percy and his companions had succeeded the enemy was all either vanquished or had fled leaving Percy the last one standing, which lasted all of thirty seconds before he collapsed onto the floor his exhaustion and the toxic environment finally taking its toll on him. This is where he found himself now his eyes blurring as the life in him drained away, his last thoughts not being for himself but for his friends who were probably even now on the surface world fighting the good fight against the forces of Gaia._

 ** _( - )_**

 _As Percy was breathing his last another being appeared onto the field of battle, the being was a tall muscled being, with sliver skin and glowing silver eyes. Currently though he was cover in dozens of wounds, and his golden blood, the blood of the immortals was flowing from a massive wound in his stomach, a wound courtesy of his brother Koios._

 _Held tightly in his hand was a four foot long sword, which had silver on one half and gold on the other. It was a sword his brother Koios had somehow acquired and tried to use on him, though in the end Bob had disarmed him and cut him down with the blade, a blade that had once belonged to his younger brother Kronos._

 _Spitting out a glob of blood, Bob, or Ipateus as he was also known began to stagger his way to his fallen friend Perseus. Already the mighty Titan could feel the life leaving his body, he knew he was dying; soon he would crumble to golden dust, a state in which he would remain until he eventually reformed. When he would reform though he had no idea, it could take a year or it could take a thousand years. Either way it would be too late to save his young friend Perseus, not unless he did something now._

 _Collapsing to his knees in front of the young man the sword falling out of his hand and landing in the golden dust at his feet, Bob quickly realized Perseus had no visible wounds. No he did not have a scratch on him, or at least none that Bob could see, which must mean that his wounds were internal, no doubt caused by being in Tartarus, a place that was meant as a prison for immortals._

 _Placing his bloodstained hand on Perseus's barely moving chest. Bob used the last of his power to bestow his blessing to Perseus, no more than that, Bob willed all his remaining power into Perseus with the single thought in his mind. 'Live'_

 _He continued to do this even when he felt his body beginning to break apart into golden dust; still he tried to save his friend. Within a matter of minutes Bob died, his body turning to golden dust and joining the huge mound around Percy's body._

 _With a gasp Percy sat up, his eyes wide as he began taking deep breaths of air, air that no longer poisoned him with his every breath._

 _Clumsily pushing himself to his feet, no longer feeling as exhausted as before Percy looked around himself in confusion. He had though he was dead, in fact he was almost certain he was dead, this begged the question though of how he was now not only alive, but more alive than he had ever felt before._

 _Taking a step forward, Percy felt his foot strike against something partially hidden in the golden dust at his feet. Nudging it with his foot soon revealed a very familiar looking blade, Backbiter, the sword that had once been wielded by Kronos in their final battle on Mount Olympus._

 _Looking down at the broken hilt in his hands, Percy could see that Anaklumous was broken. Slipping the hilt into his belt, Percy instead picked up Kronos's sword. Not caring that he was wielding the blade of his enemy, no all Percy cared about now was getting out of here, and if he had to take an old enemies blade for his own to do so, then so be it._

 **( - )**

 **(In Earthland)**

"I can't believe how long that trip took…" Natsu Dragneel groaned out as he fell onto the plush carpet of the Blue Pegasus Guild Master's second mansion.

Natsu was a pink haired young man in his late teens; he was also a member of the most famous Wizarding Guilds in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Natsu was one of the Guild's more prolific members, known by many as 'The Salamander' due to the unique Lost Magic he used, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Fucks sake, Natsu, you really need to grow up and stop being such a pussy about traveling." Gray Fullbuster spoke up as he entered the mansion behind Natsu, a distinctly disgruntled look on his face as he looked down at his fire breathing rival.

Gray like Natsu was a member of Fairy Tail, as could be seen by the Guild mark he had on his chest, the same mark that Natsu had stamped on his shoulder. Gray was also quite famous and skilled wizard, known for his Ice Make magic and for his rivalry with Natsu.

"Shut… up… stripper…" Natsu grumbled in response his head buried in foyer's plush blue carpet.

Gray Fullbuster was also known as a prolific stripper, often unconsciously stripping his clothes off in public, uncaring of the effect it might have on others.

"It looks like we're the first ones to actually get here." Lucy Heartfilia said as she also entered the mansion a look of wonder on her face as she ignored Gray and Natsu's usual arguing and instead looked around the luxurious house they were in.

Lucy was a blonde and busty Celestial Mage and one of Fairy Tail's newer members. She was also on the same Wizarding team as Natsu and Gray, often joining up with them when it came to fulfilling requests and missions for the Guild. Wizards often created such teams as it made missions easier, and meant they could more regularly take higher paying mission and split the reward.

"It is possible, but I would not be surprised if the representatives from Blue Pegasus were already here. This _is_ one of their Guild Master's homes after all." Erza Scarlet said as she entered the room, her sharp eyes flicking around the room looking for any threats, even as he scarlet hair drifted behind her as she moved.

Erza Scarlet like the other three was a member of Fairy Tail; she in fact was an S-Class wizard, one of the strongest people in the Guild. She was known by many as Titania the Queen of the Fairies. She was also renowned for her many unique armours and weapons had her exceptional ability to re-equip and wield her many magical weapons. In fact Erza was often referred to as one of the most powerful women in Fiore, and like Lucy she often teamed up with Natsu and Gray when it came to taking missions.

"Aye!" Happy said exuberantly as he flew into the mansion and came to land on top of the still slumped over Natsu. Happy… Happy was a flying cat… that could talk…

Ignoring Happy's now customary catchphrase, both Natsu and Gray shivered in horror as they thought about the bald, overly clingy and downright disturbing Master Bob of Blue Pegasus. If it wasn't for the importance of the mission they had been sent on and the need for them to meet up with members of the other Guilds to complete the mission, neither of the two would have come here.

Before anyone else could speak or say a word they were cut off, as the lights in the room suddenly dimmed and some rather sensual music began to play, and spotlights began to roam around the darkened room. All four Wizards instantly tensed, even Natsu dragged himself up from the carpet as he prepared himself for a fight. They were here in the Woodsea forest for a reason after all, they were to hunt down Oracion Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guild's in Fiore, and none of them would put it past a Dark Guild to preemptively strike a group of Light Wizarding Guilds meeting gin their territory.

"We've been waiting for you…" A soft voice spoke out, a comment that was echoed by two other male voices.

Ezra let out a sigh at that, no longer standing on guard as she just gave the other confused members of her Guild a resigned look. "Be patient and deal with it." Ezra said as she brought her armoured hand and began trying to massage away a growing headache.

The other four shared a strange look at that, even as the sensual music continued to play and the sound of clapping could be heard ringing around the large room. The as if to answer their confusion the spotlights ceased roaming around the room and settled on the area at the bottom of the staircase.

Three well dressed young men were now in visible, each of them having a very distinct appearance, wearing smart suits and silk shirts, their hair perfect and their faces set in a range of pouts. In short, they looked like a group of over effeminate men who thought themselves skilled womanizers, ones who had an affinity for theatrics if the light show and music was anything to go by.

"Gah! Too much …" Natsu gagged as his heightened sense of smell, courtesy of his Dragon Slaying magic picked up the sheer amount of aftershave the three men were wearing.

"Oh wow, the Blue Pegasus Trimans! So cool…" Lucy suddenly gushed, a light blush on her cheeks as she stared at the three handsome men. Lucy was a regular subscriber to Sorcerers Weekly, a weekly magazine that focused on the; hottest, most powerful and most famous wizards and Guilds in Fiore. As such she was prone to bouts of 'fangirling' whenever she met a famous wizard she had read about.

"You know these losers?" Gray asked bluntly as he looked t Lucy incredulously, casual throwing away his shirt as he did so leaving him bare-chested once again.

"Of course, how do you not? They're like the hottest wizards around right now." Lucy replied as she tore her eyes away from Hibiki, Eve and Ren, the three Blue Pegasus wizards in front of them, who when working together were known as the Trimans. A look of resignation crossed her face as she looked at Gray though. "Please put some clothes on Gray! I don't want you to embarrass me in front of them!"

"We welcome you members of Fairy Tail." The three stated in chorus, each of them giving an elegant yet humble bow to the four Fairy Tail wizards and the flying cat.

"Yes hello" Erza began as she held back a sigh, having already dealt with a number of Blue Pegasus members in the past she knew what a pain in the arse this was going to be. "I take it we are the first to arrive?"

The three young men didn't answer, instead the trio then began to shamelessly flirt and converse with the two females in the group, to the point that it clearly made them uncomfortable, completely ignoring Natsu and Gray as they focused their attention entirely on Erza and Lucy.

"Can we get you ladies anything?" The three offered in unison.

Erza by this point was completely unsure what to say as both Hibiki and Eve sat on either side of her trying their best to seduce her, a part of her wanted to tell the three pests to 'fuck off', but another part of her knew that they were supposed to be working together. Lucy too was now feeling very uncomfortable as the very intense Ren tried it on with her.

"I think we're good…" Lucy replied awkwardly as Ren tried to give her a martini, pretending as he did that he did not care if she took it, a very harsh contrast to the clingy way he was acting before, and clearly a cringy seduction move.

Before anything else could be said the light pitter-patter of footsteps on the grand staircase leading to the second-floor landing could be heard, getting the attention of both the Trimans and the Fairy Tail members.

"Men…" A deep, silky smooth voice called out from the top of the staircase, gaining everyone attention as he did so.

Turning as one the Fairy Tail members couldn't help but gawp as they caught sight of the speaker. Erza though paled rapidly, the sudden urge to vomit rising up in her throat as she looked at the speaker in horror.

He had a wild mane of spiky orange hair. He wore a slightly too short and too tight white suit complete with an overly extravagant flower pinned to the lapel. His deep, sensual voice was a sharp contrast to the actual individual, who was short, stocky and oddly proportion.

"Ichiya…" Erza said wanly, a distinctly uncomfortable look on her face as the short, squat man waltzed down the stairs. The three Trimans quickly jumping to their feet and bowing respectfully to the man as he approached.

"Oh, I knew I smelt the beautiful _parfum_ of my dear sweet Erza!" The orange haired man called out. "Everyone, allow yourselves to behold the mighty parfum of manliness that is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!"

With that declaration, the man quickly danced his way down the stairs, leaping off at the end as he twirled through the air, only to land ungainly on his feet a few feet from the end of the staircase.

Erza's face contorted into a rictus of horror as Ichiya, the Ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild, pranced his way towards her, pirouetting with a small measure of grace despite his stocky frame. As he reached where the female mages were, he produced another flower from the inner pocket of his jacket, before he offered it to Erza with flourish and a charming smile.

"My honey, it's been too long since we've had such an… intimate encounter," Ichiya said huskily, before he took a few deep sniffs of the air."Your _parfum..._ It smells magnificent."

Erza gained a look of horror as she heard that.

"I demand you stop calling me that!" Erza replied harshly as leveled a finger at the man, taking a few steps back as she used Lucy as a human shield to protect her from Ichiya's creepy gaze.

Gray having once again dressed himself, decide dot come to Erza's aid. The ice wizard was already pretty pissed off after being ignored by the Trimans as they flocked around Lucy and Erza, that anger boiled over when this new odd man arrived.

"Oi, why don't you assholes back off," Gray said with a scowl as he folded his arms and glared at the four members of Blue Pegasus.

Ichiya turned towards Gray, as he spared him a lazy glance. "Ah, the other ones... You men can leave now," he said, signaling to his underlings with a nod as he instantly dismissed the other males in the room.

Eve, the shortest and youngest of the _Trimens_ stepped forward, offering them a curt bow which the rest of the trio of wizards mimicking him. Their hands were tucked to the side as they pointed to the way out.

"We thank you for stopping by!" The three young men echoed as one as they looked at Natsu and Gray expectantly.

Gray's anger grew at that, his expression darkening even further. "Are you really the delegates from Blue Pegasus?" he asked snidely. "They send a bunch of hosts to deal with a guild like Oración Seis? Don't they know how important this mission is?"

Eve stopped in mid-bow, righting himself as he did so, his eyes narrowed. "You know, there's a reason why Master Bob sent us instead of the others..."

"It's because we're strong," Ren said, brushing up his cuffs of his black jacket as he too frowned at Gray "Really strong."

Next to him, Hibiki shook his head, seemingly nonchalantly, but his usual smile was now strained. "I'd be careful if I were you, Gray. We don't take kindly to insults on our abilities. One could be mistaken that you're looking for a fight."

"A fight?! Yeah, let's do it!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, having become very bored of all the talking and having been completely oblivious to all of the flirting. Leaping forward his hands on fire as he drew on his magic, the pink haired dragon slayer prepared himself for battle.

As Natsu took a step forward, he suddenly let out a groan before he collapsed back to the floor, his face green, the sudden lurching motion once again setting off his condition, his greatest weakness, his motion sickness.

"Who wants to…" Natsu said wearily as he once again pushed himself to his feet only to slump back to the floor a moment later, "… _fight me_..."

Natsu's comments though were largely ignored as a small scuffle ensued between the Fairy Tail wizards and the Blue Pegasus wizards.

Erza who was distracted by the sudden outbreak of squabbling, failed to notice the Ichiya as he snuck up behind her.

Taking a deep sniff of the air around Erza, the orange haired man once again spoke in his deep soulful voice. "Your _parfum…_ " his hands brushed against the bare skin on her arm as he stroked the taller woman's arm, "… is magnificent, my sweet, sensual Erza…."

Erza shivered in response revulsion once again rising up in her as she turned a dark glare on the odious little man. Finally losing her temper, Erza's hands tightened up into fists, her metal gauntlet grating together as she did so.

 _"_ _Keep your hands off me!_ _"_ Erza snarled as with a loud smack of metal on flesh. Ichiya was lifted into the air, and sent flying towards the open entrance of the mansion head-first.

His cheek bright red from the force of Erza's blow, and a trail of blood leaving his partially swollen nose as he soulfully cried out. " _Maaaannnnnnn!"_

He was saved as a silhouetted figure stepped before the on-rushing mage, stopping the human projectile with an open palm.

Ichiya was frozen solid upon impact as ice quickly covered his body, starting from the head and traveling to his shoulders. He dropped like a sack of rocks before the unknown figure stepped over his prone form without breaking his stride.

"You know," A low and soft male voice said casually. "You should watch where you throw your trash."

The occupants of the room turned as they heard the new voice coming from the open doors. The speaker soon revealed himself to be a smartly dressed man with spiky silver hair and bored blue eyes. This man was called Lyon Vastia, a former enemy of Fairy Tail turned good, and now a proud member of the Wizarding Guild Lamia Scale. This man was also an old friend of Gray's, both of whom studied ice magic under the same Master, Ur, when they were children.

"Lyon!"Gray said stunned, his hands falling to his side as he was completely taken aback by the silver haired man's appearance.

"Hello Gray!" Lyon replied his features smug as he saw Gray's surprise.

Following closely behind Lyon two other people, one of whom had been with Lyon when he had previously opposed Fairy Tail. This person was a good looking woman with long pink hair that reached down to just below the neckline of her elegant dress.

"Sherry!" Lucy gasped, recognizing the love obsessed woman she had met and fought against before.

"Oh? I see you remember me." Sherry replied with a coy look on her face as she absentmindedly twirled one of her locks of pink hair.

"You stay away from me, you hear?!" Lucy shouted in response, her hands going straight to the belt around her waist, her hands trailing nervously over the gold and silver keys she used when wielding her celestial magic.

"You should take back what you just said, by the way… No one gets away with insulting our boss like that." Ren warned a dark scowl on his face and he and his fellow Guild members started drawing on their magic, preparing to throw down with these new Lamia Scale wizards.

"Hn, as if I'd _ever_ bother taking back words that ring true. Doing so is just as pointless as fighting someone weaker than me…." Lyon replied haughtily, his lips curling as he looked at the three wannabe playboys. "Like you three…."

"Why you…." Eve replied, the air around him getting colder as he began to draw on his 'Snow Magic'.

"What the hell, Lyon? This is our fight, so you back out of it!" Gray demanded his anger at the Blue Pegasus members only spurred on by the arrival of his old rival.

"You intended to actually fight these three? Ah, my mistake, I had forgotten that you are a fool who would lower himself to fight with such weak and feeble wizards such as them." Lyon replied the look of distain on his face turning to a satisfied smirk as he saw how worked up Gray was getting. His fellow ice user always was short-tempered; it was amusing for Lyon to see that things had not changed.

"That's it!" Gray exclaimed, slamming his closed right fist against the palm of his left hand, an ice blue magical circle appearing in front of him as he prepared to use his 'Ice Make Magic'.

Just as everyone seemed like they were going to start fighting again, with the younger members of Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale all at each other's throats. All of them beginning to draw on their magic, showing that this was not just going to be a little scuffle like before, but that it instead was going to be a full blown magical fight.

The growing tension in the room was suddenly broken by a sharp rapping sound, as a wooden staff struck the stone steps leading up to the mansion. The sound echoed loudly, attracting the attention of the mansions other occupants to the person stepping through the door.

A tall, muscular man stood in the doorway, giving off a commanding presence that was difficult to ignore. Entering the mansion the man's bald head gleamed against the sun's glare as it streamed through the open doorway. In his hand, the large man held a simple wooden staff as tall, if not taller than him; it was with this staff that he had made the noise that gathered the room's attention.

" _Stop!_ We were brought here for a reason! What hope will we have to defeat Oración Seis if we're fighting amongst ourselves?" The man spoke, his voice very deep and baritone, just as imposing as the rest of him, instantly it got the attention of everyone in the room.

Some of the occupants had the decency to look embarrassed or ashamed of the way they had been acting, whilst others merely stood there stoically, grim expressions now replacing any notions of a fight. Even the now fully recovered Natsu paused in mid-step, his fire covered fists still raised as if ready to punch someone.

"Good. I am glad you all understand the gravity of our current situation. For now, I hope that we can put our differences aside to combat the threat that threatens our world," The man continued before he looked around taking note of the three Guilds that were currently assembled, frowning slightly the man looked around before saying. "Now... Where are the delegates from Cait Shelter?"

"Iron Rock Jura." Erza said as she took a step forward, a look of surprise one her face as she saw who Lamia Scale had sent. It was even more surprising than the four former Dark Wizards they had sent along with him.

"Erza Scarlet." Jura replied with a nod of his head, before he looked over to the now recovered Ichiya. "Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki."

"Man…" Ichiya replied as he nodded back to Jura, recognizing the man's strength as he along with Jura and Erza were the only S-Class mages here, Jura was in fact even higher ranked he was one of the Wizard Saints, the ten most powerful wizards in Fiore.

"Hm? Who're we waiting on?" Natsu asked confusedly, his eyes still fixed on the hulking Jura, noting as he did how the three nominal leaders of the three guilds represented here greeted each other respectfully.

"The wizard from Cait Shelter. They should be arriving shortly." Hibiki answered as he relaxed slightly, noting that the rest of the wizards in the room had also relaxed, though they mostly remained with members of their own Guild, making three distinct groups.

"Wait, they're only sending _a single_ wizard?" Lucy questioned in disbelief, as she stood looking suspiciously at Sherry and instead looked over at Hibiki startled.

Her surprise was not really that surprising, Fairy Tail had sent its most powerful team, Lamia Scale had sent their most powerful members, and Blue Pegasus had done the same thing. However, this one previously unknown Guild was sending a lone single wizard to assist them against the powerful Dark Guild Oración Seis. Whoever they were, he or she had to be very powerful.

"Yes, that is correct. I am given to understand that it is their most capable member." Jura said with a resolute nod of his head as he looked over at Lucy.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry everyone!" A childish voice suddenly called out from the doorway, cutting off any reply to Jura.

Everyone turned to see a young girl with hazel coloured eyes and long, straight blue hair rushing towards the group of wizards. Many, at first, didn't know what to think of it, though at the sight of the Cait Shelter Guild Mark on her upper right arm, it was clear who she was, she was the final member of their party, the only wizard Cait Shelter was sending to help wipe out Oración Seis.

Catching breath, the girl quickly dusted off her dress, before she looked up nervously at the group of much older wizards in front of her. "E-err h-hello" The girl stuttered out her face quite red as she saw the way the others were looking at her.

"You are the delegates from Cait Shelter, I presume?" Jura Neekis replied calmly, not at all taken aback by the girl's apparent youth.

"E-err yes, m-my name is W-Wendy Marvel…" Wendy replied shakily as she looked up at the large imposing wizard. "S-sorry about being late. We're uh, n-not really familiar with the area, so it was hard for us to find a way through these woods. B-but I was sent from my guild to help beat the Oración Seis since they're operating nearby. I-I know that I'm probably not going to be much help, but I…"

Before anyone else could comment or question who this 'we' Wendy mentioned was, they were once interrupted by the sound of another voice.

"Really, Wendy, you must project more confidence than that." A feminine voice chided, drawing the attention to the open doorway once again as a much smaller figure confidently strode through it.

"S-Sorry, Carla!" Wendy said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she spoke.

It was then that a rather strange thing occurred. From behind the legs of the petite young wizard, a white cat wearing miniature human clothes coupled with a large pinkish-purple bow tied towards the end of her tail walked out. She had brown eyes and a condescending demeanor.

"Honestly…" Carla trailed off.

"W-Whoa s-so pr-pretty…" Happy breathed out quietly.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, this is Carla! She err… she kind of followed me here." Wendy replied with an embarrassed and guilt look on her face as she once again nervously looked up at the other wizards in the room.

"Wait!" Sherry said hurriedly a confused look on her face as she looked at the little girl, before looking around at the other wizards in the room. "Now, I'm not sure how things are done in your guilds, but don't you think this girl is a little too young to be here? We're trying to exterminate one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the kingdom here! Don't you think she's too young for a mission like this?"

"Sherry does have a point," Lyon said nodding his agreement much to the pink haired woman's pleasure.

Hearing this Wendy wilted slightly, her already low confidence becoming even lower. Despite that though she wanted to be involved, she wanted to represent her Guild.

Before she could speak though, yet another voice spoke up. By this point the occupants of the room had learned not to be surprised as dramatic entries seemed to be the norm with this group.

"Well that's a load of complete bollocks isn't it?!" A strong and confident voice spoke up as a man walked through the doorway, only unlike the other times this man had not been expected at all.

The man who walked through the door way was a tall lean man, with a very muscular and athletic physique. He had ruggedly handsome features, thick slightly shaggy black hair and twinkling sea green eyes. The man wore born leather boots, slight ripped and frayed black jeans, a baggy plain red T-shirt and a black knee length coat, one that look liked it had seen a lot of travelling. Around the man's neck was a necklace with a five round beads on it, each one had a symbol on it, the fifth one had the black Fairy Tail symbol on it.

The last and most noticeable thing about the man was the golden hilted sword he had belted at his waist; the four foot long blade had a plain black leather sheath and silver wire for its grip. The reason why this rather simple looking blade was so noticeable was because it was sheathed at his waist, normal a wizard would keep a magical blade like this one clearly was within their re-equip space like Erza did, this man however didn't.

"It doesn't matter how old someone is, anyone no matter their age or experience can be brave and help out if they want to. Only a fool would turn down help, no matter how old the source of that help is." The man continued a frown on his face as his green eyes locked on Sherry's.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Lyon asked with a scowl, not recognizing this wizard. "This is a private party and somehow I don't think you were invited."

Lyon's opinion though wasn't shared by the other people in the room.

"Perseus!" Erza cried out in surprise a brilliant smile crossing her usually stoic smile as she saw her old friend enter the building. "You're back."

Percy smiled slightly as he looked over at Erza, not at all surprised when she quickly crossed the room and threw her arms around. Chuckling slightly, Percy wrapped both his arms around Erza, his head getting buried in her crimson hair as he felt her hold him even tighter. "It's been a while Erza, I am glad you're well!"

 **( - )**

Seeing how the usually stoic Erza was acting Lucy leaned over to Gray in confusion, noting as she did that both Gray and Natsu looked to have mixed feelings on the man's arrival.

"Hey Gray, who is that guy I don't recognise him?" Lucy said, getting Gray's attention as she did so.

Gray looked incredulously over at her as he heard that. "Seriously you have never heard of him, I thought you were a complete fan girl over famous wizards, especially Fairy Tail ones."

Lucy scowled lightly as she was referred to as a 'fan girl' but decided to ignore it for now, instead she focused on the man and could recall that he looked slightly familiar. "He is kind of familiar, though I can't remember who he is."

Gray rolled his eyes as he heard that before. "That's Perseus one of Fairy Tail's strongest members, he is also known as the 'God of Fairies'."

Lucy's eyes widened at that, before she snapped her head to look over at the handsome young man. She did know of him like Gray had said; only she thought he would look a lot older than he did. The 'God of Fairies', was pretty much a legend said to be one of the strongest wizards in Fiore and Fairy Tail's Ace. The reason why Lucy had thought he would look older was because he was already a legend when she had first started reading Sorcerers Weekly as a little girl, and had in fact been around for decades.

"If that is Perseus the 'God of Fairies' why am I only seeing him now?" Lucy asked, knowing as she did so that she had never seen the man before in person, in fact she had barely even seen him in pictures as he more often than not refused to allow others to photograph him.

Gray shrugged at that, not really caring. "He took a Decade Mission probably just over a year ago, was apparently some super difficult mission over in Seven. Obviously he has finished it and has come back."

"So cool" Lucy said in awe as she looked over at the powerful S-Class wizard, one who was said to be on a par with even the most powerful of the Wizard Saints, although that was all supposition as he had never accepted a position as a Wizard Saint. A frown suddenly crossed Lucy's face as she heard Gray's tone when talking about Perseus. "Do you not like him or something?"

Gray shrugged at that uncaringly. "I don't dislike him." Seeing the look on her face he decided to expand his statement. "When we were growing up at Fairy Tail he was the man, he was this super cool and strong guy, this role model we all aspire dot be like. He never had much time for us though, he never took much interest unless you were Laxus, Mira or Erza, those three he took an interest in, training and mentoring them so they all became S-Class, for the rest of us though…

Lucy frowned as she heard the bitterness and slight sadness in Gray's voice.

 **( - )**

"So what are you doing here Percy?" Erza asked as she released the older man, a smile on her face as she looked up at him. "I thought you were on a Decade Quest?"

"The quest is complete. I went back to the Guild to see everyone. But was told on my way here that you had been sent on some dangerous mission to take on Oración Seis, and when I heard who they sent to support you, well I decided to take a detour and provide you some reinforcement."" Percy said with a fond smile down at Erza, conscious as he did that she was still holding onto his hand with both of hers.

Carefully extracting himself he turned to the rest of the gather wizards, noting a few familiar faces as he did, Jura Neekis and Ichiya. Giving the two a nod and receiving two respectful nods in reply Percy scanned the room, making eye contact with everyone there before saying. "Hope you don't mind if I join you?"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So I know a part of this will just feel like a rehash of canon, but I feel it was necessary to outline some of the characters and help give some depth to the Fairy Tail world for those who do not know about it. Percy has arrived now and some of his character and relationships have been revealed.**

 **With this story I am going to try and avoid making it just about none stop fighting and instead devote sometime to building up characters and their relationships. There will be some fights of course, but it won't be just sex and fights like a lot of crossovers end up being.**

 **Please review I would love to hear some feedback on this chapter.**

 **Seagate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So there was a pretty good response to last chapter, I was always surprised by how few crossovers like this there were, so I decided to do one. Ha one question which I would just like to answer here, someone accused me of making Percy OC. To that person and others who have the same thought I will just say a person is shaped by their experiences. As soon as some changes events from canon then the characters you are writing about are OC. This means that every character in every fanfic is OC unless you are doing a complete rehash of canon events. Hope that helps.**

 **But anyway I was inspired so I decided to get this chapter out while a few of my other stories are with my Betas and whilst I work on an update for another story called Limitless.**

 **So yes I hope you all enjoy it and leave a comment or a review. I have the story planned out to the Tartarus Arc (And yes I will be having fun with that).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **(Last Time)**

" _So cool" Lucy said in awe as she looked over at the powerful S-Class wizard, one who was said to be on a par with even the most powerful of the Wizard Saints, although that was all supposition as he had never accepted a position as a Wizard Saint. A frown suddenly crossed Lucy's face as she heard Gray's tone when talking about Perseus. "Do you not like him or something?"_

 _Gray shrugged at that uncaringly. "I don't dislike him." Seeing the look on her face he decided to expand his statement. "When we were growing up at Fairy Tail he was the man, he was this super cool and strong guy, this role model we all aspire dot be like. He never had much time for us though, he never took much interest unless you were Laxus, Mira or Erza, those three he took an interest in, training and mentoring them so they all became S-Class, for the rest of us though…_

 _Lucy frowned as she heard the bitterness and slight sadness in Gray's voice._

 _ **( - )**_

" _So what are you doing here Percy?" Erza asked as she released the older man, a smile on her face as she looked up at him. "I thought you were on a Decade Quest?"_

" _The quest is complete. I went back to the Guild to see everyone. But was told on my way here that you had been sent on some dangerous mission to take on Oración Seis, and when I heard who they sent to support you, well I decided to take a detour and provide you some reinforcement."" Percy said with a fond smile down at Erza, conscious as he did that she was still holding onto his hand with both of hers._

 _Carefully extracting himself he turned to the rest of the gather wizards, noting a few familiar faces as he did, Jura Neekis and Ichiya. Giving the two a nod and receiving two respectful nods in reply Percy scanned the room, making eye contact with everyone there before saying. "Hope you don't mind if I join you?"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **( - )**

 **(Blue Pegasus Mansion)**

"You are more than welcome." Erza replied with a smile, as she looked up at the youthful looking man that had once been her mentor, and was now her friend and comrade.

Percy gave Erza a quick smile at that before he looked to the other Guilds, his gaze meeting both Ichiya's and Jura's, the two lead wizards for the Blue Pegasus representatives and the Lamia Scale party. Somehow he didn't think the young girl would have much of an issue with him offering the group a hand.

Jura nodded respectfully in response, having met Percy before he was more than aware how of strong and honourable a mage he was, and like the man had said, only a fool would dismiss aid when it was freely given. "It's an honour to meet you again Perseus. With you on our side, we have a markedly greater chance of victory."

Reaching out Percy clasped hands with Jura, a crooked grin on his face as he looked up at the much taller and bulkier man. "It is good to see you too old friend, it looks like you've gotten older."

"You've not." Jura replied with a deep chuckle, shaking his head as he did so. "In fact it looks like you haven't aged a day since last we met?"

"I am just well preserved." Percy replied with a laugh as he released Jura's hand, and instead looked down at the familiar intricate metal badge the powerful Lamia Scale wizard had pinned to the front of his tribal like garb. "So you've become a Wizard Saint?"

Jura's stoic face broke into a smile as he heard that, looking down at the symbol denoting him as a Wizard Saint with pride. "Yes, just recently I was offered the newly demoted Jose Porla's position."

"Oh yeah I heard about that, that Jose Porla always was a bit of a shit, and Phantom Lord… arseholes every one of them." Percy replied with a chuckle. "So you got his position did you, looks like you've gotten a bit tougher than you were the last time we met."

"Yes, who knows one day I may even be a match for you." Jura replied with a good natured chuckle

Lyon's eyes widened as he heard that. Jura was the strongest wizard in their Guild, and certainly the strongest wizard that Lyon had ever met. To hear him speaking in such a way to this strange man, one who Lyon did not recognise, not that that was saying much considering he had never really looked into other strong mages before joining Lamia Scale.

Looking at Jura with a flummoxed expression on his face, one was mirrored by Sherry who like Lyon was not entirely sure who this handsome looking man was, not that Sherry was about to complain about it.

"Jura who _is_ this man?" Lyon asked as he looked suspiciously at Percy.

Seeing an opportunity to get one over on his old rival Lyon, Gray decided to speak up for Perseus, a slightly superior look on his face as he turned to look at Lyon. "This is Perseus, the God of Fairies, you might have heard of him. He is quite the renowned wizard, quite legendary in some circle, he is also one of the strongest wizards in Fiore?"

"Yeah he is easily strong enough to become a Wizard Saint if he wanted too; I bet he could probably take on old man Gildart's too, I would love to see those two fight!" Natsu added in with a wide grin on his face, punching his fists together in front of him as he excitedly looked up at Percy.

The man might not have had much to do with Natsu when he was a kid, but he wasn't a kid any longer. He was the Salamander, an A-Class wizard, and the first chance he got he was going to challenge Percy to a fight. He did after all want to test himself, if he ever wanted to make it to S-Class and find his missing father, Igneel, then he would need to get strong, and the best way to get strong was to fight with other stronger people.

"That guy's on the same level as Jura?!" Lyon asked skeptically, having never heard of Percy before, which again wasn't' that surprising considering the way he isolated himself from most of the world so he could hone his ice magic. "He doesn't look like much to me…"

A dark expression passed over Erza's face as she heard Lyon's comment about Percy, an expression that had Lucy, Natsu and Gray all quivering. It was an expression that they had very rarely seen before, an expression that showed that Erza was pissed.

Before she could say anything however, Jura turned around to address his Guild Member, after having overheard the conversation happening behind him. "Unfortunately you are incorrect Lyon. I'm only the tenth strongest Wizard Saint, or the weakest I should say. Perseus although not a Wizard Saint himself is stronger than I by magnitudes. In fact, he's the strongest mage here. From memory I believe he has been offered the position of Wizard Saint many times over the years and he has refused every time."

"If he was offered such an esteemed position, why on earth did he refuse it?" Lyon asked his brow scrunched up in confusion.

Jura turned to look at Percy as he heard that, having wondered the same thing himself before. Around the room those listening in from Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter all leaned in to hear as well, after all it was a valid question and one that they were interested to hear the answer too.

Percy seeing the attention on him just shrugged before replying. "It just felt like you had a lot of responsibility and not much in the way of perks."

It was a disappointing answer to be sure, and one that rang false with the few that new Percy well.

Ignoring that for now, Percy casually rested his left hand on the pommel of his sword as he looked over to Jura. "I am sure you are underselling yourself Jura, it has been many years since we last saw each other, you were barely twenty at the time, I am sure you have become a lot more skilled and powerful, you were certainly skilled in the fight we had."

Jura chuckled at that before reply. "I am sure I have too, but the fact remains that when last we fought, I was crushed, I never stood a chance."

"Wait a moment" Hibiki from Blue Pegasus spoke up a frown on his face as he looked between Percy and Jura in confusion. If you two last fought and met each other when Jura was twenty, and he said you haven't aged a day. How have you not aged in over ten years, what is the secret to your youthful looks and how can I learn it?"

Both Ren and Eve also looked beseechingly to Percy at that.

"Enough Men." Ichiya spoke up in his deep silky voice, as the man made his presence known once again. Turning to Percy, Ichiya took a large sniff, before saying. "Your _parfum_ is as potent ever before. The wild and uncontrolled _parfum_ of the sea, mixed with the cold and empty _parfum_ that even now I cannot place. Still you intrigue me Perseus."

Percy eyed Ichiya warily at that, the man always made Percy feel uncomfortable and not just because he was a very creepy and odd looking man. No, it was the way his scent based magic worked, it gave the man a sense of smell greater than any Percy had ever heard of before, so much so that he could literally smell the divine power on Percy, not that Ichiya knew that that was what he was smelling.

"You've not changed have you Ichiya." Percy said dryly, as he took a step away from the orange haired man, not wanting the cloying man to touch him. "I take it you have no problem with me tagging along on this adventure?"

"Not at all, I welcome it in fact." Ichiya replied grandly before turning to look at the Trimens. "Men take note and learn from Perseus, you will find no better role model in the art of battle than the God of Fairies."

"Yes Maestro!" The three young men chorused, as they gave a short and respectful bow to the Ace of their Guild.

Percy rolled his eyes at that, sharing an amused and resigned smile with Erza as he did so.

"Great than we are agreed, as the Wizard Saint here I give you the floor Jura." Percy said as he moved out of the spotlight, leaving the startled looking Wizard Saint once again in control of the room, as Percy instead stood beside young Wendy at the side, with Erza accompanying him.

"Hello young Wendy." Percy said as he smiled down at the girl next to him, seeing how nervous she was being surrounded by much older and more experience wizards he decided to what he could to make her feel welcome.

"Erm h-hello" Wendy replied nervously as she looked up at Percy, somewhat star struck by all the famous wizards in the room with her.

Looking down at her with a smile, Percy's eyes suddenly sharpened as he felt the magical power emanating from the girl. After having met a number of dragon slayer wizards over the years, including Natsu and Laxus, Percy had learnt to recognize the signs.

"I have to admit I am surprised to meet another dragon slayer, wielders of that lost magic are few and far between nowadays. It certainly is an honour to meet one, and one so young too?" Percy said kindly, getting the attention of Erza and the other Fairy Tail wizards as he did so. "Could I ask what element you specialize in?"

"Ermm, I-I am a **'Sky Dragon Slayer'**." Wendy replied with a blush as she looked up at Percy in surprise.

"Ahh, **'Sky Magic'** a truly lost magic then, one that focuses on control the flow of the wind, enchantments and the art of healing, you were truly blessed to learn such a magic." Percy said with a genuine smile as he saw how the girl went bright red at his compliment.

"Wait a second she is a dragon slayer!" Natsu said loudly, gaining the attention of the rest of the room as he strode over to Wendy. "Do you know where my father is, do you know where Igneel has gone to?"

"W-whose Igneel?" The flustered Wendy replied, taken aback by how loud Natsu was being. She easily recognized him as a dragon slayer, but at the same time she didn't know what he was talking about.

"He's my dad!" Natsu replied loudly.

"Igneel is the dragon that raised Natsu and taught him **'Fire Dragon Slayer magic'**." Erza added in, a frown on her face as she grabbed Natsu by the ear and yanked downwards. "And you really should learn some manners, you shouldn't shout at someone like that."

"Oww Erza!" Natsu cried out as he rubbed the ear Erza had yanked.

"Ermm sorry Natsu, but I have never met an Igneel." Wendy said uncertainly.

"Oh…" Natsu replied disappointedly.

Wendy opened her mouth, about to apologize for having not seen his father, but was stopped by a Percy, as he put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"There is no need to apologize Wendy; after all, the dragons seem to have a trend of disappearing and abandoning their progeny on July 7th of the year X777." Percy said, "I take it that is what happened with your dragon?"

"Yes, Grandina left me and I don't know where she went." Wendy replied quietly, looking down at her feet as she did so, those around her could tell she was missing her mother.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Wendy, I am certain you will see her again before the end." Percy replied as he gave her shoulder another light squeeze before releasing it.

Wendy gave him a hopeful smile as he said that.

Carla, Wendy's cat however looked less pleased.

"You brute, don't you dare talk to or touch Wendy again!" The small cat said a she looked disapprovingly up at Percy, before glowering at Natsu as well. "And you! How dare you shout at a little girl like that, if you are going to act like an animal you should go outside!"

"Shush little cat." Percy said dismissively before he completely ignored Carla, much to her outrage and Wendy's embarrassment as she tried to stop Carla from making a scene. The little white cat's anger only seemed to grow, as Happy, Natsu's cat decided that now was the opportune moment to introduce himself and offer her a fish…. Their first meeting was less than stellar.

Clearing his throat loudly, to announce that the meeting between the four Wizarding Guilds was about to begin, Jura waited until the room was silent, gazing around sternly as he did and making sure that everyone present was listening.

"Now that everyone is now present, Ichiya will you do the honours of informing everyone of our mission?" Jura said as he waved for Ichiya to come forward. The two of them as the highest ranking wizards on the mission, had been in communication since the mission was first announced and the alliance suggested. This meant that the two of them had already been discussing a strategy to make the best use of their resources, resources that have now increased thanks to the participation of Perseus.

Ichiya nodded at that, before he waltzed into the centre of the room, giving the members of his Guild a significant look as he did so. Taking this as their cue, the Trimens quickly brought over a miniature stage from the corner of the room for Ichiya to stand on, they then took control of the spotlights they had used before and used them to shine on Ichiya as he stood on his stage in the center of the room.

The Parfum wizard gave a brief dramatic pose, a noble expression on his face, before finally explaining the details of the mission they had been given, and of the fact that Blue Pegasus with input from Jura had created a plan.

Rolling his eyes, Percy and the rest of the wizards waited for the pouting ponce to get on with it, in the end though a guilty expression crossed his face, before he announced that he first needed the bathroom.

Rolling his eyes, as Ichiya once again fell short of Percy's expectations he instead started to once again engage Erza in conversation, catching up on what she had been doing since he left. Including her many recent missions, and the formation of the new Wizarding team she had joined, with Natsu, Lucy and Gray.

It was good; Percy thought that she had made such bonds. He had previously been worried that she was becoming too reliant on him, and had been worried that his leaving for the Decade Mission would negatively impact her. But it looked like his absence had done her some good, she was stronger and more independent than before, similar to how Laxus and Mira his other two former students were, he was proud of her.

Moments later the short stocky mage returned with a series of spins and sparkles in classic Ichiya fashion. He then went onto explain why Oracion Seis was here in the Woodsea forest, apparently there was a powerful magic nearby, long ago sealed away by an ancient civilization.

"The name of the magic is Nirvana. Its magic is so dangerous that the people who created had no other choice, but to seal it away. There was no other information regarding it." Ichiya said outlining the basics of the mission for all those present.

Percy clicked his tongue in annoyance as he heard that, he didn't like going into a situation blind, so far what he had heard on this Nirvana was vague, its function could be anything. His sentiments were also shared by Erza as well seeing as how the crimson haired mage scowled as she heard the lack of information.

"The reason Oración Seis has gathered in the Woodsea is to get their hands on Nirvana." Hibiki continued, taking over from Ichiya as he too had been clued in on the plan beforehand by Ichiya. "Although we have more wizards on our side than their six, each of those wizards is powerful enough to potentially take out an entire Guild on their own."

A glowing, yellow keyboard and screen manifested in front of Hibiki, the Blue Pegasus member having started using his **'Archive Magic** ' as he began to type rapidly across the keys. Six screens soon appeared in the air around the slim wizard, each of which displayed a different person.

"These are the most recent pictures that we have been able to get of the members of Oración Seis. These are our enemies."Hibiki continued as he gestured to the surrounding screens.

The first image showed a picture of a wild looking man, in a long white coat. The man had a wicked smirk on his face, spiky red hair and tanned skin. The most distinct detail of the image was the large purple snake coiled around him.

"This wizard is known as Cobra; he uses some kind of poison magic and has a poisonous snake as a familiar."

The next image depicted a slim man in a dark jumpsuit and black shades; the man's most prominent feature was the large yellow mohawk he had on his unusually sharp and angular face.

"This wizard is known as Racer, he is thought to use speed magic."

The next wizard was a very large corpulent man, wearing a dark outfit; the man had long red hair and unusually blocky features.

"This man is called Hot Eye, a powerful earth magic user and a criminal already suspected of wiping out an entire military unit for money, he is one of the more dangerous of Oración Seis's members.

The next member of the Dark Guild that Hibiki talked about was quite different to the others. She was a young woman wearing a white dress made entirely of bird feathers. The woman had silky white hair and had her chest partially revealed as she smiled alluringly to the camera.

"This one's named Angel, but don't let her looks fool you… she'll be the death of anyone who tries to stand in her way. Her magic is one of the ones we do not actually know about yet. Though I think it would be safe to assume that she is as dangerous as the rest of her group."

The next image showed the picture of a sleeping man, who was sat on a flying carpet…. The young man had shaggy black hair that completely obscured his features.

"There's practically no information on this man except his name, Midnight."

The final image displayed a dark skinned man with white hair and multiple black tattoos crisscrossing his face and chest, in his hand he carried a wooden staff with a skull on it.

"This is the man behind it all and the leader of Oracion Seis, his name is Brain, a former Magical Researcher for the Council, he is said to know multiple magics, so he is the one you have to be the most cautious around."

"I don't get it what is the big deal? Six of them against all of us, it will be almost _too_ easy…" Natsu stated confidently a grin on his face as he looked around the room, expecting the rest of the mages to share his confidence.

"Once again, despite the fact that we have the numbers advantage, we shouldn't underestimate them. If all goes according to plan, however, then we should be able to stop them from obtaining Nirvana." Hibiki stated a slight frown on his face as Natsu ignored what had been said before; it seemed the pink haired dragon slayer didn't understand the power these six wizards possessed.

With Natsu's question answered and his brief explanation and summary of the Guild they would be facing finished, Hibiki turned to face the rest of the people in the room.

"Our mission is to use our advantage in numbers to defeat Oración Seis. However, we will not simply be just fighting them directly." Ichiya said taking over from Hibiki once the young man had finished his presentation. "All we have to do is find their base of operations and then fight and route the Guild, forcing them to retreat to their base."

Natsu's brow rose in confusion. "Their base of operations?"

"Ah, that's right." Ren said as he realised that not everyone in the room had been fully briefed on the exact details of the plan before hand. "We've conjectured that they must have set up a temporary base within the Woodsea as they search for Nirvana."

"And once we find it, we will use our Guild's pride and joy, Christina, our Guild's magical bomber to wipe them off the face of this earth." Ichiya finished. "It is however possible that Christina might be grounded. This is why a brief summary of each person magic would be useful if our four Guilds are to work as one cohesive unit and fight the Dark Wizards. "

Percy frowned slightly as he heard that, but he decided to let it go after all Ichiya did have a point by knowing the other wizards abilities it would make it easier to collaborate in a fight. Besides just because you knew the type of magic a person had did not mean you would know their spells or capabilities so it was quite harmless giving that information to allies.

Looking up he saw that Ichiya was looking expectantly at Percy. It appeared he was supposed to be the first one to reveal his abilities.

Shrugging Percy gave them a brief outline of what he could do; barely scratching the surface of his true capabilities, after all these years he had learned to keep some things to himself, you never know when you might need to pull out a trump card. "My magic is mainly based on water, though I am capable of using some of the other elements like wind, earth and lightning."

As he said it was a very brief summary not even touching on his most powerful abilities, as quite frankly they did not need to know that.

"I use ' **Earth Magic** '." Jura spoke up next with a nod of his head to Ichiya, accepting his logic behind the request. It appeared that Jura like Percy had decided to give a brief overview of what he can do, smart, it builds trust but it doesn't give too much information that could be potentially be used against you, after all you never know who might be listening. With that said he turned to Lyon.

"' **Ice Make** **Magic'** " Lyon shrugged not sounding that enthusiastic, but contributing anyway.

"I use ' **Archive Magic'** , a support type magic but it does have some offensive and defensive spells." Hibiki said with a nod of his head as he and his fellow gave their contributions.

"I use ' **Air Magic'**." Ren answered with a shrug.

"' **Snow Magic'** is my specialty." Eve said with a grin.

"I use a magic called ' **Doll Attack Magic'**." Sherry said as she aimed her hand at the rug on the floor, which suddenly came to life and wrapped itself around her. "I am able to turn anything into a doll and use it to fight."

Ichiya who had so far been listening, nodding along as he heard each wizards magic, the slightest of smirks playing around his face, as he saw the attention on him he decided to contribute. "I use my patented ' **Perfume Magic'**."

"I use ' **Re-quip Magic'** and have a large variety of magical armours and weapons." Erza answered from next to Percy, following Percy's lead like the rest of the group seemed to have done.

"' **Ice Make Magic'** " Gray said as he looked over at Lyon, the two of them frowning at the other. It appeared their rivalry was still as strong as it was when they were both studying under Ur.

"I use ' **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic'**." Natsu said with a grin as he lit his fists on fire and slammed them together in front of him.

"Um, I can summon Celestial Spirits, so I guess I use **'Celestial Spirit Magic'**." Lucy said as she idly played with the Celestial gate keys she had attached to her belt.

"I use ' **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic'**." Wendy answered meekly, as she looked around at the others, that meekness turned into a slight smile as she saw the reassuring looks Perseus, Jura and Erza sent her.

"Well we seem to have a potent mix of powerful magic's in the group, now more than ever I am confident we can win."Ichiya spoke up as the last of them revealed their magic a slight smirk on his face; before with a nod of his head he suddenly struck a dramatic pose before saying. "So now with our plan in place it is time for us to go forth and vanquish Oración Seis!"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu shouted excitedly no longer able to contain his eagerness for the upcoming fight as he barreled out the mansion, fire streaming after him as he continued to shout out challenges. "I am all fired up!"

Percy rolled his eyes as he saw that, to be fair though he was in no position to really judge. He could remember how reckless and headstrong he was in his youth; he had once run off to join a quest that he was expressly forbidden from joining, the quest had been to find and free the Goddess of the Moon, Artemis. It had ended with him fighting the Titan Atlas, a friend of his Zoe dying and him being forced to hold up the sky whilst Artemis forced Atlas under it. Suffice to say as he grew older and more experienced he had learned from the mistakes of his past and had become a better person for it.

Natsu it appeared hadn't grown up or learned anything since the last time Percy saw him two years ago, giving Erza a commiserating look Percy said. "It appears Natsu hasn't grown up much in my absence."

Erza let out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead irritably. "Sometime he just doesn't think. I doubt he even knows what the plan is, he probably was so excited he didn't even listen!"

"Oi hot head wait up!" Gray shouted as he chased after Natsu, with Lucy following after him shouting at them to both slow down. Lyon and Sherry both went next; Lyon chasing after his rival Gray the sense of competition already growing within him, with Sherry following for a similar reason, only her rival was the busty blonde Lucy, who she had fought with some months ago on Galuna Island.

After that the rest of the alliance began to flood out of the doors chasing after Natsu, all sense of decorum or propriety gone as they all seemed to deem Natsu's charge as a challenge and had decided to take him up on said challenge.

This left Percy, Erza, Jura, Ichiya, Wendy and the two flying cats behind in the Guild, with them being the only ones not to be caught up in the excitement.

Looking over to Percy and seeing that he didn't seem too bothered that the majority of the wizards in their alliance had just run out into the wild yonder, chasing after a fire breathing, battle obsessed dragon slayer.

"Aren't you concerned about them running off?"Erza asked a note of curiosity in her voice.

"Not particularly, they are all grown and experienced wizards, which is no doubt why they were selected for this mission in the first place. If they get into any trouble out there, I am confident they will be able to deal with it themselves, or at least hold on long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Though I hope they do realise that the enemies won't show up just because they want them to," Percy said as he rolled his eyes, knowing they wouldn't get far and that they would be able to catch up to them, they weren't stupid enough to try and take on the entirety of Oración Seis by themselves after all, although Natsu….

"Should we go after them?" Wendy suddenly asked looking up at Percy and Erza, both of whom had been the most supportative to her since she arrived, both of whom she had decided to tag along with.

"I should think not, you don't want to get mixed up with ruffians like them Wendy!" Carla spoke up, ignoring yet another attempt by Happy to engage her in conversation.

" _Hmm_ , I see no reason why we shouldn't stick to the original plan," Percy said in response as he casually rested his left hand on the hilt of the sword sheathed at his waist, his other hand absentmindedly scratching the back of his head. "If we call in the airship I am certain we will be able to catch up with the rest of them quite quickly."

"You are indeed correct Perseus!" Ichiya said with a nod of his head. "However Oración Seis is one of three the members of the Balam Alliance, it is likely that the Woodsea forest is crawling with Dark Wizarding Guilds that Oración Seis controls. After all it is common for all three main Guilds to have many subsidiary Guilds underneath them. Perhaps it would be best for you and your team to pursue them while Jura and I contact the airship to make sure it meets up with you and then we'll catch up with the rest of you. We wouldn't want the rest of the group getting into any trouble; after all we will need all the help we can get to take down a Guild like Oración Seis."

Perseus frowned as he heard that, once again he understood Ichiya's logic, but something just wasn't right. Ichiya was a strong enough wizard but he wasn't usually this logical or this insightful. Normal he was all flare and no depth. Then again it had been a few years since he last met the man and people change a lot with time, maybe he was just being overly suspicious. With a nod of his head to both Jura and Ichiya, Percy turned on his heel, his dusty black coat flapping behind him as he headed for the open door to the mansion, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla following behind him.

"Don't be too long, because as you said we don't know just how many Dark Wizards will be in the forest supporting Oración Seis. I would want either group to get overwhelmed." Percy called behind him as he left the mansion at a casual walk, leaving both Jura and Ichiya alone behind him as he did so.

 **( - )**

Soon after the group left Ichiya used a communication lacrima to call in Christina. With that done the two S-Class level mages also left Blue Pegasus's mansion, both of them trekking through the foliage on alert for any sign of hostility as they went to where Christina was going to stop.

"This place truly is amazing, wouldn't you agree Ichiya?" Jura asked as he looked around at the dense forest, taking note of all the unique fauna and flora in the area.

"I would agree, Jura. The parfum of nature is strong in this place." Ichiya said in his deep silky voice, as he made a show inhaled deeply. "So, Jura is what you said before true?"

"Which part Ichiya?" Jura asked as he turned to look at the little man in confusion.

"That despite you being a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Perseus is stronger than you?" Ichiya asked.

The bald mage blinked at that question in surprise, before a brief frown crossed his face. Ichiya had met Percy before; he should know how strong the older wizard was.

"Yes he is. I may be a member if the Ten Wizard Saints but like I said before, I am the weakest of the ten. The power gap between myself and people like Master Makarov, Former Guild Master Jose, the Four Gods of Ishval and Perseus is much too great to even consider me a threat to them." Jura replied.

Ichiya nodded at that a smirk came on his face, until he heard about Perseus, his expression darkened at that.

"But even so you're a threat to us." Ichiya said as moved closer to the bald Wizard Saint. Ichiya drew a red vial from his coat pocket and removed the cork.

Jura stopped walking a frown on his face as he turned to look at Ichiya in confusion.

 **"Perfume Magic: Paralyzing Parfum."** Ichiya said as he blew the vapours from his red vial at Jura **.**

Jura's eyes widened as the red stream of vapor rose from the vial, even as Ichiya shoved it in his face. The Wizard Saint's body then convulsed before freezing as the muscles became taut. Jura fell to the ground and looked up at Ichiya's face which now bore an uncharacteristically vicious smirk, his eyes widening as he realised he should have acted on his earlier suspicions.

"Ichiya... No… who are you?" Jura forced out, his voice coming out strained as he tried to fight off the effects of Ichiya's magical 'parfum'.

Jura's eyes widened as he saw Ichiya suddenly explode into a puff of smoke to reveal two tiny, blue creatures. Gem and Mini both of which were Celestial Spirits, bound to the Gate of the Twins, both of whom began hopping around the clearing gleefully as they celebrated incapacitating Iron Rock Jura.

"Did we do good Angel?" Gem one of the spirits asked as it looked into the undergrowth.

Letting out a groan Jura's eyes looked to the side as a shadow slowly covered his form. Angel, the long, white haired member of Oración Seis stood before the Wizard Saint. One of her hands on her hips whilst the other hand twirled the golden key for Gem and Mini around her finger. The beautiful woman had a satisfied smirk on her face as she looked down at the incapacitated Wizard Saint.

"Oh now look what we have here. A poor lost mage out alone in the deep dark woods." Angel said mockingly before she turned to look at her spirits smile on her face. "You two did very good."

"Where is... Ichiya?" Jura growled out feebly. "What have you done to him?"

"Oh that joke of a wizard is probably still unconscious and tied up back in the mansion. Gem and Mini did such a good job beating up the little lecher, he didn't put up much of a fight, though I guess the two of them did catch him with his pants down." Angel said with a faint laugh as she though back on how the two spirits had ambushed the wizard in the toilet.

"Yeah he was gross!" Gem said a look of disgust on its face as it continued to happily bounce up and down.

"Really gross and he smelled." Mini added in gleefully.

Angel rolled her eyes as she saw their childish antics, before she performed a forced closure. The twins vanished in a flash of golden light, waving goodbye to the bald Wizard Saint and their user as they did. Angel quickly focused her attention back on Jura.

"Ichiya is only unconscious…? Why did you not kill him… when you had the chance?" Jura groaned out as he felt the effects of fake-Ichiya's attacks seeping through him, paralyzing both his body and magic.

"Don't tempt me." Angel replied mockingly, though Jura was able to see she was lying. She had the opportunity to kill Ichiya and stop him from ever interfering in her plans and yet she didn't, just as she had the opportunity to strike him down now. These were not the actions of a truly Dark Wizard; he knew from reports that she had of course killed before when fighting other wizards, but it seemed she wasn't capable of cold blooded murder, how interesting.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes, I was just about to knock you out of the game." Angel said, oblivious to Jura's thoughts as she raised her high heeled boots and slammed her down onto his skull with a thudding sound, knocking Jura out as she did so.

"Now we just have this Percy to deal with and then we are in the clear." Angel muttered to herself as she uncorked another of Ichiya's red vials and dropped it next to Jura's head so it would keep him incapacitated. She had already found out their plans and reported it to Brain, just as she had sent the alliance's airship to where some of the Dark Guild's loyal to Oración Seis were waiting, these Guild's would hijack the airship so it could be used against their enemies.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So a bit more fleshing out of characters and of the Fairy Tail world for those who don't know it, also a few changes to Canon events already taking shape that will effect things in the future, though to be fair Percy presence alone kind of turns the canon story line on its head. Next chapter will contain more action as inevitable confrontations happen so you have that to look forward to.**

 **Was asked an interesting question about whether Percy would use any Earthland Magic. In answer I will say he will not be able to learn or use Earthland magic he will instead be using his Demigod abilities, which are pretty damn OP if you think about it, especially if he has spent X amount of years honing them and has the Curse of Achilles and Kronos's sword. Suffice to say I don't think you will be disappointed.**

 **There will however be a loop hole to what I said before. Percy might not be able to use the Earthland magic but he can use magic items that have been given their own magic. Just like how Mystogan is unable to use magic yet can use some enchanted staffs. Percy will be able to use magic items that contain their own magic.**

 **Hope you all keep on reading and reviewing and hope you all keep on enjoying this story.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SO here is the next chapter of God of Fairies and it is quite a bit longer than the last ones. Have to say I was pleasantly surprised by how people have been responding to this story.**

 **So yeah I hope you all like it and leave a comment or a review at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Angel rolled her eyes as she saw their childish antics, before she performed a forced closure. The twins vanished in a flash of golden light, waving goodbye to the bald Wizard Saint and their user as they did. Angel quickly focused her attention back on Jura._

" _Ichiya is only unconscious…? Why did you not kill him… when you had the chance?" Jura groaned out as he felt the effects of fake-Ichiya's attacks seeping through him, paralyzing both his body and magic._

" _Don't tempt me." Angel replied mockingly, though Jura was able to see she was lying. She had the opportunity to kill Ichiya and stop him from ever interfering in her plans and yet she didn't, just as she had the opportunity to strike him down now. These were not the actions of a truly Dark Wizard; he knew from reports that she had of course killed before when fighting other wizards, but it seemed she wasn't capable of cold blooded murder, how interesting._

 _"Now then, where was I? Oh yes, I was just about to knock you out of the game." Angel said, oblivious to Jura's thoughts as she raised her high heeled boots and slammed her down onto his skull with a thudding sound, knocking Jura out as she did so._

" _Now we just have this Percy to deal with and then we are in the clear." Angel muttered to herself as she uncorked another of Ichiya's red vials and dropped it next to Jura's head so it would keep him incapacitated. She had already found out their plans and reported it to Brain, just as she had sent the alliance's airship to where some of the Dark Guild's loyal to Oración Seis were waiting, these Guild's would hijack the airship so it could be used against their enemies._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(With the Alliance Members)**

Ignoring the shouts of Gray and Lucy as they chased after him, Natsu continued to run through the North Woodsea Forest, shouting out challenges and trying to use his superior senses to find the members of Oración Seis as he did so. It was he was starting to think, a mistake to run off alone into the forest. But he had been so caught up in the excitement he had not stopped to think properly, now though as he continued to lope through the forest he began to realise he had perhaps been a bit premature in leaving the Blue Pegasus mansion and the rest of the alliance.

Slowing his pace down so as to allow Gray, Lucy and whoever else was following him to catch up. Natsu was aware that at least those two were behind him, he had after all, previously been ignoring their, figuring that as long as he could hear them, then he knew they were keeping up, which meant he had no reason to slow down. It was with that in mind that he slowed his pace down to a walk so that he could wait for them to catch up.

It appeared that he had made the right call, as upon slowing down, he suddenly caught the scents of five unfamiliar people nearby. It didn't not take Natsu long to come to the assumption that these five people could be from Oración Seis.

Stopping completely now, a guarded look appeared on Natsu's face as he waited for his back up to arrive. He might be loud and a bit hardheaded at times but he was not stupid, he knew that he wouldn't have a chance of beating five powerful Dark Wizards at the same time, even if the thought of fighting against such odds was exciting. All the same he knew the mission should come first, which was why he waited for Lucy and Gray to catch up.

"God damn it flame brain!" Gray shouted as he ran up to Natsu, an irritated expression on his face. "What were you thinking running off like that?!"

"Gray not so loudly." Lucy said nervously behind Gray as she looked around the forest, a bit creeped out by how dark and quiet it was. "We don't know where the Dark Wizards we are supposed to be fighting are."

"Well I think there are five of them in the clearing just up ahead." Natsu said nonchalantly as he once again sniffed the air, his eyes fixed ahead of him where he could see the trees had thinned a lot.

"What!" Lucy said, a look of shock and horror spreading across her face.

"What's the problem?" Lyon said as he caught up to Natsu, Gray and Lucy. With Sherry and the Trimens following after him, as he hurriedly caught up to the others.

"Natsu says he has sensed the enemy up ahead." A tense Gray replied with a frown on his face, as he looked in the same direction as Natsu, the trees were thinning and their looked to be a slight rise in the ground up ahead, a perfect place for a trap or an ambush.

"How many of them?" Hibiki asked a thoughtful look on his face as he noted that there were eight Alliance Wizards here.

"I can smell five people over there." Natsu replied pointing in the direction he meant.

"Five of them and eight of us" Hibiki said warily. "Normally I would be happy with those odds, but Oración Seis is one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in Fiore, it is very likely each of their members are at least high A-Class or S-Class Wizards. It might be better to wait for Ichiya, Perseus and Jura to catch up."

"We should attack now while we have the element of surprise." Gray said resolutely coming to a decision.

"If they are as powerful as Hibiki says, I think it is likely they know we are here just like we know they are there." Lyon spoke up a frown of concentration on his face. "It might be better if we regroup and follow the strategy."

"The strategy relies on routing them though, that means we will have to fight them eventually and make them retreat to their base." Gray replied as he glared at Lyon, pissed off that he was arguing with him in a moment like this. "Why not attack them now when they are not at full strength and whilst we have the element of surprise?!"

"Well if we are going to fight them, we might as well do it now while we are together. The rest will catch up to us." Natsu said decisively his hands balled up into fists.

"There are only five of them, I think it is likely that the leader sent them out to find Nirvana or if he knew about our mission to oppose us. That would mean that Brain their most powerful member is not here, if we attack now and incapacitate at least some of them then it will make it that much easier for Ichiya, Jura and Percy to mop up the rest when they arrive." Eve said his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to think about the situation logically.

"Christina should have been here by now," Hibiki said as he looked up into the sky, expecting to see the Magical Bomber approaching, yet he saw nothing but blue sky and clouds. "Until Christina arrives we will just have to do the best we can."

"Alright fine, if we are to attack we go together as one. That means that Fairy Tail doesn't break formation and go it alone, we will all need to work together if we are to take down Dark Wizards of this caliber." Lyon said as he gave both Natsu and Gray a significant look.

"Don't worry you can count on us!" Lucy said determinedly with a nod of her head as the others all gave their own signs of agreement.

"So let's go fight them then" Natsu said with a grin getting a nod from the others as he turned and dashed towards where the Dark Wizards were. The others fanning out behind him as he did so, with the Blue Pegasus members taking up his right flank, Lyon and Sherry on his left flank and both Gray and Lucy at his back. As they charged forward the two groups at his flank broke off and began to go round the sides.

Both Hibiki and Lyon having independently come up with the decision to use a pincer movement in an attempt to flank the Oración Seis members from both sides whilst the Fairy Tail loudly attacked them from the front, drawing all of their attention. This would box the five Dark Wizards in between all four Light Guilds, which would allow for the Light Guilds to quickly overwhelm them.

Sliding to a stop as he reached the clearing Natsu scowled at the five people casually waiting for him and his group, the reason for his sudden stopping was the blast of blackish green magic that tore up the ground in front of his group and the other two groups, halting their advance and completely taking away their 'element of surprise'.

It appeared Eve had been wrong; the five people waiting for them within the clearing consisted of Brain, Midnight, Racer, Cobra and Hoteye. All five of them did not look at all surprised by the arrival of Natsu and his group, in fact judging by the fact Brain spoke to them before they even left the trees, it was very likely that Lyon had been right that they had known where they were all along.

"Welcome to the Woodsea, our home." Brain said loudly in a calm and courteous tone, as he first looked at Natsu, Gray and Lucy, before turning his head both left and right looking at the Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus members who had been trying to pincer him. Three of the other four with him were standing ready; their magic blazing as they each faced a group of mages, Midnight for some reason was still sleeping on his magic carpet. "To what do we owe the pleasure of having mages from the outside enter our humble abode?"

"To think the fools though they could take us by surprise?" Racer said with a confident sneer as he gave both Sherry and Lyon a dismissive look.

"Indeed it appears their arrogance knows no bounds, but what else is to be expected from those who hold their moral and beliefs over the only truly important thing in the world, money and power?" Hoteye said as he inspected the Blue Pegasus group he was facing, the ground around him had already softened, causing the three Trimen's feet to beginning to sink into the ground like it was quick sand. "Such weak willed mages will never hold a candle to those who embrace the truth of this world we live in, power and money."

Cobra who was standing just in front of Brain opened his eyes as he looked at the Fairy Tail members. "These three in front of me truly believed that they would take us by surprise, I can hear it. They were hoping to take us down before the others got here, all in some misguided attempt to prove themselves, each of them for their own selfish reason."

Natsu, Gray and Lucy tensed as they heard that. Natsu instantly lit his enclosed fist on fire, lowering his body to the ground so he could leap forward on the attack at any moment. Gray slammed his closed fist on the palm of his left hand, the air getting colder around him as he prepared to fight. Lucy already had Taurus's Celestial Key in hand; the blonde was prepared to summon her first spirit Taurus at any moment. The other Light Guild mages also prepared themselves for a fight.

"I will give you one chance, Light Wizards, one chance to leave this forest alive. This is a generous offer and not one that I give out often, take me up on my offer by leaving this forest and returning to your Guilds, do this and you will live." Brain said magnanimously, his arms raised, his skull headed staff held aloft as he looked around the clearing, meeting the gaze of every single member of the alliance there, "If you do not however, then you will be interfering in our business and I will have no choice but to end you."

"Like hell we will back off now. We've been given a mission to take you bastards down, and that is exactly what we are going to do!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his flaming fists together in front of him before he launched himself forward, trusting as he did so that his comrades would have his back.

"Wait for me flame brain." Gray shouted as he joined Natsu, an icy blue magic circle appearing in front of him as he used his magic.

" **Ice Make: Cannon!"** Gray shouted, a long barrel of ice forming in his hands, taking the shape of a large shoulder mounted cannon, the large ice cannon proceeded to rapidly launch a frozen projectile straight at Brain.

Seeing this as the sign to act the rest of the Light Mages leapt into action.

" **Open Gate of the Bull!"** Lucy shouted as she slashed her golden key through the air. With a flash of golden light an anthropomorphic black and white bull appeared with a loud roar. Taurus stood at close to seven feet tall, with large muscles and a double bladed battled axe in his hands, with a unique war cry he charged towards Cobra "For Lucy's booooobbbbbsssss!"

Lucy looked distinctly embarrassed as she heard that, clutching her busty chest self consciously as she did so.

" **Ice Make: Eagle!"** Lyon said as he swiftly slammed his own fist onto the palm of his hand, creating a similar magic circle to Gray. From the magic circle erupted a flock of over a dozen eagles, all of them completely made out of animated ice, and all of them heading for the still sneering Racer.

" **Doll Magic: Roots of the world!"** Sherry shouted as she created her own pink magic circle, using her magic she animated the patchy ground at racers feet, taking control of it as she controlled it like she would a doll. Large root like tendrils of earth and wood erupted from the ground around Racer, all of them swiftly moving to bind the man's arms and legs.

This action wiped the sneer off of Racer's face as a look of faint surprise crossed his features, the confidence however remained.

"Don't forget about us." Eve from Blue Pegasus said, as he thrust his hand out in front of him, creating a silvery white magical circle in front of him. **"Snow Magic: Arctic Tundra!"**

A wall of icy wind exploded from Eve's magical circle, only the wind was not aimed at Hoteye; instead it was aimed at the rapidly softening ground at their feet. The icy wind froze the ground, covering it in a thin layer of frost and snow, giving all three Trimens enough leverage to pull themselves free.

Hibiki instantly backed away, his own magic was useful for support and strategy, he didn't wield the type of magic for straight up fighting.

Ren however did, raising his own hand and creating a light green coloured magical circle, Ren quickly shouted out his own spell. **"Air Magic: Luminous Wind!"**

Green tinted wind exploded from the magical circle picking up clods of frozen earth and chunks of ice, hurling it all at Hoteye.

"Do it." Brain said to his underlings and uncaring expression on his face as he turned his back on the oncoming ice projectile.

"With pleasure" Cobra said as he lunged forward, his fist enshrouded in toxic reddish energy, his large poisonous snake Cubelios following after him. With a swing of his fist he slapped Gray's ice bolt out of the air shattering it, before he met Natsu and Taurus's charge, a feral smile on his face as he used his own magic, both his **'Listening Magic'** and his **'Poison Dragon Slayer Magic'.**

Racer hearing Brain's command grinned, as he shot forward, avoiding Sherry's grasping earthen tendrils and Lyon's conjured ice eagles with ease, as he suddenly with no warning appeared above Lyon and Sherry, so fast it was almost like he teleported, both mages. Twisting their heads to the side, both wizards were surprised to see the man floating upside down between them, a vicious grin on his face as he lashed out, his foot aimed at Lyon's face even as his fist was aimed at Sherry's sternum.

"This will be quick," Racer said a smirk on his face as he sent both wizards stumbling backwards, Sherry falling to the ground all the air knocked out of her lungs, whilst Lyon clasped a hand around his now bloodied nose.

A smirk spread across Brain's face as he saw how the Light Wizards were being overwhelmed. He had personally taught all of the members of Oración Seis since he first took them under his wing after they fled their imprisonment in the tower of Heaven. He had handpicked each one of them and had put a lot of time and resources into making his tools as powerful as they had become. These Light Wizards spent so much time messing around helping the commoners and not nearly so much time honing their magic and gaining experience. Already Brain could see just how much stronger Oración Seis was than these average mediocre wizards.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

It didn't take Perseus, Wendy and Erza long to catch up with the others, but if the explosions, gouts of fire and shouts were an indication, then it appeared the others had run into Oración Seis or at least one of its subsidiary Guilds.

Entering the clearing turned battlefield, Percy scowled as he saw how the Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale mages were doing a valiant job trying to hold off three of the six members of Oración Seis, with Brain throwing his own overpowered spells in as support for his Guild.

Lamia Scale's Lyon and Sherry had both nearly been utterly defeated by Racer, who's supernaturally fast movements had overwhelmed them; their magic had not been able to keep up with his apparent speed which had left them defenseless. Already Sherry was unconscious, with a bloody and bruised Lyon standing over her creating a three hundred and sixty degree orb of spiked ice as a shield, protecting him and Sherry from Brain's occasional blasts of magic and Racer's attempts to finish them. This meant they were both safe from Racer who was outside of the shield, but it also meant that they could not fight back or help any of the others,

Leaving the tree line at a quick pace, Percy took in the states of all the Alliance Wizards; there were a lot of bruises and cuts but nothing that looked immediately fatal. Turning to look at the enemy he could already tell why the alliance members were losing, the Oración Seis members were fighting as one, with both Racer and Brain acting as support, keeping the Light Wizards off guard so Hoteye and Cobra could finish them. They were also more fluid, as they would help one another out if their battles crossed over. Overall they were fighting well together, showing an experience and synchronization that the Alliance members lacked.

The Alliance members were fighting back poorly, they had stayed in three distinct groups according to their Guild, none of the groups were working together and they were even sometimes getting in the others way as their battles moved around the clearing, it was also to note that neither the Fairy Tail members nor the Blue Pegasus members had though to free the members from Lamia Scale so they could once again enter the fight.

It took Percy a few seconds to analyse the way the members of Oración Seis were fighting as well as the way the Alliance Wizards were fighting.

Hoteye was controlling the earth creating formidable shields that defended against blasts, wind and ice from Blue Pegasus, before he retaliated by sending out tsunami's of earth to envelop his enemies knocking them down for the count. It appeared the Dark Wizard's magic was based around softening the earth and then molding it to do whatever he wanted.

Cobra meanwhile was going close quarters with Gray, Natsu and the Celestial Bull Spirit Taurus he was somehow dodging every attack being sent his way. He wasn't using any speed-enhancing magic to do so though, instead he was somehow predicting their movements, which meant he had either enhanced senses, which judging by his mocking comments of how he could _'hear'_ what they were doing was pretty spot on, or he was able to read their minds. On the other hand he was also counterattacking, his hands and arms surrounded by a toxic purple magic, similar to how Natsu wielded his flames. Luckily the three he was fighting seemed to realise they should not let him hit them with it and had avoided any counter strikes so far.

Racer was constantly darting around the field, striking the Alliance members when their backs were turned, disrupting any attempts to work together or create combination attacks, just as he was also keeping guard on the trapped members of Lamia Scale. The man wasn't using speed magic, Percy could tell that from a glance, Percy had fought against speed magic users before and could tell; it was the way he moved, it did not matchup with a speed magic user, despite what the man claimed. He wasn't teleporting either; if he was he would have teleported within Lyon's ice dome and attacked them while he was defending Sherry. No, Percy wasn't sure exactly how he was doing it, but he already knew how to defeat people who fought like him.

The mysterious Midnight was still somehow sleeping, so Percy couldn't begin to guess what he could do, or why he hadn't been woken up so that Oración Seis could quickly end the fight. He was looking forward to finding out though. Brain however was obviously a tank in terms of magical power, he was throwing powerful blasts of dark magic at the Light Wizards, giving them no reprieve as they were constantly hassled and kept off guard, giving them no chance to reform or make a plan.

So yes, overall Percy was impressed with the way Oración Seis fought; they had come up with a way of fighting larger numbers. They split the enemy forces, using their own specializations to help the others as they constantly kept the enemy on edge, whittling them down and not giving them a chance to counterattack or retreat. It was a brutal and systematic way of approaching a fight and only something that would work against those who are weaker than them.

Unfortunately for them Percy was here.

"What are we going to do?" Wendy asked nervously as she looked up at Percy, the girl was obviously scared, no doubt this was the first bit of true magical combat she had ever seen.

"Do?" Carla snapped out irritably as she and Happy finally caught up. "We should leave, this is far too dangerous for you child!"

"We should give them aid." Erza said decisively a frown on her face as she looked to the three beleaguered group wondering who she should help first.

Both the Lamia Scale members and the Fairy Tail members were in a stalemate, the Lamia Scale group had only one conscious member and were trapped behind a shield of their own making. Though even as they watched they could see the shield was cracking and Lyon was struggling to maintain it as Brain sent another blast of magic at it. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were fighting Cobra, but although he was not able to land a blow on them due to the three of them helping each other, they could not land a blow on him either. Though it did look like the man's large snake familiar had just entered the fight again, which could break the stalemate in Cobra's favour. A few seconds later saw Gray on the ground with a bloody wound on his shoulder, it appeared the stalemate had been broken.

The Blue Pegasus group was the worst off though; already they had just been trapped under a mound of earth, courtesy of Hoteye, whether they would be able to escape Erza was unsure of, this could prove fatal for them.

"I will go help the Trimens, Percy you go help Lyon and Sherry." Erza said as she summoned her **'Re-quip Magic'** her form glowing golden as she donned her black wing armour. It was sleek set of black, metal plate armour, though it was quite revealing as it accentuated her breast and her slim, muscled abdomen, two bladed wings also protruded from the back, these wings giving her the ability for small bursts of flight. Held in her had been a very sharp, long black sword. This was one of her stronger armours, her **'Black Wing Armour'** , which vastly increased her strength, reflexes and attack power.

"No Erza wait" Percy said a frown on his face as he idly played with the pommel of his sword, his eyes darting across the battlefield quickly as he came up with a plan he thought would work. "I want you to free the Trimens, whilst help the members of Lamia Scale, and then I want you to lead the other and get Gray, Natsu and Lucy, deal with Cobra while you are there. Once that is done I want you to concentrate your attacks on Brain and Midnight, try to overwhelm and rout them, once I have finished off the others I will join you."

"What of the other two members of Oración Seis?" Erza asked with a frown on her face.

"I will deal with Hoteye and Racer" Percy said confident that he could defeat the two upstarts quite quickly, which would then allow him to back up the rest as they take on Brain and Midnight. He was concerned that Angel the last member was missing; he always liked to know who and where his enemies were when he was going into a fight. "Circumstances might have changed but we can still turn it around. Jura and Ichiya will be here soon, as will the Magical Bomber Christina."

"Very well." Erza said with a resolute nod of her head, she didn't have a doubt in her mind that Percy would lose. With that said Erza blasted forward, her sword raised as she made her presence on the battlefield known.

"Wendy I want you to wait here for now." Percy said as he began to walk into the battlefield, the girl was inexperienced and two young for this kind of fighting, he knew it would be much better for her to stay back as support than for her to bring her into an active battle zone. "We will need you fresh in case any of the others need healing."

"Right!" Wendy said with a nod of her head, understanding why he wanted her kept back.

"Cats, stay with her and make sure she comes to no harm." Percy added on as he quickened his pace, breaking into a light run as he went to aid his comrades, a smile spreading across his face as he felt the familiar feeling of his power beginning to well up inside of him and the call to battle singing in his ears.

"We are not cats, we are Exceeds you brute!" Carla shouted after Percy a glare on her feline face.

"All I know is you are 'Exceedingly' beautiful." Happy cooed.

"Quiet you foul alley cat." Carla snapped in reply, as she turned her full fury on Happy.

Percy hearing this as he went off into battle, could only chuckle to himself in amusement.

 **( - )**

 **(With Brain)**

Brain's stoic expression broke into a slight smile as he sent a blast of corrosive green magic from his staff, the jet of energy crashing into the icy shield one of the wizards had created to protect him and a friend. The ice cracked and shattered in places, but whatever damage was done soon repaired itself as the caster poured more magic into it. Already he could see the young man was flagging, soon he would be too exhausted to protect himself.

Turning on the spot he sent another blast of magic at the mages fighting Cobra, seeing it coming the blonde busty one screamed at the others, telling them to move. Luckily for them they managed to dodge the main strength of the blast, but all three of them were sprayed by shards of rock. Taking advantage of this Cobra darted in, his fist covered in poison magic as he slammed it into the throat of the Celestial Spirit Taurus. With a crash the spirit was sent flying backwards, his form already glowing as he was sent back to the Celestial Spirit World, clearly he had take too much damage to remain on the mortal plain.

Racer darted in soon afterwards, delivering a kick to the half naked, Fairy Tail ice wizard's back. This sent the man sprawling forwards, Cobra's snake, Cubelios took advantage of this as she lunged forward, her long fangs digging into the man's shoulder. Drawing blood and injecting him with her potent poison. The man's scream of agony was like music to Brain's ears.

Turning away from the sight, he instead looked to where Hoteye was slowly suffocating the Blue Pegasus mages; all three of them were trapped within Hoteye earthen grasp, all of them nearly out of magic as they expended it all on trying to escape. Already he could see Hoteye was compressing his earth dome slowly crushing and suffocating the mages trapped within.

Brain very much doubted that Hoteye would need his assistance. These Light Wizards offered little challenge to them; they were too divided to defeat Oración Seis. Already their forces were being whittled down, soon enough they would all be dead and he could get on with finding Nirvana.

Smiling slightly to himself at that thought, Bran's eyes flickered to Midnight, his adopted son; the boy hadn't even needed to fight, or to wake up. Brain was soon knocked out of his thoughts however when he sensed the presence of three powerful yet unfamiliar people approaching. Turning to look for the source, his eyes locked on the three people who just left the woods.

One of them was a scarlet haired mage, the famous Erza Scarlet he realized, who used her 'Re-equip Magic' to don a set of 'Black Wing Armour' within a few seconds of leaving the tree line. Narrowing his eyes, Brain saw how after a brief conversation with one of her companion she charged rapidly into the fray, heading for where Hoteye was suffocating the members of Blue Pegasus.

The next was a tall man with messy black hair; the man didn't look like much of a threat as he easily surveyed the battlefield. The amount of power Brain could feel emanating from him said another thing though, Brain had an inkling that this was the 'God of Fairies' Angel mentioned, which would may mean he would have to wake up Midnight before dealing with the man personally. That man like the woman before soon joined the battle; seconds after his scarlet haired companion did; only he headed for where the Lamia Scale mages were barely holding out.

The last person he sensed was a young girl, one who had long blue hair and was wearing a somewhat tribal like get up, narrowing his eyes Brain could just about see the Cait Shelter Guild mark on her arm. Seeing it Brain's eyes widened as he realised who this was, it was the 'Sky Maiden' Wendy Marvel, he had heard of this girl from Angel, a practitioner of the incredibly rare 'Sky Magic', a magic that could be used to heal. Seeing her here Brain could already feel that the search for Nirvana was about to get a lot easier.

Before he could make any immediate move to get the girl however, he was distracted by the other two mages entering the battle.

 **( - )**

 **(With Erza)**

With a shout of challenge Ezra entered the battlefield, already she could feel the magic flowing through her body, strengthening it as she closed in on Hoteye.

Hearing her challenge, Hoteye turned to look at her, his eyes widening as he drew on his magic.

Instantly Erza could feel how the earth beneath her softened, taking action she leapt into the air, using the wings on her armour to propel herself forwards her feet no longer in contact with the earth as she headed straight towards Hoteye. Who upon seeing her action, created a large earthen wall in front of himself.

A quick smile passed across Erza's face as she saw him fall into her trap, using Hoteye's wall as a springboard, Erza changed direction as she darted for the trapped Blue Pegasus members, her sword arcing down and carving through their earthen prison.

Giving the now broken prison a kick for good measure, breaking down one of its walls, Erza spun on her heal releasing a crescent shaped arc of magic at Hoteye, forcing the man to once again defend himself to avoid injury.

"Erza?!" Hibiki gasped as he and his fellow Guild mates pulled themselves free. "You saved us."

"Yes, so now you can help me. I want you three to come with me and help Natsu, Gray and Lucy finish off Cobra After which we are all going to concentrate our attacks on Brain and Midnight." Erza said quickly and without pause as she lunged forward, grabbing Eve and Hibiki by the collars, lifting them into the air as she felt the earth at their feet try and suck them under.

"What of this one, and Racer to?" Ren said as he created a dome of air magic, lifting himself into the air and away from Hoteye's chosen element, whilst he was there he sent a few dozen sharp crescents of wind at Hoteye, forcing the Dark Wizard to once again defend himself.

"Perseus will deal with them!" Erza said as she looked over to see that Percy had entered the fray, somehow shattering Lyon's ice shield with a flick of his finger, even as he created several tendrils of water from the shattered ice, using his new watery appendages to life Sherry and Lyon into the air as he moved towards where Erza and the Trimens were standing.

"Erza!" Percy said as he approached, the space around him shimmering as he solidified the moisture in the air into a fluid shield of solidified water, one that rebuffed a number of attacks by Racer as he tried to stop Percy. "Take these five with you and help out Natsu and the others. It looks like Gray is bleeding out."

"Sherry's unconscious though!" Lyon said tiredly, sending Percy a thankful look as he set both him and Sherry on the ground, the tendrils of water that had previously been lifting them instead flowing into the shield of water Percy was creating to protect the group.

"Well not anymore." Percy said as he covered his hand in what looked like silver fire before he placed it on Sherry's head.

With a start the pink haired woman awoke, a gasp of surprise leaving her lips as she felt, her cracked sternum knit back together and her aches and pains vanishing.

Both the Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus mages eyes widened as they realised Percy had healed all of Sherry's wounds with just a touch, somehow using some kind of silver fire to do the deed. Before they could comment on what Percy had just done though, both Racer and Hoteye attacked again.

Swinging her blade Erza released another crescent of magical energy that shattered the spikes of earth Hoteye sent at them. Even as Percy reformed his shield into a wall of spikes, which stopped Racer's charge as he instead had to leap back to avoid being suddenly impaled. With a growl he landed next to Hoteye.

"You six go and help Nastu and the others." Percy snapped as he kept his eyes on his two opponents.

Erza nodded at that, before she shot the others a harsh and uncompromising glare. "Come on with me!"

With another nod to Percy, Erza led the members of both Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale over to where the others were fighting Cobra. Conscious as she did that Brain had stopped his barrage of dark magic; in fact when she looked over at where he had been stood previously she could only see the now awakened Midnight sat there a bored look on his face as he gazed off into the distance.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

"Racer go after those mages whilst I deal with this one." Hoteye said as he eyed Percy warily, his fingers twitching as he prepared to leap into action at any moment.

Racer snarled at that "Don't tell me what to do you fat shit."

"This is not the time for your antics Racer." Hoteye said as he watched Percy begin to approach, his sea green eyes glowing faintly and his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he leisurely stalked his way towards them. "This man is dangerous."

"Who this guy?!" Racer said with a sneer on his face as he looked down his long pointy nose at Percy "He's a joke, what chance does he have against me if he is not fast enough to see me."

"Be wary Racer, I sense a lot of power coming off of him, and remember Angel did report that the Light Guild Alliance had a very strong wizard with them, the God of Fairies." Hoteye warned, as he began to draw on his magic, preparing himself to fight at any moment.

"Who him!" Racer said with a snort, before he suddenly vanished, using his magic he appeared behind Percy his foot already raised to deliver a brutal kick to Percy's skull.

Seeing Racer disappear from where he was before, Percy's eyes narrowed as he extended his senses through the moisture in the air, feeling the movements of everyone around him. Channeling some of his power into the blade sheathed at his side Percy decided to use one of his favourite tricks for dealing with people like this.

The sword at his side was his blade, Backbiter, also known as Kronos's Scythe. Through the many years it had been in his possession Percy had come to learn all of its tricks. The blade could cut through just about anything, any wounds dealt by the blade also damaged the person's soul, and if someone was killed with the sword their souls would be destroyed. These were all of the swords standard abilities, but through years of practice and experience Percy had leant how to use the blades latent abilities. The weapon had previously been the Symbol of Power for the Kronos the Titan Lord of Time; as such it had been imbued with the Titan's domain. Which Percy, with enough power and control, could draw on when using the blade, with it he could either slow down time or speed up time around him, depending on his desires.

This meant that when Percy began to channel his power into the blade, time in a twenty metre diameter area around him slowed, everything including the people around him. Turning around, Percy scowled as he watched Racer very slowly appear in front of him, his face still holding the confident sneer. Lashing out with his fist, Percy made time return to normal as he delivered a brutal punch to Racer's face, shattering his jaw as he did so.

Letting out a scream of agony, Racer reactively lunged for Percy again. This time Percy dealt with him more permanently as he pulled the water from the air and earth around him and created a whip of water with but a thought. Then with a flick of his fingers Percy lashed out with the summoned whip.

Racer let out a louder scream this time as he felt a sudden burning pain in his legs and fell to the floor. Quickly looking at his legs, Racer's scream became even shriller as he saw that Percy's water whip had cut off his legs just above the knee. Strangely though in Racer's panicked and terrified mind he noted that the stumps that had once been his legs were not bleeding as badly as he thought they would.

"Don't worry about bleeding out" Percy said casually as he turned away from the hyperventilating and screaming Racer, his water whip breaking apart as it created an orb of water floating just above Percy's right palm. "I used my power to manipulate your blood; the wound is completely clotted, though you might want to get it wrapped up soon to avoid getting an infection."

Maybe it was the nonchalant way Percy crushed him, or his shattered jaw, or the fact that he had just had his legs cut off, but Racer's mind couldn't take anymore as collapsed backwards, his vision going dark as he passed out.

"Well that was a bit messier than I intended but he should really have stayed down the first time." Percy said as he turned to face the now nervous looking Hoteye.

"Why did you do that?" Hoteye said warily. "Aren't you supposed to be a Light Wizard?"

"True, which is why I broke his jaw instead of decapitating him, it's his own fault he lost his legs, he should have stayed down." Percy said with a shrug, the man would live. Besides he was a threat to members of Percy's Guild.

 **"Tsunami."** Hoteye shouted as he caused the ground around Percy to turn fluid and rise up.

Percy rolled his eyes as he saw Hoteyes display, stamping his foot on the ground, Percy drew on his demigod powers and released a localized earthquake.

Instantly the whole area shook as members from all Guilds stumbled around and fell. Hoteye's earthen creation also broke apart as Percy's earthquake tore through it.

Hoteye's eyes widened as he felt his control over the earth slip as Percy caused a powerful earthquake to roll across the area with just a stamp of his foot. He already realised that 'Earth Magic' would be useless against this man, if he could make earthquakes with just a step he could destroy and disrupt any earthen constructs or spells Hoteye could use, with ease. This meant that the man was effectively Hoteye's worst match up, add onto that. the fact he was somehow fast enough to catch and crush Racer and Hoteye knew he had lost.

Raising his right hand, over which the orb of water still hovered, Percy didn't say a word as he once again drew on his demigod powers. The orb of water flowed over Percy's hand, even as he extended his first two fingers, making his hand look like a gun.

Hoteye seeing this stumbled backwards as he summoned up a wall of earth, despite knowing how futile the gesture was.

Percy with a single though controlled the water around his hand and started sending bullets of water at Hoteye, the bullets moving so fast they probably would have broken through Hoteye's wall, had Percy not already caused it to crumble by creating another localized earthquake.

The red haired man let out a shout as he felt one of the water bullets ripping through his shoulder. Staggering backwards he let out another cry of pain as another bullet shattered his elbow, then another broke his femur a fourth punctured his lung. With a gasp of pain Hoteye collapsed to the floor, blood frothing at his mouth as he looked into the sky. Seeing as he did so the arrival of a large airship, the Blue Pegasus's Magical Bomber, Christina.

 **( - )**

 **(With Erza)**

The arrival of Erza, the Trimens, Lyon and Sherry quickly turned the tide of the fight against Cobra and his snake immensely.

The maroon haired man's eyes widened as he heard the approach of Erza, alerting him to her presence. Moving quickly Cobra dodged her black blade, before once again ducking under the flaming fist of Natsu. Springing back as he did so, he had to move again as the others made their presence known.

" **Ice Make: Snow Tiger!"** Lyon shouted as he slammed his fist on the palm of his other hand, creating a blue magical circle, from which sprang a roaring tiger, made completely out of animated ice.

 **"Dolls Magic: Stone Doll!"** The now recovered Sherry shouted as she created a purple magical circle. The stone around the clearing became filled with magic energy which attracted the stones to one another and formed a massive stone doll, the stone warrior then tried to crush Cobra beneath its closed fist.

Cobra however dodged the ice tiger, and then ran up the stone dolls arm, using it as a spring board as he leapt into the air.

Before any of the others could attack him, a large pair of wings exploded from his large purple snake, Cubelios, as she took to the skies, allowing Cobra to land on her back as she took the both of them out of the fight.

"That snake can fly?" Natsu shouted in shock as he saw Cobra flee.

"Well obviously yes." Erza replied as she looked away from the fleeing Cobra and instead ran towards the unconscious and badly bleeding Gray, joining both Lyon and Lucy as they knelt at his side. "Come on, we need to get him to Wendy, she can use her magic to heal him."

Lyon looked too stunned to speak, but Lucy nodded as both she and Erza grabbed Gray and lifted him off the ground. They didn't make it two steps though before they both nearly fell as a sudden earthquake hit the area.

Looking over at where Percy was fighting, Erza could see that Racer was already down and Hoteye was about to be finished off, she could also see that Blue Pegasus's Magical Bomber was approaching. "Come on we need to get back to Wendy, reinforcements are about to arrive, we can regroup and re-strategize later."

The others looked up at that, before they nodded, as one they all followed Erza as she headed towards where they had left Wendy, back at the tree line.

As she led the way, Erza's eyes widened as she saw that Wendy was not alone. In fact there stood above her, a stoic expression on his face was the leader of Oración Seis, Brain. Passing Gray over to Lucy and Natsu, Erza re-equipped her armour, replacing her **'Black Wing Armour'** with her **'Flight Armour'**.

This armour gave her an intense boost in speed, with barely a though she sped towards the white haired Dark Wizard, a pair of short swords in her hands as she moved to strike him. The ground at her feet shattered as she exploded towards where Brain was, she was too late however, as when she got within feet of the two, Brain grabbed Wendy by the shoulder and teleported her away.

Twisting on the spot with a snarl, Erza's eyes quickly focused in on Brain as he appeared next to Midnight. There was a smirk on his face as he met her eyes, before he reached down and grabbed Midnight by the shoulder, teleporting both himself, Wendy and Midnight away as he did so.

Before Erza could even contemplate trying to follow Brain, she was distracted by the arrival of Christina. The gleaming Magical Bomber hovered over the area, a proud Pegasus figurehead displayed on the front.

Looking up at the Magical Bomber, Erza's eyes widened as she saw someone she recognised standing on the prow. It was Angel from Oración Seis; it appeared the woman had hijacked Christina.

Percy to it appeared had also seen who was on Christina as he ran over to the group, a terrifying look on his face as he glared at where Brain had just been standing before he fled with Wendy. Why he would go out of his way to kidnap the young girl was unknown, but all that mattered was they get her back and punish Brain.

"Everyone get down!" Erza shouted as she re-equipped, changing from her **'Flight Armour'** into her most defensible armour, her **'Adamantine Armour'**. Set of heavy plate armour made out of adamantine, which had two half shield attacked to the arms. This armour was so strong it had once withstood the blast of a Jupiter Cannon, Erza was confident enough that it would protect her from Christina's payload, hopefully the others could protect themselves to.

She did not have any more time to think as the Magical Bomber, started to drop its bombs. Christina literally carpet bombed the entire area, releasing hundreds of lacrima infused bombs, which tore apart the ground and anything it hit.

This included both Racer and Hoteye, who Brain and Cobra had left behind when they fled; neither of them was able to defend themselves from the death that was falling from above.

 **AN: So that is the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Already we can see how both sides have taken some hits. Brain's actions have been thus far unpredictable to date, which has meant that Percy and the others had been unable to plan for what he was up to.**

 **But already his forces have taken some hits as a third of Brain's Guild are down. But also members of the Alliance have taken some hits. What will happen next?**

 **So yeah I hope you all enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. Have had some spare time recently as I wait for a few chapters that are with my Betas whilst I plan out a few others, so I thought I would give this story another update whilst I finish planning out and writing my Dead Man Walking chapter and Harry Potter: Gods and Angels chapters.**

 **I am thinking of putting my Percy Jackson story Eternity up for adoption if anyone is interested. I have kind of lost interest in that story; I did about half of the next chapter before I just lost any enthusiasm for writing it. If anyone wants to take it up just ask.**

 **So other than that I hope you all leave a comment or a review and I will start working on the next chapter. I do like hearing from people and I do end up taking reviews into account when I am writing the next chapter and planning out the story.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here is the next chapter, I am really liking writing this story so yeah. Hope you all like the chapter and I hope you all leave a comment or a review. Also I am thinking of final pairings, so any suggestions are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Before Erza could even contemplate trying to follow Brain, she was distracted by the arrival of Christina. The gleaming Magical Bomber hovered over the area, a proud Pegasus figurehead displayed on the front._

 _Looking up at the Magical Bomber, Erza's eyes widened as she saw someone she recognised standing on the prow. It was Angel from Oración Seis; it appeared the woman had hijacked Christina._

 _Percy to it appeared had also seen who was on Christina as he ran over to the group, a terrifying look on his face as he glared at where Brain had just been standing before he fled with Wendy. Why he would go out of his way to kidnap the young girl was unknown, but all that mattered was they get her back and punish Brain._

" _Everyone get down!" Erza shouted as she re-equipped, changing from her_ _ **'Flight Armour'**_ _into her most defensible armour, her_ _ **'Adamantine Armour'**_ _. Set of heavy plate armour made out of adamantine, which had two half shield attacked to the arms. This armour was so strong it had once withstood the blast of a Jupiter Cannon, Erza was confident enough that it would protect her from Christina's payload, hopefully the others could protect themselves to._

 _She did not have any more time to think as the Magical Bomber, started to drop its bombs. Christina literally carpet bombed the entire area, releasing hundreds of lacrima infused bombs, which tore apart the ground and anything it hit._

 _This included both Racer and Hoteye, who Brain and Cobra had left behind when they fled; neither of them was able to defend themselves from the death that was falling from above._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy in the Woodsea Forest)**

"Is everyone ok?!" Erza called out as she pushed herself to her feet from where she had been previously crouched, her adamantine shield raised above her head.

Looking up Erza scowled as she saw that the Christina had begun to move off, already it was almost a kilometer away and flying even deeper into the Woodsea Forest. Taking her eyes off of the distant Magical Bomber, Erza instead looked around the area, trying to find everyone through the large clouds of smoke and dust that remained form Christina's aerial bombardment.

"I think everyone is fine!" Ren from Blue Pegasus said as he drew on his magic and created a short gust of wind, blowing away the clouds of lingering dust and revealing the shattered remains of the clearing.

The ground was pockmarked with dozens of large craters, from where the magic infused bombs had fallen. All the still standing trees within a fifty metre radius had been shredded by the bombs, with most of the woodland having been turned to kindling.

Looking around, Erza quickly found the others, all of them were huddled together fifteen or so metres from her, the tell tale shimmer in the air revealed that Percy had created a shield by once again condensing the water in the air, to the point at which it created a physical, yet fluid protection. Seeing that the members from Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale were all accounted for, Erza let out a sigh of relief, her hazel eyes moving off to inspect the rest of the battle scarred clearing.

Those same eyes widened as she saw the shattered and twisted remains of two bodies a dozen or so metres away from where the rest of them were. These were the remains of both Hoteye and Racer, it was the only conclusion Erza could come to. Truly Dark Guilds were ruthless, the magical bomber had unloaded its payload without any regard for collateral damage, and both Brain and Cobra had fled the area leaving their two comrades to die. Truly it disgusted Erza.

"Gray!" Lucy suddenly shouted, getting Erza's attention as she turned back to the huddle of other mages. Her eyes widening as she remembered Gray had been injured before the bombardment, the snake Cubelios had bitten him, and judging by the fact the snake's master used some kind of **'Poison Magic'** , then it was very likely that his snake familiar was venomous.

Rushing over Erza swept the Trimens and Sherry away as she rushed to Gray's side. Joining both Lyon and Natsu, both of whom were crouched next to him, looks of worry on their faces.

"Come on frostbite, don't die. Not like this!" Natsu said as he tried to shake the very pale and unresponsive Gray. It appeared like Erza suspected that Natsu and Gray truly were friends, despite their rivalry and their constant fighting and arguing.

"Natsu…" Lucy said tearfully as she clung onto the pink haired dragon slayer's arm. "I don't think he is going to make it, he has lost a lot of blood…"

"Come on Gray wake up!" Lyon said fiercely as he kept his hand on Gray's neck, maintaining the patch of ice he was using to stem his fellow ice wizard's bleeding. Already the ice had turned a crimson colour as Gray's blood soaked into it.

"Percy, can you help him." Erza said as she looked up at the older man. She knew he had some ability to use healing magic, she had seen him use it before after all. When their training sessions got too fierce and she hurt herself he would heal her, he would light his hand up with silver fire and her injuries would steam and vanish. Already today she had seen him do the same thing to Sherry, healing her body with his magic.

Hearing her question Percy took his eyes off the horizon, where he had previously been following Christina's progress as it continued on deeper into the Woodsea Forest. Instead he looked down at Erza, his eyes falling onto Gray's cold still body, taking note of the bloody wound on his neck and darkened veins that were now visible just below the skin. It only took a glance for him to recognise his injury; it was a venomous bite of some sort. Percy had seen plenty of those over his time as a demigod. In fact he had been bitten by a number of venomous creatures himself.

Looking away from Gray's wound and seeing the looks he was receiving from the rest of the wizards, Percy nodded his head as he approached the group. Taking a knee beside Gray, Percy extended his hand, drawing on what he had come to refer to as his 'Blessing of Bob', having recognized the ability of one, Bob, formerly known as Iapetus had used before when they had been trapped in Tartarus.

Silvery fire covered Percy's hand, even as he felt a sudden pulling feeling in his gut. How he had gained this ability he did not know, in fact all he did know was when he had awoken in Tartarus, somehow alive and feeling better than he ever had before. This was despite him having been on his dead bed when he had fallen. When he had awoken, he had somehow gained Iapetus's ability to heal pretty much anything. Percy had at first theorized that the Titan had somehow given Percy his blessing whilst they were in Tartarus, and that Percy's abilities derived from that.

Now standing here in a foreign world four hundred and thirty seven years later he knew better. Percy had not just received a blessing from the Titan of Mortality, no; he had gained much more than that.

Pushing aside those thoughts for now, Percy instead focused on what he was doing. Ignoring the curious looks he was receiving from the others, he knelt at Gray's side, dissolving Lyon's ice with but a thought. Percy instead held his flaming hand just over Gray's wound, the silvery fire flicking over the ice wizards skin as he did so.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu sad loudly, his eyes fixed on the strange silver flames in Percy's hands. Usually the pink haired dragon slayer would be hungry when he saw fire; after all due to his constitution as a fire dragon slayer he could eat fire, gaining both energy and sustenance from the flames. But for once the dragon slayer wasn't hungry when he saw the fire in Percy's hands; instead he was worried, as a user of fire he knew how dangerous it could be, just as he knew that it could melt the flesh off a person if it was too close or too uncontrolled.

With that in mind Natsu lunged forward, trying to stop Percy form putting his silver fire on Gray's bloody wound. He was stopped mid movement though, by Erza's armoured arm, which wrapped around his neck and slammed him into her armoured chest, easily holding him back.

"Be calm Natsu." Erza said as she held Natsu back, a frown of concentration on her face a she fixed her eyes on what Perseus was doing. "You know Percy, you've known him for years; you know he would never hurt a member of his Guild."

Natsu did know that, which was why he calmed down slightly, his eyes fixed on Percy's fiery hand as he did so.

Rolling his eyes at Natsu's theatrics Percy placed his left hand on Gray's chest. Focusing on drawing out the poison in his bloodstream, using his **'Toxikinesis'** , a handy little ability he had picked up in Tartarus, to draw the venom from Gray's body.

Percy's left hand began to glow a faint purple as he pulled it away from Gray's chest, his hand now covered in the snake's sticky, liquid venom as he purged it from Gray's body. Flicking his hand, Percy dispersed the poison, dissolving it into nothingness as he did so.

With that done he placed his still burn right hand on Gray's wound. Causing the bloody snake bite to start to steam as the wound quickly closed, Gray's pale skin tone returning to a healthy pink as Percy's used the power Iapetus gifted him to heal the ice mage's wound.

Releasing his hold on the power and dispersing the silver flames, Percy once again stood up with a sigh. He was not at all surprised when the previously unresponsive Gray sat bolt upright with a gasp a moment later, his hand clutching feebly at his neck, his eyes full of confusion as he realised he was no longer dying and that his grievous wound was now just a patch of healed skin.

"Incredible…" Hibiki whispered as he looked at Percy in awe, it was a reaction his fellow Trimens, Lucy and both Sherry and Lyon mirrored as they looked at Percy in shock.

It wasn't surprising really, especially if you considered that normal healing magic was considered a lost magic, and what Percy had just done was a few levels above normal healing magic.

"Right, so I think it is time to re-strategize." Percy said as he clapped his hands together, once again scowling into the distance as he saw Christina had slowed down, it appeared they had begun to use Christina to search the for something, no doubt they were looking for wherever this Nirvana magic was, after all why else would they be in an isolated area like this.

"You think?" Lyon said sarcastically, putting aside his awe at Percy's healing magic for now as he instead focused on the bigger problem. I.e. the fact that Jura and Ichiya were missing, that Wendy had been kidnapped and that the magical bomber had been hijacked.

Percy gave Lyon a bland look at that, before he instead turned to the others. "First things first, we have three objectives now. The first objective is to rescue Wendy, the next is to locate Ichiya and Jura if they are still alive, and the last is to either take back control or destroy Christina."

"You want to destroy Christina!" Hibiki said his eyes widening as he heard that.

"Yes." Percy said bluntly as he glanced at Hibiki. "Christina is a powerful aerial weapon, it is better it be destroyed than it be left in the hands of a Dark Guild."

None of the Blue Pegasus members could object to that.

"With that said, Hibiki, Sherry and Lucy" Percy said getting the attention of the three mages as he did so. "I want you three to find Ichiya and Jura, if they are incapacitated then I want you to free them and bring them back here, if they are injured then bring them back here, if they are dead… leave them for now and just you three return here."

Both the Lamia Scale members and the Trimens opened their mouths to protest, but they were cut off as Percy fixed his sea green eyes on them. "This is not a time for sentimentality, this is serious; we need to destroy Oración Seis as soon as we can, hopefully before they gain access to Nirvana. The dead will only slow us down; we can recover their bodies at a later date."

Before any of them could do so much as grudgingly nod, Percy had turned away from them, and instead he now fixed his attention on the others.

"Natsu, Gray, Eve, Lyon and Ren" Percy said, getting the named members full attention as he did so. "Each of you are highly combat based and are capable of both short and long distance fighting, your job is to catch up to the Christina and then either recover it or if that is not possible you are to destroy it."

Natsu grinned at that, even as he slammed his flaming fists together, already excited to destroy the airship, the thoughts of recovery not even crossing his mind. Gray and Lyon nodded resolutely, understanding what had to be done. Ren and Eve looked somewhat more conflicted, but both of them eventually nodded, signaling their agreement to Percy's plan.

"Good." Percy said as he looked away from them and instead met Erza's eyes, "Erza and myself as the most powerful ones here will pursue Brain, Midnight and Cobra and will rescue Wendy."

Erza nodded at that, re-equipping from her **'Adamantine Armour'** to her **'Black Wing Armour'** as she did so. Her long black blade resting gently on her shoulder as she met Percy's gaze with a steely one of her own, fully aware of the danger and also aware of what might have to be done if they did fight the Oración Seis members. As Percy said this was not a casual, fun, run of the mill request, this was a very dangerous and deadly mission they were on.

"When everyone has completed their objectives meet back here." Percy said giving a nod to the destroyed clearing as he did so. "From there we will figure out our next move, depending on how each of our objectives went."

All nine of the assembled wizards nodded at that, all of them looking grim and determined.

"Before you go, I want you all to be on alert for subsidiary Dark Guilds loyal to Oración Seis; we don't know how many might be lurking around the area." Percy tacked on as he turned on his heel Erza following after him as he decided to go find Wendy, there was an old abandoned settlement he remembered noting the last time he had seen a map of the area. Such a place might be the Dark Guilds base, whether it was or not, Percy didn't know, but he did know it would be a good place to start searching.

"Wait, where's Happy… Carla too!?" Natsu suddenly questioned from behind Percy.

Looking over his shoulder Percy made an educated guess. "Well if they are not here, and the last place they were, was with Wendy, then I am assuming it would be safe to assume they are wherever Brain took her."

Turing back around Percy continued his run into the surrounding forests.

"Don't worry Natsu, we will find them." Erza added on as she gave Natsu a reassuring look before she chased after Percy.

 **( - )**

 **(In Oración Seis's Base)**

Brain scowled to himself as he entered his base, both Cobra and Midnight following behind him as he did so. Things had not gone to plan; sure Angel had come through for him, taking out Jura and Ichiya before hijacking the Blue Pegasus Guild's magical bomber, unfortunately though things hadn't gone all his way. Both Racer and Hoteye were dead, he knew that much already as the two black seals that symbolized the link magic that had previously been connecting the two of them to him, were now gone. He still had four other black seals crossing his face and arms though, these four black linear seals symbolized his links to the other four remaining members of his Guild.

This had angered Brain; he had those links with his Guild members for a reason, but more than that it meant that a third of his Guild was already dead. There was only Angel, Cobra, Midnight and himself left.

Things were not all bad though, the fact he had managed to grab the 'Sky Maiden' Wendy Marvel meant that he was now one step closer to getting Nirvana. Angel had also come through for him by using the Light Guilds own weapon, the magical bomber Christina, to carpet bomb the Light Wizards, hopefully a number of them had been killed by the aerial bombardment.

Dropping the scared Wendy to the ground, Brain didn't even blink as he heard her let out a moan of pain, nor did he look surprised when two Exceeds, magical catlike creatures, also fell to the ground, both of them had tried to protect the girl and had ended up being brought along for the ride. Not that it really mattered. Turning away from the three hostages, Brain instead looked at the remaining members of his Guild.

Midnight had once again fallen asleep on his carpet; it seemed nothing bothered the boy, not even the loss of two of his comrades. Not that this bothered Brain to unduly, the boy was a weapon plain and simple, and the fact he didn't get shaken up was good.

Looking away from Midnight, Brain instead looked at Cobra; the maroon haired man was crouched tiredly against the wall of the cave they were hiding out in. His massive purple serpent, Cubelios, was coiled around his waist. Cobra had a dark look on his face as he idly stroked the head of his familiar. No doubt the artificial dragon slayer was less than happy that he had had to retreat. Brain also wasn't happy, unfortunately though he had underestimated the strength and impact of both Perseus and Erza.

Feeling Brain's eyes on him, Cobra's slanted eyes shifted towards him, before moving to Brain's hostage, Wendy, who immediately flinched as she felt the dragon slayer's gaze on her.

Wendy was currently sat on the cold floor, just in front of Brain who was now staring down at her. Wendy looked back up at Brain, attempting to look strong as she internally cursed herself for not being able to stop shaking as she saw the dark look in his eyes and felt the ominous power radiating from him.

"Brain, who is that girl? Does she have something to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked curiously as he tenderly stroked Cubelios's head, taking comfort in his snake's presence, she was his oldest and dearest companion, as long as he had her he would be fine.

Hearing that, Wendy mustered as much courage as she could and glared defiantly towards the now amused looking Brain. The large, white haired wizard's eyes did not leave Wendy, as he continued to look down at her in amusement, before he finally turned away to meet Cobra's gaze. The poison dragon slayer immediately noticed his usually stoic leader's face, noting as he did the satisfaction he could see on it.

"She can use **'Sky Magic'** , otherwise known as **'Healing Magic'** and with it we can resurrect _him_." Brain replied, pushing away his irritation at the loss of Racer and Hoteye, instead focusing on the more important things.

Cobra raised his eyebrows at that. If they revived _him_ they'd be able to find Nirvana much faster and reach their dreams.

"I will take the girl to _him_ and force her to heal him. Whilst I am doing that, Angel will use the airship to search the forest, I will keep her updated on what we find out from _him_. I want you and Midnight to keep our pursuers at bay, I have no doubt their primary objective will be to rescue the Sky Maiden and find Nirvana. Kill any that you come across, understood?" Brain said as he glanced towards the end of the cave, where a large T-shaped coffin was lying against the wall.

Midnight awoke as he heard his name called; raising his head he revealed his pale skin and the heavy gothic makeup on his face. Turning his bored eyes to his father, Brain, Midnight paused for a second, before he nodded his head slowly, acknowledging the orders he had been given.

Cobra also nodded in understanding before he turned to leave the cave, the now fully awake Midnight following leisurely behind him. This left Brain alone to deal with Wendy.

Taking a seat on a nearby crate, Brain waited for Wendy to finally speak up. When she did her words were soft and barely audible, but Wendy began to feel hope and courage swell within her chest as she started talking.

"I don't really know what you want from me…" Wendy began as she bravely glared at Brain. "But I refuse to help someone like you!"

An amused expression once again spread across Brain's face as he heard that. "Oh, you will. Once you see him, you'll have no choice."

Wendy looked confused at that, not sure what the man meant.

She was soon answered however, when Brain gestured at something behind her. Turning Wendy's eyes widened as she saw a massive coffin set against the back wall of the cave. The T-shaped coffin was made entirely out of metal, and had enchanted chains wrapped around it.

"What…. What is that?" Wendy said nervously.

Beside her both Happy and Carla began to stir, the two of the being slowly awakened by the sounds of Brain and Wendy's voices.

Brain turned away from the coffin and looked back at Wendy as he heard that. Standing up and taking a few steps forward he approached the coffin and tapped the cover of the casket with his staff. The chains began to glow faintly, before they lifelessly fell to the cold ground, no longer binding the coffin closed.

"Wendy, you're going to heal this man for me." Brain said as the coffin lid began to glow as well, before it began to slowly fade away.

"I won't do it!"Wendy said loudly, startling the confused Happy and Carla awake as she did so.

"What's going on?" Carla asked in confusion as she looked around at her surroundings. Her question however was completely ignored by the two humans in the room.

"Oh, yes you will after all…"Brain said as he gestured at the coffin, drawing the attention of Wendy, Carla and Happy to the now open casket,

The metallic lid had finished melting away, now revealing its contents to the sky dragon slayer. Multiple chains were wrapped around the human inside stringing him up as if he was being crucified. His eyes were closed and unconscious yet the light rise and fall of his chest indicated he was very much alive. The man had spiky blue hair, pale skin and a distinctive red tattoo that surrounded his right eye.

' _W-Wait… it can't be…_ ' Wendy thought. Her eyes shot wide open and she started to shake. Of all the people she expected to see in the coffin, this man was not one of them. Seeing him here and now, she almost didn't know what to say or do.

"This, Wendy, is Jellal… a truly ingenious wizard who masterfully infiltrated the Magic Council and used them as pawns in his own game. Overexposure to high-intensity magical energy has left him in a catatonic state, as you can clearly see. He is a powerful wizard… and I would have you revive him. You know why you must, don't you?" Brain said, a bit of sadistic pleasure making its way onto his features as he saw the expression on Wendy's face.

"N-No… I mean… I can't… but… how is he here…?" Wendy uttered confusedly.

"As I said, overexposure to Ethernano has left Jellal in a comatose state. As a result of this, he is in a state of hibernation that no ordinary magic can bring him out of… however, if it is you, then I'm sure you'll be able to revive him."

"But I… I shouldn't…" Wendy said weakly, trying to find her conviction but failing to do so.

Seeing the face of a man she was told was evil made her deny wanting to revive him, but the fact of the matter was that she couldn't currently bring herself to see him in such a way. This was the same person that had helped her all those years ago, it had to be, and so she owed him.

"You're aware of just how much you owe him, aren't you, Wendy? Do you not owe your life to this very person?" Brain said his expression darkening as the girl didn't fold to his wishes immediately like he wanted her to.

"But I… y-yes, I do, bu…" Wendy stuttered back, not at all sure what she should do as she looked at the peaceful face of Jellal, the boy had barely changed since the last time she saw him.

"Then you must bring him back. It is the only way to repay your debt. Come now, child, do you truly believe him to be such a cruel and cold hearted man? Surely the one who saved you and took you into his care couldn't become such an abomination?" Brain pressed, not allowing the girl time to think as he became more and more insistent.

Wendy fell to her knees and clenched her head. Tears streamed down her face and fell to the ground, the internal conflict seemingly destroying her ability to think clearly for the time being.

When she nodded in acceptance and began to walk up to the coffin, Brain could only smirk, with Jellal healed; Nirvana was all but in his grasp. Soon he would have coordinates that he could send to Angel, and the others.

 **( - )**

 **(With Hibiki, Lucy and Sherry in the Woodsea Forest)**

Rushing back through the Woodsea Forest, Hibiki, Lucy and Sherry retraced their earlier steps, heading for the Blue Pegasus Mansion, the last place they had seen Ichiya and Jura. All three mages travelled in silence, none of them knowing what to say to each other, this was not surprising considering they all belonged to different Guilds.

Deciding to break the silence as they continued on through the woodland, Lucy turned to Sherry. "So Sherry… how do you like being part of Lamia Scale…?"

Sherry looked amused as she heard Lucy's awkward question, still though a part of her appreciated the Celestial Wizard's attempt at breaking the ice. "I like it, both Yuka, Toby, Lyon and myself all joined quite soon after what happened on Galuna Island. It was Lyon's idea really; he saw how powerful that Gray guy had gotten being a member of Fairy Tail, so he decided to give it a go, the rest of us went along for the ride."

"Oh well that's good. Why Lamia Scale though?"Lucy asked.

Sherry shrugged in response before replying. "It was a large Guild and the first one we found, I can't say I have any regrets though. The people at Lamia Scale were really kind and treated us like family. Actually being part of a Guild has made me happier than I think I have ever been, I think the others also like it too."

Lucy nodded at that, she completely understood where Sherry was coming from. She had only been in Fairy Tail for a couple of month and it already felt more like home to her than where she had been living previously, with her arrogant, two-faced father.

"So where are Yuka and Toby?" Lucy asked as she remembered Sherry's two odd companions. Yuka had been a short blue haired mage, with prominent eyebrows and a skill with **'Wave Magic',** which was a type of **'Nullification Magic'**. Toby meanwhile had been a stupid and overenthusiastic wizard who looked and acted like a dog… he was an odd man; his magic was even odder as it relied on extending his nails and coating them with a type of **'Paralytic Magic'**.

Sherry's lips quirked as she looked over at Lucy, it was like she could see what Lucy was thinking. "They are both out on a request in Clover Town, and yes before you ask they are both still as eccentric and odd as you remember."

Lucy chuckled at that. "I can't exactly judge, considering I am on a team with a hyperactive dragon slayer who eats fire, a stupid flying cat, an ice mage with a penchant for stripping and Erza… well enough said…"

"Oh so Gray is a bit of a stripper too? I thought that was just a habit, my beloved Lyon had. Maybe it is an ice wizard thing." Sherry replied in amusement, as she heard how Gray had a similar quirk to Lyon.

Lucy laughed at that.

Before anything else could be said Hibiki spoke up, a frown on his face as he looked ahead at the Blue Pegasus mansion. "We are here. I think it is best if we keep our guards up, we don't know whether there are any Dark Wizards lurking about."

Lucy nodded at that, her hands going to the Celestial Keys attached to her belt. Pulling out Leo's golden key, Lucy prepared herself to summon one of her strongest spirits.

Sherry meanwhile, slowed her pace, her eyes darting around the area as she accessed the material she had to hand, already thinking about which doll construct she should make in case they were attacked.

Continuing along at a slower pace, Hibiki was the first one of the three to spot the large body of Jura Neekis lying on the leafy ground just ahead of them.

Rushing over to him, wary of any traps, the three of them soon discovered the reason why the wizard was not moving. Lying beside Jura's head was a smoking vial of red liquid, this Hibiki recognised was one of Ichiya's _parfums_ , in fact it was one that had the effect of paralyzing a person's magic and muscles.

Kicking the smoking bottle away, Hibiki knelt down at Jura's head concentrating as he checked how dilated Jura's eyes were. As a member of Blue Pegasus and having worked regularly with Ichiya, Hibiki had come to learn how to deal with accidently exposure to Ichiya's _parfums_.

"How is he?" Sherry asked worriedly as she looked over Hibiki's shoulder.

"He has a minor concussion, probably from having his head stamped on" Hibiki said as he looked back at Sherry, gesturing at the bloody, boot shaped mark on Jura's bald head. "But the main problem is that he has had some major exposure to one of Ichiya's 'paralyzing _parfums_ '. I think the only one who could help him is Ichiya himself."

"And where are we supposed to find him?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"I would suggest we check the mansion and the surrounding area. The last time we saw him he was with Jura, so he should also be nearby." Hibiki said as he looked around at the heavily wooded area. "You two check the mansion; see if you can find him, I will stay here with Jura and also have a look round the nearby area just in case he is under a bush or something."

Sherry and Lucy nodded as they both set off for the mansion.

"Do you have any Celestial Spirits that could help" Sherry asked Lucy as the two of them entered the darkened Blue Pegasus mansion.

"No" Lucy replied as she looked around the eerie mansion, not liking how quiet and empty it seemed. "None of my spirits have any abilities that will help with tracking."

Sherry nodded at that, her eyes scanning the area as the two of them reached the base of the grand staircase. "Ok, I will check upstairs, you check downstairs. If you find him, give me a shout, I will do the same."

Lucy nodded at that before she began to search the ground floor of the Blue Pegasus mansion. Sherry meanwhile quickly ascended the stair case so she could check the dozen or so upstairs rooms.

As this was going on, a tied up and gagged Ichiya slow began to come around. Blinking his eyes blearily, the short orange haired mage looked at his surroundings only to see he was hogtied and gagged in a locked toilet cubicle in the Blue Pegasus mansion. Of all the unmanly ways to wake up.

 **( - )**

 **(With Eve, Gray, Lyon, Natsu and Ren in the Woodsea Forest)**

Running quickly through the North Woodsea Forest, the five Light Wizards made quick progress as they pursued Christina. The magical bomber had slowed down a lot, as it now appeared to be sweeping over the forest, seemingly searching for something. This had meant that the five of them had been able to quickly make up the distance, between them and the airship.

Coming to a stop, Lyon called for the others to stop to as they remained hidden beneath forest's foliage, barely a hundred metres form where Christina was currently hovering.

"Why did we stop?" Gray asked with a scowl. "Christina is just there."

"Yes it is, but unlike last time we will not be rushing in without a plan. Do try and remember Gray that we don't know how many people are on the Christina, nor do we know whether there are any other Dark Guilds around this area. I think it is best that we pause for a few minutes and come up with a plan, Christina is after all a powerful weapon, so attacking it head on would be completely foolish."

Natsu gnashed his teeth at having to wait, but he grudgingly agreed. As to did Gray, who understood where Lyon was coming from, they had after all fucked up by rushing the members of Oración Seis last time. He didn't want to fuck up again; Percy wasn't around to save him this time.

Ren and Eve also agreed, but for them it was because they knew how powerful Christina was. Not only did it have a lot of magical bombs that it could drop, it also had a functioning Jupiter Cannon, a high powered weapon that used a beam of destructive magic. It was a formidable weapon and one that could destroy anything that got in its way.

"So how do you want to do this?" Ren said as he looked to Lyon, the calmest and most sensible one present for answers.

Lyon looked thoughtful for a minute as he looked up at Christina. "Ren do you think you would be able to use your magic to quietly fly four people up to the Christina?"

Ren looked thoughtful at that, judging the distance and noting that the airship was hovering at least one hundred feet above the ground. Frowning to himself, Ren slowly answered. "I should be able to lift four people into the air long enough to get onto the airship. But I won't be able to keep four people in sustained flight for long."

"Ok good." Lyon said with a nod of his head. "So I think the plan should be for Ren to lift Eve, Gray, himself and me up to Christina. Allowing us to board Christina at the back, from there we should overwhelm the crew. Whilst we are doing that I think Natsu should draw the crew's attention by attacking Christina from the ground with his fire magic and causing a loud ruckus."

"I can do that." Natsu said with a grin at the thought of fighting an airship.

"That should draw the crew's attention for long enough for Ren to bring us on board and for us to attack them. Hopefully we will be able to overwhelm them quickly, we should still be cautious though, Angel is on the ship, and the other members of Oración Seis could also be up there."

"It's risky" Ren said with a frown. "But I think it could work, Natsu you should be careful attacking the Christina though. The ship is equipped with not just magical bombs but also a Jupiter Cannon, if you see it charging up you should retreat."

"Ha! I can take a Jupiter Cannon!" Natsu replied cockily, after all if Erza could tank a Jupiter Cannon blast then he could. He did after all want to someday defeat Erza and what better way to measure his chances.

"Don't be stupid barbeque breath!" Gray said as he turned his ire on Natsu. "Erza barely survived a Jupiter Cannon blast and that was only because she was wearing her **'Adamantine Amour'** , which shattered in case you forgot. If you try to take a Jupiter Blast it will kill you."

"Screw you stripper!" Natsu snapped, though he did concede that maybe purposefully taking a full strength blast form a Jupiter Cannon might not be the most sensible thing to do.

"When you two have stopped squabbling can we get on with it?" Lyon said in irritation as he looked between both Natsu and Gray, fervently hoping that he and Gray's fights didn't come across as childish as these two's near constant arguments.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Ezra in the Woodsea Forest)**

"Come on it's this way follow me!" Percy said as he jogged through the forest, his coat flapping behind him as he kept his left hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you sure they will have gone to this abandoned settlement?" Erza questioned as she easily kept pace with him, her eyes constantly moving as she looked for any sign of danger.

"I am not one hundred percent sure, but I have a good hunch. Besides the three members of Oración Seis who took Wendy were all powerful, I can faintly sense their power and it is telling me they are in this direction." Percy replied as he continued to run, using his control of water to control the moisture in the air, this cast his sensory range much farther than an average person, nearly a kilometer in all directions.

It was because of this extended sensory range that he was able to sense a large group of wizards hiding out quite close to where they were now; no doubt they were Dark Guilds loyal to Oración Seis. It was also because of his extended senses that he was able to sense the presence of two adults, a child and two Exceed sized beings, who were all grouped together, quite close to where he knew the old abandoned settlements was. So yes Percy was not one hundred percent positive, but he was pretty damn sure.

"Be careful now Erza," Percy said as he glanced over to his scarlet haired companion. "There is a large group of wizards up ahead; most likely they are Dark Wizards who have been sent to stop us from reaching Wendy."

"If that is the case then we will crush them." Erza replied resolutely.

"It's also possible Brain sent one of his subordinates to lead them, so be careful." Percy added in, there were only two adults with Wendy, which meant that there were likely two Oración Seis members with her, which left one unaccounted for.

"It does not matter, against our combined might they will not stand a chance." Erza replied, knowing as she did that what she had just said was not arrogance, it was the truth. She was a powerful S-Class mage and Percy, well Percy was many times more powerful than Mira, Laxus and Erza combined. So the chances of them not defeating the wizards sent to stop them were laughable.

"I don't think these wizards were sent with the intention to completely stop us, I think they were sent to delay us. Brain must have taken Wendy for a reason, what that reason is I am not sure, but what I do know is that it has something to do with Nirvana and he must need some time to get Wendy to help him." Percy said as he felt them closing in on Wendy's location, he could also feel through the air that the large group of wizards were converging on the two of them.

"That or he needed a human sacrifice and Wendy as the youngest and most inexperienced of us provided the perfect target." Erza added, her expression darkening even further at that thought.

"I doubt it." Percy replied with a shrug as he began to slow down, Erza matching his speed as she too slowed down, her long black sword in her hands as she cautiously surveyed the heavily wooded landscape for any sign of movement. "If Brain wanted a human sacrifice he would have just used one of his own men, I have no doubt Brain would sacrifice every member of his Guild if it meant reaching his goal. So no, he took Wendy for a specific reason."

Neither of the two had any more time for talking as the Dark Guild that had been sent to stop them made their presence known.

There were nearly thirty of them, all of them dressed in dark hooded cloaks, and all of them in the midst of preparing magical circles. Looking around at the cloaked wizards, Percy could tell with a glance that they were all grunts, cannon fodder really, none of them stood out as particularly impressive. He was however surprised to see that Cobra and the now awakened Midnight were standing with the group of Dark Wizards, both of them looking cockily back at Percy and Erza as they blocked their way. This meant that he had been wrong about who had been with Wendy; one was obviously Brain, but the other…?

"I am afraid you will not be going any further." Cobra said as he calmly blocked Percy and Erza's path. "The boss has got some business with the brat and sent us to make sure he isn't interrupted."

"One chance." Percy said with forced calm. "I will give you one chance to get out of our way."

"Or what?" Cobra sneered. "I can hear every move you will make; you have no chance of defeating me. As for Midnight, well that guy is in a class of his own." Cobra continued giving Midnight a speculative look as he did so.

"Erza, can you deal with the grunts while I deal with these two clowns." Percy said, his hand tightening on the handle of Backbiter, even as the ground at his feet began to crack beneath his feet and the clouds above quickly began to darken. Percy often likened himself to the sea, often he was calm and tranquil, but when riled up he was unpredictable and without mercy, and if there was one thing that got him pissed off it was arrogant shits standing in his way when he was trying to help one of his comrades.

Erza glanced over at Percy, her eyes widening as she saw that his eyes had begun to glow. Nodding her head Erza re-equipped her armour. Switching out her **'Black Wing Armour'** for her **'Heaven's Wheel Armour'**. Erza's body once again glowed as her black plate armour was replaced by a set of silver armour, this one like the other accentuated her breasts and revealed her lower stomach, the silver armour also had a chainmail skirt and large bladed silver wings, made out of very sharp silver blades. As her armour changed so too did her weapon, instead of the long black blade, she now carried a pair of four foot long swords.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, Percy cracked a slight smile. "You really are not one for modesty, are you Erza."

Erza looked over at Percy as she heard, enjoying having his appreciative eyes on her, she favoured him with a slight smile. "If you've got it, why not flaunt it?"

"Truer words have never been spoken." Percy said with a slight grin, before he looked back at his two opponents. His eyes once again darkening as he prepared to crush the two people standing in between him and Wendy.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So things are moving along and people are trying to adapt to the changing circumstances. There will be some serious conflict next chapter as the three groups go through with their objectives.**

 **Also I have had a few people ask about Percy's magic etc. so I have decided to write up a brief summary of his general abilities. I won't go into detail on how he can use them though or of the extent of those powers. Also some will be omitted as they are a surprise, most though are from canon. These powers are already decided and won't be changed as they are part of my stories plan.**

 **Percy Jackson's abilities:**

God Level – **Hydrokinesis/ Cryokinesis**

Master Level – **Geokinesis**

Master Level – **Atmokinesis**

Master Level – **Vitakinesis** (Ability gained from Iapetus) Can heal any wound with a touch, as long as he has enough power

Expert Level – **Electrokinesis**

Expert Level – **Aerokinesis**

Expert Level - **Toxikinesis**

Immune to heat and fire etc

Can speak to horses and sea creatures.

Can use magical items that have their own magic.

 **Curse of Achilles** – His body is completely invulnerable except for a single point on the small of his back. The curse also increases his demigod power and abilities ten times over.

 **Current Equipment:**

 **Backbiter** – Powerful blade that allows Percy minor control over time. He can only use these ability when wielding the sword. (The sword has another ability that I won't say yet.)

 **( - )**

 **This is a brief overview of Percy's abilities as I said before it doesn't go into detail on just what he can do as I have a lot of cool ideas and I don't want to spoil them.**

 **So other than that I would love it if everyone would leave a comment, Also I am thinking of final pairings so I am more than happy to here suggestions etc. and with that done I will see you all next time.**

 **NOTE: I have updated my profile about my progress on my current story updates. I have also made a poll to help me plan my update timetable.**

 **Seagate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So good response to the last chapter, I hope this one goes down just as well. Haven't decided on pairings yet but have had some good ideas, will just have to wait and see if I can develop them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **(Last Time)**

" _One chance." Percy said with forced calm. "I will give you one chance to get out of our way."_

" _Or what?" Cobra sneered. "I can hear every move you will make; you have no chance of defeating me. As for Midnight, well that guy is in a class of his own." Cobra continued giving Midnight a speculative look as he did so._

" _Erza, can you deal with the grunts while I deal with these two clowns." Percy said, his hand tightening on the handle of Backbiter, even as the ground at his feet began to crack beneath his feet and the clouds above quickly began to darken. Percy often likened himself to the sea, often he was calm and tranquil, but when riled up he was unpredictable and without mercy, and if there was one thing that got him pissed off it was arrogant shits standing in his way when he was trying to help one of his comrades._

 _Erza glanced over at Percy, her eyes widening as she saw that his eyes had begun to glow. Nodding her head Erza re-equipped her armour. Switching out her_ _ **'Black Wing Armour'**_ _for her_ _ **'Heaven's Wheel Armour'**_ _. Erza's body once again glowed as her black plate armour was replaced by a set of silver armour, this one like the other accentuated her breasts and revealed her lower stomach, the silver armour also had a chainmail skirt and large bladed silver wings, made out of very sharp silver blades. As her armour changed so too did her weapon, instead of the long black blade, she now carried a pair of four foot long swords._

 _Glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, Percy cracked a slight smile. "You really are not one for modesty, are you Erza."_

 _Erza looked over at Percy as she heard, enjoying having his appreciative eyes on her, she favoured him with a slight smile. "If you've got it, why not flaunt it?"_

" _Truer words have never been spoken." Percy said with a slight grin, before he looked back at his two opponents. His eyes once again darkening as he prepared to crush the two people standing in between him and Wendy._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 5**

 **( With Percy in the Woodsea Forest)**

Immediately Percy leapt into action, the ground around him shattering as he moved. The water trapped within the ground exploded out and surrounded Percy, not only was water pulled from the ground though, it was also pulled from the air and drawn from the surrounding forest. Trees and plants withered and died as Percy pulled the water from them, encircling himself in a shroud of water as he closed in on Midnight and Cobra.

Both of his opponents took a few steps back as they saw his sudden charge, both of them were unnerved as they saw the surrounding trees die and the earth dry out and crack. Their apprehension was only momentary however.

"You got the guts to think you can take on a true dragon slayer!" Cobra said a sneer on his face as he covered his hands in his **'Poison Dragon Slayer Magic'**.

Percy however wasn't dissuaded; in fact he was only spurred on by Cobra's defiance, already he could feel the joy of battle coming over him. Closing in on the dragon slayer, Percy whipped his hand through the air, creating a long whip out of the surrounding water. Lashing out at Cobra, Percy forced the man to back off, to avoid getting bisected as Percy's whip sliced through whatever got in its way, toppling trees and cut great gouges into the earth.

" **Poison Dragon's Roar!"** Cobra shouted as he brought one of his hands to his mouth, before he unleashed a large stream of toxic magic at Percy.

Seeing the attack coming, Percy lashed out with his whip again, causing Cobra's familiar, Cubelios, which had been trying to get behind him to back off, and the stoic looking Midnight, to throw up some kind of magical defences that reflected Percy's attack back at him. Scowling at Midnight, absorbing the returned what whip into his shroud of water as he did, a bit confused by what magic the gothic looking boy was using, Percy almost nonchalantly stopped Cobra's attack.

Raising two fingers, Percy used his Toxikinesis, to tear away the poison from Cobra's attack, before he instead reformed it into a spear of liquid poison, which he sent hurtling at Midnight.

Again Midnight used his mysterious magic to reflect the attack back at him, which Percy once again dissolved before it touched him.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Cobra shouted in surprise, as he leapt back again, using his **'Sound Magic'** to hear Percy's attacks, allowing him to easily dodge the half a dozen water spears Percy sent his way.

Narrowing his eyes as Percy saw that Midnight had decided to join in the fight. Using what Percy now recognized as **'Reflector Magic'** , a type of magic that allowed him reflect things, and which also allowed him to distort the air to suit his purposes, such as creating ethereal blades of air, shields, and or manipulating any other form of matter besides humans.

It was a very powerful magic and one Percy hadn't seen for a number of years.

Scowling Percy manipulated the water around him, creating a revolving shield of water that defended him from the blades of air that Midnight was sending at him. Large tentacle like tendrils of water, protruded from the shield, slapping away Midnight's attacks, and lashing out at Cobra, constantly keeping both wizards on their guard. Turning back around, Percy dissolved a part of his shield, reforming it instead into a long blade of water. Swinging his blade around, Percy deflected several of Cobra's strikes as the man attempted to engage him in close combat.

Cobra it appeared had more than a few tricks up his sleeve, the second generation dragon slayer had somehow covered his arms in dragon like scales, his nails now long claws infused with poison magic. The poison and Cobra's claws however weren't the problem, it was the dragon scales, they acted as a form of armour, which Percy's water was not able to easily cut through.

Twisting around Percy stamped on the ground, causing the earth at his feet to explode, creating a wall of debris that blocked the blades of ethereal wind Midnight sent at his back, it also had the added bonus of showering Midnight with rock, forcing him to back off and use his magic to shield him.

Turning back to face Cobra, Percy whipped his water sword up, knocking away Cobra's armoured arm, leaving him open for a riposte.

Cobra's eyes widened as he saw Percy's blade coming for him, he had decided to engage the stronger mage in close combat, seeing as the green eyed wizard was somehow able to usurp control of his **"Poison Dragon's Roar"** , seeing as Cobra's only long and mid ranged magic was based on his dragon slayer magic this left him with limited options.

It was because of this that he went in to attack Perseus in close combat, using his **'Sound Magic'** to listen in on Percy's thoughts Cobra had been able to fight him evenly, aided as he was by interference from Midnight. It appeared however that this luck was running out, he had not been able to predict this attack.

Cobra wasn't too worried however, as he was not fighting Perseus alone. Flicking his eyes to the side, a smirk spread across Cobra's face as he saw Cubelios lunging at Perseus form the side. Covering his clawed hand in his **'Poison Magic'** , Cobra prepared to gut Percy with his claws, the man might be able to counter Cobra's magic from afar, but let's see how he does when it is up close and personal.

Seeing the larger purple snake lunging at him its gaping maw open and its venomous fangs extended, Percy remained completely calm, fully aware that Cobra would try and take advantage of the distraction and that Midnight, who was no longer being bombarded by rock and would soon rejoin the fray.

Raising his left arm, Percy used it to block Cubelios's bite, ignoring the heavy weight on his arm and the compressing feeling he felt as the snake tried to bite through his Curse of Achilles' enhanced skin, a feat which the snake failed, as her teeth instead of piercing Percy's arm, shattered and her jaw broke as it met far more resistance that it was expecting. Ignoring the snake for now, Percy instead continued with his lunge, stabbing his blade forward at the surprised looking Cobra.

The poison dragon slayer made an admirable attempt at dodging, leaping back as he tried to gain some distance and avoid the blade of water that was aimed at him. He would have succeeded in dodging too, if it weren't for the fact that Percy was wielding a blade of water. This is why the blade extended in length as Percy lunged; adding an extra foot of length to the blade, a foot Cobra hadn't been expecting or prepared for.

Cobra let out a gasp of pain as he felt the blade of water lance through his stomach, cutting through his skin and muscle like a hot knife through butter as it protruded from his back, staining the back of his white coat, crimson.

Tearing his blade out of the now heavily bleeding dragon slayer, Percy reformed the blade into a number of sharp spears of water, spears that he sent hurtling at the injured snake he had just shaken off of his unharmed arm. Cubelios didn't even have a chance, as she was still writhing in pain from the loss of her fangs and the damage she had done to her jaw. As such she was not able to move in time to dodge the six spears of water that pierced through her body, pinning her to the ground, as they solidified into dense and reinforced ice.

"CUBELIOS!" Cobra shouted his pain filled eyes wide as he heard the shriek of pain his familiar let out, his previously arrogant eyes locked on the writhing form of the massive purple serpent as it was pinned to the ground by spears.

"You bastard!" Cobra shouted as he turned to look up at Percy, blood spilling form his mouth as he tried to stand up.

Percy however wasn't paying attention to him; instead he was looking at Midnight. Who had started unleashing a barrage of attacks, reflecting anything Percy through at him, back at Percy as he tried to overwhelm Percy with his onslaught. Narrowing his eyes as he saw this, Percy continued to send crescents of condensed water at Midnight, attacks that were usually powerful enough to easily cut a person in two, but which Midnight was easily blocking and reflecting back at him. Only for the attacks to be intercepted by the eight tendrils of water that were writhing around Percy, acting as the ultimate defense as they automatically blocked any attack sent Percy's way.

Frowning to himself, Percy tried to remember what he could about **'Reflector Magic'. 'Reflector** **Magic'** was a form of Magic which enabled its user to twist and distort almost anything. It was able to affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. The magic possessed both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user was capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power, those were the wind blade she had been throwing at Percy. The magic was powerful, that much was obvious, it was especially dangerous up close, which was why Percy was hanging back, the mages magic might not be able to cut Percy, but there were other possible way he could be temporarily disabled, and with Wendy's life on the line Percy wasn't prepared for that to happen.

Luckily however Percy already had an idea, this magic had a weakness like all things, and Percy had just remembered what this magic's weakness was.

"You cannot stop me." Midnight said stoically, as he sent a three metre wide slash of wind at Percy, hoping to power through the watery shield he was using and kill the man.

Percy however ignored him as he once again manipulated his watery defenses to block Midnight's attack. Turning around to the heavily wounded, yet still shouting and swearing Cobra, Percy reached out with his demigod powers. Cobra suddenly let out a scream of pain as blood exploded from his wound, twisting through the air it formed a large globe of swirling crimson liquid that hovered just above Percy's extended hand.

Blood manipulation perhaps Percy's most deadly ability. Using his control over water Percy could manipulate the water in a human's body, which considering that approximately seventy percent of a human's body was water, that meant there was a lot. With this ability Percy could control the flow of a person bloodstream, allowing him to kill them with but a thought in a hundred different ways, it also meant he could manipulate a person's action, controlling them like a puppet master would control a marionette. This was why the ability was so deadly, but there were also conditions to using it.

People had a natural resistance to this form of manipulation; their bodies provided them with a natural defense against Percy's power. However if that defense was broken, if a person's blood was spilt, then that resistance disappeared. This is exactly what had happened with Cobra, Percy's blade had pierced his body drawing blood, and this gave Percy access to Cobra's blood as it bypassed his body's natural defenses.

Looking at the globe of spinning crimson liquid, Percy glanced over at the shocked looking Midnight. Lashing out with his hand, Percy formed the blood into a spear, which he then preceded to send hurtling at Midnight.

Midnight's eyes widened as he tried to intercept the rapidly oncoming spear, sending out blasts of condensed wind. Percy however easily manipulated the spear, weaving through Midnight's defense as he sent it hurtling at the boy. Creating a shield around him, Midnight tried to block the crimson spear.

He failed.

The spear pierced his shield, before it struck his body, ripping through his chest and sending the young man to the floor with a scream of agony, as he clutched his shoulder. The weakness of **'Reflector Magic'** was that it could only affect inorganic things, blood however was organic meaning Midnight's magic could not affect it in the same way it affected Percy's water and earthen attacks.

"Ahhh! You hurt me! You made me bleed!" Midnight screamed as he saw his own blood flowing from the wound, it was the first time in years that Midnight had been hurt and it scared him.

Rolling his eyes at the boy's theatrics, Percy once again drew on his demigod abilities, taking control of Cobra's, Cubelios's and Midnight's blood. He quickly reversed the flow of blood in their system, rapidly starving their brains of blood and forcing all three of them into unconsciousness. Percy could have used his ability to boil the blood in their veins, or freeze it, both of which would have painfully killed all three of them. Luckily for them however, Percy was a Light Wizard or at least mostly a Light Wizard which meant he only took life if he had to, which at the moment he didn't have to do, considering all three of them were down and incapacitated. Percy might be harsh when necessary, but he was not unnecessarily cruel.

Clicking his finger, Percy manipulated the earth beneath the two wizards and the large snake. Making the earth take on a liquid state as it sucked all three unconscious beings into the earth before with another click of his fingers, he solidified it into stone.

That would keep Cobra and Midnight trapped until he had dealt with Brain and Nirvana, after which they would go to prison for however long the Magical Council deemed necessary.

Turning away from the three, Percy's hand once again rested on the handle of his sword. It was true he could have used Backbiter's abilities to defeat both of the wizards, however using his owns powers was just as easy as using Kronos's former weapon. Besides **'Reflector Magic'** was very tricky, Midnight could have used it to manipulate Percy's clothing if he had gotten too close, which may sound silly, but would not have been the most pleasant of experiences.

"Erza, have you finished dealing with the grunts yet?" Percy asked as he looked over to where Erza had been battling against the other Dark Wizards sent to face them.

As he did he raised an eyebrow in amusement as he saw the scarlet haired woman glaring around the clearing in irritation. Surrounding her were the fallen bodies of all the of the Dark Wizards she had been fighting, a number of them still had swords sticking out of their bodies, and all of them were heavily injured.

Looking up as she heard his voice, Erza met Percy's amused gaze with another frown. "Yes, though these 'grunts' didn't but up much of a might. Most of them barely lasted a few minutes, and the rest… it was very disappointing."

Percy laughed a bit at that, he could understand why Erza was so put out. She was very much like him; both of them were warriors at heart. Both of them loved the thrill of battle, and joy of fighting strong opponents. No doubt Percy too would have been disappointed if he had won such an easy victory.

"How did your fight go?" Erza asked as she looked over at the unconscious and pale faces of Midnight and Cobra.

"It was interesting. The dragon slayer was able to read my thoughts and predict my attacks, defeating him though was not too difficult after I cleared my mind and fought instinctively. The one with makeup though, he was tricky, he had an especially annoying magic." Percy replied with a smile as he approached Erza. "I ended up having to pullout one of my trump cards to defeat him."

Erza's eyes flickered towards the golden hilted sword he had sheathed at his waist.

Seeing her look, Percy shook his head as his hand once again rested on the pommel of the blade. "No not the sword, I ended up having to manipulate Cobra's blood to get around Midnight's **'Reflector Magic'**."

"An organic attack, I bet he didn't see that coming." Erza replied a look of pity on her face as she looked down at the two unconscious wizards. When Mira, Laxus and herself had been trained with Percy, all three of them had been victim to his blood manipulation technique, and all three of them knew how truly terrifying it was. Fortunately though all three of them had learned how to resist it, with enough will power and a significant use of magic you could block Percy's attempt at controlling your blood, but you had to have knowledge of his technique to know how to fight it. This was why Percy had used it, to teach the three of them how to resist magic when it was used to control them.

Still though the feeling of being controlled like that was horrible, and Erza pitied them, even if they were Dark Wizards.

"Are they dead or just unconscious?" Erza asked as she re-equipped her armour, replacing her **'Heaven's Wheel Armour'** with her **'Black Wing Armour'**. Once again going with her standard choice of armour and sword as she prepared to continue on to where Brain was holding Wendy.

"They're all unconscious, what about the ones you were fighting?" Percy asked as he turned on his heel and began to lead the way in the direction of where he could still feel sense Wendy.

"Four of them died, the rest are just incapacitated though." Erza replied bluntly, she felt bad that four of those fighting her had died, but they had chosen to become Dark wizards, just as they had chosen to help murderous kidnappers like the members of Oración Seis, they had died because of their own actions and choices.

Percy nodded at that, not saying any words of comfort as he knew she didn't need them. As her former mentor he had taught her the necessity of preserving life where possible, just as he had taught her how sometimes you had no choice but to take life. She didn't need words of comfort as she was a fully grown woman who understood the meaning of having power and knew the responsibility of using it, and was more than aware of how taking a life was sometimes unavoidable when dealing with hostile Dark Wizards.

 **( - )**

 **(With Angel on the Christina)**

Angel smiled to herself as she surveyed the forest below her. Angel loved to fly; in her mind it was the feeling of freedom that it gave her that she loved. Even flying on this airship was amazing for her, standing on the prow of the ship as it cut through the air, the feeling of clouds around her, it gave her chills. Looking down at the leafy forest canopy, Angel scanned the area, trying to see where Nirvana could possibly be.

In truth Angel didn't really care much for Nirvana, it was Brain's dream, and she and the others were just along for the ride. Angel wasn't all that interested in being a member of Oración Seis either, she just kind of fell into it when Brain found her after she escaped the Tower of Heaven. The older man had taught her magic and given her a purpose, which at the time was all she had wanted. She had just escaped the life of a powerless slave, the feeling of being given power and control was something she had been desperate for.

But now she had it Angel found herself disinterested in using that power to control others. Many in her position would have fallen into that trap, certainly the other former slaves; Racer, Midnight, Cobra and Hoteye had all fallen into that trap. They had gone from the abused to the abusers, often using their magic to kill and intimidate other people, mainly other Dark Wizards so they could force them to do their bidding and swear loyalty to Oración Seis. They couldn't be blamed though, they were damaged goods, and had been taken under the wing of a cruel and manipulative wizard like Brain. None of them really had a chance to be decent people.

It was ironic, in Angel's mind at least that they had gone from slaves at the Tower of Heaven to being Brain's slaves. Which is what they were, they might be stronger and more powerful but they still had no choice but to do his bidding, they all knew they would be killed if they tried to leave Oración Seis, just as they would be killed if they disobeyed his orders.

This was probably the only reason Angel had stuck around, the others she knew loved being members of Oración Seis, Angel though… she didn't particularly care. It was as Angel was thinking this to herself, idly staring out over the sea of leaves beneath her that she noticed an explosion of fire in the tree below.

Looking down, a bored look on her face Angel raised an eyebrow as she saw a large ball of fire approaching the Christina.

"Put up the lacrima shields." Angel called out, knowing as she did that the Broken Nose Guild, the Dark Wizard Guild who were crewing this ship for her, would follow her orders.

Just like she expected, she could feel the hum of the large lacrima's that powered the ship as power was redirected from the engines to the shields. A large turquoise bubble began to surround the ship, a defense that would protect them from magical attacks. This was exactly what it did, as the ball of fire struck the shield and exploded around it, the flames never getting close to the Christina.

"It seems there are Light Wizards in the forest below." Angel said out loud as she scanned the forest floor, quickly identifying the culprit as a pink haired young man, wearing a black waist coat and a white scarf. As she watched the grinning man took another large breath of air before he sent another large fireball at the airship.

"Start dropping the bombs." Angel said as she glanced to her side, "Also have the crew come out onto the deck and have them prepared to repel boarders."

A few seconds later she heard her orders being shouted through the ship as multiple Dark Wizards flooded onto the deck and bombs began to drop from specially made hatches on the bottom of the airship.

"My Lady, do you not think this is overboard, there is only one of them?" Magnus, the Guild Master of the Broken Nose Guild said as he looked to Angel.

Angel's blue eyes focused on the man, taking in his fat form, bearded face and his bald head. "The man in the forest is Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer and a member of Fairy Tail, he is a powerful foe. He is also likely not alone; this is no doubt a distraction of some sort."

"A distraction?" Magnus asked as he saw yet another large fireball explode on the lacrima shield, even as he saw the culprit sprinting through the trees, avoiding the bombs and they tore up the forest around him.

"Yes, if he is attacking from the front, I think it is likely his companions will attack from behind. I want you to lead your Guild to the back and get rid of any unwanted guests." Angel said calmly as she surveyed the destruction below her. "Also tell the engine crew to charge up the Jupiter Cannon."

"As you say My Lady." Magnus replied with a salute, a bead of sweat running down his face as he saw the almost bored way the dangerous woman in front of him spoke and acted, even when they were being attacked.

 **( - )**

 **(With Eve, Gray, Lyon and Ren)**

"Everyone remember to stick together, we don't know how many people are on this ship, I don't want anyone to get isolated and outnumbered." Lyon said as he looked at the other three.

The group had boarded the airship, getting on just before the lacrima shield had been raised, and it was a good thing too. None of the group had thought that the Dark Wizard's would respond as promptly as they had.

"Agreed, now let's start moving, it sounds like they have started charging up the Jupiter Cannon, we will need to disable it before it can fire." Ren said a scowl on his face as he felt the ground beneath his feet begin to vibrate.

"Alright, let's just get on with this!" Gray snapped out impatiently as he looked over the balustrade that lined the ship, a scowl on his face as he saw the destruction that was being caused by the Christina's bombardment. "I am not sure how long Natsu can last down there."

Lyon also looked over the side at that. "Agreed."

Before anything else could be said they were distracted by the sounds of boots thumbing on metal.

"Damn it we've been discovered!" Lyon cursed as he saw more than a dozen Dark Wizard's charging at them, a large bald, bearded man leading them.

" **Steel Make: Cannon!"** Magnus shouted as he slammed his hands on the metal floor of the deck. As he did so a large silver magical circle appeared under his hands, three large metal cannon barrels also took shape, all three of which fired as they appeared.

"Another ' **Maker Magic'** user" Gray said in surprise as he slammed his left fist on the palm of his right hand. **"Ice Make: Shield!"**

A large shield took form in front of Gray as he did that, one which was bolstered by Lyon as he used the same spell. With three loud explosions the three cannon balls smashed into the icy shield, causing multiple cracks to form, but not quite breaking through.

" **Ice Make: Bow!"** Gray shouted as he formed a bow made out of ice, before he drew an icy arrow and sent it hurtling at the Dark Wizard.

" **Ice Make: Snow Gorilla!"** Lyon shouted as he created an eight foot tall gorilla made out of animated ice, a construct which he then sent charging towards the now frightened Dark Wizards.

"Dammit, you two hold this lot off. Eve and I will try and destroy the engines." Ren shouted as he surrounded himself and Eve in a dome of wind, which then proceeded to lift off the ground and fly over the crowd of Dark Wizards.

"No! Don't split up!" Lyon shouted in response, creating a tiger out of ice as he did so, which he then sent to maul the **'Steel Make'** wizard, the tiger tearing into the surprised man's arm as he fell back into his own Guild members.

"Don't worry about it; you two can catch up with us!" Ren replied as he saw that Gray and Lyon were making quick work of the Dark Wizards, this Guild was clearly one of the weaker, cannon fodder type Guilds.

Ignoring Lyon's shouts, Ren brought both Eve and himself back to the ground, the both of them breaking into a run as they ran to the front of the ship. The both of them as members of Blue Pegasus didn't want to destroy their prized airship, which was why they broke off hoping to retake control of it instead, they did after all know about the destructive nature of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Idiots!" Gray snarled as he created two swords out of ice, which he then proceeded to use to cut down the surrounding Dark Wizards. The area they were fighting on was only narrow, which meant that the opposing Dark Guild could not bring their full numbers to bare, this meant both Lyon and Gray could fight side by side and take down the Dark's Wizards three at a time.

Already their Guild leader was down, his arm mangled by Lyon's snow tiger. The rest of the Guild was already showing fear in the face of Lyon and Gray's obvious power and skill advantage.

" **Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray shouted in frustration as he created a six foot lance of ice, which he then went on to send flying at the crowd of Dark Wizard, the lance exploding in a shower of icy shards as one of the Dark Wizards sent a blast of fire to block it.

Both Gray and Lyon may be more skilled than the average Dark Wizard, but they were still outnumbered and had quite a task ahead of them defeating the growing group of Dark Wizard's opposing them.

 **( - )**

 **(With Angel)**

Angel frowned as she heard the thump of feet behind her; it appeared that Magnus was not able to defeat the Light Wizards. This was annoying for Angel, but not overly so, a part of her was happy that she was able to predict her enemy's move like she had, it was just a pity that the wizards she was working with were subpar.

Turning around, her white feather dress rustling slightly in the wind as she did so, Angel raised an eyebrow as she saw that it was the two Blue Pegasus mages, Ren and Eve, she believed who were facing her. A light smile spread across her face as she remembered the last time she had faced a Blue Pegasus mage, it had been a fellow Celestial Wizard like herself, an arrogant woman called Karen… something or other. The girl had tried to fight her, but had ended up getting killed due to her own arrogance.

An amused expression spread across Angel's face as she saw that both Ren and Eve had adopted fighting stances.

"So you think you can handle me by yourself." Angel said with a light smile as she moved forward, making sure to sway her hips a bit, she had heard how pervy these 'Trimens' were. Pulling out a golden key, Angel gave the two young men a bored look, as she twirled her Celestial Key in her hand.

'A Celestial Spirit mage.' Ren thought as he saw the golden key in her hand, a key that he recognized as having once belonged to a member of his Guild.

 **"Open… Gate of the Scorpion."** Angel said as she swiped the key through the air. Appearing to her right in a flash of golden light was a tall man, bare-chested, dark skinned man, with short hair which was coloured half red on one side and half white on the other, around his legs was a red cloth making a skirt that reached his ankles. Behind him was a large metallic tail that resembled a scorpion's.

"Haha!" Scorpio shouted a large grin on his face, as he was called to the mortal plain by his summoner. "Who am I fighting today Angel!"

"Scorpio, dispose of them." Angel said in reply, as she gestured at the two Blue Pegasus members.

 **"** **You got it Angel.** **"** Scorpio replied and dropped down to all fours with his tail pointing at Ren and Eve.

 **"Sand Buster."** Scorpio shouted as he summoned a large whirlwind of sand from the tail, sending it hurtling towards Ren and Eve.

" **White Fury!** " Eve shouted in response as he summoned up a storm of snow magic, before he sent it at the tornado of sand.

Ren followed it up with his own attack; swinging his arms in a circular motion, he created a cyclone of wind and merged it with the blizzard nearly tripling its size and speed. As he glared harshly at Angel, that key in the woman's hand had once belonged to Karen Lilica, a member of his Guild, a member who was murdered by another Celestial Wizard.

Scorpio's cyclone of sand was too powerful though, and it ripped through Ren and Eve's conjoined attack before continuing on its way straight for them. The two members of the Trimens were completely blown back by Scorpio's sand attack as two screams of pain tore through the air. Their bones creaked and their muscles tore from the amount of force put behind the attack.

An uncaring expression crossed Angel's face as she saw this; she may not enjoy killing or using her powers to abuse others like her comrades. But it didn't mean that she would be merciful on those who attacked her, it was one of the reasons why Karen had died in the first place, Angel didn't go out of her way to start fights, but she sure as hell finished them. **"Open… Gate of the Chisel. Caelum."**

A large, silver, metallic sphere with a metal halo over it appeared to Angel's right.

"Keep them down Scorpio and finish them Caelum." Angel said.

Scorpio nodded a vicious grin on his face as he sent another cyclone of sand at the two battered looking Blue Pegasus mages, lifting them both up and slamming them into the wall of the airship. These men threatened Scorpio's master, so as far as he was concerned death was too good for them.

The sphere, Caelum, then glowed as its body shifted so that it had gun barrels sticking out the front of it and odd wing like features on its sides, the gun barrels glowed before firing several magical blasts. All of which struck the two trapped Blue Pegasus mages.

"That's enough Scorpio." Angel said as she gestured for her Celestial Spirit to cease his onslaught.

Two dull thumping sounds rang out, as both Eve and Ren collapsed to the floor, no longer held captive against the airship's wall by Scorpio's cyclone of sand. A large pool of blood began to spread across the deck.

 **( - )**

 **(With Lucy, Hibiki and Sherry)**

"How is it coming along Ichiya?" Lucy asked as she looked over the shoulder of the much shorter man.

She and Sherry had found the Blue Pegasus Ace unconscious, gagged and trussed up in one of the downstairs bathrooms in the Blue Pegasus Mansion. Suffice to say it had been very embarrassing for all parties, and it had been decided that none of the three involved would speak of it again. Especially considering the fact that Ichiya had been tied up with his trousers and boxers still around his ankles, this had made it a very uncomfortable experience for Sherry and Lucy to free him from his restraints. So much so that Lucy had ended up summoning her Celestial Spirit, Cancer, to free the little man.

"It should not be long; my potent _'_ _ **Parfum**_ **of Healing'** should restore Jura back to full health. Already my **'Paralyzing** _ **Parfum**_ **'** has left his system." Ichiya replied, his low voice somewhat strained as he fought off the embarrassment of being ambushed in the toilets, before having to be rescued in such an unmanly position.

To take his mind off of it he was currently leaning over the still unconscious Jura, a small blue vial in his hands as he used his magic to try and revive the unconscious Wizard Saint.

"From what you have described the mission seems to have stumbled. Young Wendy kidnapped, the mighty Christina stolen." Ichiya replied with a dramatic shake of his head.

"It is not as bad as all that" Lucy replied gently. "Perseus and Erza are going to get Wendy so she will be fine, and the others are retaking the Christina."

"Indeed, with our comrades acting so valiantly to see the mission completed, it is only proper that Jura and myself pull our weight." Ichiya replied, as the Wizard Saint began to stir, his eyes slowly opening, and his body beginning to move.

"You're right Ichiya sir!" Hibiki said enthusiastically, as he played with the glowing golden keyboard of his **'Archive Magic'**. "If we want to help though we will have to get moving and meet up with the rest of the Alliance at the rendezvous spot."

"Then we had best get moving." Came the deep voice of Jura as he finally regained control of his muscles and pushed himself to a sitting position.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Erza)**

Erza and Percy both cautiously advanced into the cave system that they found within the abandoned settlement.

"Be careful, I can only now sense Wendy, Carla and Happy up ahead, but it is possible to hide from my senses." Percy said as he led Erza through the maze of tunnels.

The two of them soon exited the tunnel and entered into a large cavern, a large cavern that currently echoed with the stifled sobs from the hunched over form of Wendy, as she wept in the middle of the cave, both Happy and Carla trying to comfort her.

Seeing the girl they were looking for, Erza rushed over to make sure she was okay, her sword in hand as she searched her surroundings for any danger.

Percy meanwhile scowled as he realised they had missed Brain, the man was no longer here, nor was his companion, whoever it was. Looking around the cave, Percy's eyes soon fell on an empty T-shaped coffin that was resting against the back wall of the cave.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw that. Turning away from the coffin he quickly strode over to where the others were. His expression softening as he saw how upset the blue haired dragon slayer was. Kneeling down Percy gently picked Wendy up, allowing the younger girl to bury her head into his shoulder as she continued to cry. The girl was no doubt frightened by what had happened, but she looked totally unharmed, which led Percy to believe that she was upset about something else.

Standing up with the girl held gently in his arms, Percy looked down at the two Exceeds, both of them were looking quite forlorn as they looked back at Percy.

"Right we will head back to the rendezvous spot and you two can tell us what happened on the way there." Percy said decisively as he began to leave the cave, Wendy in his arms, Erza and the Exceeds following after him. "I need to know everything that happened."

Both Carla and Happy nodded as they took to the air and began flying after Percy. Erza gave a curious look over at the empty coffin before she too followed after them.

 **( - )**

 **(With Brain)**

Brain quickly rushed through the Woodsea Forest, uncaring of all else as he rushed towards his goal. He had discovered the location of Nirvana. The girl had caved in and had willingly revived Jellal for him. Brain had then proceeded to use his magic to tear through Jellal's mind trying to find where Oración Seis could be. The man's mind had been damaged no doubt due to the trauma of almost dying, but Brain had managed to get the information he wanted, even if his doing so had only made the damage worse

Ideally Brian would have recruited Jellal to join him, after all, a number of his Guild were now dead and replacements would be needed. Unfortunately though he did not have the time, Midnight and Cobra had failed, the fact he lost two more black symbols from his body was evidence enough of that. The cretins had barely bought Brain fifteen minutes, and both Perseus and Erza were coming.

This was why he had been forced to rush; he hadn't even started ripping the information from Jellal's mind when the two of them had entered the cave system. Luckily though he had been able to grab Jellal and teleport away, which put enough distance between him and the Light Wizards for him to raid Jellal's mind and get the location.

What happened to Jellal after that Brain didn't care about; he had left the blue haired mage passed out almost comatose behind him. The man would likely be useless to Brain now, his mind was too damaged, the former Wizard Saint would be too uncontrollable and dangerous for Brain to keep around, this was a pity as the man had once been very powerful, the greatest of Brain's former students.

Not that any of that mattered now. Coming to a stop Brain's eyes gleamed in the gloom of the forest as he looked at what was in front of him. He had found Nirvana. It had cost him the majority of his Guild to do so, but so what, they could be replaced. What was important though was that he had found Nirvana and all he needed to do was unseal it.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

Pushing on through the Woodsea Forest heading for the rendezvous zone Percy was listening to Happy and Carla's explanation of how Wendy had been forced to heal Jellal Fernandes, a very powerful Dark Wizard, a former Wizard Saint and a former member of the Magical Council. If anyone would know the location of Nirvana it would probably be this man, and the fact he was once again among the living was worrying.

Glancing to his side, Percy's eyes widened as he saw the stone cold look on Erza's face. His old student had once been close friends with Jellal in her childhood, when they had both been slaves in the Tower of Heaven. Unlike Erza though who had become a strong, confident Fairy Tail mage, Jellal had given in to his darker urges and had taken up the mantle of the new ruler of the Tower of Heaven and had tried to complete its function.

He had tried to revive Zeref, the darkest wizard of all time.

Percy had only heard bits and pieces about what had happened, but he knew enough to know that the old friends were now bitter enemies. More than that though, he had been under the impression that Jellal was dead. It appeared that this was false, but judging by the anger he could sense in Erza it might become fact soon enough.

Looking down at the sad looking Wendy in his arms, Percy now realised why she had been so upset. She was upset because she was ashamed of what she had done; she had revived Jellal, all out of some misguided debt she felt to him. Percy could understand why she was so upset, but had been quick to assuage her worries by saying he didn't blame her, Erza had also chimed in with her support. Putting aside her hatred for Jellal as she instead focused on the bigger picture.

A sudden explosion of power nearby gained the attention of the entire group. Looking to the source, Percy's eyes widened as he saw a pillar of black and white energy extending into the sky. Stopping his run, Percy was soon joined by his companions as they stared at the pillar of energy.

"It appears Nirvana has been awakened." Percy said blandly.

"Well shit." Erza muttered a scowl on her face as she glared at the pillar of energy.

 **( - )**

 **(With Natsu)**

Running through the forest, Natsu constantly had to dodge and swerve as the forest behind him exploded. He had long since given up on returning fire as the Christina continued its bombardment. Instead he was focused on dodging the nonstop bombardment of bombs that still rained down from the airship.

Luckily though, the ship had slowed down, no longer moving as fast as it had been going. This had meant that Natsu was able to put some distance between him and the explosions.

Jogging through the forest, Natsu was soon drawn to a stop as he saw a pillar of black and white power explode into the sky.

The pink haired dragon slayer's mouth opened in surprise, he was able to quickly come to the conclusion that Nirvana had been unsealed and even he knew that this was bad.

Looking behind him at Nirvana and then back at the pillar of light, Natsu quickly made a decision. There was only so much he could do down here, and with the lacrima shield now surrounding Christina he likely couldn't board the ship. No, Natsu was sure he would be better if he go and stop Nirvana.

With that in mind he began to run in the direction of Nirvana.

He barely made it a hundred metres though, before he was stopped as the ground in front of him exploded. Looking up Natsu quickly found the source of the attack.

A blue haired man was standing fifteen or so metres away, a black coat around his shoulder and a distinctive red tattoo around his right eye. The man currently had an ugly expression on his face as he glared hatefully at Natsu, and his hands were currently glowing a golden colour as he prepared another attack.

"Jellal!" Natsu snarled, his anger bubbling to the surface as he saw the man who had hurt his friend Erza, a man who had tried to kill him, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza and Juvia. A man Natsu could quite frankly say he truly hated.

A hateful expression quickly crossed Natsu's face as his hands lit up with fire, all thoughts of Nirvana disappeared as he instead had one thing in mind, he was going to kill this man. Jellal mirrored these same thoughts as he stood opposite Natsu.

In the background the baleful light from Nirvana could be seen as its magic took its toll on its first victims.

 **AN: So a lot of shit happened this time, things have shifted to the Light sides favour for now as they slowly whittle down the enemy forces. Oración Seis still has some fight left. I have to say I always loved this arc in Fairy Tail, the characters were really interesting and the bad guys you could somewhat sympathies with.**

 **Also as you can see Percy is pretty powerful, and that's when he is in the middle of the country. Imagine what he would be like at the sea where he is at his greatest. All his abilities so far are based off of his canon abilities, only those abilities have been strengthened by the Curse of Achilles and time and Percy's own vast skill with using them. I don't think he is overpowered though as in the World of Fairy Tail there are some ridiculously powerful magical people can use, like seriously it is ridiculous.**

 **Anyway next chapter should be out soon.**

 **I hope you all continue to read and review.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here is the next chapter and we find ourselves drawing to the close of the Oración Seis arc. Things are moving at a pace and Percy's impact can already been seen as the character act differently, due to his presence changing the way things went in canon. His impact will have both good and bad effects when compared with canon, but remember Percy has been in the Fairy Tail world for a while.**

 **For the most part I like how this story is going, it is moving forwards without getting to bogged down in specific and unnecessary events, which is something I think is a problem for a lot of Fairy Tail crossovers, which is why a lot don't get passed a few chapters before they are stopped. Hopefully this one will be completed.**

 **I already have a number of arcs both canon and unique new ones planned out. As well as the pairings selected, one which I think has been done before, but which has never progressed beyond a couple of chapters before the story was abandoned. I've decided to be a pain in the arse and keep the pairings to myself, as I want to keep people guessing, I also want to see whether anyone will be able to guess. If anyone does guess though I will tell them if they want me to.**

 **But anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Jogging through the forest, Natsu was soon drawn to a stop as he saw a pillar of black and white power explode into the sky._

 _The pink haired dragon slayer's mouth opened in surprise, he was able to quickly come to the conclusion that Nirvana had been unsealed and even he knew that this was bad._

 _Looking behind him at Nirvana and then back at the pillar of light, Natsu quickly made a decision. There was only so much he could do down here, and with the lacrima shield now surrounding Christina he likely couldn't board the ship. No, Natsu was sure he would be better if he go and stop Nirvana._

 _With that in mind he began to run in the direction of Nirvana._

 _He barely made it a hundred metres though, before he was stopped as the ground in front of him exploded. Looking up Natsu quickly found the source of the attack._

 _A blue haired man was standing fifteen or so metres away, a black coat around his shoulder and a distinctive red tattoo around his right eye. The man currently had an ugly expression on his face as he glared hatefully at Natsu, and his hands were currently glowing a golden colour as he prepared another attack._

" _Jellal!" Natsu snarled, his anger bubbling to the surface as he saw the man who had hurt his friend Erza, a man who had tried to kill him, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza and Juvia. A man Natsu could quite frankly say he truly hated._

 _A hateful expression quickly crossed Natsu's face as his hands lit up with fire, all thoughts of Nirvana disappeared as he instead had one thing in mind, he was going to kill this man. Jellal mirrored these same thoughts as he stood opposite Natsu._

 _In the background the baleful light from Nirvana could be seen as its magic took its toll on its first victims._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **( - )**

 **(With Jura, Ichiya, Lucy, Sherry and Hibiki in the Woodsea Forest)**

"Come on my dear comrades, we must make haste!" Ichiya the Ace of Blue Pegasus said as he led the group consisting of Jura, Lucy, Hibiki and Sherry through the Woodsea Forest.

After having revived Jura, the group had quickly set off for the rendezvous area. Circumstances however had quickly changed when they had seen a massive pillar of ominous feeling, black and white magic explode into the sky, something they assumed signaled the unsealing of Nirvana. After all what else could such a massive influx of power mean, especially when they knew that the powerful Dark Guild, Oración Seis, was after Nirvana.

What followed next though was all the more surprising and terrifying for the watching wizards, as a massive city had soon risen up from the ground, uprooting the earth and the surrounding woodland as it rose into the air. Four massive spider-like legs could now be seen lifting up the remains of a once mighty city. The legs were made of some kind of flexible stone-like substance, which was strong enough to support the giant structure yet flexible enough to move. With its arrival on the battlefield, its blatant presence made it, at least in their minds, the new rendezvous spot for the members of the Alliance to meet at.

Running through the dense forest, not a single member of the group really knew what to say, as they were too focused on the imposing sight of Nirvana and on the colossal and malicious magical energy they could feel emanating off of it. Already a number of the mages could feel the insidious magic affecting their minds, drawing on their negative thoughts and memories, trying to manipulate them. Luckily though each of the Light Wizards were strong enough and self assured enough to resist the latent effects of what they assumed was Nirvana's magic.

The group had quickly created a formation as they rushed through the undergrowth, with Ichiya at the front, Sherry and Lucy at his sides. Hibiki running behind them, the slender man currently trying to use his **'Telepathy Magic'** to contact the others, so he could find out their locations and hopefully gather them all together once again. The powerful and implacable Jura brought up the lead, acting as the rear defense in case they were ambushed by any Dark Wizards that might be lurking within the forest. Already they had come across a few small groups roaming the forest, against the might of Jura though; they had not really stood a chance.

"Hibiki how goes contacting the others?" Jura asked, as he looked down at the Blue Pegasus wizard in front of him.

"It's not easy, I have been unable to contact Ren and Eve, and so I am instead trying to contact Lyon and Perseus. There is a lot of interference though; the sheer amount of magic coming off Nirvana is interfering. Plus actually finding the wizards I want to contact is not easy, the members of my Guild are usually easy to contact as I have had regular interaction with their minds before. The others though…." Hibiki replied, his tone showing his frustration with his lack of success. Despite that however, another part of him was growing very worried that he could still not contact Ren or Eve. The fact he couldn't meant they were either out of range, which was unlikely; they were unconscious, which was possible or they were dead….

"Just keep trying" Jura said his gaze now fixed on the monstrous construct that was Nirvana, the large city having begun moving very slowly through the forest, destroying anything that got in its path as it forged its way through the forest.

Hibiki nodded his head in agreement before following the others through the forest; already they were making swift progress. As such it didn't take them long to cut through the forest and reach one of Nirvana's legs, but before they could do anything more that stare at the sheer size of the spider-like leg, they suddenly found their path cut off by the appearance of yet another Dark Guild at Oración Seis's disposal.

Turning around as they heard the rustle of leaves, the group quickly found themselves surrounded by dozens of grunts. The group was entirely surrounded as more than thirty Dark Wizards were looking down on them from where they were standing in the trees, all of the wizards hollering out challenges and sending out mocking insults to the Light Wizards.

Jura gritted his teeth in annoyance before he raised his hands, drawing on his magic as he prepared to unleash hell on these nuisances. The ground around him began to shake as the large man began to use his **'Earth Magic'.**

"Hibiki keep trying to contact the others. Ichiya, Lucy and Sherry will you assist me in deal with this rabble?" Jura asked as the ground at his feet started trembling more violently.

Ichiya struck a dramatic pose as he pulled out two vials of his patented magical _parfum_ from the bandoleer he wore around his waist.

Lucy grabbed Virgo's Celestial Gate key, a confident look on her face as she shouted. **"Open… Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"**

With a flash of golden light a slender and beautiful pink haired woman appeared, the slim woman was dressed in a lolita maid's outfit and had two metal manacles clasped around her wrists, a few feet of chain extending from each one.

"Ready to fight Princess!" Virgo said emotionlessly, a bland look in her blue eyes as she scanned the leering and sneering Dark Wizards around her.

" **Doll Magic: Wood Golem!"** Sherry shouted as she manipulated the trees around her, creating a nine foot tall, wooden golem, with a snarling face and four arms, each of which ended in razor sharp wooden claws.

Seeing this, the surrounding Dark Wizards were somewhat taken aback, but their surprise only lasted a few moments before they remembered they had the numbers advantage.

"Come on lads let's kill 'em!" The leader of this group of Dark Wizards said as he leapt off his tree branch, a purple magical circle appearing in front of him as he did so.

 **( - )**

 **(With Gray and Lyon on the Christina)**

" **Ice Make: Hammer!"** Gray shouted as he created a massive hammer of ice above his head, which he then used to smash aside the last remaining member of the Broken Nose Guild, sending the flailing Dark Wizard over the side of the airship, a shrill scream leaving his lips as he passed through the lacrima shield and then through the canopy of the forest below.

"Come on Gray, I think that is the last of them!" Lyon said tiredly as he looked around at all the groaning and moaning bodies around him, a trickle of blood running down the side of his face from a head wound that he had received during the fight.

They had ended up fighting close to forty Dark Wizards, as more and more Dark Wizards had joined the fray, drawn in by the sounds of fighting. Lyon guessed from the sheer number they had defeated that they had probably fought almost all the Dark Wizards on Christina, at the same time.

"Yeah I hear you." Gray replied with as he clasped one of his hands on his side, covering up a nasty cut deep to his side, freezing the wound to stop himself from bleeding out. "We need to catch up with those idiots Ren and Eve."

Lyon nodded at that, following Gray's lead as he froze the bloody wound on his head, stopping the blood from running down his face and inhibiting his vision. It was a temporary fix at best, but until they could get to either Wendy or Perseus so they could be healed, they would have to make do. "From the sounds of it they have not stopped the Jupiter Cannon from charging up."

Gray scowled at that, he had seen a Jupiter Cannon before, the Phantom Lord Guild had used one when they attacked the Fairy Tail Guild a few months ago. They had attacked in the hopes of kidnapping and ransoming off Lucy to her stupidly wealthy father. Phantom Lord had naturally been defeated and had since been disbanded by the Magical Council, but the fact remains that it only took ten minutes for a normal Jupiter Cannon to be charged up when Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail.

Christina's Jupiter Cannon had started charging nearly half an hour ago, the weapon should be fully charged up by now; in fact it probably was and was just waiting to be fired. This led Gray to the conclusion that one of the possible reasons it hadn't been fired was that most of the crew had been defeated by Lyon and himself. That or the order hadn't been given for the cannon to be fired.

"That might be a good thing, as we may need to us it to destroy that massive moving city. Because I am going to take a wild guess, and say that thing is Nirvana and if it's here that means Oración Seis have unsealed it and taken control." Gray replied as he looked over at the massive city that had pulled its self from the ground only minutes before, it had been the emergence of that object that had acted as a distraction that allowed Lyon and Gray to overwhelm the last few Dark Wizards they had been fighting.

Pushing aside those thoughts for now, Gray instead scowled in the direction Eve and Ren had gone, if they hadn't disabled the cannon and most of the crew had been fighting Lyon and himself, what were those two playing at.

"Come on; let's find those Blue Pegasus clowns first." Gray said as he began to jog towards the front of the Christina, Lyon following closely behind him. "We can deal with Nirvana later."

 **( - )**

 **(With Angel on the Christina)**

Angel looked curiously at the two prone bodies in front of her. Walking forwards, she easily avoided stepping in the large puddle of blood that was coming from the two, as she instead used her white, high heeled shoe to flip the two young men over.

Ren, the tall handsome, dark skinned man, was dead. The magical blasts Caelum had fired, had struck the man in the throat, through his right lung and through his stomach. Each blast had pierced his body leaving three, deep four inch wide wounds. With the placement of the wounds Ren had never stood a chance.

Letting lose a sigh at the waste of a strong handsome wizard, Angel instead turned her attention to the younger boy, Eve. Eve was a short and petit young man, a few years younger than Ren, with short blonde hair and aquamarine blue eyes. He wasn't exactly Angel's type, but she would admit she could see why some women might be charmed by him.

Giving the boy a cursory glance, Angel could see he was still alive, Caelum's magical blasts had struck him in the shoulder, the thigh and had grazed his chest. His wounds were still quite serious but he would probably live, as long as he didn't lose too much blood. Currently he was unconscious, his skin pale as he lost more and more of his life blood.

Letting out a sigh of resignation, Angel pulled out another golden key, this one showing the symbol of the ram on it.

" **Open… Gate of the Ram!"** Angel said as she swiped her key through the air.

With a flash of golden light, Aries appeared next to her, a nervous expression on her face as she let out an "Eep" and tried to avoid standing in the expanding pool of blood.

"You called Mistress?" Aries said shakily a she looked over at Angel.

Aries was a slender Celestial Spirit, with shoulder length, curly pink hair, and small, curved, golden horns that protruded from the sides of her head. For a powerful spirit the girl had a surprisingly nervous and unconfident demeanor, which confused and irritated Angel to no end. The girl was an ancient and powerful Celestial Spirit, why on Earthland would she act so weak and meek.

"Use an underpowered **'Cotton Bomb'** to staunch the boy's bleeding." Angel said as she gestured at Eve. She maybe a Dark Wizard but she was not a monster, she didn't just kill for the sake of it, and if she could save a life she would. As long as her doing so wouldn't come back to bite her in her perfectly shaped arse.

"O-ok," Aries said a she raised her hands in front of her and conjured a pink cotton-like substance, covering Eve's wounds with it as she did so. The pink cotton-like substance, hardened as it touched Eve's wounds, soaking up the blood and blocking anymore from flowing out. It wouldn't heal him, but it would keep him alive.

Angel may be a Dark Wizard but she doesn't thrive on killing others, it was the reason she didn't kill Jura or Ichiya. But nor was she against it if it coincided with her goals. She was distinctly grey and morally ambiguous in that regard.

Looking away from the boy, Angel was instead distracted by the thunder of feet on metal. It appeared someone else was coming, was it her remaining crew, or was it more Light Wizards. The sounds of fighting had ended a few minutes ago, around the same time Nirvana been unsealed, a sight which had captured Angel's attention for a time as she felt the insidious magic trying to mess with her mind.

It turned out it was Gray and Lyon, the two Light Guild Wizards who both specialized in using **'Ice Make Magic'** how exciting….

Pausing as they saw Angel confidently standing in front of them, one hand on her hip as the other still held Aries's key. Angel waited for the two to speak; she could already see their eyes moving to the two prone bodies of the Blue Pegasus members. One of which was dead, with the other being incapacitated.

"What the hell have you done?!" Gray shouted, his fury getting the best of him as he slammed his right fist on the palm of his left hand, ignoring the twinge of pain in his side as he instead prepared a spell.

Before he could go through with it however, he was stopped by Lyon. The Lamia Scale wizard was looking from Ren and Eve's bodies to Angel, his eyes narrowed as he realised who she was.

"Be careful Gray, this woman is Angel, one of the members of Oración Seis. You remember how powerful they were when we fought them before; she is one of them, an S-Class wizard in her own right." Lyon said cautious, beginning preparations for his own spell as he looked from Angel to Aries. "It also looks like she is a Celestial Wizard, like your Guild mate Lucy."

Gray's eyes widened at that, recognizing her from picture Hibiki had shown them of the Oración Seis members. This meant that Lyon was right to be cautious, Gray could still remembering how outclassed he had felt fighting Cobra, just as he remembered how he could have died had it not been for Perseus healing him. They had rushed into that fight and had found themselves getting overwhelmed, this time he wouldn't make the same mistake.

" **Open… Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"** Angel said as she used her opponent's caution to her advantage, switching out Aries's key for Gem and Mini's key.

Both small spirits appeared on the other side of Angel to Aries and Caelum, the two of them jumping up and down with glee before they used their magic to take on the form of Gray, copying not only his body, but his memories and magic too. The Gray mimicry then slammed his closed fist on his palm before shouting. **"Ice Make: Lance!"**

A large lance of ice exploded from the icy blue magical circle in front of him as it exploded towards Lyon.

Aries then sent her own full powered attacked at Gray, fast moving spikes of harden pink cotton-like magic exploded from her hands, the projectiles all spiraling through the air as they hurtled towards Gray.

"Sorry…" Aries said nervously as she unleashed her attack.

Angel once again rolled her eyes in irritation at how meek the spirit was acting.

"What the hell!" Gray shouted as he used his own **'Ice Make Magic'** to create, a rose shaped shield that protected both him and Lyon from the oncoming ice lance and pink spikes. "Why does that thing look like me?!"

"I don't know but it can use you magic too!" Lyon shouted in reply as he created a flock of eagles, all of which were made out of animated ice and all of which he sent flying at Angel.

"Caelum" Angel said as she glanced at the floating sphere like spirit next to her.

Caelum beeped a few times before it once again took the form of a magical cannon.

"Rapid fire" Angel said, as Caelum beeped in response before it unleashed dozens of small magical blasts which destroyed Lyon's ice constructs, shattered Gray's beleaguered shield and bombarded both Lyon and Gray, forcing them to throw up another shield. Only for that shield to get shattered as Gemini still in the form of Gray, with access to his memories and magic, used its own **'Ice Make Magic'** to shatter their collective shield, leaving the duo open to attacks from Aries and Caelum.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy, Erza and Wendy in the Woodsea Forest)**

"Where are we going Percy?" Erza said as she noticed that their group was not heading in the direction of the rendezvous area, instead they were heading for the hulking construct that could only be Nirvana.

"We are going to meet up with the others, I think they saw Nirvana and decided to head for it." Percy said as he led the way to where he could sense the others. He was still using the water in the air to boost his senses, and could feel a large group of people fighting in the direction he was headed. This meant unless there was some kind of mutiny it was very likely that those involved in the fighting were their allies and one of the numerous Dark Guild's in the forest that were beholden to Oración Seis.

"I suppose it makes sense." Erza said with a nod as she looked up at the imposing moving city that was Nirvana. "They would no doubt assume everyone would head for Nirvana to try and stop it."

"So what are we going to do when we meet up with the others?" Wendy asked as she ran alongside Percy and Erza, her blue hair streaming behind her as she resolutely kept pace with the other two, both Happy and Carla flying along behind her. Any shame she had been feeling had now been washed away by anger and the resolve to fix her mistake. It was after all because of her that Jellal had been revived, which had allowed Brain to get the location of Nirvana from the now conscious and fully functioning Former Wizard Saint.

"First things first we are going to need to destroy Nirvana, that or we will need to track down and incapacitate Brain." Percy said as he closed in on where the fighting he had sensed was just wrapping up.

"What about the others though?" Erza asked a frown on her face.

"Well hopefully everyone has finished their objectives, if they haven't well we will have to plan accordingly." Percy replied his coat flapping behind him as he left the tree line, only to come across a scene of chaos.

Large pillars of earth were protruding from the ground all over the place; there were also large craters and holes that dotted the landscape. A roaring construct of wood could be seen standing above a half dozen or so unconscious and bleeding Dark Wizards. Even more battered looking Dark Wizards could be seen littered all over the area, most of them groaning in pain.

Standing in the midst of all of this, looking completely unharmed was Jura, Ichiya, Lucy, Sherry and Hibiki.

Ignoring the chaos for now Percy approached the group a grin on his face as he clasped hands with Jura. "You finally managed to catch up then?"

"Yes" Jura replied with a nod of his bald head. "I apologize for my absence; Ichiya and myself were individually ambushed by Angel from Oración Seis. It appears her magic is even more devious than her fellows."

"Well no matter you are here now and just in time by the looks of it." Percy said as he gave Ichiya and the others a nod before he looked up at the towering monstrosity that was Nirvana.

"Do you know what the situation is?" Ichiya said. "Or how the fight to retake Christina is going?"

Percy shrugged at that. "I am not sure, though I think for now we have more pressing issues. As for the current situation, Midnight, Cobra, Hoteye and Racer have all been defeated. This leaves Angel and Brain as the last remaining members of Oración Seis. Since we last saw Angel on the Christina, I think it is very likely that she is still on it, that or she has been defeated. As for Brain I can only assume he is controlling Nirvana."

"A mixed bag then" Jura said with a frown.

"There is also another issue," Erza said as she took a step forward, with Wendy following behind her, gaining the attention of the others.

"Wendy!" Lucy said with a smile, a smile that the young dragon slayer returned as she saw how happy the others looked to see her. "I am so glad they got you back, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am ok." Wendy replied with a gentle smile, looking around at the rest of the group as she did so.

"I am glad you are safe Wendy." Jura said as he gave the girl a solemn nod, before he turned to look at Erza. "You spoke of another issue Erza?"

"Yes," Erza said as she gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing with anger as she did so. "Jellal Fernandez is here, and he is working with Oración Seis."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Lucy as she heard that, she had been there when Erza had returned to the Tower of Heaven, she had seen how cruel and callous the man was, just as she had seen how powerful he was, easily fighting Natsu and Erza at the same time, he had been a Wizard Saint for a reason after all.

Jura also frowned darkly at that, as a Wizard Saint, he was familiar with Jellal, who himself had been a former member of the Wizard Saints. "That is concerning, do we know of his whereabouts, is he on Nirvana with Brain?"

"No I doubt it," Percy said as he looked up at Nirvana, glancing at the others he saw the looks of confusion on their faces. "I doubt Brain would trust Jellal enough to be alone with him on Nirvana. It is more likely that Jellal was sent to aid Angel."

"I take it that is a guess." Ichiya said a thoughtful look on his face.

"Absolutely, I am just going off what I have heard of Brain and what I know of Jellal. Jellal doesn't seem the type to follow someone else, nor has he proven himself exactly trustworthy. As for Brain, he does not seem like the type to share power or to trust anyone." Percy replied with a shrug.

"A fair analysis" Jura said with a nod, agreeing with Percy's assessment as it fit with what he knew of both men, "Now I believe we should come up with a strategy to deal with Nirvana and finish off Oración Seis."

"You're right." Percy spoke up as he looked at all the Alliance wizards present, thinking up the best way to approach these new circumstances. "Ichiya, I think you should aid Natsu and the others in retaking the Christina, take Lucy, Hibiki, Sherry and Wendy with you. As soon as you have succeeded you should lead them back here and assist in the destruction of Nirvana."

"A fair plan, but what of Nirvana and Brain?" Ichiya replied a thoughtful look on his face as he and the others looked to Percy, as the most experienced among them, for answers.

"Jura and myself will infiltrate Nirvana and deal with Brain, as Brain is controlling Nirvana once he is defeated we should be able to gain control ourselves and destroy it." Percy said as he looked over to Jura, the large Wizard Saint gave Percy a nod. "As for Erza…"

"I will go after Jellal." Erza interrupted, the look on her face daring anyone to challenge her on this.

"He is a Former Wizard Saint; it will likely be dangerous if you go after him alone." Percy said a frown on his face as he met Erza's steely gaze.

"Then I will take Lucy with me." Erza replied bluntly.

"Wait what?" Lucy shouted out, looking at Erza in shock.

"I don't think…" Percy began, quite conflicted on what he should do here. He knew Erza needed closure, and had a very good reason as to why she should be the one to take Jellal down. However he also knew she held a lot of hate and anger in her, all of it directed at Jellal. It was the kind of anger that could cause her to make a mistake and get herself hurt.

"I can do it Perseus." Erza said her voice firm as she stared into Percy's eyes, trying to convey her feelings on this to him. "Please… trust me."

Percy scowled at that, before he nodded. If Erza was anything like him then she would do it whether he told her to or not. "Fine, but don't make me regret it."

Erza nodded at that, a tight smile on her face.

"But take Lucy with you, and make sure to retreat if either of you are in any danger." Percy tacked on his face stern.

"And yet again… WHAT!?" Lucy said looking from Percy to Erza as they spoke about her like she wasn't there. It was crazy how similar these two were, though considering Perseus had been Erza's mentor, maybe it wasn't so surprising.

Turning to the blonde, Percy gave her a kind smile. "Please go with her, Erza will need your help if she is to fight Jellal, and knowing Makarov like I do, I know he wouldn't have sent you on this mission if you weren't a strong and capable mage.",

Lucy flushed red at that, purposefully looking away from Percy's sinfully green eyes, a bit embarrassed by his confidence and trust in her. "Y-yeah sure, whatever…"

"Good." Jura spoke up loudly, looking around at the others. "Then we are agreed."

"Right" the others chorused.

Ichiya turned and led Sherry, Wendy and Hibiki in the direction of where the Christina was last seen.

Erza and Lucy both turned and ran into the forest, the two of them searching for any trace of where Jellal was.

Percy and Jura meanwhile turned to face Nirvana. With a shout, Jura slammed his hands on the earth, raising a pillar of earth beneath both of their feet as he lifted them into the sky and up onto Nirvana. Both the God of Fairies and Iron Rock Jura were more than prepared to deal with Brain, the leader of the Oración Seis.

 **( - )**

 **(With Natsu and Jellal in the Woodsea Forest)**

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted his body cloaked in fire as he attacked Jellal, all thoughts of Nirvana and his mission to eradicate the Oración Seis were forgotten as he instead focused on pulverizing the man in front of him.

Jellal sneered in response as he leapt into the air, his body cloaked in golden energy as he used his **"Meteor"** spell to rapidly fly up into the air, over the explosion of fire beneath him.

"I remember you Natsu Dragneel…. You and I have fought before haven't we, at the Tower of Heaven… yes I remember…"Jellal said as he stared the pink haired dragon slayer down, his mind was a complete mess as he felt excruciating pain lancing through his head, the pain coming alongside glimpses of his past memories and the raging feelings of anger, hatred and resentment he held within him.

"Yeah and I take it you remember how it turned out then don't you!?" Natsu shouted in response, only seeing red as his temper flared to new levels of anger at seeing this man still alive. This man had caused so much pain and misery in his life, especially to those closest to Natsu.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu roared as he leapt towards the hovering Jellal, his fist blazing with fiery magic, his teeth gritted and his eyes flashing in the light of his own flames.

Jellal's eyes widened as he saw Natsu coming, before he could do anything to defend himself though, he felt Natsu's blow strike the side of his face, sending him flying backwards as the fist exploded with fire. Tumbling to the floor, Jellal pushed himself to his feet, blinking in surprise as he felt the burnt, blackened and broken skin on his face.

Natsu once again roared in fury and let his fire burn hotter than he had ever let it burn before, as he dashed towards the blue haired man, quickly landing a series of fire enhanced kicks and punches on him. Jellal's eyes narrowed as he used his arms to defend himself, feeling the heat of the flames scorch him as he did so, coating himself in his potent magic he also lunged forward, his glowing golden fists almost blurring as he counterattacked. Jellal's skills in close combat however paled in comparison to Natsu's; clasping his hands together the dragon slayer brought them down on Jellal's back like a hammer.

The blue haired man's body slammed roughly into the ground, he didn't stay there long though, as he soon leapt to his feet, protected as he was by the golden cloak of magic that surrounded him, it was his **Celestial Cloak'** , a defense magic that was based off of his **'Heavenly Body Magic'**.

Natsu continued to press his advantage, refusing to allow Jellal the chance to prepare himself or recover as he lashed out at him again, landed a flaming kick into Jellal's side as he did so, **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"**

Jellal, although blocking the worst of the attack, was still knocked back a few steps.

Puffing up his cheeks, Natsu then blasted out a pillar of fire which quickly engulfed the blue haired man, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu not wasting a moment threw his arms out to his side and created an intense source of fire around his hands. This fire started extending into large pillars as Natsu brought his flaming hands together to attack, **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame-"**

 **"Meteor."** Came Jellal's shout as he once again cast the **'Heavenly Body Magic'** based spell.

The dragon slayer wasn't given a chance to finish his spell as Jellal came barreling forward through the gathering torrent of flames and dispersed them with the air pressure of his movement. Natsu's eyes widened in shock, all his previous anger wiped away by surprise as he felt Jellal's glowing, golden fist slam into his sternum.

A spray of blood left Natsu's mouth, even as his eyes watered with pain.

Natsu's body was sent flying backwards by the momentum of Jellal's attack, his body bouncing off the ground like a rag doll before Jellal disappeared in a flash of golden light and appeared again landing a fast and brutal kick into Natsu's side, this blow caused an audible cracking sound as two of the fire dragon slayer's ribs broke.

Pushing aside the pain from his injuries, Natsu spun on the ground, fire streaming from his feet, creating a wall of flame that stopped Jellal from immediately continuing his assault. Using the momentum of his spin, Natsu quickly made it to his feet, a dribble of blood leave his mouth as he panted heavily, his dark eyes fixed on the insane figure of Jellal as the wall of fire dispersed.

 **( - )**

 **(With Brain at the King's Summit)**

With its awakening now fully completed, Nirvana had emerged from the spire of light and revealed its true form to the world. Its four large spider-like legs held a giant city with hundreds houses all of which surrounded one massive tower in the centre of the construct. The very apex of the weapon was called the King's Summit and where a proud king once resided now stood Brain. The Dark Wizard and the Leader of Oración Seis looking on with delight as Nirvana began to move, the now powerful weapon completely under his control as he synched with it from his position on the King's Summit.

After all his years of planning and searching he had done it, he had gained control of Nirvana, an incredibly powerful, potent and dangerous magical weapon, one that had been sealed away by its own creators, the Nirvit people many hundreds of years ago.

"Finally! The ultimate weapon that will destroy the light is mine!" Brain triumphantly laughed, uncaring that he was the only one around. It may be cliché for monologue to himself, but Brain was gleefully happy and couldn't give a fuck.

His arms were both stretched out to his sides as he laughed out loud in maniacal joy, his skull-headed staff still held tightly in his right hand. Four of the members of Oración Seis may have already fallen, but their sacrifices would not be in vain. They had led him to unsealing and gaining control of this mighty weapon. All he needed now was to destroy the pesky Light Wizards who were trying to stop him and he could begin the task of using Nirvana's magic to twist and control the minds of Fiore's populace.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked ahead, Brain could see the Magical Bomber, Christina, hovering a hundreds metres or so in front of Nirvana as it slowly began to make its way out of the forest, its movements controlled by Brain from where he stood on the King's Summit.

Raising his hand to his head, Brain placed two fingers against his temple as he began to use his **'Telepathy Magic'** to contact Angel, who he knew was still in control of the Christina.

" _Angel."_ Brain said his dark eyes fixed on the hovering form of Christina. _"Angel, answer me!"_

 **( - )**

 **(With Angel on the Christina)**

Angel let out a sigh of irritation as Gemini, still in the form of Gray Fullbuster, created a large cannon made of ice and sent another projectile of ice at the beleaguered Light Wizards.

Lyon let out a tired shout as he lunged forward, tackling Gray out of the way.

Both of the ice wizards were exhausted; they were both covered in cuts and bruises, and Gray was nursing a severely broken wrist, an injury he had received when he had thrown up his a quick shield to protect himself from one of Caelum attacks. The shield had shattered and the attack had struck him, fortunately though the magical blast had expended so much energy breaking through the ice shield that it had only broken Gray's wrist when it had struck him, as oppose to lancing through his body, like what had happened to Ren and Eve.

Lyon was a little worse off, having taken a sword of ice through the stomach, courtesy of Gemini, it was a worthy sacrifice though as it had allowed Gray the opportunity to send an ice arrow at Aries, delivering enough damage to the Celestial Spirit that it had been forced to return to the Celestial Spirit World to recover.

This had left Angel with just Caelum and Gemini, both wizards had no doubt that she could summon another spirit to assist her but thus far she hadn't. This had allowed them to survive the remainder of their fight. Scoring a few glancing hits on Gemini, but not enough to quite put the spirit out of action.

There was of course a reason why Angel hadn't summoned another spirit to assist her, not that Gray and Lyon knew this. It was also the same reason why a single bead of sweat was rolling down her face, despite the woman having not taken a single hit so far. Angel was running low on magic; she had enough to keep both Caelum and Gemini on the mortal plane for another hour or so, more than long enough for her to finish these two ice wizards. She could also sustain at least one Celestial Spirit indefinitely, even with her reserves drained like they were. However she wasn't able to summon a third Celestial Spirit, as that would put too much of a strain on her remaining magic, she doubted she would be able to sustain it for more than ten minutes before she would have to stop.

This was irritating to Angel, these two ice wizards were far more tenacious than she had expected, especially considering they had been injured and tired when the fight had begun. Both Lyon and Gray had good team work; this was something she had not expected considering how much they argued. They also were both very skilled with using **'Ice Make Magic'** ; both of these wizards were easily A-Class in terms of power and skill.

"Caelum rapid fire!" Angel said as she gestured for Caelum to fire, its gun barrels glowing as it unleashed a barrage of piercing magical attacks at the two ice wizards. "Gemini, destroy any defenses they try to create."

"Mini mini!" Gemini replied childishly, as the somewhat bruised and battered Celestial Spirit, slammed its closed fist on its palm, creating an icy blue magical circle as it did so.

"Come on Lyon!" Gray shouted as he grabbed the silver haired man by the arm and dragged him with him.

" **Ice Make: Iced Wall!"** Lyon shouted as he tiredly drew on his magic again, creating a thick wall of ice in front of him and Gray, even as his fellow ice wizard tried ot drag him out of the way.

The wall of ice didn't last long as Gemini shouted out its spell. **"Ice Make: Hammer!"**

A large hammer of ice broke Lyon's hastily constructed wall, removing any defense the two ice wizards had as Caelum fired its magical blasts.

Letting out a shout Lyon shoved Gray out of the way, taking a magical blast through the shoulder for his trouble. Letting out a shout of agony, Lyon felt his clavicle break, and his shoulder shatter.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted as he used his one uninjured hand to create a flimsy shield of ice; the construct was nowhere near as stable as it would have been if it had been created with two hands. But it was the best Gray could do; he had already been quite tired when he started this fight, both him and Lyon having been fighting a large group of Dark Wizards earlier, at the moment he was running on fumes.

The ice shield blocked two magical blasts, but the next three broke through. Luckily two of them missed both Lyon and Gray, the blasts instead striking the metal floor of the deck. One of them did however hit its target, the blast grazing Gray's arm, leaving a two inch deep wound that cut to the bone, already the wound had begun bleeding profusely.

" _Angel!"_

Angel scowled a she felt Brain trying to contact her.

" _Angel, answer me!"_

" _What do you want?!"_ Angel snapped in reply, ignoring the fight for now as she instead glared at where Nirvana was making its ponderous way through the forest.

" _The other four have all fallen, only you and I remain."_ Brain said, the tone of his voice showing that he was displeased with the way Angel had answered him. _"I have taken control of Nirvana but there are still Light Wizards in the forest, I have no doubt they will try and stop me. I want you to use Christina and kill anyone you can find, I don't care if it costs you your own life, just make sure none of them get in my way!"_

Angel's expression became even darker as she heard that, the other four were either dead or incapacitated and the arrogant bastard wanted her to sacrifice herself for him! Turning back around and looking at the two struggling ice wizards, Angel's eyes widened as she saw how Gray was standing protectively over Lyon, already creating a flimsy shield as he protected his friend. The boy could have run whilst she was distracted, but he didn't, instead he willingly stayed so he could protect his friend…

Would Angel do that for anyone in Oración Seis…? No she wouldn't even think of it. Would anyone in Oración Seis do that for her…? The very thought was laughable. Angel had wasted most of her life in the service of other people, first she had been a slave in the Tower of Heaven and then she had been one of Brain's minions, whether she wanted to or not. How much of her life had she wasted, and what for?

" _Angel! Angel!"_ Brian shouted the irritation in his tone growing as she ignored him.

" _Go fuck yourself Brain!"_ Angel replied, dismissing Gemini as she did so.

" _What did you just say?!"_ Brain shouted in her mind.

" _I told you to go fuck yourself!"_ Angel replied as she removed her own Guild symbol, the symbol of the Oración Seis that had been on her left hip for nearly a decade breaking apart into magical particles as she did what she should have done years ago. Cutting off Brain's telepathic link to her, Angel instead looked over at the battered and broken Gray and Lyon, her eyes trailing over their injuries as she did so.

"I have left Oración Seis and as such no longer need to fight you. Both your injuries as well as Eve's are nonfatal, Ren however is unfortunately dead." Angel said, as she met the eyes of the two surprised looking men, with her decision made she saw no point in stick around, especially as she knew Brain's vengeance would be brutal if he was victorious. "I cannot take back what I have done, nor would I want to, you all attacked me and I acted in self defense. However I will say this, the Jupiter Cannon is charged up, and Brain is the only member of Oración Seis left, kill him and your mission is complete."

"W-why?" Gray said in confusion. "Why are you helping us? You're our enemy? You're a murderer!?"

Angel however merely shrugged in response, "You chose to make me your enemy, not the other way around, just as you and your friends chose to attack me. I was merely defending myself."

Gray opened his mouth to retort, but before he could Angel grabbed a hold of Caelum, the floating metal sphere, glowing as its gun barrel disappeared, only to be replaced by two large metal wings that protruded from the spherical spirit.

"Good luck." Angel said with a curt nod, cutting off Gray's response as Caelum lifted into the air, pulling Angel with it as it pulled her over the side of the airship and gradually descended into the forest below.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Gray said loudly as he looked to a confused looking Lyon for a reply.

The silver haired man groaned in response as he felt the pain from his wounds lancing through his body. This fight had been hard on him, but it had also been an experience, one that he was more than prepared to learn from.

"I don't know, but don't complain about it!" Lyon replied raspily. "We have retaken the Christina, our objective is complete."

 **( - )**

 **(With Brain on the King's Summit)**

Brain's face contorted in rage as he heard what Angel said, his anger only growing as he felt one of the black seals on his skin disappearing, signaling that Angel had deliberately broken her link to him. He had honestly believed that none of the Oración Seis members would be brave enough, or stupid enough to leave. It appeared he had been mistake.

Angel's decision was an annoyance, it certainly made the task of eradicating the remaining Light Wizards that much harder, even with Nirvana and the few remaining Dark Guilds that were still in the Woodsea Forest at his disposal. This was why Brain gave himself a mental note to track down Angel after he dealt with the nuisances, and when he did he would make her suffer for her betrayal before he killed her.

Brain's vengeful thoughts were soon cut off however, as he felt two powerful magic users approaching, somehow the pests had already boarded the mobile city without his knowledge. Widening his eyes in surprise, Brain's grip on his staff tightened even as a sneer crossed his face. It appeared that two of the Alliances number had saved him the time of tracking them down.

Turning around to face the two who were approaching him, Brain grit his teeth in irritation as he saw that the two consisted of the Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis, and the God of Fairies, Perseus. Maybe this would be harder than he thought.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So I wonder how many people saw that coming. I always thought that Celestial Magic in canon Fairy Tail was very underrated, as to were the Celestial Spirits. In my mind they are powerful summons, ageless beings of great power. However more often than not they are just made out to be a joke or are just ignored for the most part. There were some parts of canon where they got a bit of props, Yukino's fight, Eclipse Spirit Arc etc. but I don't think they got as much attention as the different slayer magics which seemed to become the main focus.**

 **I also think that Angel of the Oración Seis was a very undervalued and under used character. Especially as she was supposed to be an S-Class mage, but didn't really measure up to Cobra, Hoteye or the others. Which is way I decided to make her character my own, I did do it for a reason though, and that reason will become known later on. I also have to say that one of the reason I like Fairy Tail so much is because of the villains in it, more often than not you can emphasize with the bad guys. I mean all of the members of the Oración Seis except Brain have quite moving back stories. Though of course they became the bad guys you can see how they came to be like they were, which means although you can hate them you can also like them.**

 **But other than that we have events coming to a close, we have the Jellal issue, the Brain confrontation and the Christina debacle. All of which will be covered as the arc ends next chapter hopefully.**

 **Will see you all next time, and I hope you all review and leave a comment. Any suggestions or advice is appreciated.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So here we are with the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. There have already been some major divergences form canon so far, but this chapter pretty much shoots some of the future canon things in the foot. So I hope you are ready for that.**

 **This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it and leave a comment and a review after. Also I was surprised to find out that this is now the highest rated story in the Percy Jackson/ Fairy Tail crossover section, so I would like to thank everyone for all of their support.**

 **This chapter is longer than normal and will have a bit of action in which is quite common for chapters that finish arcs, but despite this there will also be some development going so keep your eye out for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Brain's face contorted in rage as he heard what Angel said, his anger only growing as he felt one of the black seals on his skin disappearing, signaling that Angel had deliberately broken her link to him. He had honestly believed that none of the Oración Seis members would be brave enough, or stupid enough to leave. It appeared he had been mistake._

 _Angel's decision was an annoyance, it certainly made the task of eradicating the remaining Light Wizards that much harder, even with Nirvana and the few remaining Dark Guilds that were still in the Woodsea Forest at his disposal. This was why Brain gave himself a mental note to track down Angel after he dealt with the nuisances, and when he did he would make her suffer for her betrayal before he killed her._

 _Brain's vengeful thoughts were soon cut off however, as he felt two powerful magic users approaching, somehow the pests had already boarded the mobile city without his knowledge. Widening his eyes in surprise, Brain's grip on his staff tightened even as a sneer crossed his face. It appeared that two of the Alliances number had saved him the time of tracking them down._

 _Turning around to face the two who were approaching him, Brain grit his teeth in irritation as he saw that the two consisted of the Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis, and the God of Fairies, Perseus. Maybe this would be harder than he thought._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 7**

 **( - )**

 **(With Lucy and Erza in the Woodsea Forest)**

It had been nearly fifteen minutes since Lucy and Erza had parted ways with the others, and during that time the two of them had passed through nearly a mile of dense woodland as they attempted to track down Jellal. Unfortunately though things were not going well, neither Lucy nor Erza had the senses that Natsu was blessed with and so were finding tracking down the illusive Dark Wizard difficult.

Pausing for a second to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her brow, Lucy came to a brief stop on an outcropping of rock, taking deep breathes of air as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Erza look over there!" Lucy shouted her eyes wide as she saw an explosion of fire a few hundred metres away, the fire just being visible over the tops of the surrounding trees.

Coming to a halt Erza turned to look at Lucy, before turning on her heel to look in the same direction the blonde was. Erza's eyes widened as she saw another burst of fire appear above the tree tops, she only knew one wizard in this forest who was capable of that.

"Natsu" Erza muttered to herself, before she twisted her head to look in the direction she had been running, trying to stare deeper into the Woodsea Forest, looking for any trace of where Jellal could be.

"Come on Erza, he could be in trouble, we have to go and help him." Lucy shouted as she began to jog in the direction of the fiery explosions, her concerns for Natsu outweighing everything else. Lucy had barely made it a few steps before she realised that Erza wasn't following her.

Turning back around Lucy saw that the red haired mage had an uncertain look on her face. This alone was enough of a reason to make Lucy stop moving. Although she had only known Erza for a couple of months, Lucy knew enough about her to know that, that look just didn't look natural on Erza's stern and beautiful face.

In all the time Lucy had known the powerful S-Class wizard, she never once had been indecisive; in fact she walked with a confidence that inspired all those around her. Even when it turns out she made the wrong decision, Erza never faltered, she just forged on making the best of what she had.

So to see her frozen, looking backwards and forwards from where Natsu was fighting to the dark trees behind her was unnerving for Lucy.

"Erza?" Lucy said as she gave Erza a cautious and questioning look.

Hearing Lucy's voice Erza snapped herself out of it. Previously she had been thinking on whether she should rush to Natsu, her friend's, aid, or whether she should continue her search for Jellal. Turning on her heel, Erza started running, passing Lucy as she headed for where Natsu was clearly fighting, cursing herself as she did for even entertaining the idea of choosing her vengeance over helping her friend.

"Come on Lucy." Erza shouted as she now led the way, her blade at the ready and a deadly look of concentration on her face.

"That's what I said before!" Lucy shouted after Erza, as she ran to keep up. "Wait for me!"

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Jura on the King's Summit)**

Percy slowly ascended the steps that led to the apex of the tall tower that dominated Nirvana, the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis at his side.

As the two of them walked up the steep, stone staircase, both of them kept a wary eye out for any potential traps that might have been set; you never could know when you are dealing with ancient weapons and insane Dark Wizards after all.

It hadn't taken the two of them long to come to the conclusion that Brain was most likely stood at the top of this tower, the massive influx of power they could sense swirling around it was enough evidence of that, it felt as if all the power Nirvana was absorbing from the ground was travelling to this power before it was being diverted to the legs, weaponry and whatever else it powered.

"Remember Jura; be careful when dealing with Brain." Percy said as he gave his companion a sideways glance. It might be stating the obvious, but Percy still thought that it needed to be said. Brain after all was a relative unknown, his magic and his motives were a mystery, as too was his power levels and state of mind. In fact all they did know about him was that he was once the head of a Magic Council funded Magical Researchers Laboratory, and that he knew a multitude of different magic's, which meant they had no idea which ones he specialized in. This was not a lot to go off of.

Finally reaching the top of the tower, the King's Summit, both Jura and Percy saw the cloaked figure of Brain standing across from them. A dark scowl on his face as he turned to face the two of them, his skull headed staff still in his hand, as he slammed the end of the staff on the paved stone floor of the tower.

"So the two of you are foolish enough to think you can stop me!?" Brain said his irritation bleeding out into his voice as he glared the two of them down, his grip on his staff tightening and his body beginning to gain a toxic green glow to it as the man drew on his vast reserves of magic. The floor at his feet began to tremble at this, as his flaring green magic then gained flecks of black in it as his staff also began to glow with magical power.

Neither Jura nor Percy flinched as they felt Brain's potent and vile magic crash over them like a wave. The man before them was clearly powerful, but both of them had faced stronger.

Shifting his left hand so that it now idly rested on the hilt of Backbiter, Percy began to draw on his own immense power. The ground at his feet cracking as a mixture of green and silver energy began roll off his body, the air becoming denser, almost insufferably so as both Brain's and Percy's power began to push against each other.

As Percy released drew on his power, dark clouds began to appear overhead, the wind around them picking up and forked lightning beginning to dance across the sky. A true storm had begun to develop above their heads as a number of localized earthquakes, centered on Percy, rocked the structure of Nirvana, collapsing buildings and causing cracks to appear all over the ancient city's structure.

Not one to back down Jura also called on his own magical power, using it like the other two had as a weapon of intimidation, orange energy quickly surrounded Jura's hulking body, the ground shaking even more as the floor at his feet shattered, and the stairs behind him and Percy began to crumble away, large crack beginning to appear up and down the tower as the pressure on it became even greater.

This is what it was like when three Wizard Saint and above level mages faced off. It was why the Magic Council heavily frowned upon any fighting taking place between their Wizard Saints; such a fight could level cities, shatter mountains and wipe out anything that got in their way. .

Unblinking in the face of his two opponent's power, the only sign of Brain's unease was that his grip on his staff became even tighter.

The three powerful warrior's tense standoff was broken by the deafening sound of collapsing rock as parts of the city began to break off and fall into the dense forest below, the large chunks of the city having been shaken loose by the earthquakes that racked Nirvana's structure. Dozens of ruined houses fell off of Nirvana as the edges began to break away, the metal supports that once held them in place being warped by the destruction the three wizards caused y just flaring their respective power.

Brains' eyes widened as he saw this, if things kept up Nirvana could be destroyed. The loss of the city was no big thing; the city was not Nirvana the metal structure that it was built on was. A metal structure that was powered by four large lacrima, which used Nirvana's massive legs to absorb the power from the ground, which in turn was used to power Nirvana's movements, its weaponry and also fix any damage done to the lacrimas. The machine was supposed to be all but indestructible; though obviously the creators had not though that the frame itself would be destroyed, this would make Nirvana useless if it was shaken to pieces.

"Enough!" Brain said loudly as he drew on his magic and sent a blast of green and black magic energy from his staff. A powerful jet of dark magic exploded from Brain's staff, heading straight for Jura, who blinked in surprise at the sudden attack. Acting quickly Jura flicked his hands through the air, raising three pillars of stone in front of him. With a loud shattering sound Brain's magic tore through all three pillars, the raging bolt of black and green energy taking on the form of some kind of snarling animal as it went to strike the Wizard Saint.

Slamming his right foot on the ground in front of him, Jura then slammed his fists together in front of his chest. The ground at his feet exploded upwards as he did this, forming two massive stone fists that slammed together in front of Jura, and succeeded in blocking Brain's spell, though the strain of blocking the attack caused the two structures to crumble to pieces.

Scowling Percy whipped his right hand forward; causing twelve large, sickle shaped blades of water to form in front of him, as Percy took advantage of the building storm he had created overhead and the increased amount of moisture in the air. Flicking his hand forwards, Percy sent all dozen of the blades of water flying at Brain.

Percy then followed this up summoning up a powerful gust of wind and sending it too at Brain, the aim being that his wind attack would give extra force to his blades of condensed water, as well as knock Brain off guard before the water blades struck.

Controlling the wind did not come as naturally to Percy as controlling the water and earth did, but he was still capable of it as things like wind and lightning were loosely covered by his father, Poseidon's, domain over Storms. It had taken a lot of practice over a number of years but he had gained a good grasp on controlling lightning and wind, almost on a par with a child of Zeus. Even so he generally stuck to controlling water, as Hydrokinesis felt more natural to him and was easily his strongest element, especially when it came to controlling water from the sea.

Brain seeing the attacks coming raised his staff, Klodoa, and channeled his magic into the sphere that was locked in jaws of the skull on the end of his staff. The sphere began to glow brightly with magic energy before the magic expanded outwards in the form of a three hundred and sixty degree defensive dome of roiling green and black energy. It was a defensive shield that was more than up to the task of protecting him from even the most powerful of attacks.

A number of large watery explosion erupted as first the wind struck the shield, only to be followed by the twelve blades of water, each of which struck Brain's barrier and dispersed, unable to cut through his defenses.

Letting out a grunt, Jura thrust both of his fists forward. Two stones fists, oversized replicas of his own, exploded from the earth and shot towards Brain. In response Brain just turned his bored gaze to Jura, as the fists collided with Brain's shield and exploded in a cloud of broken rock and rubble.

Seeing a pause in his opponent's attacks, Brain condensed the powerful dome of energy around him into a tight sphere of toxic green power.

 **"Dark Rondo!"** **Brain said grimly** using his staff to aim the spell at Percy, sending a spiral-shaped beam of potent green magic at the green eyed wizard.

Percy swiped his hand through the air in response, creating a condensed shield of solidified water which absorbed the energy of the spell, before it exploded. Flicking his right hand again, Percy molded the remains of his shield into spears of ice before he sent more than fifty of the sharp, two foot long, two inch thick spears of ice at Brain.

Following this up Percy caused the water around Brain to become denser, restricting the man's movements and causing him to choke as a large sphere of water began to form around him.

Brain let out a gasp as he felt the restricting grasp of the air around him, letting out another explosion of magic from his staff, Brain threw up another dome of potent green energy to shield him, blocking the spears of ice that bombarded him and the grasping, clawing feel of the air around him. A bead of sweat began to drip down Brain's face as he saw large cracks begin to form on his shield, as the ice spears continued to rain down upon him. The spears were soon followed by pillars and spikes of earth erupting from the ground and slamming into his defences, courtesy of Jura. Great geysers of water also began to explode from the ground at Perseus's feet and began striking his defenses, joining Jura's continual bombardment of powerful earthen attacks.

Things were not going like Brain had hoped, in his own mind he knew he would be able to deal with each of these men individually, but together though, together they were forcing him almost entirely on the defensive, not giving him a chance to strike back as any attempt at doing so would leave him undefended for moment, which is all they would need to hit him.

"Brain, the defenses are giving way." Klodoa, the skull on the end of Brain's staff said, as it turned to look at Brain with its empty sockets. "We need to act now!"

A twinge of annoyance crept across Brain's face as he heard that. Klodoa was a powerful magical tool; he was a former Nirvit, one of the creators of Nirvana and had been the only member of his tribe who had not wanted to seal Nirvana away for the safety of the world; instead he had wanted to use the powerful weapon they had created. Use it to purge the world of darkness and set him and his tribe up as the defacto leaders of the new world order. For his sins he had been banished from the tribe.

Later he had delved into many dark and forbidden magic's, going as far as to bind his own soul to his skull in order to escape death. Brain had come across the artifact during his time working for the Council and had since learned what he could from it about Nirvana, taking the skull with him and creating his staff. A staff that when used in combat wielded both Brain's formidable magic as well as Klodoa's own, meaning that whilst using this staff Brain was twice as powerful as he usually would be.

"I am aware Klodoa!" Brain replied in irritation, more sweat trickling down his face as he once again used both his and Klodoa's magic to block another bombardment from the two powerful wizards he was facing.

"A suggestion then Brain, we are connected to Nirvana. As such we are connected to the power it is absorbing from the ground and where it is distributed. Tap into that power, use it to crush these insects." Klodoa said harshly, as Brain sent another pulse of magic through the staff, reinforcing the shield and causing some of the cracks to fade away.

"That amount of magic will kill me." Brain replied before his eyes widened as the dark clouds above his head began to form into a large fist, lighting crackling across the surface as it exploded from the heavens, rapidly descending on his position.

Letting shout, Brain lifted his staff higher as he reinforced his protections. His eyes flicking toward Perseus as he did, annoyed to see the wizard wasn't showing the slightest strain as he casually stood across from him, one hand resting on the pommel of his sword the other casually manipulating the very weather itself with frustrating ease.

The thunderous fist struck the shield and exploded tearing the ground around Brain to pieces as storm force winds buffeted his shield and lighting raced across it. Even more cracks formed this time, and Brain was forced to one knee as he had to use even more of his and Klodoa's combined magical power to keep the defenses strong. He had reached the end and he knew it. If Brain released his shield and tried to attack the two of them he would be killed before he had a chance to attack, the assault on his shield was coming in thick and fast and one slip would spell his end. However if he didn't try to fight back they would break through his shield and kill him, already he could feel his reserves rapidly depleting. Brain knew he was expending more energy shielding than his attackers were expending whilst assaulting his shield. If it came to a battle of attrition he knew he would lose.

"Do it! It is our only hope! Take Nirvana's power, and expend it as fast as you can, don't allow it to build up and you will be fine." Klodoa snapped as great fists of rock began to smash against the dome and powerful lances of water struck the swirling green and black shield only to glance off, each one leaving a crack in their defenses. "We are running out of time!"

Throwing caution to the wind Brain began to draw on the massive reserves of magic that powered Nirvana, causing the structure to stop moving entirely as he redirected its power into him. Already Brain could feel every nerve in his body burning as massive quantities of magic began to flow through him.

Unfortunately for Brain though, the concentration he needed to draw on Nirvana's energy meant that his defenses were lessened. So much so that a large fist of stone broke through his barrier and struck him. Sending him flying across the King's Summit and through a nearby pillar, three of his ribs now broken and his collar bone shattered, as he collapsed to the stone floor his staff Klodoa clattering to the floor shouting and cursing as Brain was no longer held the staff.

Moving as one both Jura and Percy went to take advantage of that. Jura already using his **'Earth Magic'** to create a half dozen more, large fists of rock which shot towards the collapsed Brain. Percy also tried to take advantage, manipulating the ground around Brain, making it take on a liquid like state as it tried to drag his arms and legs beneath the earth, trapping him.

Both Percy and Jura were taken by surprise however as a sudden explosion of magic surrounded Brian's fallen and broken body. Shattering Jura's stone fists and tearing the earth around him into shreds. The sickening sound of bones cracking could then be heard as Brain's injuries began to rapidly regenerate. The man himself also began to get to his feet, his power levels much greater than before as he pushed himself up, before he turned to face a surprised looking Jura and Percy.

There surprise was due to the fact that the man they now faced looked completely different. His previously dark skin had turned an almost ghostly white colour, and his dull red eyes had become a burning crimson colour with sickly yellow irises. More disturbing however was the sickeningly, sadistic grin that was now present on the man's previously stoic face, a face that was now missing its last black seal, as whatever it was that that seal, sealed, was now released.

In the silence that followed the emergence of this new person, a person who stood where Brain had previously stood, wearing the clothes that Brain had previously worn. The reedy voice of Klodoa could be heard echoing around the King's Summit.

"Well shit it looks like you have awoken Master Zero!"

 **( - )**

 **(With Gray on the Christina)**

"So that's what happened…" Gray said summarizing the events that had led to them where they were now, a pained expression on his face as he felt Wendy using her **'Sky Dragon Magic'** on him to heal his extensive, though nonlife threatening wounds.

The blue haired dragon slayer was already looking tired, this was not surprising considering how much magic she had expended healing Gray, Lyon and Eve.

The group led by Icihya had boarded the Christina not long ago, Hibiki having been able to connect to Gray's mind using his **'Telepahy Magic'** , no doubt due to the proximity of him and his group to the Christina as they waited under the trees near to where the airship floated listlessly in the air.

After having gotten in contact with the ice wizard, Hibiki had talked him through how to release the lacrima shields; this had then allowed Happy and Carla the opportunity to lift Wendy, Ichiya, Hibiki and Sherry up onto the Christina one at a time. Much to Carla's displeasure as she made nasty comments to the other wizards about them using her like a flying taxi.

Carla had soon shut up however when the group had seen the destruction on the decks of Christina. Dozens of Dark Wizards were lying around the deck most of them badly injured. They for the most part had been ignored, with Sherry having been told to make sure they were restrained for the moment. Which is what she had done, using liberal use of her **'Doll Magic'** to mold the deck of the Christina into a large cage in which the Dark Wizards could be imprisoned for the time being. It was not a permanent solution but it was the best they could do at the moment.

Whilst Sherry was doing that the others had gone to the front of the ship where they had found the badly injured bodies of Gray, Lyon and Eve, with Eve still being unconscious and barely clinging onto life after having been attacked by Angel. Wendy had soon gotten to work on stabilizing Eve's injuries, a task that had been made difficult as a raging and inconsolable Hibiki had had to be put into an enforced slumber by Ichiya and his _pafrum_ , after the young wizard he had seen the fate of his fellow Trimens. It had been a difficult thing for all of them to bear, but Hibiki and Ichiya had been hit worse, after all as members of Blue Pegasus they had known Ren and Eve best.

Ichiya himself had been very quiet since he had gotten on the Christina; in fact he had been acting very somber since he had first seen the dead body of Ren, having carefully arranging his limbs and placed his jacket over the young man's face. Since then the _parfum_ wizard had been standing over the body, staring down at it, a glazed look in his eyes. The unconscious Hibiki meanwhile had been laid against the wall of Christina, alongside the badly injured Gray and Lyon.

Despite his silence however, he had been listening in to the events that had happened on the Christina as Gray recounted them for Wendy, the newly arrived Sherry, Happy and Carla.

"So she just left?" Wendy said in confusion, her brow damp with sweat as she continued to use her **'Sky Magic'** to heal Gray, Eve and Lyon's most grievous injuries. Lyon and Eve were by far the worst off; both of them very pale, having been barely clinging to life when the others arrived.

Both of them were now unconscious, with Sherry cushioning Lyon's heads on her lap as she gently caressed his face, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the magnitude of his wounds.

Eve meanwhile was lying next to Hibiki, his breathing steady and his injuries wrapped up in bandages form the Christina's onboard medical kit.

"Yeah, she must have been speaking to someone with **'Telepathy Magic'** , because one moment she was about to finish us off, the next she just turned around, removed her Guild mark and wished us good luck before she left." Gray said a note of confusion in his voice.

"We will catch up with the murderess later" Ichiya finally spoke up, the man having been quietly listening to Gray's account as he stood watch over the members of his Guild. "For now we must find our comrades. Erza, Natsu and Lucy who are alone in the Forest, we must find them before any harm befalls them."

"What about Nirvana?" Wendy asked her eyes wide as she looked in the direction of the colossal mobile city, her brown eyes widening even further as she saw the dark and ominous clouds that had gathered above the city. Just a few minutes ago all of the people onboard the Christina had felt the massive amounts of magic building up from somewhere on Nirvana. It hadn't taken Wendy long to realise that it was likely from the ongoing fight between Perseus, Brain and Jura.

Hearing that Ichiya looked away from Ren's body and instead gave Nirvana a dark glance, watching as a large part of the city collapsed in on itself before it slide off of the massive construct. What followed next was even more surprising as the thunderous dark clouds above Nirvana took the form of a clenched fist, before it slammed down onto top of a large tower that dominated the now all but ruined city.

Turning to look at Wendy, Ichiya replied. "Somehow I doubt we will be much use as we are now. No, it is best that we track down the others. Later if it looks like Perseus and Jura have failed… we will use Christina's Jupiter Cannon to destroy the tower in the centre of Nirvana, which will hopefully put an end to it."

"But what about Percy!?" Wendy shouted in reply, her eyes wide as she stood up and faced Ichiya her face showing a mixture of worry and stubbornness as she faced the squat Blue Pegasus wizard.

Ichiya's expression softened as he looked down at Wendy. Before a slight sigh left his lips "Perseus is a very powerful wizard; he is not called the God of Fairies for nothing. I have no doubt that he and Jura will prevail, but for now I think it is more important for us to find everyone else. We have already lost too much; I don't want us to lose anyone else." Ichiya replied as a pained expression crossing his face, and his eyes flickering back to Ren's body.

Any retort died on Wendy's lips as she saw that, before with a quiet nod she turned around and continued to work on healing the other's wounds.

 **( - )**

 **(With Erza and Lucy in the Woodsea Forest)**

Following the explosions of fire and sounds of fighting, Erza and Lucy soon exited the tree line, avoiding burning branches and collapsing charred trees as a fire began to slowly spread from where Natsu was fighting to the rest of the forest. This was concerning to both Lucy and Erza, because the last thing they wanted was for there to be a forest fire.

Heading into the clearing, passing the burning trees, and large craters that dotted the landscape. Erza led the way as she moved to put an end to whatever fight Natsu was involved in as soon as possible.

She was however completely shocked when she saw who it was Natsu was fighting. So much so she dropped her sword on the ground, causing a small cloud of ash rise up. Lucy too was completely surprised, so much so she let out a high pitched "Eep" as she followed Erza into the clearing.

Their surprise was warranted as there, standing in the middle of the burning clearing was Natsu. The pink haired dragon slayer was covered in bruises and cuts, with a trickle of blood streaming out of his mouth as he barely kept himself standing, large gasps of breath leaving him as he stared angrily at his foe.

Standing across from Natsu was Jellal. The blue haired wizard looked in an only slightly better state. The left side of Jellal's face was covered in ugly looking, bright red, burned skin, and the hair on that side of his face was also quite charred and patchy. He had also other burns on his body, primarily on his arms and hands.

"Jellal!" Erza growled as her eyes narrowed in on Jellal.

Her body quickly took on a golden glow as she re-equipped out of her **'Black Wing Armour'** , the revealing, black metal plate armour disappearing in a burst of golden light as she instead donned one of her most powerful and deadly armours, her **'Purgatory Armour'.** This armour was a thick set of black, spiked armour, which completely covered up her entire body save for her head. Looking down Erza scooped up the black bladed sword from her **'Black Wing Armour'** and held it at the ready, her gaze fixed squarely on Jellal.

Turning as he heard his name being called out, an ugly expression crossed Jellal's face as he saw the armoured red head in front of him. Images quickly flashed through his mind, showing him fighting this woman, showing him trying to turn her into a sacrifice only for her to escape and ruin his plans. Jellal knew the woman's names, he knew he did, but for some reason he couldn't quite remember it. What he did remember however was that she had been there, along with Natsu, she had been there when he had lost, when he had been defeated, she was just as too blame for his current condition as Natsu was.

" **Meteor!"** Jellal shouted as he turned and shot towards Erza, his body covered in his golden magic as he raced towards where she was.

Darting forwards Erza threw caution to the wind as she slashed at Jellal with her blade, releasing a crescent shaped arc of magic as she did so.

A snarl appeared on Jellal's face as he dodged the sword strike, the crescent of energy instead striking the ground, creating a twelve foot long and three foot deep gouge in the earth. Ignoring that Jellal took to the air, skillfully using his speed and maneuverability to dodge all of Erza's attacks as he did so.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted out, spitting out some blood as he did so. "Be careful, he is insane!"

Jellal soon crashed back to the ground, leaping lightly on his feet as he got under Erza's guard and slammed her onto the ground a few seconds later, a cruel smile now on his face as he sent her staggering back a half dozen steps.

 **"Grand Chariot."** Jellal said, muttering the name of his spell under his breath.

Erza's eyes widened as she heard that, before she quickly looked overhead. A bright white magic circle appeared over her head, the circle shining brightly as six more magical circles appeared following some kind of pattern the Jellal had drawn in the air. The clearing was shining with bright light as the spell took effect. Erza barely had a chance to move, before the circle exploded, showering the area beneath them in golden magic that tore up the earth and destroyed anything it touched.

Erza was for the most part unaffected though as she charged forward, trusting in her thick armour to protect her from the worst of the spell as she instead closed in on a surprised looking Jellal. Behind her a massive crater could be seen in the ground, one which Erza had avoided being in the centre of due to her rapid reaction time.

"Not bad but as you are now you do not stand a chance against me!" Jellal stated matter-of-factly, his form once again glowing with golden magic.

Erza readied her blade in front of her as she charged, prepared for another attack, but her opponent had already moved, golden magic trailing behind him as he flew through the air. Following the trail of golden magic, Erza twisted around just in time to see Jellal appear directly behind her, his foot raised and a vicious look on his face as he sent a kick directly into her armoured chest, forcing her to be launched backwards and lose her balance.

Not stopping for a second the blue haired man used his incredible speed, courtesy of his magic, to appear in front of the still stumbling form of his former comrade a smirk on his face as he lashed out with his fists and began to deliver multiple blows.

Slamming her hands on the ground behind her, Erza heaved herself up and unleashed a two footed kick into Jellal's abdomen, sending him staggering backwards. Pushing herself back to her feet, Erza knew that she would have probably been nursing a couple of cracked ribs had it not been for her armour.

"Get away from her!" Natsu a shouted defiantly as he once again entered the fight, the fire dragon slayer shot towards the blue haired man his fist covered in fire as he ignored his own injuries and just focused on smashing this smug, supercilious arsehole into the ground.

Jellal twisted around at that, a look of surprise on his face, before with a pulse of magic he leapt into the air, a trail of golden energy following him.

Natsu let out a yelp of surprise as his target disappeared, his swing going wide as the momentum of his missed punch knocked him off balance.

Jellal scowled in irritation at the dragon slayers interruption, the scowl on his face morphing into a sneer as he allowed himself to fall, using the momentum to add force to the two footed kick he had aimed at the dragon slayers head.

"I don't think so!" Lucy shouted as she swiped a golden key through the air. **"Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!"**

With a flash of golden light a tall man, in a smart black suit, with golden blonde hair appeared. A smile on his face as he leapt forward, not needing any further instruction from Lucy as his hands glowed golden and he leapt up to intercept Jellal.

" **Regulus Impact!"** Leo shouted as he took to the air, his gaze fixed upon the form of Jellal as he moved to attack him.

Jellal's eyes widened as he saw this, his body once again taking on a golden glow as he used his spell **"Meteor"**.

He wasn't allowed to escape however as Erza choose that moment to strike, leaping up from the ground her black blade held tightly, the scarlet haired woman delivered slash to Jellal's midsection, her blade cutting through Jellal's clothes and cutting into his stomach.

Letting out a gasp of pain, Jellal's concentration slipped enough for Leo to get to him, his fist blazing with golden magic as he unloaded a barrage of strikes on the man, knocking him out of the air and sending him hurtling towards the ground.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** Natsu bellowed as he bulled forwards, his body enshrouded in fire as he tackled Jellal as he was midair, his fire covered skull ramming into Jellal's unprotected gut.

Jellal slammed into the ground so hard that he left a crater in the dirt floor, his face scrunched up in pain as he desperately tried to stand up, despite the severity of his injuries.

"You shits! You little shits…!" Jellal snarled as he spat out a large mouthful of blood, his movements wobbly as he unsteadily made his way to his feet.

Standing opposite him was Erza, Natsu and Lucy, with Leo standing just behind and to the side of the blonde Celestial Wizard. All of them were watching Jellal warily as he made his way to his feet, all of them prepared to leap into action at any moment.

"It is over Jellal." Erza said her voice strained with restrained anger as she pushed back her negative feelings for Jellal and instead focused on the bigger picture. "Give up and we will take you to prison where you belong."

"Give up?" Jellal replied scornfully, his head throbbing painfully as yet more distorted images flashed through his mind. "As if, prepare yourself fools, for you are all about to die!"

With that said the **'Heavenly Body Magic'** user crossed his arms above his head, gathering a colossal amount of magical energy as he did so. Above where his hands were crossed, a small black shadowy orb began to form, an orb that gradually began to grow in size by each passing moment.

Erza and Natsu tensed as they recognized the attack Jellal was preparing, it was the same one he had used to try and kill them in the Tower of Heaven, an attack that would have succeeded if it were not for Erza's friend, Simon, sacrificing his life to save them.

For Erza just the sight of that attack renewed her anger at Jellal all over again, he had used that spell to kill their friend Simon.

Letting out a shout Erza darted forwards her blade held to strike as she rushed Jellal, not giving him the time to finish that deadly spell. As she charged forward she could hear Leo and Natsu doing the same, both of them drawing on their magic as they made to attack the blue haired, Former Wizard Saint.

Jellal's large, shadowy orb of magical power began to take its final shape, causing the winds around him to whip about due to the sheer amount of energy within the attack.

"Perish before the might of **"Altairis!"** " Jellal shouted, his eyes gleaming with madness as he prepared to launch his final attack.

"NO!" Erza shouted as she appeared in front of him, so fast the blue haired man was unable to react as she dodged beneath the orb of potent, dark magic and drove her sword upwards. The black blade impaling Jellal's chest as it sheered through his ribcage and pierced his heart, the tip of the blade protruding from his back.

Jellal's eyes went wide as his control over the spell disappeared, the magic slowly dispersing into nothing as it was no longer bound together or molded by his will. Looking down Jellal's eyes met Erza's fierce hazel eyes, a look of shock spreading across his face as he reached out his hand to her.

Erza looking up at the dying Jellal felt no sadness as she watched him die. He was not the same boy she had befriended in her youth, that boy had died years ago. He was just a hollow shell of a man, someone who only spread pain and hurt wherever he went. Erza didn't even feel any satisfaction as she pushed herself up, allowing the once powerful Dark Wizard to slide off her blade, and land on the floor in a growing pool of his own blood.

Looking down at the dying man Erza could only feel pity for the wizard that this man could have been and for the kind and sweet boy he had once been. Looking down as the man drew his last rasping breath, his mouth moving as he tried in vain to say something; Erza became aware of Lucy and Natsu, both of whom were standing with her, Natsu going as far as to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She appreciated the gesture, but it was unneeded. Erza did not feel sad that Jellal was gone, nor was she gleeful. All she felt was relief that this chapter of her life was over, now she can finally move on and begin to live her life to the fullest, now that the dark shadow that had once haunted her was gone.

"Look it's the Christina." Lucy said into the silence that had fallen upon the partially destroyed and burning clearing.

Looking up a slight smile spread across Erza's face as she saw the Christina approach, she could see Gray, Wendy and the others visible at the bow of the airship.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Jura on the King's Summit)**

Percy's eyes widened and his grip on Backbiter tightened as he saw the individual they now faced, and felt the potency of the power coming off of him. Whoever he was he was not the man they had been fighting before, not only did he look different but the power he was giving off was darker and more unstable, more than that though Percy could sense the man was drawing power directly from Nirvana and channeling it through his body.

It was a stupid thing to do, as the human body could likely not handle that amount of power before it destroyed itself, ripping itself to pieces as it tried to contain more than it was able. Even if the man did siphon off most of the power he was absorbing in his spells it would probably cause permanent damage to him. Even Percy would be wary of trying that, and he was an insanely powerful demigod with the Curse of Achilles.

"It appears Jura, that we may have a slight problem." Percy said as he warily kept his eyes on this 'Zero' as the strange talking staff had called him….

"Yes I agree." Jura replied tensely as he shifted uncomfortably on the spot, moving his body so he now took a defensive position, his stance wide and his body low to the ground. "The sheer amount of magic he is giving off is beyond human."

"That's because he is siphoning it from Nirvana himself. He is taking the magical power that usually runs this contraption and is taking it into his own body." Percy replied his eyes narrowed as he also shifted his stance, his left hand gripping the hilt of Backbiter preparing to draw it and the fingers of his right hand twitching as he prepared to react to anything this man might throw at him, in an instant.

"But that is insanity!" Jura shouted aloud his face aghast as he looked at Zero's glowing form in shock.

"Insanity? I suppose in the minds of lesser men my power would come across as insane." Zero chuckled as rolled his shoulders. "Before I kill you both I think I should first thank you. If it were not for you defeating Brain then it would have been impossible for me to be unsealed. I have to admit it does feel nice not to be trapped in that weakling's mind anymore. So for that I will give you my thanks by giving you both swift deaths."

Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, what was it with bad guys and their arrogant and deluded threats.

"You doubt me?!" Zero sneered before he suddenly thrust both his hands forward, a beam of black and green magical energy exploding from his palms as he did so. Unlike the last time however the beam of magic that appeared was huge, almost overwhelmingly large as it lanced forwards.

Jura's eyes widened as he stamped the floor causing more than a dozen slabs of rock to rise out of the ground in front of him. Zero's attack broke through all of them with ease, shattering the rock like it was glass.

Widening his eyes as he saw this, Jura slammed both of his hands on the ground in front of him. Covering his body in a large suit of rock as an extra defense, as he prepared to leap out of the way of the oncoming beam of pure magical energy, trusting that Perseus could look after himself.

Zero's beam of magic continued on its path, its power greater than that of a Jupiter Cannon blast as it clipped Jura in the side as he tried to dodge. The force of the partial hit shattering Jura's rock armour and sending him hurtling off of the tower, and crashing into the ruined city below. The rest of the attack continued on its way tearing through the air as it continued on for nearly a two miles before it began to disperse.

Zero laughed manically at the power he now possessed, more than anything he had ever wielded before, he could already feel it thrumming through his veins giving him a sense of euphoria he had never felt before. Zero's red eyes quickly scanned his surroundings for his opponent's remains. The Wizard Saint he knew had been blasted off the tower, if he was still alive Zero would hunt him down later. As for the God of Fairies…?

Zero's eyes widened as he saw Perseus was still standing across from him, his coat was shredded but other than that he was completely fine. In fact the only thing different about him that had changed was that he had unsheathed his sword. The four, foot long blade was held in Percy's right hand, partially resting against his leg as the tip just touched the ground.

Zero's eyes fixed on the sword, his eyes widening as he felt the amount of power coming from the blade. Previously it had been notably powerful whilst it was sheathed, but now, now it was unsheathed, Zero could feel his skin crawl form the amount of power it was giving off, it was probably more than Brain held in his entire body. Tracing his eyes down the part gold and part silver blade, a greedy expression crossed Zero's face as he stared at it.

"After you are dead." Zero said a sneer on his face as he looked back up at the annoyed looking Percy. "I am going to take your sword as a trophy!"

Percy ignored that as he instead looked down at his shredded coat in annoyance. "This was my favourite coat!"

"What?" Zero said in surprise, his red eyes widening as he heard Percy's random statement, unsure of how he should really reply to this random topic of conversation.

"This coat! Mira, Erza and Laxus all clubbed together and bought me this coat before I went off on my Decade Mission." Percy said the irritation in his voice turning to anger as he began to take the ruined coat off. "This was my favourite coat."

"I don't give a fuck about your coat!" Zero snapped back in reply, not at all amused by Percy's comments. "Now fight or die!"

With that said Zero sent another blast of black and green magic out of his hands, this one just as powerful as the one before, the beam of power exploding from Zero's palms as he tried to kill Percy with one hit.

Seeing it coming Percy swung Backbiter up and around, the blade cutting through Zero's attack causing the beam of magic to split in two, as the two separate beams passed Percy on either side, the wind of caused by the passing beams of magic ruffling Percy's black hair.

"Impossible!" Zero shouted his red eyes wide as he took a step back from the unamused Percy.

"No, it is very possible." Percy replied before he channeled power into the sword, slowing time in a twenty metre area around him to a crawl, something he could maintain for up to a minute, as he rushed the surprised looking Zero. Within a few steps he reached Zero, his left fist raised as he landed a punch in the man's gut, aiming to lift him up and then slam him into the ground. This blow was enhanced by Percy drawing on his father's domain over Earthquakes as he released a focused earthquake into Brain's body with his punch.

A second later time returned to normal, and Zero slammed into the ground so hard that the floor cratered underneath him and the entire tower began to collapse in on its self. Blood exploded from Zero's mouth as he found his entire ribcage had been shattered, and his organs liquidated. For a normal person this would mean death, but Zero was not a normal person, he was Brain's true self, created from years of dark and illegal experiments that altered Brain's body and mind. He was stronger, faster and more powerful than Brain was, plus he also had a regenerative ability which was based off of his magical power, which at the moment thanks to Nirvana was colossal.

Brain's bones quickly began to repair themselves his organs quickly regenerating, despite this however a howl of agony left Zero's lips as both he and the tower fell.

Falling through the air alongside Zero, Percy showed no fear as he once again slowed down time, using it to help him leap from one falling stone to the other as he closed in on Zero. Appearing above Zero, Percy returned time to normal as he twisted in the air and delivered and earthquake empowered kick to Brain's side.

Shattering the entire left side of the man's body as he sent him flying through the air at an angle, smashing through half a dozen houses, Zero ended up in a twelve foot deep crater of his own creation, most of his body a shattered and broken ruin.

Taking control of the air currents around him, Percy began to ride the wind. Taking a leaf from his old friend Jason Grace's book as he flew through the air and landed on the stone floor a dozen or so feet from where Zero was struggling to get up.

"You had enough yet?" Percy asked as he stabbed Backbiter into the ground, the divine metal sinking through solid stone like a hot knife through butter. Sending a pulse of power through the blade, Percy caused the ground below Zero to explode, sending the battered looking man flying into the air.

Zero's body had once again repaired itself, however his liberal use of Nirvana's potent energy was beginning to show. His skin was now showing cracks, out of which bled black and green energy, not that Zero seemed to notice this as his entire mind was focused on destroying Percy.

Twisting his body in mid air, a pained expression on his face, Zero brought his arms backwards before thrusting them forward with a great deal of force. **"Double Helix!"**

Two blasts of black and green magic energy shot forth from Zero's hands before they began to spiral around each other to create a double-helix shape. The double helix then exploded towards Percy. Who lifted his sword and once again slashed Zero's magic apart, the blade of Kronos easily cutting through magic. Causing Zero's attack to be wasted as it instead struck the ground behind Percy tearing great gouges into the earth.

"You think you can defeat me God of Fairies." Zero sneered as he landed on the ground, his red eyes boring hatefully into Percy. "Well you can't! I am the true leader of the Oración Seis! Compared to me you are nothing!"

"Well you say that, but you are not doing very well so far." Percy replied blandly as he raised his hand and thrust it forward, sending all the rubble around him flying at Zero.

Zero quickly erected a shield of dark magic to block the first few stone projectiles before blowing up the next few with a blasts of darkness, whipping his hands around as he sent out stream of potent **'Dark Magic'** which destroyed everything around them.

Seeing he was distracted Percy decided to finish this, the man was too dangerous to be left alive, besides considering the state of his body it was likely he was about to go nuclear any second. Already the cracks on his body were growing larger as more magic poured out of him, soon he would explode, Brains' body, or Zero's body, was not built to deal with this amount of magic.

Darting forward his sword held tightly in his hand, Percy slowed down time again as he got in close. His blade slashing out; once, twice, three times, eight times, fourteen times, twenty times, twenty eight times as Percy delivered blow after blow going through a combination attack that cut tendons, pierced organs, sliced muscles, with the final slice completely decapitating Zero. Taking his head clean off his shoulders, before using the momentum of the last strike Percy sheathed Backbiter once again.

With a thud Zero collapsed to the floor dead, not even making a sound as his soul had already been destroyed, such was the power of the blade of Kronos that it didn't just kill someone, but it also destroyed their magic and their souls as well.

Not even looking back at Zero's remains, Percy instead focused on finding Jura, he would need to find the Wizard Saint sooner rather than later, after all with the Oración Seis now wiped out and Nirvana all but destroyed their mission was pretty much finished. All that was left was destroying Nirvana once and for all, and Percy couldn't exactly do that if Jura was still on it.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So that is pretty much the end of the arc, there will be a bit next chapter tying up loose ends and adding the last finishing touches, but other than that it will be back to Fairy Tail where we will meet some new people and see some further character development.**

 **Also as can be seen by the significant death in this chapter canon events will no longer happen how they would have gone and Erza will develop differently. I never really did like the whole Erza and Jellal relationship/ dynamic, it just felt a bit too sick and codependent. I mean the man destroyed her childhood, enslaved her friends, murdered and hurt her friends, tired to revive Zeref and she just forgives him like none of it ever happened, that is some grade A Sasuke/Naruto level bullshit. Which is part of the reason I did what I did, though there will be others.**

 **Furthermore we get to see how other characters will develop based off of what happened during this arc. Also several observant people will have noticed that Lucy did not get Angel's Celestial Keys as Angel was not defeated or arrested. So we will get to see how she will develop without possessing Aries, Scorpio and Gemini. This will have an effect later on for those that know the story.**

 **Percy's personality is also being revealed. A strong person who knows when to be ruthless and when to be merciful. A person who teaches those who want to learn, but who also makes sure to carry out his other responsibilities. So a more grown up and mature version of canon Percy.**

 **Also the whole Fairy Tail never kills no matter what is fandom. I never understood why people all assumed that to be the case as it is never stated to be a rule or discussed really.**

 **So yeah other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I have been getting a kick out of writing this story as it has kind of renewed my interest in Fairy Tail.**

 **Please everyone leave a review I love to hear from you all and I will see you later.**

 **Seagate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So here we are again, I have settled down to write another chapter for another story but was besieged with ideas for this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it was an interesting one for me to write. I hope I did a decent job.**

 **Would love it if people would leave a comment or a review and will try to answer any questions you might have. Have been quite bust lately though, what with work, real life and other commitments so I have only been putting aside about three or four hours a week for my stories.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson.**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Zero quickly erected a shield of dark magic to block the first few stone projectiles before blowing up the next few with a blasts of darkness, whipping his hands around as he sent out stream of potent_ _ **'Dark Magic'**_ _which destroyed everything around them._

 _Seeing he was distracted Percy decided to finish this, the man was too dangerous to be left alive, besides considering the state of his body it was likely he was about to go nuclear any second. Already the cracks on his body were growing larger as more magic poured out of him, soon he would explode, Brains' body, or Zero's body, was not built to deal with this amount of magic._

 _Darting forward his sword held tightly in his hand, Percy slowed down time again as he got in close. His blade slashing out; once, twice, three times, eight times, fourteen times, twenty times, twenty eight times as Percy delivered blow after blow going through a combination attack that cut tendons, pierced organs, sliced muscles, with the final slice completely decapitating Zero. Taking his head clean off his shoulders, before using the momentum of the last strike Percy sheathed Backbiter once again._

 _With a thud Zero collapsed to the floor dead, not even making a sound as his soul had already been destroyed, such was the power of the blade of Kronos that it didn't just kill someone, but it also destroyed their magic and their souls as well._

 _Not even looking back at Zero's remains, Percy instead focused on finding Jura, he would need to find the Wizard Saint sooner rather than later, after all with the Oración Seis now wiped out and Nirvana all but destroyed their mission was pretty much finished. All that was left was destroying Nirvana once and for all, and Percy couldn't exactly do that if Jura was still on it._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **( - )**

 **(Onboard the Christina)**

Looking through the large windows that looked out over the Wooodsea Forest, the assembled Light Guild Alliance members watched the destruction of Nirvana from Christina's control room.

"It's kind of beautiful in a way isn't it?" Erza spoke up into the silence, the scarlet haired mage was no longer wearing any of her magical armours. Instead she was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt as she stood by the large window alongside Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Natsu, watching as the ancient Nirvit weapon was destroyed before their eyes.

The entire city of the Nirvit was collapsing in on itself, the four lacrima which had once supported the colossal structure having been destroyed simultaneously as Perseus, Jura, Ichiya and Sherry each individually destroyed the large orbs, robbing the structure of its power, the same power that not only allowed it to move, but also kept the ungainly structure together.

Buildings that had once many centuries ago held families, homes that had once been filled with life and laughter, but which now only empty and lifeless mausoleums slid off the side of the collapsing frame of Nirvana, tumbling to the ground as little more than rubble. The four legs that had once held the great structure aloft began to collapse in on themselves, the weight of the structure now causing the lifeless, magicless legs to cave in under their own weight.

Within a matter of minutes Nirvana was completely destroyed, its form breaking to pieces as it collapsed into the forest below. No doubt as time passed the forest would soon spread and Nirvana would be covered over, a once mighty and fearsome magical weapon reduced to little more than a number of large wooded hills in the Woodsea forest.

"So that is it then. Mission accomplished." Lucy spoke up into the silence that had once again fallen on the assembled Light Guild Members as they watched the dust from the destruction of Nirvana begin to settle.

"Yes Oración Seis was defeated and Nirvana was destroyed, but it came at a great cost." Eve the youngest member of the Trimens said hollowly as he watched the dust from Nirvana's destruction settle. Eve was in a sorry state, his entire torso was covered with bandages, his face was very pale, and eyes were a dull empty blue as he watched Jura, Sherry, Perseus and Ichiya approaching the hovering Christina, their job done, now that Nirvana was no more.

"Not all of Oración Seis has been defeated." Hibiki said bitterly from where he stood by Eve's side. "Angel still walks free, she murdered Ren and Karen and yet she is still happily living her life, like none of it ever happened."

Eve flinched as he heard the woman's name, his hands twitching as he felt his wounds suddenly start to sting again.

"I wouldn't worry about Angel, justice will catch up to her eventually. It always does." Erza spoke up grimly, thinking of Jellal, her childhood friend turned enemy. The man's body, along with the remains of Hoteye, Racer and the other Dark Wizards that had fallen, were being kept in stasis in Christina's hold, the remains all prepared to be turned over to representatives from the Magic Council so they could be bruueid or destroyed… or whatever the Magic Council did with the remains of Dark Wizards.

Another thirty Dark Wizards including Cobra and Midnight were all chained up on deck, their hands in magic negating shackles and their bodies bound in chains. These men and women were also going to be transferred over to the Rune Knights, the Magic Council's enforcers, so they could be put on trial and likely be imprisoned for their crimes.

"I know." Hibiki said as he looked over at Erza. "And I am planning on being the one that brings her to justice."

Erza nodded at that, knowing as she did that she would probably do the exact same if someone killed one of her friends. She would hunt them down and if at all possible capture them, before forcing them to face justice for their crimes.

"So what do we do now then?" Lucy asked once again as she saw both Gray and Lyon had gone outside so that they could lower a boarding ladder to the other four that were now all patiently waiting below on the forest floor.

"We go back to Fairy Tail of course, the jobs done." Natsu replied uncharacteristically quiet as he stared at the wreckage of Nirvana, not even feeling travel sick like he usually did as he stood on the unmoving deck of the Christina, his mind completely on other things. The dragon slayer like Eve was bound in bandages, having received a number of injuries from his fight with Jellal.

The fire dragon slayer had been strangely quiet ever since he had gotten back to the Christina, no longer was he filled with his never ending enthusiasm to fight instead he was surprisingly solemn, calm almost as he thought about the events of the last day. This had been his first properly sanctioned S-Class mission; and in this one he had been facing off against proper S-Class wizards.

Clenching his right fist, Natsu closed his eyes as he thought back on how useless he had been. He had rushed in thinking he could take on the members of Oración Seis and defeat them with ease. He had been wrong; the Oración Seis members were in a different league to those he had fought before. These mages didn't mess around in a fight; they went all out from the start, aiming to kill from their first attack.

He now knew he had a lot of training to do before he could properly call himself an S-Class wizard. Previously he had always been messing around, going off on random missions, fighting with Gray or searching for Igneel. He had never properly tried to train himself; instead he had relied on his natural talent with **'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic'** to succeed no matter the odds.

Unlike him and Gray though, Mira, Erza and Laxus when they were growing up had all badgered Perseus, as the Guild's Ace to help them, to give them a few tips here or there and eventually to train them. Natsu however had been more concerned with fighting Gray and going on adventures. Now he was coming to regret the time he had wasted, he did not regret looking for Igneel, he was his father and he would not stop until he had found him, but now he was starting to think he would have had more success had he been a stronger wizard.

"We could go to Cait Shelter first, it is near here and we can stay there whilst I finish healing everybody." Wendy spoke up with a slight smile from where she was standing next to Erza.

Looking down at the blue haired girl, Erza smiled at her. "That's a very generous offer Wendy."

"Agreed" Perseus spoke up as he entered Christina's control room, now only wearing a baggy red T-shirt, black jeans and brown boots, his sword Backbiter once again sheathed at his hip, his left hand idly resting on the pommel. "I think we'll need a bit of time to rest up before heading back to our respective Guilds. Plus we have to drop off our captives to the Magic Council; Cait shelter should be a good rendezvous spot."

"I will go and contact the nearest garrison and tell them to meet up with us at Cait Shelter." Ichiya spoke up agreeably, moving to the captain's chair in the centre of the control room as he made to use the communication lacrima. "Hibiki, Eve can you two turn Christina around, the Cait Shelter Guild is around four miles north of here."

Both Hibiki and Eve nodded as they hurried to man the controls, happy to have something to do, to distract them from the loss of Ren.

Casting a gaze at the others Percy gave a number of them a reassuring smile. "The rest of you might want to rest up, it shouldn't take us too long to get to Cait Shelter, and Jura and I can keep an eye on the prisoners."

"Perseus is right, Lyon, Gray and Natsu you have been badly injured you three should rest up." Jura added on solemnly, nodding along with Percy as he did so, ignoring the fact that he himself had a number of injuries from his fight with Zero, including a mangled left hand form where Zero's last attack had struck him.

"Jura you're also hurt." Erza spoke up as she took a step forwards, her eyes drifting over the Wizard Saint's various injuries and coming to a rest on his hand. "I think you should rest up and let Wendy take a look at you, I will go with Percy."

Jura looked down at his own injuries before shaking his head and somberly replying. "They are only a minor nuisance."

"She's got a point Jura; you are hurt, it is best to get your injuries sorted out now than later." Percy spoke up, lighting his right hand up with silver flames as he placed it on Jura's mangled hand, drawing on the power of Iapetus to heal the worst of Jura's injuries.

Jura looked down as he saw what Percy was doing, his eyes widening as he saw his injuries beginning to steam, before closing up, the damage quickly disappearing. "I was not aware you knew healing magic Perseus?"

Percy shrugged in response, before he began motioning the others over. "It's complicated… but I do hold a talent with few forms of healing magic, one is water based, and another based on this unique fire… 'Flames of Life' is what I have come to call this magic." Percy replied absentmindedly as he began to heal the worst of Gray's, Lyon's, Natsu's and Eve's injuries, leaving the minor cuts, injuries and scrapes they had received, Wendy could fix those up later. "It is a useful skill but one that requires a lot of concentration and energy, so I don't use it carelessly."

Wendy's eyes widened as she saw what Percy was doing, it was the first time she had seen someone else using healing magic, and one which was much faster acting than her own currently was. "Yeah healing using **'Sky Magic'** is similar, the more I use it the more tired and dizzy I get."

"That is because you overuse it too much you silly girl." Carla, Wendy's feline companion spoke up, having regained much of her bluster since the fighting had ended. "You should only use it when you absolutely have too!"

"But if I have the power to help someone, shouldn't I do what I can?" Wendy replied, a frown on her face, this was a long standing disagreement between the two of them.

"If you can help someone you always should, but only if doing so does not risk your life and the lives of those around you." Percy suddenly spoke up a kindly smile on his face as he stopped what he was doing and met Wendy's curious and intrigued gaze. "Your willingness to help others is a fine and admirable trait, but it can also become a flaw. If you put the needs of a single person over the needs of the many you can end up doing more harm than good, which is why you always have to be careful and properly think through your actions."

Wendy looked confused as she heard that, but she didn't immediately disagree as she could see some of the logic in his words. "But what about if you don't have the time to properly think things through?"

"Then I suppose you would just have to assess the situation and do the best you can to do what you think is right." Percy replied with a shrug.

Wendy nodded at that, a contemplative look on her face as she looked back up at Percy. "Could you maybe give me a few tips sometime?"

Percy nodded at that a slight smile on his face, he was more than happy to help others, even if it meant taking the time out of his day to do it, but he would only put the effort in if the one asking his help was willing to do the same. After all he was a busy guy, if the person he was teaching was not fully committed to learning why should he waste his time?

"Right well, Erza and I have prisoners to guard and the rest of you need to rest up." Percy spoke up suddenly, turning on his heel as he headed out of the control room, Erza following after him, but only after she patted Wendy on the shoulder and gave her a supportive smile.

"You're a good girl Wendy, listen to what Percy says, trust me most of it will be useful." Erza muttered to her, she could already see the potential in Wendy, and she knew for a fact Percy saw the same, Erza was looking forward to seeing the kind of wizard Wendy would go on to be.

Jura watched them go before he looked down at his now healed hand, "Well it appears we have got some time to kill before we get to the Cait Shelter Guild."

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Erza)**

"So did you find Jellal in the end?" Percy asked as he glanced over an Erza, a curious expression on his face, as this was the first time he had properly seen Erza since they split up earlier.

Erza closed her eyes as she heard that, letting out a breath she turned to look at Percy. "Yes... he's dead..."

Percy let out a soft sigh as he heard that. "Were you the one to do it?"

"Yes," Erza replied a frown on her face as she looked away from him and instead looked out over the Woodsea Forest as they passed over it.

"Do you have any regrets?" Percy asked as he took a few steps forward so he was now standing next to Erza, leaning against the railing on the side of the airship.

"No... by the end... Jellal had become little more than a monster. He didn't even seem to recognise me; he was just attacking everything on impulse. He tried to kill Natsu and Lucy, and I decided enough was enough, he had already caused so much pain and suffering to so many people, I just wanted it to be over." Erza replied gripping the railing tightly as she thought back on that moment. It had almost been instinctual, Jellal had begun to craft a deadly spell, his arms raised above his head as he prepared to unleash it on her comrades, in response she had rushed forward, her blade drawn.

Reaching out Percy placed his hand over one of Erza's, a soft smile on his face as he once again got her attention. "What's done is done. Jellal is dead; there is no point in feeling shame or regret over what you did. It sounds like he had become little more than a mad dog by the end, if I was in your position I would have done the same thing."

Erza gave him a hollow smile at that, "I hear what you're saying... I just think I will need to process what happened."

Percy smiled at her as he heard that, squeezing her hand supportively before he said. "If you need anything, anything at all, I am here for you."

"I know you are." Erza replied softly shifting over slightly as she leant against Percy's strong frame, her head resting gently on his broad shoulder, her crimson hair blending in with his shirt as it fell down across his chest.

Percy smiled as he felt her lean against him, bringing his arm up he put it around her shoulder, gently holding her as they watched the forest slowly pass them by.

"Unless you're planning on taking anymore Decade Missions?"Erza muttered softly, enjoying the feeling of being held, though a part of her was worried he would just up and leave again like he had two years ago.

Percy smiled as he heard that, noticing the hint of concern he could hear in her voice, it felt nice to have someone care about him. It was why he had been a member of Fairy Tail for many years now; the Guild Members were all so close, caring and supportative to each other.

"No" Percy replied "I think I will be sticking around the Fairy Tail Guild Hall for the foreseeable future."

"Good" Erza muttered with a relieved sigh as the two continued to stand together watching the world pass them by.

 **( - )**

 **(At the Cait Shelter Guild)**

"Well this is nice…" Sherry Blendi said absentmindedly as she looked around at the Cait Shelter Guild, though to call it a Guild would be a bit of a misnomer.

It was more of a small village than anything; the Cait Shelter Guild consisted of a large wooden building, which was shaped like a cat's head. Around that main building there was dozens of smaller wooden huts, homes for the numerous members of the Guild, all of whom were dressed in odd, antiquated tribal garb, most of whom were milling around as the different members of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus unloaded the Christina.

The prisoners were all being held in a rock prison Jura had created in the centre of the village. The dead, the dead had been placed in a nearby empty hut, temporarily out of sight and out of mind. Ren's body had been left up on the Christina, wrapped up in a sheet and waiting transportation back to the Blue Pegasus Guild, where he could be buried.

"So this is your home Wendy?" Erza asked the younger girl as she looked around the small settlement, a glint of approval in her eyes. "It looks… peaceful."

"Yeah this is it." Wendy replied softly as she looked around. "I have been here ever since…"

Wendy stopped abruptly at that, her eyes downcast, she had been about to say "Ever since Jellal had left her here", she didn't though. Partly because thoughts of the once kind boy he had been and the monster he had become were painful for her, and also because she didn't want to think of the fact that he was now dead.

She had spoken briefly with Erza about it, learning from her what had happened. She held no blame for the crimson haired wizard, knowing that she had done what she had for the sake of her friends. But still, she found herself still getting a bit upset about how it had turned out in the end.

"Yeah I have to admit it is a nice out of the way place." Percy commented as he approached the other two, Ichiya and Jura following behind him.

Both Erza and Wendy turned to look at Percy as they saw him approach.

"Any word from the Rune Knight Captain?" Erza asked they had been here for nearly an hour now, waiting for the Rune Knights the Council had sent to arrive.

Since then they had all just been hanging around patiently waiting, Lyon and Sherry had only just come down from the Christina, Lyon having been resting from his few remaining injuries that Percy and Wendy hadn't healed and Sherry, Sherry had been doting on the injured ice wizard. Natsu, Lucy and Gray were off exploring, having a look around the small settlement and generally just making a nuisance of themselves. Hibiki and Eve however had been making a few half hearted attempts to flirt with the female Guild members, though it was obvious from just a glance that their hearts weren't really in it.

"Yes we just heard from Captain Lahar, they are just a few minutes out and are aware of the situation." Jura responded with a nod.

"Indeed, and the Christina's lacrima is once again charged up and after we have transferred the prisoners to the Rune Knights we should be nearly ready to leave." Ichiya spoke up with a nod of his head to Erza, not bothered to flirt or harass her at the moment, as he was just not in the mood; this day had been a long and exhausting one. "I would be more than happy to offer my honoured allies in both Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail a lift home, or at least out of the Woodsea Forest."

"That is a very generous offer, and one I would be more than willing to accept." Jura replied slowly and calmly as he gave Ichiya a small smile.

Percy shrugged in response, before he turned to look at Erza. She after all had been the one put in charge of the Fairy Tail retinue for this mission; he was just a tag along. When it had come to the fighting he was more than willing to step up and lead the Alliance as a whole, after all he had a lot more experience in fighting, tactics and life than…, well than anyone else in the Alliance. But for things like this, where it only involved the Fairy Tail members he was happy to let Erza take the lead.

Seeing Percy's look, Erza was confused for a second, before she realised he was waiting on her to make the call. She rolled her eyes as she realised that, she hadn't been much of a leader so far, but still she appreciated the token gesture. Even if she also knew she would need to work on her leadership skills, maybe by taking a few A-Class mission and leading Natsu, Gray, Lucy and whoever else fancied tagging along so she could build up the experience she was lacking.

She had after all only been in a team for the last few months, in the two years before that she had only gone on solo mission, and before that she had mostly gone alone or tagged along on some of Percy's easier missions, as well as occasionally teaming up with Laxus or Mira and her siblings, depending on whether they were arguing at the time or not.

"We would appreciate the lift." Erza replied in amusement.

Ichiya cracked a smile at that.

Before anything else could be said the group of Light Wizards were distracted by the loud clanking of armour, and the familiar sound of marching boots echoing throughout the forest and growing progressively louder as it got closer.

Leading the oncoming group was a young looking man with a white cloak, embroidered with the Magical Council's symbol, the man wore a thin pair of spectacles and has his long black hair tied back behind his head. Following behind this man was a large squadron of Rune Knights marching in an orderly file towards Cait Shelter, a number of prison wagons trundling along behind them. Nearly every Rune Knight that followed the white cloaked man was dressed uniformly in mail with a blue and yellow tunic over the top, and clasped in their hands were magical spears which they could use to both create Rune barriers and to form fighting formations to fight against stronger mages.

The man leading the group held up hand, signaling for the platoon of soldiers to come to an ordered halt. Clearing his throat loudly, the man in charge gained the attention of all the wizards present.

The group of Light Wizards, upon hearing the Rune Knight's arrival had all gathered in the centre of the village, just in front of the imprisoned Dark Wizards, facing off against the Rune Knights, a number of the group giving the magical soldiers of Fiore a few wary looks.

"My name is Lahar, Captain of the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps. We have been reborn, to uphold the law and protect the Kingdom of Fiore" The glasses wearing man stated bluntly, his gaze moving over the assembled wizards.

"Okay, nice to meet you Lahar." Percy spoke up just as bluntly a she walked forward to meet up with Lahar. "Do you want to hurry up and take possession of the Dark Wizards then?"

Lahar turned to look at Percy, recognizing him from his files. "Perseus the God of Fairies… I was not aware you were on this mission?"

Percy shrugged in response. "Well I was on my way back to the Fairy Tail Guild after I completed my other mission and I heard about how an alliance was being gathered to destroy Oración Seis and how some of my Guild mates were part of said alliance, I decided to drop by and lend a hand."

Lahar nodded abruptly at that, before he glanced back at his assembled soldiers. "Men I want you to secure all the Dark Wizards living and dead for transport back to Era." Lahar ordered, gesturing for his men to surge forward as they obeyed his command. "Whilst they are dealing with that, I will need some brief details for my initial report to the new Magic Council."

"Yeah I heard about that holy fuck up with the Etherion Blast and the old Council building being destroyed by a rogue Council Member. Ultear wasn't it, the hot one with the great arse?" Percy replied with a grin.

"Mistakes… were made, but the Council has since been reformed." Lahar replied curtly, before a curious look crossed his face, ignoring as he did how his men were gathering up the captive Dark Wizards and transferring them to the prison wagons he had brought along with him. "When did you return, the last I heard you were still in Seven, working to uproot and destroy the underground slave trade that had sprung up there?"

"Yeah and I did just that, every person involved is now either dead or behind bars… most of them are dead. Took me about two years and a lot of bloodshed to scourge Seven of the practice, starting with the suppliers and ending with the buyers." Percy replied, his tone now grim as he thought back on his mission. It had been one that had been issued a number of years ago, since then half-dozen wizards had taken it up and tried to complete it, none of them had succeeded, until Percy had taken it up.

It had not taken him long to infiltrate the criminal underworld in Seven, from there he had moved swiftly, moving up the chain of command making the full use of his most deadly abilities to ruthlessly route out the foul network. When he had said it had involved a lot of bloodshed he had been telling the truth, he had lost count of how many Dark Wizards and criminals he had killed. But he didn't regret any of it, he had been around for a long time, he knew humanity was a deeply flawed race. Just as he knew the more bloody and brutal he made the consequences the less likely it was that the industry world start up again. Eventually it would though and when it did he would be there to once again destroy it and any involved in it.

Lahar paled as he heard that, his eyes flickering form Percy to where the other Light Wizards were, all of them out of hearing distance as they assisted his soldiers. Lahar had of course known about the mission, just as he had been informed that Percy was given free reign by the government of Seven to do whatever he had to, to complete his mission.

Still though it made nervous, after all standing in front of him was a mage who was said to be on a par with the Four Gods of Ishval. That same mage, according the Magic Council's private records had also been a member of Fairy Tail since its founding almost a hundred years ago, this meant he was not only powerful but he was also very experienced. It was a deadly combination, and one that made Lahar very nervous, even the Magical Council knew not to fuck with this man. He had after all been given an SS-Class ranking in the Council's files.

Shaking off his nerves, Lahar decided to redirect the conversation to a more relevant topic, he was sure the less he knew about Perseus's mission to Seven the better. "So the details of what happened here?"

"Hoteye, Racer and Brain are dead as is Jellal Fernandez, Midnight and Cobra are wounded but alive and incapacitated. Angel however is still free. She was also responsible for the death of Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus." Percy summarized, leaving out the other Dark Wizards they had captured or killed, partly because he did not know much about those no-name wizards and partly because he knew Lahar was more interested in the members of Oración Seis, and the dangerous criminal Jellal.

"I see…" Lahar replied as he pulled out a note book and began to jot down a few notes, the death of Jellal was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one, with him dead it would make things easier for the new Council to establish themselves as a true new power, all that remained was tracking down Ultear. "What of the magical weapon… Nirvana?"

"Destroyed" Percy replied as he gestured vaguely in the direction the now destroyed weapon lay. "It won't be causing the world anymore problems."

"Ok…" Lahar replied as he wrote that down, making a note to himself to send some soldiers to investigate the ruins to see if anything valuable could be salvaged. Putting his pen and pad of paper away Lahar looked over to his soldiers, seeing that they had locked up the last Dark Wizard. "The Council will expect a full report to be lodged later in the week, one which contains more detail of the proceedings, including the people responsible for and the reason behind the deaths that occurred here today."

Percy's eyebrow rose as he heard that.

"It's standard procedure, as with that information the Magic Council will have material they can use in case any accusations of excessive force by Guild Wizards, or Abuse of Magic claims are made against the Light Wizards involved in this mission." Lahar replied carefully, fully aware that in a secluded place like this those allegations would probably only come from the Dark Wizards who were captured or from the relatives of the deceased, and considering that they were Dark Wizards involved in hostile activity it was unlikely the Magic Council would rule in their favour.

Percy nodded as he heard that. "I will speak with the others later; a report will also be lodged with the Council… later."

Lahar nodded as he heard that, before he looked around and saw that his soldiers had completed their tasks. "Very well, I will transport the prisoners back to Era. I will also leave a small detachment here to keep an eye on things in the Woodsea Forest."

"Do what you want." Percy replied nonchalantly as he began to make his way back to where the others were.

"Soldiers prepare to move out!" Lahar shouted to his men, watching as they quickly got back into their meticulous formation, patiently waiting for him to lead them off again.

Turning to the other members of the Alliance, Lahar gave them a brief nod. "The Council appreciates your actions here today and will send on the payment for the completion of your mission to destroy Oración Seis."

With that said Lahar turned away and began to lead his men away as swiftly as they had appeared. His mission was complete after all; there was no other reason for him to stick around.

Watching the Rune Knights leave, Percy glanced over at Ichiya. "You still up for giving us a lift?"

Ichiya nodded in response. "The Christina just needs to be loaded up and then we can be off." The short man replied before he turned away and began to get on with making the last preparations for their departure.

"So it looks like this is it." Erza spoke up as she looked from the Christina to Wendy, a smile on her face as she saw the sad expression on the younger girls face.

Percy smiled softly as he heard that coming to stand next to Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy as they faced Wendy.

"Yeah it's been… interesting." Gray replied with a wince, he had been ogn to say it had been fun, but considering what had happened it seemed quite inappropriate. "Thanks for all the healing…"

"Yeah you were awesome!" Natsu replied with a grin, giving Wendy an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Wendy laughed awkwardly as she heard that, scratching the back of her head as she looked to Percy and Erza.

"It was nice to meet you Wendy" Percy said with a smile. "I am sure you will grow up to be a very strong and accomplished mage."

"Yeah you are already really great now!" Lucy added in with a smile.

"Thanks a lot; it was really nice to meet all of you." Wendy replied a sshe shuffled her feet.

"Yes I suppose you weren't too bad…" Carla spoke up from where she was standing next to Wendy, a scowl on her feline face.

"I know it sounds weird considering we have only just met… but I really am going to miss all of you." Wendy replied, nudging Carla slightly as she did so, getting a "humph" from the white cat in response.

"Actually Wendy…." An elderly voice suddenly called out, getting the attention of both Wendy and the others. The speaker was none other than Roubaul, the Guild Master of Cait Shelter, the elderly man had a sad expression as he looked over at Wendy. "There is something I need to tell you…"

 **( - )**

It was about ten minutes later as the Christina slowly began its journey out of the Woodsea Forest, and Wendy and Carla were currently stood at the railing looking out into the forest, tears gently falling form Wendy's eyes as she looked at the place Cait Shelter had once been.,

Wendy hadn't been able to believe it at first, the Cait Shelter Guild and all of its Guild Members, they had all been illusions. However, when the people she had called her friends and her family had started disappearing before her very eyes, she had had no choice but to believe what Master Roubaul had told her.

The people she had known were little for than echoes of their former selves, created by Roubaul to keep her company. They had once been the Nirvit people, the creators of Nirvana and Roubaul had been their chief. For over four hundred years his soul had remained bound to Earthland by both his magic and his will, watching over Nirvana and waiting for the day he could finally destroy the thing he had once created.

For the last few years he had spent his time looking after Wendy, getting more joy from that then he had ever felt before. Cait Shelter and all the people Wendy had known had all been illusions he had created for her, but now Nirvana was gone and Wendy he was no longer able to keep himself bound to Earthland.

His last request after he had explained this to Wendy had been for the others, Percy, Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Gray to look after her. To take her back to Fairy Tail where she could make new friends and family, and where she could grow into the powerful, kind and gentle mage he one day knew she would.

"Are you feeling okay?" Erza asked a she approached Wendy from behind.

"I-I'm f-fine… it's…j-just a lot to take in all at one…" Wendy replied as she turned to look at Erza, thankful for the company she provided.

"I am sure it is, but I just want you to know, we are here if you need us, all of us. You are now a member of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail is a family we will never abandon a member of our family, no matter what." Erza replied as she placed a gentle hand on Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy nodded at that before she lunged forward and threw her arms around Erza, burying her head into her shirt as she once again began to cry, this time though she was not crying tears of sadness, instead they were tears of happiness.

 **AN: So that is the chapter. I spent more time wrapping things up than I thought I would, I had originally thought I would at least get back to Fairy Tail, though it appears that will have to be next chapter. No matter though, there were some important things in this chapter, things that not only flesh out the story but show how characters are developing.**

 **The next chapter as I said will be taking place as they return to Fairy Tail, I should have it out soon. Though first I am going ot update my story Limitless, as I think a few people have been quite keen for me to bring out the second chapter.**

 **For this story I will say now Percy will be paired with two people. I will try to do it in a way that is not cheesy or cliché, but I am doing this as I think the idea is interesting and that it will be both amusing and would work well.**

 **Other than that I will see you all later and I hope you all leave a comment or a review behind.**

 **See you later.**

 **Seagate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So here is the next chapter, I am sorry for the wait but I have other stories to update as well, already I am in the midst of doing an update for my Harry Potter: Gods and Angels story and my Road to Hell story. That being said I am still like this story a lot and have had a lot of ideas for it up to and including the Tartarus Arc, so the updates will likely stay quite regular.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for all the support they have given and the reviews they have left. I have tried to reply to those asking questions either with a PM or within the story itself where appropriate. If I have missed any I am sorry. I real appreciate the comments though as it helps when I am planning out and writing my story, I find other people's perspectives very useful when coming up with my own ideas.**

 **So anyway here is the chapter and hope you all enjoy it and leave a comment or review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _It was about ten minutes later and the Christina was slowly beginning its journey out of the Woodsea Forest, Wendy and Carla were currently stood at the railing looking out into the forest, tears gently falling form Wendy's eyes as she looked at the place Cait Shelter had once been.,_

 _Wendy hadn't been able to believe it at first, the Cait Shelter Guild and all of its Guild Members, they had all been illusions. However, when the people she had called her friends and her family had started disappearing before her very eyes, she had had no choice but to believe what Master Roubaul had told her._

 _The people she had known were little for than echoes of their former selves, created by Roubaul to keep her company. They had once been the Nirvit people, the creators of Nirvana and Roubaul had been their chief. For over four hundred years his soul had remained bound to Earthland by both his magic and his will, watching over Nirvana and waiting for the day he could finally destroy the thing he had once created._

 _For the last few years he had spent his time looking after Wendy, getting more joy from that then he had ever felt before. Cait Shelter and all the people Wendy had known had all been illusions he had created for her, but now Nirvana was gone and Wendy he was no longer able to keep himself bound to Earthland._

 _His last request after he had explained this to Wendy had been for the others, Percy, Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Gray to look after her. To take her back to Fairy Tail where she could make new friends and family, and where she could grow into the powerful, kind and gentle mage he one day knew she would._

 _"Are you feeling okay?" Erza asked a she approached Wendy from behind._

 _"I-I'm f-fine… it's…j-just a lot to take in all at one…" Wendy replied as she turned to look at Erza, thankful for the company she provided._

 _"I am sure it is, but I just want you to know, we are here if you need us, all of us. You are now a member of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail is a family we will never abandon a member of our family, no matter what." Erza replied as she placed a gentle hand on Wendy's shoulder._

 _Wendy nodded at that before she lunged forward and threw her arms around Erza, burying her head into her shirt as she once again began to cry, this time though she was not crying tears of sadness, instead they were tears of happiness._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 9**

 **( - )**

 **(In The Town of Magnolia a Day Later)**

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall was based in the busy and bustling town of Magnolia. The Guild Hall itself had once been an old wooden building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectural styles. That building though, the one that had been home to Fairy Tail since its conception had been destroyed a few months ago, and a new one had been built in its place.

The new Fairy Tail Guild Hall was a large imposing building made out of stone, looking almost like a castle in its design. At the top of the grand building there was a bell tower, within which gleamed a large bronze bell. The outside of the Guild Hall contained a large stone terrace with greenery around the boarders, a large swimming pool and an outside bar. Flying from the Guild's walls were multiple Fairy Tail flags, and written in big letters above the entrance was the words 'Fairy Tail'.

The inside of the large Guild was a cavernous stone chamber, filled with dozens of heavy wooden table and benches. The hall itself was very grand and could probably pass as a banquet hall in some royal palace, despite its grandeur however the room did not come off as a stiff and cold place. Instead it was a lively atmospheric area, filled with the sounds of raucous laughter, comradery and slightly drunk Fairy Tail Wizards.

Along one of the halls walls there was a large wooden board, covered in hundreds of posters, this was the Guild's Request Board and all the poster tacked on it were the missions that had been brought to the Guild.

Each mission was given a classification from D to A depending on its difficulty. Only a wizard of a corresponding or high rank could take the missions, and before any mission could be started it had to first be signed off by either Master Makarov, the Guild's Master, or Mirajane, Makarov's assistant/ bar maid/ babysitter.

Off to one side from the main Request Board there was a smaller one, this one contained only S Class and harder missions, with these missions only being available to wizards who had been given an S-Class rank. On the other side of the Guild Hall to the Request Boards was a long wooden bar, one that spanned nearly half the width of the hall.

Currently approaching the Guild Hall, having just completed a very difficult S-Class mission was the Fairy Tail team that had been sent to the Woodsea Forest to deal with the Dark Guild, Oración Seis, plus three tagalongs.

The Fairy Tail team consisted of Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy. Tagging along with them was Wendy Marvel, a Sky Dragon Slayer and soon to be Fairy Tail's newest member, her partner Carla and final Perseus, a current member of the Guild and Fairy Tail's Ace, though not one of the wizards who had been assigned the mission to fight the Oración Seis. Instead he had just decided to take a detour when going to Fairy Tail and join the team in the Woodsea Forest.

"Well damn this place has changed a lot hasn't it?!" Percy said loudly as he came to a halt in front of the new Guild Building, his eyes wide as he saw how much it had changed from the quaint, if slightly odd looking building it had been when he had left, to the large, grand, imposing building it was now.

"Yeah the old building was destroyed by Phantom Lord a few months ago, so Master had it rebuilt!" Natsu replied as he continued to walk forward, a grin on his face as he slammed his foot against the door making it spring open with a loud bang. "We're back!" Natsu shouted as he strode in, happier than he had ever been to be back at Fairy Tail after the long grueling mission he had just been on.

As Natsu entered a cacophony of noise followed as people called out their greetings, Gray, Lucy and Happy followed quickly after Natsu, the sound increasing as more greetings were called out to them. The four of them ended quickly getting swept up in the chaos that is Fairy Tail as people continued to shout and laugh together, throwing their drinks around and just generally being loud.

Percy and Erza both made to follow after them, Percy still looking around appraisingly as he checked out the new Guild Hall. Whilst Erza just looked forward to reporting in then going and getting a shower, after a hard couple of days. Before they entered though Percy glanced back and saw that Wendy was hovering at the entrance, an uncertain and nervous look on her face. Carla stayed beside her, though unlike Wendy the little cat creature just looked disapproving as she watched all the Fairy Tail Guild members having fun, day drinking and being noisy.

Glancing back at her, Percy smiled kindly as he saw the nervousness on face. "Come on Wendy there is no need to be nervous, everyone at Fairy Tail is very kind and I am sure they will all be happy to have you joining their family."

Wendy brightened up slightly at that, but still looked slightly apprehensive.

"Besides Erza and I will be there if you ever need us." Percy added in, glancing over at Erza who smiled in response before she too looked at Wendy and gave her some encouragement as she extended her hand, letting Wendy take it as she led the two of them in to the Guild.

"Come on Wendy once we get you joined up I will then take you to the Fairy Hills Dormitory where most of the women in the Guild stay." Erza said as she led Wendy into the Guild Hall, a fond smile on her face as she remembered how nervous she had been when she first came to Fairy Tail. But just like what had happened with her, Erza knew Wendy would eventually settle in and fall in love with the Guild.

Watching them go in Percy made to follow, before he did though he glanced up once more his smile turning slightly sad as he saw the new Guild Building. He had been there when Guild had first been started, he had helped his old friends, Warrod, Precht, Yury and Mavis build the Guild from the ground up. Since then, he had over the years spent a lot of time at the Guild Hall, so much so that it had become his new home. Actually it had become more of a home to him than anywhere else, even Camp Half-Blood or the little flat he had shared with his mother and her husband in New York for a few months had not felt as much like home as the Fairy Tail building had over the years. Maybe it was because he had helped build it with his own hands, and had spent many happy decades within it watching over the Guild as it grew and flourished into what it was today.

The old building was gone now, but despite that, this place still felt like home. Maybe that was because a building did not make a place a home, it was the people in it. A person's home was where their heart was, and Percy's heart would forever be with Fairy Tail.

Smiling once again at that as he shook himself out of his nostalgia, Percy stepped into the Guild, reveling in the warmth of the Guild as he heard a number of exclamation of shock, surprise and joy as the members of the Guild saw their Ace return to the Guild for the first time in two years. What followed next was a cacophony of noise as a number of people rushed towards him in greeting, whilst others cheered and shouted. The sound of quickly moving feet announced the arrival of Mirajane, as she unceremoniously threw her arms around him in greeting, burying her head in his chest as she did so. Bringing his arm around and giving her a smile when she looked up at him, a few tears trickling down her face as she smiled at him.

"I'm home."

 **( - )**

 **(In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall an Hour Later)**

"So Percy how was the mission?" Master Makarov, a short, elderly looking man and the Fairy Tail Guild's Master asked as he looked over at Percy from where they were both sat on stools facing the Guild's bar. The last hour had been a chaotic mess of shouting, cheering and heavy drinking, it was only now that Percy finally had a chance to sit down, choosing the seat next to Makarov as he did so.

Glancing over at Makarov, Percy smiled slightly. He always found it amusing how such a small old man could contain such colossal magical power. The man barely stood at three foot tall, and looked to be in his later seventies, which was actually younger that the eighty three year old man actually was. Despite that though the Guild Master probably held the same amount of raw power within his body as Percy himself had, and considering Percy was a very powerful demigod that was a ridiculous amount for a person of his size to have.

Makarov's magical power was probably not that surprising once you got to know him, he was after all the Fifth Ranked Wizard Saint and was known as the 'Giant of Fairy Tail' and one of the strongest human in Fiore. The four wizards who ranked higher than him in the Wizard Saints were known as the Gods of Ishval, four men who were stated to be so powerful they classified as gods.

Having personally met a number of gods in his past, including Tartarus a Primordial God, Percy could quite frankly say that that was the biggest load of bullshit he had ever heard. Their power paled in comparison to the Olympian Gods and when compared with the might of a Titan or Tartarus, well the comparison was laughable.

That being said he had met a number of them and would admit that their power was probably on a par with a minor God's, though that being said so to was Percy's, Gildart's and Makarov's. In fact nowadays Percy's was probably on a par with one of the Olympians' power, though with him having not seen a single one of them since he found himself here it would be difficult to test that out. At the moment he was only going off vague assumption and guess work.

The only reason the four men ranked higher than Makarov was either due to the types of magic they used, their skill with said magic's or for political reasons. Percy knew that if it came down to skill he would be able to trump all four Gods of Ishval, in fact there were probably only a handful of people on Earthland who had the experience and skill level Percy had, and that was without him using his sword Backbiter. But in types of magic, well the types of magic in this world were as varied as the people, over the centuries the people of Earthland had expanded their research in magic to cover almost everything they could.

For Percy though it was probably the pretentious titles they chose to take which one of the reasons Percy had not accepted the Council's offer of being a member of the Wizard Saints. He had many other reasons of course, including not wanting to put himself under anyone else's control, nor wanting the duties and constricting responsibilities that came with the title, but the stupid titles was one of the reasons.

The Gods of Ishval…. Ha!

That wasn't to say that there were not Gods here in Earthland as there were, but unlike in Percy's home world the Gods here were much more reclusive. In fact it had been over four hundred years since he had arrived here and he had only heard of them from second hand accounts, from True God Slayers who were powerful mortal wizards who were taught magic by the Gods, it was from the few of them he had met that he had heard of the existence of the Gods from.

There were also records of them, most cultural and societies in the world had records that proved they existed, but they seemed to come and go at will and Percy hadn't come across any of them during his travels, or at least not yet, he still occasionally looked for one. What he would do when he did finally meet one though was debatable. A part of him wanted to fight so he could test his power see how the Gods of this world stacked up with the ones he was more familiar with, a greater part though just wanted to talk, to learn more of the history of this world, to learn from one who might know more than he had been able to find out in the four hundred plus years he had been here. After all he had many questions.

"Percy?" Makarov asked again, a frown on his face as he saw that Percy had zoned out slightly.

Blinking as he heard that Percy pulled himself back to the present, it wasn't often he got lost in his thoughts but it did happen occasionally. "I am sorry Makky, what was it you asked again?"

"The mission you took in Seven, how did it go?" Makarov replied shrugging off Percy's absentmindedness, he had known the man since he, Makarov had been a kid and was well used to Percy's quirks by now. All of them including his occasional penchant for blue coloured drinks and food. Why he did that was still a mystery, but he had been doing it for so long that a number of blue coloured foods and drinks had made their way onto Fairy Tail's menu, in fact Percy was drinking a blue coloured, Plum Stout even now.

"It was pretty grim." Percy replied a frown on his face as he brought his wooden tankard to his lips and sipped it. "It took longer than I thought it would, the slave trade had sunk its roots deep in not only Seven but the countries around it too. More often than not I was crossing borders tracking leads and tearing the network to pieces, the suppliers, the distributers and the buyers, it was messy bloody work."

"A grim task, but a necessary one." Makarov replied as he sipped his own, normal coloured ale. He had no doubts it was a bloody mission, Percy liked to make a point when dealing with underworld crime networks, and to do that eh relied on the only thing people like them understood, violence. Makarov had been shocked when he had first found out about this side of Percy, but he had quickly understood, Percy did what he did so others didn't have too. All things considered Percy was probably darker than most Dark Wizards, but unlike them though he acted in the best interests of the people, he fought for what was right no matter the costs. It was admirable really, and it worked.

"Aye." Percy replied as he took another drink, ignoring the shouting from the rest of the Guild as they heard the details of the Oración Seis mission from Gray, Natsu and Lucy, it wasn't every day that you here about a mission to take down one of the strongest Dark Guilds in Fiore. "So what happened here while I was gone, I have heard a few bits and pieces about the last few months from Erza, Natsu and the others, but I've heard little else?"

Makarov sighed heavily as he heard that, looking to the side as he did.

Cana was sat a few feet away, a smile on her face as she joked around with Erza, teasing the red faced, scarlet haired woman about something or other.

Cana was a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She had long, mid-back length brown hair. She had large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes and possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Currently she was wearing a blue bra, and brown capri pants, proudly exposing her black Fairy Tail mark on her abdomen.

Smiling slightly as he saw that Makarov looked past her, his face becoming slightly sadder as he looked past the duo and instead watched as Mirajane, gave Wendy and her partner Carla the Guild's Mark, officially making the pair members of Fairy Tail.

Mirajane was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She was one of Fairy Tail's more well-known mages, most recently for being a model who had posed numerous times for the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

Before that however she was most well known as one of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards, she was known by many as the Demon of Fairy Tail, on account of her magic and her rough, tough, occasionally abrasive personality. She like both Laxus and Erza had been one of Percy's students when she was younger, happily joining the other two in hassling Percy until he showed them some of his tricks and tips. That had all changed however, the bold and daring woman she had once been was now gone, nowadays she was a lot quieter and calmer, and had given up the life of a fulltime wizard, instead choosing to be a waitress to make money instead of taking missions like she had used too.

The reason for this sudden change was due to a mission she had gone on, a few months after Percy had left on his two year mission to Seven. She had gone on her mission to track down and defeat a powerful monster with her younger siblings, her brother, Elfman, and her sister, Lisanna. The mission had ended in tragedy as Lisanna had died, due to Elfman having tried to use a full body take over with his **'Take Over Magic'** only for him to have failed. **'Take Over Magic'** was a type of magic practiced by all three siblings that allows the user to essentially _take over_ the power of an entity, be it beast, animal or devil etc. and then use the power they gain from that _take over_ to fight.

The loss of Lisanna had impact on both of them. Mirajane had lost her confidence and had begun to repress her magic, whilst Elfman lost all confidence in his abilities neither had been the same since. Though in recent months they were showing improvements, Elfman had recently learned how to do a **'Full Body Takeover'** and Mira had regained some of her fighting spirit. Still though they were very different than they had been before Lisanna's death.

"A lot has happened Percy." Makarov said tiredly as he turned to look at the curious looking man. From there he went on to explain the tragedy that had befallen the Strauss siblings, then he told Percy about the more recent events; the attack Phantom Lord had launched on Fairy Tail, Laxus's insurrection which had led to a small civil war breaking out as his grandson made Guild Member fight Guild Member, as he tried to take control of Fairy Tail by becoming the new Guild Master, claiming he wanted to make Fairy Tail stronger than ever so it would never be in danger again. He had failed of course and had been kicked out of the Guild due to his actions.

Percy froze as he heard everything Makarov had told him. The loss of Lisanna was heart wrenching, he had seen the girl grow up and her loss was a deep blow to all of Fairy Tail, especially since he knew how much it would crush Mira and her brother, the family had been very close.

The attack on Phantom Lord though annoying was not that surprising to Percy, Phantom Lord always was a shitty and malicious Guild or borderline Dark Wizards, he had also heard about the attack before from Erza and was satisfied that justice had been served, the Phantom Lord Guild had been disbanded after all and its Guild Master, Jose Porla was in prison.

Though he would of course be having a few words with this Gajeel character, the man had started the whole ordeal by attacking Levy, Jet and Droy, three longstanding members of Fairy Tail and some pretty nice kids. So yes Percy would be having a very harsh talk with the young man.

The situation with Laxus though was quite shocking to Percy though. He had known Laxus since the boy was born, just as heh had known his father and his grandfather. He had seen Laxus grow into the man he was, which at the time had been kind, caring, if slightly overconfident and had even helped him train his magic. Passing on what he knew about **Electrokinesis** to the **'Lightning Magic'** user.

Percy did not know what had happened to Laxus in the two years since his absence, but his actions showed Percy he had changed, and not for the better. Suffice to say Percy would be having words with him to, or more likely he would track him down and beat some sense into the man before dragging him back to the Guild. Laxus would come back to Fairy Tail and would truly make amends for his actions, Percy would make sure of that. Getting forced into exile from the Guild was not a worthy punishment, at least not in Percy's mind, plus it had the chance of backfiring on them just like how Ivan, Laxus's father's exile had backfired on them when the arsehole had made a rival Dark Guild called Raven Tail.

For now though Percy had more important things to deal with. Draining the last of his drink, Percy slammed the mug down before he stood up. Making eye contact with Makarov, Percy gave the younger man a nod before he walked past him, a nod Makarov returned as he already knew what Percy was going to do.

Standing up from his stool Percy walked past Cana and Erza. Absentmindedly giving Erza's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he passed, getting the woman's attention as he sent her a slight smile, one which she reciprocated a faint tint of red on her cheeks as she met his eyes. Walking past her and ignoring the now grinning Cana who leaned in closer to Erza, muttering something that made the Titania of Fairy Tail flush bright red and look at the bar, Percy instead approached Mira and Wendy.

"It looks good on you." Percy said a smile on his face as he saw Wendy was now sporting a blue Guild crest on her arm.

Wendy looked up at him at that a large smile on her face, meeting his gaze though she soon let out a slight "Eeep" before she quickly looked down at her feet, her face flushing bright red as she scuffed her foot along the floor. "O-oh, eerr thank you… Percy…. I am really h-happy to be here…"

Percy smiled at that, thinking she was still a bit nervous as he ruffled her long blue hair, making the girl flush an even brighter red.

"Tell you what why don't you go show Ezra." Percy said with a smile as Wendy looked up at him again, nodding her head shyly before she quickly gave Mira a quick thanks, before she made her way past Percy and over to Erza.

Percy smiled as he watched her go, the smile growing as he saw the joy on her face as she showed the smiling Erza her Guild Mark. Before a chuckle left his mouth as he saw Cana swinging an arm around Wendy's narrow shoulders and mutter something to her which made both Erza and Wendy flush a bright red, both of them conspicuously glancing at Percy.

Percy however didn't notice as he instead turned to face Mira, meeting her kindly smile with one of his own.

"It's really good to see you again Percy." Mira said a smile on her face as she took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting gently on his shoulder.

"You to Mira, you to." Percy replied as he wrapped his own arms around her, holding her for a few seconds. "I heard about what happened."

He could feel Mira stiffen in his arms, and heard a sudden intake of breath.

"Losing the ones you love is very hard… there is no healing the hole they leave in your heart." Percy said sadly, thinking back on all the people he had lost over the many years he had lived. Some had died of old age, some had died in battle, others, well others he had just lost. Like the people he had known in Camp Half-Blood and his old world. Despite all that however he had continued on, he had met more people and created new bonds. "If you wallow in your sadness it will destroy you. The best thing you can do is to continue living your life for the ones you have lost, because they may no longer be with us but as long as you continue on and can remember them, then they will never be forgotten and so will never truly be gone."

He could feel Mira nod her head as she heard that, before her body started shaking, Percy could hear Mira's muffled sobs emanating from where she had buried her head into his shoulder. Letting out a sigh Percy proceeded to just hold her closer letting her get it all out, a she did so he glanced up and made eye contact with Erza.

She seemed to understand what he wanted as she proceeded to grab the half-drunk Cana and drag her away from the bar, with Wendy following meekly after, giving Percy and Mira some space as the white haired barmaid continued to let out her pent up grief. Percy patiently holding her all the while.

 **( - )**

 **(Fairy Tail Guild Hall a Few Days Later)**

"So Percy how long are you going to stick around before you head off again?" Master Makarov asked as he glanced over at Percy.

The two of them were once again at the bar, joined this time by Mira and Cana, with Mira working behind the bar serving the members food and drinks and Cana drinking, excessively. Erza had been with them before, but had elected to take Wendy on a tour of Magnolia with Lucy tagging along a half an hour ago, Erza taking them on the tour so she could show them where the best shops, cafes and parks were.

Hearing the question both Mira and Cana looked over in interest.

Percy shrugged in response before saying. "Will probably stick around the Guild for the foreseeable future, though I will be heading off later today, I have a personal mission I want to accomplish."

Cana cocked an eyebrow in curiosity as she heard that, a smug looking spreading across her face as she leant her arm on the bar and smirked at Percy. "What is this personal mission of yours? Or does it involve a certain feisty red head?"

Percy sent Cana a bland look as he heard that, the beer in her tankard exploding out and soaking Cana as he did so. "You should really learn how to take your alcohol, I mean you are spilling it all over the place."

Cana just scowled at Percy at that, ignoring the laughter from the rest of the Guild. "Point taken."

"Oh dear, that was a bit clumsy Cana…" Mira said a large smile on her face.

Cana glowered at Mira in response for a few seconds, her lips trembling a bit before she burst out with laughter, slamming her now empty tankard on the bar and demanding another one, one that would be on Percy's bar tab.

Smiling at the ongoing carnage, Percy turned away from it and instead looked over at Makarov, instantly making the Guild Master suspicious. "So I am actually going to go and track down Laxus, beat the crap out of him and then drag him back to the Guild."

A spray of beer left Makarov's mouth as he heard that, his eyes wide as he looked over at Percy in both surprise and irritation. "I kicked Laxus out of the Guild for a reason you know! You can't just bring him back here like nothing happened. He caused a lot of pain to the members of Fairy Tail with his actions."

"Which is exactly the reason I am going to kick his arse and drag him back here, he caused a lot of damage and as such he will make amends. When I bring him back here I am going to make him apologize to the Guild for what he did. After which he will rejoin the Guild, only he will be under probation for the next three years, along with his three minions… the Thunder Legion." Percy replied back a smile on his face as he saw Makarov scowling, the short man quickly getting flustered.

"I'm the Guild Master you do remember that don't you." Makarov replied irritably. "I should be the one who makes those decisions not you."

"I didn't hear you saying no to what I said though." Percy responded with a slight chuckle as he saw Makarov scowling at him.

"What would a probationary period mean?" Mira asked curiously, having overheard their conversation, as she looked between the irritable Makarov and the amused Percy.

"It is a punishment that is not used often, mainly because most Guild members don't break any major rules. What it would mean is that Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen would be only allowed to take B-rank missions and below for the three years, they would also have to pay higher dues to the Guild for those three years and all four of them would be restricted from taking part in the S-Class exams for three years." Percy replied giving a rough outline of what Laxus and the Thunder Legion, the team of Fairy Tail wizards he leads, would be receiving. After all four of them had caused trouble, and Percy didn't think it was fair for just one of them to take all the blame, so he would bring Laxus back and ensure that all four guilty parties were punished. That being said all four of them were strong wizards, and good people at heart, it would be a shame to lose them from the Guild. That being said all four of them needed to grow up a bit.

"You do realise I kicked Laxus out of Fairy Tail don't you. I can't just let him back in, it would be seen as me showing favoritism for my grandson." Makarov spoke up, the look on his face telling Percy he wasn't that against the idea.

"And who would think that? The rest of the Guild knows you are not showing favoritism, the fact you are putting him on probation after a month long exile from the Guild is proof of that." Percy replied nonchalantly.

"Do as you wish." Makarov replied with a sigh, "But I will put your suggestion to the Guild first before I decide on whether or not to allow Laxus back in, if the others accept your suggestion then fair enough, if not… if not the original punishment will still stand."

It was a bit of a copout that much was obvious. Makarov knew that if Percy suggested Laxus be allowed back in and given a suitable punishment then the rest of the Guild would agree, most of them knew Laxus was a decent guy at heart after all, even if he did act like a little shit sometimes.. He also knew Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow would be more than happy be put on probation for three years if it meant Laxus coming back. Plus Makarov too wanted his grandson back in the Guild, even if he was an obnoxious brat sometimes.

"Well you're the Guild Master, what you say goes." Percy replied with a grin.

"Now you admit that…" Makarov muttered as he took a large gulp of his drink.

"So you are going to track down Laxus, any idea where he might be?" Mira asked curiously.

Percy shrugged in response, "I am not sure, but I don't think he will be hard to find, he never was the subtlest of people."

 **( - )**

Before anything else could be said, they were all taken by surprise as a loud alarm began to ring out across Magnolia and the entire town began to shake. Hearing the alarm and feeling the tremors through the earth, Percy rolled his eyes in exasperation. It looks like the big oaf was back.

"He's back!"

"It's the Gildarts Shift!"

"Everyone inside!"

Glancing out of the Guild's open doors, Percy watched as the town began to rearrange itself, the buildings all beginning to shift and slide away, yet there were not any cracks or buildings being damaged. The town was rearranging the entire layout on its own, the many gears and machinery that had been laid in the foundations of many parts of the town kicking into gear. It could only mean one thing, Fairy Tail's most destructive member, Gildarts had returned from the One Hundred Year Mission he had gone on.

Looking over at the open doorway Percy was not at all surprised to see the man in question walking towards the Guild, travelling down a large pathway that had been made for the overly clumsy and destructive wizard. A straight pathway that led directly to the Fairy Tail Guild building, making sure the man couldn't wander off and destroy something in the town by accident.

Gildarts was a large heavily built man with a single black cloak and pair of baggy trousers being the only articles of clothing he wore besides his worn boots. Beneath the tattered cloak, bandages wrapped themselves around the man's heavily muscled chest from the top shoulder to the abdomen, the man's most distinctive traits included his orange slicked-back hairstyle and rugged face. A large bag was thrown over his shoulder as he approached the Guild building, a look of curiosity on his face as he noticed how much it had changed.

 **( - )**

"So Makky how long has it been since Gildarts has been back?" Percy asked as he watched the commotion that had over taken the Guild.

Ever since Magnolia had entered the intermittent Gildarts Shift, every Fairy Tail member had flooded into the Main Guild Hall waiting for his arrival, a number of them letting out shouts and cheers as yet another of Fairy Tail's favourite sons chose to return.

"I haven't seen the brat in three years." Makarov replied his eyes closed in remembrance. "I swear he's the most troublesome brat out of the lot of them!"

"Heh, no kidding." Percy chuckled in response. "The guy makes Natsu look responsible and subtle."

"I wouldn't go that far." Mira said with a light giggle as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

Before Percy could reply they were interrupted by the pink dragon slayer, who previously had been lurking at the other end of the bar with Happy, gray and Elfman, occasionally sending Percy conspicuous looks. Looking as if he wanted to say or ask something of him, but not quite sure how he should go about it.

"Are you guys talking about Gildarts?" Natsu asked the group as he wandered over to them, Happy flying after him. With Gray and Elfman also joining the group, the both of them having followed the dragon slayer when they saw him approaching the group of Percy, Makarov, Mira and a now drunk, semi-conscious Cana.

"It's been so long since we saw the old man." Gray said loudly as he leant against the bar and looked over at the others, patiently waiting for Gildarts to arrive as he did so.

Elfman, Mira's younger brother, a large, heavily muscled man with spiky white hair and a prominent scar running down his face, nodded in agreement with the ice wizard. "Gildarts is truly the manliest in the Guild… no offence Perseus…"

Percy ignored him, instead glancing over at Natsu. The dragon slayer had been curiously quiet since they had come back to the Guild like he had something on his mind, Percy had also noticed that the boy seemed to want to ask something of him, but didn't seem to know how to go about it. This in itself was abit odd as the boy usually just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Enough about that! I can't wait to fight him later!" Natsu said loudly slamming his fist together as he did so. "I want to see how far I have come and how far I have got left to go!"

Natsu was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet at the thought of seeing Gildarts again, boyed up even more by the thought of fighting the man as well, Gildarts had become almost like a pseudo father/ uncle figure to Natsu when he was growing up, one that he really liked to spar Natsu's comments and seeing his excitement, both Gray and Elfman sweatdropped.

Happy however only patted Natsu on the head bringing him back to reality. "But Natsu the last time you couldn't even land a punch! Gildarts completely destroyed you without even trying."

"Yeah I know, but how am I ever going to get stronger if I only fight those I can beat." Natsu replied, gaining a look of faint surprise from Percy and Makarov. It was an unusually mature response from a usually immature young man.

"After that can I fight you Perseus?" Natsu suddenly asked as he looked over at Percy, finally deciding to ask what he had wanted to ask for a while now.

"Why would you want to do that?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To show you how far I have come since we last fought and also to show you that I am serious about getting stronger." Natsu said fiercely as he ignored Gildarts arrival for now and instead focused in on Percy.

"I was planning on heading off on a quick mission." Percy responded carefully, watching Natsu closely to see his response.

"Well, will you fight me first, just so I can show you what I have got" Natsu said a slight frown on his face as he heard Percy response. "I just want to show you I am serious about getting stronger now… and maybe get a bit of help… if you are willing?"

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, yet again surprised by what he had heard, je knew Natsu had wanted to ask something but he hadn't expected this, maybe Natsu had grown up a bit in the time Percy had been gone. Smiling slightly Percy nodded. "Tell you what, I will give you a little spar before I head off, maybe a few tips too if you are lucky."

"Great!" Natsu said a grin on his face as he gave Percy a thankful nod before he looked back to the doorway as Gildarts strode in. After he fought with Percy he would then challenge Gildarts, both of the men were very strong, but both of them also had very different fighting styles. If he wanted to become truly strong he knew he would have to try and learn what he could from both men.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So a lot of stuff has been set up in this chapter. Percy has agreed to fight Natsu and maybe give him a few tips.**

 **Percy will also have his own mini arc as he finds Laxus so he can drag him back to Fairy Tail. I always thought that the Thunder Legion got off quite easy whilst Laxus was given all the blame. That being said he was a shit and did deserve to be punished, but I like the idea of probation more than exiling him, after all Laxus is a strong wizard and an asset to Fairy Tail, he just needs to grow up. Which is why I prefer the probation route, it allows him to remain in the Guild but doesn't give him automatic forgiveness, nor does it exclude him from the Guild he has spent his whole life in. For the eagle eyed ones they will also know what other impact this will have on the story as it progresses.**

 **We also get to find out a bit more about Percy's character and history, and get to see how his character has evolved in between the time he left Tartarus and arrived in Earthland.**

 **We also meet more of the characters at Fairy Tail and may get to see Percy having a 'chat' with Gajeel about his actions in the Phantom Lord Arc.**

 **Other than that the Edolas Arc is on the way, only it will be different to canon and I hope you like the differences.**

 **We may also see a few brief scenes from the other forces at work in Earthland which should be interesting.**

 **So yeah I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment or a review and I will see you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: SO it has been a while since I updated this, for which I apologize. I try to ensure I update as many of my stories as I can but sometimes I get distracted.**

 **But here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. IT was certainly interesting to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"Yeah I know, but how am I ever going to get stronger if I only fight those I can beat." Natsu replied, gaining a look of faint surprise from Percy and Makarov. It was an unusually mature response from a usually immature young man._

 _"After that can I fight you Perseus?" Natsu suddenly asked as he looked over at Percy, finally deciding to ask what he had wanted to ask for a while now._

 _"Why would you want to do that?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"To show you how far I have come since we last fought and also to show you that I am serious about getting stronger." Natsu said fiercely as he ignored Gildarts arrival for now and instead focused in on Percy._

 _"I was planning on heading off on a quick mission." Percy responded carefully, watching Natsu closely to see his response._

 _"Well, will you fight me first, just so I can show you what I have got" Natsu said a slight frown on his face as he heard Percy response. "I just want to show you I am serious about getting stronger now… and maybe get a bit of help… if you are willing?"_

 _Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, yet again surprised by what he had heard, je knew Natsu had wanted to ask something but he hadn't expected this, maybe Natsu had grown up a bit in the time Percy had been gone. Smiling slightly Percy nodded. "Tell you what, I will give you a little spar before I head off, maybe a few tips too if you are lucky."_

 _"Great!" Natsu said a grin on his face as he gave Percy a thankful nod before he looked back to the doorway as Gildarts strode in. After he fought with Percy he would then challenge Gildarts, both of the men were very strong, but both of them also had very different fighting styles. If he wanted to become truly strong he knew he would have to try and learn what he could from both men._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 10**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy, Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

A slow grin began to spread across Percy's face as he saw his old friend Gildarts stride through the front doors of the Guild, a large canvas bag slung over one of his shoulders and a slightly confused expression on his face.

Gildarts was a large man standing at six foot five inches tall, with a heavily muscled build. The man had quite tanned skin, with slicked back reddish hair, brown eyes and a scruffy, stubbly beard. Overall despite his somewhat scruffy and delinquent appearance he very much lived up to his reputation, as the presence he gave off screamed strong and indomitable.

Currently the man was wearing a long black travelling cloak that covered most of his body, save for his legs. He also wore black trousers, with heavy duty, brown leather boots.

Percy pushed himself up off of his bar stool, Makarov doing the same as they both watched one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizard entering the Guild after a two year absence. Gildarts having taken on a Hundred Year Quest, not long after Percy had departed on his Decade Quest.

As Gildarts entered the Guild Hall, the confused expression remained on his face as he looked around. No doubt trying to work out why the place looked different to how he remembered. The reason of course being that it was completely rebuilt just a few months ago. Gildarts might be a powerful wizard, unfortunately though he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Ignoring the shouting and cheering wizards around him, Gildarts instead turned to look at Mirajane. The confusion on his face growing, as the attractive, white haired barmaid approached him. A look of slight recognition in his eyes as he looked carefully at the pretty, young woman.

"Ermm excuse me Miss. I was wandering could you tell me where the Fairy Tail Guild Hall is?" Gildarts asked, his deep voice easily audible over the cheers of the surrounding wizards. Wizards who the man was currently ignoring for the moment as he instead focused on Mira.

As he heard Gildarts's question, Percy couldn't help but face palm. The man might be a talented wizard, but sometimes he was just so dense. By his side Percy could hear Makarov chuckling slightly as he heard Gildarts, the little old man shaking his head in amusement as both he and Percy went to greet him.

Glancing back at the bar, Percy could also see an amused look spreading across Erza's face. The red haired wizard, currently standing further along the bar, next to Lucy, Wendy and Cana. Cana however seemed to be frowning, an odd look passing across her face as she looked over at Gildarts.

Percy frowned as he saw that, but chose not to say anything. After all if Cana had an issue with Gildarts then that was between them. Percy wasn't about to get involved not unless it became an issue that affect the Guild.

Unlike the other Mirajane was much more restrained with her amusement when she heard Gildarts's question. Stifling a slight giggle she instead gave him a kind smile and replied. "This is the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Gildarts. And I am Mirajane remember…"

"Mirajane!" Gildarts shouted his eyes wide in surprise, as he tried to compare the rude and obnoxious teenage Mira from his memories with the polite and beautiful young woman before him. His mind clearly shutting down for a moment as he tried to reconcile the two of them. "Wow you've changed."

Mira giggled in reply, her amusement genuine as she saw Gildarts reaction.

"And you it appears have not." Percy said dryly, finally deciding to speak up as he walked forwards and approached Gildarts. The other Fairy Tail wizards making way for him, as they all continued to try and greet the returning wizard.

After all this was a big occasion, in the span of a week Fairy Tail's two most powerful wizards had returned. One might almost think it was the hand of fate.

An amused smirk spread across Gildarts face as he heard that, turning to look at the source and seeing a tall, black haired man, with distinctive glowing green eyes and a golden hilted sword sheathed at his hip. A man who could only be one person, one of Gildarts's closest friends Perseus Jackson, the God of Fairies, and the Ace of Fairy Tail

"And you it appears still look the same as ever Perseus." Gildarts replied in amusement. He had first me Perseus when he had joined Fairy Tail as a kid of about thirteen, that had been thirty years ago, despite that though Percy looked exactly the same as ever. In fact Percy had the bad manners to still look to be in his early twenties, whilst Gildarts was stuck looking like the middle aged man he was.

Percy grinned as he heard that, reaching out and clasping Gildarts hand as they both shook hands. The pair of them both attempting to crush the other's hands with their own for a few moments. It had become a common way of greeting each other, after all Percy had the Blessing of the Styx which made him all but invulnerable and Gildarts wielded a magic that could easily shatter mountains. They made quite a pair.

"Behave you two" Makarov called out as he also moved forwards, ignoring Percy for now as Gildarts turned to face him, releasing Percy's hand as he instead grinned down at the little Guild Master.

A large smile appearing on the old Guild Master's face as he looked up at Gildarts, happy that one of his surrogate children had returned. "It's good to have you back, my boy!"

"It's good to be back Master!" Gildarts replied smiling down at the small old man as he did so. Enjoying the feeling of being back at home after two long hard years on the road.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

A few minutes later after a round of greetings to the numerous wizards clamoring for his attention, Gildarts finally managed to extricate himself from the mass of well-wishers. Getting some space for himself as he and a number of others headed for the bar.

"So how did your mission go?" Mira asked, as she turned and headed back to the bar, heading over so that she could go and get Gildarts a draught of ale to welcome him home.

Gildarts chuckled at that, following after her as both Makarov, Perseus also headed for the bar. Giving out smiles, and nods of his head to those around him as he did so, acknowledging their greetings and returning them.

"That good eh?" Percy asked curiously as he once again took his seat at the bar. Gildarts sitting on his other side, with Makarov on the other side of him. The three of them all happily settling themselves as Mira set a large tankard of ale in front of each of them. The three most powerful members of Fairy Tail.

As the three of them settled themselves. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Elfman and Cana also moved closer to them. Taking seats or leaning against the bar as they all moved closer, hoping to hear about Gildarts's mission.

"Oh no, I was completely destroy. I didn't stand a chance." Gildarts replied with dark amusement, a brief bark of laughter leaving his mouth.

This shocked most of the wizards listening in, many of them giving him incredulous expressions. Which was not surprising considering the fact that he was renowned for his strength as a wizard, just as much as he was for the destruction he left in his path.

"Wait a sec… you failed your mission?" Natsu said loudly, a look of shock on his face as he stared at Gildarts. The man had been a constant in Natsu's life, acting almost like a father figure as he helped the boy grow into the man he was today. To hear that he was beaten, no not just beaten, but destroyed. That was more shocking to Natsu than anything.

"Yeah, I barely survived." Gildarts replied nonchalantly seemingly not bothered about the looks he was receiving as he instead took his drink from where Mira had put it on the bar in front of him and took a large gulp.

"Must have been pretty brutal." Percy said mildy, as he took his own drink from Mira. Noticing as he did that the barmaid had surprisingly kept her composure.

Gildarts snorted at that, ignoring the shocked looks of many of those looking at him as he met Percy's gaze levelly. Looking at him and seeing the well-hidden curiousity on his old friend face, Gildarts let out a sigh before he stood up and swept his cloak over his shoulder, ignoring the sharp intake of breaths around him as he did so.

"Brutal? That's an understatement! I lost my arm and leg and barely had a chance to fight back. The entre fight was over in under minute and I barely survived." Gildarts said a frown appearing on his face as he revealed that under his travelling cloak he now had a magical prosthetic arm and leg, along with a several large heavily bandaged wounds across his chest.

Gildarts sighed as he said that, flexing his prosthetic hand for a moment before allowing his cloak to once again cover him. Ignoring the horrified looks on the kids around him. Instead looking at the surprised expression on Percy's face and the look of sadness that swept over Makarov's.

Makarov sighed sadly as he saw Gildarts wound, but otherwise kept a relatively straight face. Instead focusing on the positive for the moment as he reached out and patted the larger man's arm. "You're alive, and you're home. That's all that matters now."

"Thanks Master." Gildarts replied with a slight smile.

"Sounds like it was quite a fight. What kind of beast did that to you?" Percy asked his gaze lazily resting on Gildarts. The man was powerful, Percy knew that much. For a wizard of Gildarts's caliber to be so badly wounded, and so quickly, it meant that he must have come across a truly powerful opponent.

Gildarts grunted at that understatement, not at all bothered by the question just as Percy knew he wouldn't be. Instead he just let out a sigh as he glanced at those listening in a thoughtful look passing across his face before glancing over at Natsu momentarily. Noting as he did that the kid looked both excited and apprehensive about what Gildarts was about to say.

"It was a dragon." Gildarts finally said, wincing a she heard the crash of Natsu's seat hitting the wooden floor as the boy jumped to his feet his eyes wide.

"A dragon!" Natsu shouted loudly as he stepped into Gildarts personal space, an eager expression on his face as he began to badger the man for more information. The rest of the group also looked surprised at Gildarts's statement, Wendy let out a faint gasp of surprise. Whilst Gray and Erza tensed slightly. Lucy just looking a bit nervous as she looked from Gildarts's hidden wounds to the excited Natsu.

As Percy watched Natsu badger Gildarts, pushing the older man to find out more information on the supposed dragon he had meet on his journey. Smiling at how excited the dragon slayer appeared despite the grim nature of the Gildarts's meeting, Percy glanced over to see how Wendy, the other dragon slayer was taking this revelation.

The girl Percy noted looked slightly overwhelmed. Looking both excited and perhaps a little scared as she processed the revelation of Gildarts meeting a dragon, whilst also realising the source of the man's horrific injuries. Wendy it appeared looked both hopeful to get a lead on where her dragon, Grandine, had gone. Yet at the same time she looked scared, having realised the enormity of what Gildarts was saying.

"And there I was thinking the dragons were extinct." Percy said slowly, his eyes narrowed as he looked carefully at Gildarts. Thinking back over his many years of live, and over the many of years that he had roamed Earthland. Over those years he had met dragons, but not for hundreds of years, the last ones being hunted down, hunted by one of their own. "Well, at least I thought they were all extinct except for one that is…?"

Gildarts paused as he heard this, his eyes narrowing as he looked over at Percy. By his side Makarov let out a slight sigh, the man already knew of just whom Percy spoke of.

"As big as a mountain, with scales as dark night?" Gildarts questioned cautiously, meeting Percy's gaze warily.

"With glowing blue markings covering his body, and eyes like blue fire" Percy said with a slight grimace, thinking back on the last time he had seen that beast, more than three centuries ago. "Yep that sounds like the one."

"Wait you mean you knew there was a dragon still around!" Natsu said loudly as he turned to glare at Percy, leaving off on his interrogation of Gildarts as he instead focused in on Fairy Tail's Ace. A betrayed look past across Natsu's face as he saw Percy give a brief nod of acknowledgement. The look turning into a resentful scowl as he let out an angry breath. "Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

Percy's green eyes narrowed as he looked over at Natsu, thinking as he did over what he should and should not tell the boy. "Because I knew you would look for it and drag your friends along for the ride. Just as I knew it would kill you, if you ever did find it. After all if it can beat Gildarts, what chance do you really think you have against it?"

It was a harsh statement, but at the same time what he said was not untrue. If Natsu had heard about this beasts existence, he would have tried to find it, and if that had happened the boy would have died.

Natsu froze as he heard what Percy said. A part of him wanting to shout that he didn't care, that he would willing risk his life if it meant getting even a small lead on where Igneel was. A greater part of himself however remembered how he had run after and attacked the Oración Seis in his latest mission.

Back then he hadn't thought things through then and both he and his friends had nearly died. If Perseus had told him about the dragon, he likely would have chased after it and possibly of gotten him and his friends, who undoubtedly would have insisted on coming, killed.

Percy gave Natsu a level look for a moment, surprised when the pink haired dragon slayer seemed to back down. In years past he would have gone on a rant, screaming and shouting, and just generally being a little shit. Now though he seemed to accept Percy's words, he obviously didn't like them, but he accepted them. Maybe Percy thought, maybe Natsu had grown up a bit.

"This dragon you are talking about, what is it?" Erza asked into the silence that followed, looking between Gildarts, Percy and the Makarov. Her brow furrowed as she saw the distinct reactions each of the men had, they clearly knew something about the dragon. Yet had never thought to mention it before, not even to her, an S-Class wizard.

Hearing Erza's question, Percy paused for a few seconds, his gaze moving over the group in front of him for a moment before he let out a sigh. He knew he would have to tell them something, enough to appease them at least. "Its name is Acnologia. Known by many as the King of Dragons, or the Dragon of the Apocalypse."

Those around him all looked at Percy cautiously as he said that, a slight shiver running through their bodies as they heard the name. They didn't know why, but a sense of foreboding and dread seemed to follow the name.

After Percy's statement, they all continued to look at him, hoping for more information. They were to be disappointed as Percy instead turned away.

"And that's all you need to know about it." Percy said not wanting to get into the history of that dragon, nor its origins. That conversation would be long, convoluted and tricky to explain. Especially with Wendy and Natsu being present. For now it would be best just to leave it, he had no intention of ever seeing that dragon again, and the last thing he had heard that dragon was living in self-imposed exile, not caring about the rest of the world.

Erza scowled as she heard that, not used to Percy not sharing things with her. Usually he answered most questions she had, as long as they were not too personal. The others all also began to frown at the lack of information they received. Not that they tried to demand more.

They all knew Percy well enough to know that if he did not want to share something, than he wouldn't. There was nothing they could do to convince him. Which only meant that they would have to look into this Acnologia on their own.

"So anyway what's been happening with the Guild Hall? Why's it changed so much?" Gildarts asked into the slight silence that followed, a curious look on his face as he looked around deliberately attempting to change the subject. Noting as he did to find out more about the dragon he had met form Makarov or Percy, the both of them seeming to know more than he did.

"It's a long story." Makarov replied dryly taking a sip of his beer, before he began to recount the events of the last few months for Gildarts benefit.

 **( - )**

 **(A few hours later)**

Percy let out a sigh as both he and Gildarts sat at the bar, the pair of them watching the rowdy antics of the Guild. It had been a few hours since Gildarts had returned and already things were returning to normal. Or at least as normal as things got in a Wizarding Guild like Fairy Tail.

"So you're going after Laxus?" Gildarts asked curiously, having just been given a brief rundown of how and why Laxus was expelled from the Guild, and how Percy was planning on bringing him back.

"That's the plan." Percy replied with a shrug. For all Laxus's faults the kid had a good heart. He had made a mistake, a huge one yes, but a mistake all the same. So although Percy believed he rightly should be punished, he didn't thinking kicking him out of the Guild was the answer.

No Percy was of the opinion that a prolonged punishment was necessary, for both him and his minions the Thunder Legion. One which would make them learn the error of his ways, but not see them kicked out of Fairy Tail. After all over the years Percy had learned to be pragmatic, Fairy Tail might be like a family, but it would only continue as long as they received missions. Having a strong reputation and powerful members, were an unfortunate requirement if they wanted to continue on as they were.

Gildarts nodded at that, not choosing to question Percy's reasoning. After all he had known the older man for decades, and even if he didn't understand everything Perseus did, he trusted him implicitly.

"When do you leave?" Gildarts asked instead, taking a sip of beer and smiling slightly as he saw the happy faces of the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild Members as they laughed and drank together. A fight looking between young Droy and Jet and another wizard, an unfamiliar one with metal piercings and shaggy black hair.

"Sometime today probably, I have been clued into Laxus's current whereabouts, better getting it over with now. So I can come back and relax a bit," Percy said, shrugging as he followed Gildarts's gaze, a frown on his face as he noticed Gajeel. The former member of Phantom Lord, someone Percy had yet to interact with.

"Erza and Mira will probably be pissed. You only just got back and already you are leaving." Gildarts replied, a smirk on his face as he gave Percy a sideways look a she mentioned two exceptionally pretty young women.

Percy just shrugged in response though ignoring Gildarts smug smirk. "I doubt I will be more than a couple of days, besides I was going to let Erza come along if she wanted too. As for Mira, she's happy behind the bar, I doubt she would want to come even if I asked her. Besides as I said it will only be for a few days."

"Just like back in the day eh? When you used to take Erza on some of your easier missions?" Gildarts grinned as he heard what Percy said, looking over at Erza, who was in the midst of talking with Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and Gray. "Though it looks like she grew up a LOT in the last two years."

Percy chuckled at that, shaking his head amused by how childish the forty odd year old man could act.

"You sly old dog!" Gildarts grinned, as he punched Percy lightly on the shoulder.

"You however don't seem to have grown up at all, you pent up old pervert." Percy replied dryly.

Gildarts let out a loud bark of laughter as he heard that, before he shrugged in reply. "Why would I want to, I am already pretty awesome?"

"I wouldn't call being a man child, being awesome." Percy replied in amusement, before he downed his drink and stood up.

"You heading off now?" Gildarts asked as he cocked an eyebrow, taking another sip of his drink as he did so.

"Yeah, will give Natsu a spar I promised him first though." Percy replied before he rolled his shoulders, and began to approach the group of wizards. His lips twitching slightly as he saw Happy attempting to woo Carla, only to fail epically. The others all laughing and talking together like areal team.

Watching Percy leave Gildarts shook his head in amusement. Downing his ale he then pushed himself to his feet and followed. "You're going to fight Natsu? What's the poor kid done to deserve that?"

"He challenged me and I accepted." Percy replied with a shrug, glancing over his shoulder as he did so.

Gildarts just shook his head in amusement. Looking forward to the curb stomping that was to come. It would be amusing for Gildarts to see Natsu trying to fight Perseus instead of him. The boy had never had the balls to try it before.

"Hey Erza!" Percy called out, getting the groups attention as he approached them. Wearing a simple red T-shirt, a pair of black jeans and some brown leather boots. His sword Backbiter sheathed on his right him, his hand idly resting on the hilt as he came to a stop.

"Oh hey Perseus." Erza replied, a slight smile on her face as she looked at him in curiousity. "What's the matter?"

"Last I heard Laxus is in Clover Town, so I am about to head off on a short trip so I can track him down and beat some sense into him then drag him back to the Guild." Percy said bluntly, a slight smile on his face as he saw the dumb expressions that crossed Natsu and gray's faces at his words. The both of them had likely heard about what he was going to do, but had not expected him to speak so bluntly about the powerful Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Yes I heard you were going to do that." Erza replied with a nod of her head, having been told prior by Master Makarov about what Percy was planning. Just before he had put a vote to the rest of the Guild about whether to let Laxus back in on probation. Something the Guild surprisingly agreed to almost unanimously, even now the forgiving nature of her Guild still surprised her.

"You want to come along?" Percy asked, a slight grin on his face as he saw a flash of surprise cross her face.

"Of course!" Erza replied quickly a slight smile on her face. It had been over two years since she had been on a mission with just the two of them, and she had to say she missed it. For all she enjoyed being on a team with Natsu, Gray and Lucy it was a lot of hard work, and required a great deal of patience. Going out with Percy however was just fun.

"Great." Percy said as he me met Erza gaze, a crooked grin on his face as he did so. "Looks like it is just me and you then Red."

Erza's cheeks went a bit pink at that, before she nodded her head. "It seems so. So when do you want to leave?"

"Sometime today, sooner rather than later." Percy shrugged, before he glanced over at Natsu. "But first off I need to give Natsu that spar I promised him."

Natsu's face lit up as he heard that. A large grin spreading across his face and a challenging gleam appearing in his eyes as he slammed his fists together in front of him before he pointed vehemently at Percy. "Bring it on. I am going to beat you down old man!"

A slight smile crossed Percy's face as he heard the boy's confidence, in some ways Natsu might have grown up a lot, but Percy was glad to see his confidence and his other more endearing qualities remained. Ignoring how the rest of the Guild quietened down as they heard Natsu's loud exclamation, Percy instead gave Natsu a challenging grin. "I'll see you outside in five minutes Natsu, I hope you put up a good fight."

Natsu grinned at that, before he gave Percy a nod and then ran out of the Guild. Calling for Happy to follow him as he did so. Lucy was quick to follow after the two of them shouting for them to slow down and wait. Gray ran after them to, though not before he gave Percy a long speculative look. Getting Percy's attention as he cocked an eyebrow, only for Gray to shake his head and run after Natsu.

The majority of the other Fairy Tail wizards followed soon after that, a buzz of excitement falling upon the Guild as the news of the upcoming spar was passed on. People already shouting out how they thought it would end.

Percy meanwhile ignored this instead giving Erza a slight grin as he saw the frown cross her face. "Don't worry, it's just going to be a spar. Natsu challenged me before, the kid wanted to show he had become stronger. I think he also wants to learn a few tricks form me too."

The frown didn't leave Erza's face as he said that, though she did nod her head slowly. "I can see him doing that. So are you going to teach him anything?"

Percy shrugged at that, not sure himself. After all he only bothered teaching people, when they showed they were both willing and ready to learn from him. "We'll see."

Erza nodded at that. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Don't' worry, I won't. Now come on we don't want to keep him waiting." Percy replied, with a slight grin. Giving both Gildarts, Makarov and Mira a nod as he began to leave the Guild. All of them following Percy and Erza, curious as they were about how well Natsu would do against Perseus.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later outside the Guild Hall)**

A slight smile spread across Percy's face as he saw a large semicircle form around where he was to face off against Natsu. The group of Fairy Tail mages were all standing out on the beach just behind the main Guild Hall. Already drawing in some of the townsfolk as a small crowd began to gather.

Glancing around Percy could see that everyone was chattering about excitedly, some of them calling out encouragement to Natsu, whilst others were betting on how long the dragon slayer would last. Cana ever the opportunist seemed to have started a betting pool.

Giving out odds on how long Natsu would last, and how many hits he could take before he was finished. It was harsh Percy thought, that no one in the Guild seemed to rate Natsu's chances against him. But then again he had many years of experience on Natsu and somewhat of a reputation. Still though this was just a spar so he was going to give Natsu a chance to fight back.

So Percy wasn't going to go all out, instead he just wanted to test Natsu, to see how far he had come in the last two years. To see how he fought and how he adapted when faced with a stronger opponent. He hadn't seen the boy properly in two years, and the last time he had he hadn't been impressed, the boy had no real strategy. Instead he just attempted to overpower any obstacle eh came across, it would be interesting to see how he would fare against someone he couldn't just overpower.

In the end Natsu had a good heart and he had a lot of confidence, and a love of fighting all of which was admirable. Unfortunately though he didn't think things through, he was rash and hot headed and often made mistakes. Which in itself is not a bad thing, but only if you learn from those mistakes.

Now though, Percy wasn't sure what to make of the pink haired dragon slayer. He was different that Percy remembered. More so now than when Percy had first reunited with him before the Oración Seis mission.

Narrowing his eyes slightly Percy nodded his head, having come to a sudden decision.

"Erza?" Percy called out as he turned to look over at the crimson haired mage, who like the rest of the Guild was in the crowd preparing to watch the spar.

Erza cocked an eyebrow as she heard Percy's call, giving him a questioning look. "What is it Perseus?"

"Can I borrow a sword?" Percy asked a slight grin on his face.

Hearing his request Erza's brow furrowed in confusion. Before she slowly nodded, extending her arm and using her **'Re-Equip Magic'** to summon a simple four foot long blade, with a simple unadorned cross guard into her hand. "Like this one?"

"That'd be perfect." Percy replied with a grin as he reached over and took the sword from Erza. Going through a few practice swings as he got used to the blades length and weight.

Twirling the blade in his hand, Percy then turned to face Natsu. Rolling his shoulders as he did so, his grip on his sword tightening, and his feet shifting into a fighting stance. Looking over at Natsu, a grin crept across his face as he saw the dragon slayer's confused look. "Well, if you are ready we can begin."

"What's with using one of Erza's swords?" Natsu asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. After all Percy had his own sword, the one that was constantly belted to his hip. The God of Fairies also usually used his water and occasionally the other elements he had mastered.

"This is just a spar isn't it?" Percy answered simply, after all using Backbiter was a bit overkill for a friendly match. If it was a life and death battle, then that was a different thing. But that wasn't the case here.

Natsu shrugged off his confusion as he heard that. Instead just focusing on the fight to come, tuning out the shouts of encouragement from the crowd as he instead focused on Percy, already planning out how he was going to go about fighting him.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Percy asked, a slight smile on his face as he held the sword one handed in front of him, the tip pointed at the floor. His sea green eyes twinkling, as he carefully watched Natsu, waiting for him to begin.

The dragon slayer nodded as he heard this. Immediately adopting a serious expression. Drawing on his magic as he slammed his flaming fist together.

Grinning slightly, Percy swept his sword up so the blade was just in front of his face before he swept it down again to his side. "Well come at me then Natsu, with everything you've got."

The crowd began to cheer, causing Percy's grin to grow larger. This maybe just a spar but he was really getting into it now. He always did love a good fight, it got the blood pumping and the adrenaline flowing. Sweeping his sword up, Percy shifted his feet taking a slightly wider stance as he prepared for Natsu's first attack.

Natsu wasted no time, the minute Percy laid his challenge Natsu let loose a roar before he charged at Percy, a flame surrounding each of his fists. His body low to the ground as he shot forward, his eyes fixed on Percy as he tried to read his movements, so he could react accordingly.

Percy waited until Natsu was almost on top of him, a slight smile playing around his lips as he evaluated the boy's speed and the intensity of his fire. Grinning Percy waited until the last second before he sidestepped, Natsu's swing completely missing him, and the younger man tumbling forward a few steps before regaining his bearings. Before following through with a barrage of swift and accurate fire infused strike, getting in close to try and limit Percy's use of his long sword, whilst also keeping him on defense.

Or at least that was his plan. As Percy instead dodged and weaved through Natsu's punches and kicks. Before using the flat of his blade to knock one of Natsu's strikes away, adding on momentum that knocked the dragon slayer off guard for a single moment. Which Percy used as eh delivered a heavy kick to Natsu's gut, a blow which would have shattered a normal civilians body, but did little more than wind the hardened dragon slayer as it knocked him back a few steps.

Giving the boy a few moments to regain his bearings Percy then lifted his sword and pointed it at Natsu, moving his feet as he began to encircle the dragon slayer. His sea green eyes locked on the dragon slayer as he shifted trying to keep Percy within his sights. "A fast attack Natsu but ill thought out. Don't always assume you can just overwhelm your opponent. Getting in close was clever it stopped me from using my blade to its fullest ability, but at the same time it stopped you from using some of your more impressive and explosive attacks."

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he heard that. His fists still covered in fire before with a shout he lunged forward. A great gout of fire exploding from his mouth and heading for Percy, a wave of powerful magical dragon fire. Natsu using the fire as cover as he ran through it hoping to close in on Percy as his fire proof skin weathered the blast of fire.

Percy cocked an eyebrow at this before, with a sigh he slashed his blade forward calling forth a shield of condensed water. His eyebrow raised as he saw the fire connect with his shield creating a large blast of steam that covered the small area.

From out of the steam Natsu then appeared, his fiery fists raised as he went to strike Percy in the face. Only to get the breath knocked out of him and sent tumbling to the floor. As with barely a though Percy manipulated the steam, crafting a hand out of it with which he slapped Natsu down.

"Good, a clever tactic but poorly executed." Percy said before he clicked his fingers, causing the steam to dissipate. "Use what you know about your opponent to your advantage. I primarily use water based magic, so when confronted with an attack like that it is likely that I would try to shield against it. When fire meets water steam is produced, and as you just found out steam has a lot of moisture in it and is easily malleable. You must always be aware of your environment and of how you can use it to your advantage, yet also how your opponent could use it."

Not skipping a beat Natsu rolled back to his feet, his eyes narrowed before he rushed in again, using blasts of fire from his hands to propel him forward. Twisting in midair as he did so, before attempting to kick Percy with a flame cloaked foot.

Percy however sighed before he moved in close, his clenched fist connecting with Natsu's gut, even as the flat of his blade slapped the dragon slayer's leg. "Don't let your frustration get the best of you Natsu. Rushing in will just get you hurt."

Natsu growled at that, before he leapt back sending a blast of fire at the sand, shrouding the area in sand. Not skipping a beat Natsu attack Percy again, his fist covered on fire as he used his enhanced senses to track Percy in the cloud of sand.

"Clever." Percy said as he dodged Natsu's attacks. Moving easily through the sand despite not being able to see. Whipping his sword around Natsu then drove the hilt into Natsu's gut, grabbing his right wrist as he did so before he twisted it.

With a grunt Natsu collapsed backward, his eyes wide as he suddenly felt a boot land on his chest followed by a sword being pointed at his neck. Natsu let out a sigh at that, even as the cloud of sand dissipated and the sounds of the cheering crowd grew louder.

"I lost." Natsu muttered looking down as he did so.

"You did." Percy acknowledged glad Natsu was able to accept his defeat gracefully. "But you put up a good fight."

"It wasn't good enough though." Natsu replied, his voice low and a note of disappointment in it as he looked away from Percy.

Percy smiled softly at that. "You're young Natsu. Give it time. And if you ever need any help, feel free to ask."

Natsu looked up in surprise at that, having thought he had failed whatever test Percy had set for him. Only to see Percy's hand outstretched, offering him a hand up.

 **( - )**

 **AN: And the end of the chapter what did you all think? I didn't want to draw out the fight as I don't like fights that take up entire chapters, yet at the same time I wanted to show some progress on Natsu's part. What did you reckon?**

 **The next chapter will feature an Erza and Percy mission. Though the Edolas arc is about to begin so you have that to look forward to.**

 **Also I have decide dot change something about Acnologia as I never liked how they handled him in canon so expect some differences.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and l leave a review.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and I will see you later.**

 **Seagate.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So here we are with the next chapter, sorry for the wait but I have quite a few active stories. Still though I made sure to get this one out before **Christmas as this is one of my favourite stories. I just hope you all enjoy the chapter.****

 ** **So without further ado I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a comment or a review at the end.****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Not skipping a beat Natsu rolled back to his feet, his eyes narrowed before he rushed in again, using blasts of fire from his hands to propel him forward. Twisting in midair as he did so, before attempting to kick Percy with a flame cloaked foot._

 _Percy however sighed before he moved in close, his clenched fist connecting with Natsu's gut, even as the flat of his blade slapped the dragon slayer's leg. "Don't let your frustration get the best of you Natsu. Rushing in will just get you hurt."_

 _Natsu growled at that, before he leapt back sending a blast of fire at the sand, shrouding the area in sand. Not skipping a beat Natsu attack Percy again, his fist covered on fire as he used his enhanced senses to track Percy in the cloud of sand._

 _"Clever." Percy said as he dodged Natsu's attacks. Moving easily through the sand despite not being able to see. Whipping his sword around Natsu then drove the hilt into Natsu's gut, grabbing his right wrist as he did so before he twisted it._

 _With a grunt Natsu collapsed backward, his eyes wide as he suddenly felt a boot land on his chest followed by a sword being pointed at his neck. Natsu let out a sigh at that, even as the cloud of sand dissipated and the sounds of the cheering crowd grew louder._

 _"I lost." Natsu muttered looking down as he did so._

 _"You did." Percy acknowledged glad Natsu was able to accept his defeat gracefully. "But you put up a good fight."_

 _"It wasn't good enough though." Natsu replied, his voice low and a note of disappointment in it as he looked away from Percy._

 _Percy smiled softly at that. "You're young Natsu. Give it time. And if you ever need any help, feel free to ask."_

 _Natsu looked up in surprise at that, having thought he had failed whatever test Percy had set for him. Only to see Percy's hand outstretched, offering him a hand up._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 11**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Erza)**

"So how are you handling everything then?" Percy asked as he glanced sideways at Erza, a soft smile on his face as he looked over at his beautiful companion.

The two of them currently sitting opposite each other, riding the direct train that went from Magnolia, through Oshibana and then on to Clover Town.

"What do you mean?" Erza replied a curious look on her face as she met Percy's kind eyes, not entirely sure just what the older man was getting at.

"I'm just a bit concerned really, it's been a busy few months for you. You have a new team, have been on a lot of… adventures, you've reconnected with old friends and well…" Percy said before trailing off at the end.

"And I killed Jellal?" Erza asked her face firm.

"Yeah." Percy replied with a faint shrug. "It's just you've been through a lot in the last few months and I just want to make sure you're handling it."

Erza smiled at him as she heard that, touched by how much he cared for her. That was the thing about Percy, with all of his power and experience he could probably become one of the God's of Ishval or the Leader of the Magic Council if he wanted, gaining a position of great power and authority. Despite that though he chose to stay at Fairy Tail, helping and looking after the members, occasionally using his influence and power to help the people of Fiore when needed. It said a lot about him as a person.

"Yeah I'm fine. I love my new team, Natsu, Gray and Lucy. We've built up a good relationship, we work well together. And, well for the first time since you left I've actually found myself enjoying missions again. Before they had just been jobs, I went out alone and finished them as fast as I could so I could get back to Fairy Tail. Now though, despite how dangerous some of them have been, I'm having the best of times." Erza replied, a large smile on her face as she thought about her odd team, and they certainly were odd. After all she had an immature, hot headed dragon slayer, an overconfident stripping ice wizard and an entirely too naive and innocent celestial mage.

Or at least that was what they were in the beginning, now after months of missions and the hardships in the Woodsea Forest she could safely say they had all grownup a lot. Natsu was now so much more mature, and was actually taking the responsibility that came with his powerful magic seriously. Gray had been somewhat humbled, having realised there were stronger wizards out there and was now working to get stronger himself, not that he had stopped stripping though. And Lucy, well Lucy had changed the most from the girl she had first met a few months ago, she had truly come into her own as a wizard.

Smiling at the thought of her team, the expression slowly dimmed as she continued speaking. "As for Jellal, I am just happy I finally got closure and can put the past behind me and look forward to the future."

"That's good, I'm glad you've got a good group together." Percy said a smile on his face as he looked over at Erza and saw how happy she looked with her new team. Also glad that she was not beating herself up over the death of Jellal, the man had already haunted so much of her life, Percy didn't want him to do the same with her future.

"Yeah, what about you though? What are you going to do now you're back?" Erza asked changing the subject as she instead focused on Percy. She had asked him this before and had been around when others had asked him, but had never really got a real answer from him over it.

Percy shrugged as he heard her question. "Not sure really. Don't think I will be taking any Decade or Century Mission for a while though. I've just got home and am not looking to leave again for a while."

Erza smiled as she heard that, glad that he would be sticking around for the foreseeable future. Reaching out she took his left hand and gave it a squeeze, getting his full attention on her, his sea green eyes meeting her own hazel ones.

"I'm really glad you're back Percy." Erza said, trying to convey her happiness to him as she did so.

"Yeah me too." Percy replied with a crooked grin, taking her hand in his own as he began to idly trace her palm. "This last mission was rough and went on for far too long."

"So what are you going to now you're back? Do you think you'll join a team and start taking regular missions again, or just hang around the Guild Hall" Erza asked curiously, fighting back the slightest hints of pink from her cheeks as she realised that the two of the were still holding hands.

Giving Erza's hand a final squeeze, Percy let out a slight chuckle as he let go of it and instead ruffled his short black hair. "Honestly I'm not sure. I can't see myself sitting around the Guild Hall all day doing nothing, I've never been very good at sitting still, ADHD or Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder is what they used to call it back in the day." Percy replied with a slight chuckle.

Erza smiled in response, internally wondering just who 'they' were, as despite knowing Percy since she had first joined Fairy Tail as a child, she still didn't know much about his life before then. She knew he was older than he looked and had been a member of Fairy Tail for a very long time, Makarov had eluded to that much. But that was about all she knew about his past apart from a few stray comments and analogies he had made over the years and the rumours that circulated about him, most of which were quite suspect. That's not to say that he purposefully hide things, it was more to do with the fact that she never asked or when she did ask something their conversation ended up getting off track and they ended up talking about something else.

It was all a bit confusing for Erza, she loved Percy. He had been her first and only crush as a girl, and the years she had spent with him since being his student and later his partner on missions had only cemented her feelings, changing her childish crush into love. Despite that though she was confused, there was so much she didn't know about him.

"ADHD? It sounds like something Natsu might have." Erza commented with dry amusement, not revealing her inner thoughts to the object of her affection.

Percy let out a loud laugh at that, "Yeah you're probably right, it sure would explain a lot about him."

Erza smiled as she heard the sound of his laughter, "So if you can't see yourself sitting around the Guild do you think you'll join a team or take on missions alone?"

Percy shrugged in response, his left hand idly playing with the pommel of his sword a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Probably individual missions, might be a bit selective and get the ones that peak my interest. Just to keep busy you know, that and make sure Fairy Tail's reputation is still good despite all the collateral damage some of the teams leave…."

Erza winced at that, letting out a soft laugh. After all her team were responsible for a lot of the damage that Percy was talking about. Not that they did it on purpose, it was mainly caused by fighting between their team and Dark Wizards, most of which was the fault of the Dark Wizards, though they were all also partially responsible. TO be fair to her team though, afterwards she usually forced the rest of her team to help repair some of the damage, or donate a bit of the money they received from the reward to repair the damage or recoup people's losses.

Percy smiled faintly as he saw her expression, knowing exactly what was on her mind. After all it was always the same when it came to powerful young Fairy Tail wizards, often times they got over enthusiastic and caused chaos, and Erza and her team were all young, skilled and very powerful.

Over the years he could remember drinking till the early hours of the morning with the Fairy Tail Guild Master, commiserating the bills that had been sent to Fairy Tail due to the actions of some of their overenthusiastic members. First with Mavis, and then with Precht and finally with Makarov, no doubt a few years from now he would be doing it with Makarov's successor.

"You know if you want you could always join our team? Or I could become your partner again?" Erza asked with a smile, hiding the hopefulness in her voice as she instead looked out of the window, glancing at Oshibana as they passed through it, this train being a direct one from Magnolia to Clover Town.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think it would be good for your teams dynamic if I joined. You're all up and coming, getting better, stronger and more capable every day. If I were to join it would stilt your growth, it would be like adding a safety net, you wouldn't learn as much or develop as much with me there." Percy replied with a gentle smile. Knowing as he did that if he joined up with a team he would invariably be looked upon as the defacto leader. His skills, experience and natural leadership abilities putting him in that position even if he didn't want too. No it was much better if they didn't have him, if they made their own mistakes that they could learn from, just as they could work out what each of them are suited to from trial and error.

"Then I can join you, we can be partners again!" Erza said in a strong tone, her decision already made, because as much as she loved her knew team she wanted to be with Percy more.

Percy cocked an eyebrow as he heard the tone of Erza's voice, he could tell she had already made her mind up, she was stubborn that way. If he was honest though that was just one of the many things he like about her, her strength of will, her confidence, her passion.

"Tell you what when I go on a mission we can team up, maybe bring along Wendy or one of the others too if you want. We could make an adventure out of it." Percy said with a genuine smile as he once again met Erza's gaze. "But otherwise you should stick with your new team."

Erza thought about that for a few seconds, realising as she did that this gave her the best of both worlds. She could continue going on requests with Natsu, Gray and Lucy, and could also go on missions with Percy as well. A real win, win situation.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Erza said with a nod, sending Percy a warm smile as she swept her long crimson hair over shoulder.

"Good." Percy replied with a faint smile, noticing the waft of Erza's scent hitting him, cinnamon.

Turning away Percy then glanced out of the window of the train, noticing as he did that they were swiftly passing through a very mountainous region of Fiore. "Looks like we're almost at Clover Town."

Erza turned in surprise as she heard that, turning to look out the window, she quickly recognised where they were. After all not that long ago she and her team had fought the Dark Wizarding Guild Eisenwald in Oshibana, with Natsu and Ace of the Dark guild facing off on the very train tracks that they were now travelling on. "Yeah should only be a few minutes now."

Turning away from the window she once again looked at Percy before she continued, asking a question she had been pondering about for a while now. "So when we do get to Clover Town, how are we going to find Laxus?"

Percy shrugged as he heard that, "Shouldn't be that hard, Clover Town isn't exactly that big. Besides Laxus is hardly the most subtle of people, all we have to do is ask if anyone has seen a massive guy, with spiky blonde hair, **'** **Lightning Magic'** and a bolt like scar over his eye…."

Erza shrugged at that as Percy had a point, Laxus did stand out in a crowd.

 **( - )**

 **(In Clover Town)**

In the end finding Laxus it seemed was easier than even Percy had expected. The minute Percy and Erza stepped off the train, Percy wearing a baggy red T-shirt, black jeans and brown leather boots, his sword Backbiter sheathed at his waist, and Erza wearing her normal Heart Kreuz armour, with her blue diamond earrings, knee high boots and blue skirt.

The two of them immediately noticed Laxus, the person they had been looking for standing a dozen or so metres away. The heavily muscled, twenty six year old wizard waiting patiently for the train to arrive. His thick corded arms folded in front of him, his golden coloured hair glinting in the late afternoon sun. A look of boredom on his rugged face as he patiently waited for people to disembark the train so he could get on. The man was wearing a pair of black leather trousers, a purple button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and finally a knee length black coat with a fur lining.

"Well that was easy." Percy said blandly as he and Erza looked over at Laxus. "Looks like he was waiting to catch a train out of here."

"We got here just in time then." Erza said as she raised her hand, drawing on her magic as she prepared to summon a sword. Before she could though Percy's hand closed gently around her wrist, pushing the arm down and getting Erza's attention.

"Maybe fighting in the middle of a busy station is not the best idea…" Percy said lightly, getting a blush from Erza as she remembered the last time she got in a fight at a train station. Suffice to say Oshibana Station never looked the same after.

Giving her a smile Percy released her wrist, before turning around and calling out to Laxus. ""Oi Laxus you big baby bitch!"

 **( - )**

 **(With Laxus)**

"Oi Laxus you big baby bitch!" A familiar voice suddenly called out.

Laxus twitched as he heard it, whirling round and glaring as he looked for the ones who had insulted him. Only to find himself looking at an amused looking Perseus and frowning Ezra.

"Perseus?" Laxus muttered, his gaze fixed on the older man. He had not known that Fairy Tail's Ace, and his former mentor was back. Suffice to say Laxus was almost immediately feeling a little nervous, especially considering his fuck up that got him exiled from the Fairy Tail guild. Not because he thought Percy was about to attack him though, no that just wasn't the type of person he was.

No, he was nervous about seeing the disappointment in Percy's eyes, the man had practically been like a father to him. Taking the role that his actual father Ivan Dreyer failed at.

It had been nearly two years since he had seen the man, but despite that though he looked the same as ever. In fact Percy now looked young than him, which considering Laxus suspected the guy was older than his grandfather was pretty damn annoying. If he was honest with himself, Laxus knew that he would rather face Erza or Mira's anger than have to see the disappointment in Perseus's eyes.

"How've you been Laxus, it's been a while?" Percy asked as he began to walk towards him, his hand idly resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Perseus…" Laxus said again, an uncertain expression on his face as Percy walked confidently up to him, the man not missing a step as he stopped directly in front of him.

"You've grown." Percy commented idly as he looked up at Laxus.

Laxus knew what Percy meant, before Fairy Tail's Ace had left they had been around the same height and build. Now though Laxus was a couple of inches taller than Percy, and much broader in the shoulders.

"When did you get back?" Laxus finally asked.

"Came back to Fiore a couple of days ago." Percy commented as he looked Laxus up and down. "Have to say I was surprised you were not at the Guild when I got back…"

Laxus frowned as he heard that, Percy clearly knew what had happened but it appeared he wanted Laxus to say it. "I got banished."

"Really?" Percy said with mock shock, before his face became stoic. "And just what did you do to deserve banishment?"

"I was an idiot." Laxus replied bluntly. "I did something very stupid that put the members of the Guild and the people of Magnolia in danger, and rightly so Makarov banished me for my actions."

There was no point in lying, Percy would be able to tell if he did. All he could do was admit to his fuck up and hope for the best.

"Well I had assumed that much." Percy said dryly, putting his hand on Erza's shoulder when she made to take a step forward, an angry expression on her face. "But I was more curious about what the fuck was going through your fucking head when you decided it would be a fucking good idea to usurp Makky's positon!"

Laxus flinched as he heard the sudden anger in Percy's voice, plus that was a lot of 'fucks' it surely meant that Percy was pissed. "I was stupid I know! I thought Makarov was getting to old to run Fairy Tail, I thought it would be better for the Guild if I took over the role of Master. It was arrogant and foolish! I know that now, I know I went too far and I know I deserve the punishment I got!"

Erza's eyes widened in surprise as she heard his admittance. No doubt she thought he was incapable of things like regret, guilt and self-loathing. Well she would be wrong, even now he couldn't believe just how badly he had screwed up. How badly things had gotten out of hand.

Percy's expression however was as stoic as ever, his sea green eyes boring a hole through Laxus.

"No." Percy suddenly said.

Laxus blinked in confusion as he heard that, not really sure what the older man was talking about. "No?"

"You didn't deserve the punishment you got." Percy said instantly making Laxus nervous. "You got off easy I think, you got to walk away scot free with only a simple banishment."

Laxus stood up straighter at that, his heart sinking. Letting out a sigh he nodded his head. "You're here to kill me aren't you?"

If that was the case Laxus knew he was dead. He was confident enough in his own abilities, but Percy he knew was on another level. Laxus was many years too early to be taking on someone of Perseus caliber.

Percy tensed as he heard what Laxus said, his left hand closing in a fist on the hilt of his sword his other hand shooting forward to grab Laxus by the front of is shirt. His sea green eyes flashing dangerously. "Is that what you really think of me?"

His voice was quiet, but to Laxus it felt like he had bellowed the words. "No, but I fucked up badly I put the entire Guild in danger."

"Yes you did." Percy said his voice mellowing out as he let go of Laxus's shirt and shoved him away. "And that's why I am here. I am taking you back to the Guild?"

"You're taking me back to the Guild?" Laxus asked in confusion, looking between Percy and Erza, trying to work out just what the hell was going on.

"Yep." Percy said a nasty grin on his face. "In my mind you got off easily, as did that Thunder Legion group of yours. That's why I am bringing you back, and when I do you and your three friends will all be on probation for the next three years, do you know what that is?"

"No?" Laxus said a frown of confusion on his face.

"Well lucky for you I'm here to explain. It means that you and your three friends will be restricted from doing any mission above a B-Class for three years. It also means your Guild dues will be increased over the three years and all four of you will be banned from any S-Class events, like the S-Class Exams. Which also means for you that you will be stripped of your S-Class ranking and reduced to an A-Class Fairy Tail Wizard. Also you won't be able to become an S-Class again until your probation is over and you have proven yourself worthy and retaken the trials." Percy said his tone amused, even as there was a note of challenge in his voice.

Laxus frowned as he thought about what Percy had just said. It meant he could go back home and could really begin to make amends to those he had hurt. On top of that it meant he would be able to reunite with Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen, the Thunder Legion, his three closest friends and the members of his Wizarding Team.

At the same time though he would be stuck doing shitty poorly paid B-class jobs. Of which he would have to do even more than usual as his Guild dues would be higher. This meant that the next three years would be rough, and a real pain in the arse. Then again he wouldn't be suffering through it alone, he would have his friends there to help him. Plus who knows Percy's attempts at humbling him might actually work, he might be able to work through his impulsiveness and hotheadedness and become a better friend and wizard because of it.

In fact the only part of it Laxus didn't like was losing his S-Class ranking. He had worked hard to attain it, and losing it now would put him on the same level as Natsu and the others. That would just be embarrassing, especially as he knew some of the more snotty members of the Guild would tease him over it. It would also mean a loss of prestige for Fairy Tail as they would be one S-Class mage less.

"Can I think about it?" Laxus said slowly.

"Aww isn't that cute!?" Percy said with a grin as he glanced over at a faintly amused looking Erza.

Laxus scowled as he heard the mocking in Percy's voice, confused as to what the older man meant. Looking to Erza he soon got his answer.

"He finds it funny because you think you have a choice in the matter." Erza said in amusement, a smile on her face as she saw Percy's wicked grin.

"What you think you can force me too?" Laxus said his tone turning challenging, even as he straightened up and locked eyes with Percy, folding his arms in front of him and emphasizing the size difference.

"Of course I do, though I think the term I actually used when I discussed the idea with Makarov, was that I would be dragging you back to the Guild kicking and screaming like a big baby bitch!" Percy commented, whether this was true or not Laxus wasn't sure. Put the provocation behind the comment was easy enough to interpret.

Static lightning began to run up and down Laxus's body as he slammed his hands together in front of him, sheathing his body in powerful **'** **Lightning Magic'**. "Big words coming from a senile old man!"

"Ooo, you've grown a spine Laxus." Percy commented idly.

Beside him Erza rolled her eyes before elbowing Percy in the ribs, getting the older man's attention. "I though you didn't want to fight in the train station."

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that before he looked over at Laxus a grin on his face. "How about we take tis outside. From what I remember there is some open space near to the train station."

"Just outside, yeah." Laxus replied, the lightning still running up and down his body. "So you want to fight?!"

"Yep, if I win you come back to Fairy Tail and serve your probation. In the unlikely event that you win, you come back to Fairy Tail and serve your probation." Percy said in amusement.

Laxus let out a slight bark of laughter as he heard Percy's terms before he shook his head. "Challenge accepted."

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy on the outskirts of Clover Town)**

In a small grove not too far away from the Clover Town station both Laxus and Percy stood facing each other. Percy standing casually a bored look on his face, with one hand idly resting on the pommel of his sword, the other hand moving to his mouth to stifle a slight yawn.

Hs opponent however looked much more prepared, his legs bent slightly, his fists up and at the ready. Laxus's gaze was also fixed on Percy, his hands clenched into tight fists and his body coated with lightning as he prepared to attack or defend at any moment.

Standing off to the side was Erza, the crimson haired mage frowning as she watched the display. Her brow furrowed as her gaze move from Percy's nonchalant stance to Laxus's more prepared one. Not entirely sure what Percy was playing at.

Just as the tension was reaching an intolerable level Percy suddenly grinned, standing straighter before shouting out a single word, "Begin!"

That was it, as soon as the word 'begin' left Percy's mouth Laxus leapt into action, his body completely enshrouded in lightning.

Smiling Percy took a step forward, his sea green eyes easily following Laxus's movement, watching carefully as Laxus moved in close. A fist coated in yellow lightning magic reared back to strike Percy. A swift and straightforward attack, one which could be used to finish a fight before it began, as when it came to battling with powerful magic sometimes the first one to land a hit won.

If Laxus were to land that punch, the lightning running up and down it would likely paralyze a person's body, if only temporarily leaving them open to further attacks. On top of that the sheer strength of the charged up blow would probably break some bones further incapacitating them.

Laxus's attack may look simple and straight forward but it wasn't, the **'Lightning Magic'** around his fist was highly concentrated and perfectly controlled. For all intents and purposes Laxus was about to hit Percy with what was basically an electrified battering ram.

Smiling at Laxus's attack, analyzing it in an instant. Percy narrowed his eyes as Laxus closed in on him. Tensing as the lightning infused punch shot towards him.

Grinning suddenly Percy's arms shot forward, his left hand slapping Laxus's punch wide before it could hit him, with his right hand closing into a fist and plowing forwards into Laxus's gut.

The blow caused Laxus to double over the breath knocked out of him, his eyes wide as Percy then proceeded to grab him by the front of his shirt and hurl a couple of feet back. The large man hitting the floor and using the momentum of his landing to roll to his feet, his breathing ragged and his chest aching as he tried to get his breath back. His blue eyes fixed warily on Percy, who just gave him a smile.

Despite taking a heavy hit though, Laxus grinned confident as he did that he had caught Percy by surprise.

Percy cocked an eyebrow as he saw the amusement on Laxus's face, before a look of realization crossed his face. Noticing as he did the static running over his body, caused by Laxus's lightning charged fist making contact with him.

Pushing himself to his feet Laxus quickly barreled forward, hoping to take advantage of the paralytic effect of his lightning whilst he could. After all with someone like Percy you could never be sure how fast they would recover, or whether they would have some trick that would allow them to quickly dispel the effects.

Getting in close, his magic running through his body supercharging him, enhancing his muscles and reflexes. Laxus was a blur as he appeared in front of Percy mid axe kick, a lightning enshrouded foot aim straight at the older man's head.

Smiling as he saw the attack coming Percy's right hand shot out grabbing Laxus's leg, catching his foot and instantly putting S-Class wizard off balance. As he did this dust and rocks exploded around Percy from the force of the blow. With a grunt Percy gripped Laxus's leg tighter before he swung him round and slammed him into the ground, not releasing his leg Percy then swung him round and hurled him another few feet away.

Twisting in midair, none the worst for where despite having taken several heavy hits, Laxus once again regained his feet. Not pausing as he proceeded to unload a massive blast of lightning directly at Percy. It wasn't a spell so to speak, just pure manipulation of the lightning element.

With a loud shout and all caution thrown to the wind, Laxus began to hurl a powerful and precise bolt of pure electrical energy at Percy.

Narrowing his eyes at the onslaught Percy raised his hand, two fingers extended towards the bolt, a look of concentration on his face.

At the side Erza frowned slightly as she saw this. Unsure what Percy was up to?

As the bolt struck Percy's extended fingers, Percy drew his hand back into his body lightning now enshrouding his hand before he thrust his hand back at Laxus his fingers extended as he redirected Laxus's own lightning back at him. The bolts arcing off his finger and cutting through the air as it struck Laxus square in the chest, the force of the blast knocking Laxus off of his feet.

With a crash Laxus landed on the ground, a rough cough tearing itself form his throat. Caused by his attempt to eat the lightning when it was redirected at him. An ability all dragon slayers have, the ability to eat their own element. That being said the lightning Laxus tried to eat was of his own creation, and eating that had been a lot rougher than normal.

Standing up straight and shaking the last stray bits of static off of his hand, Percy began to walk towards Laxus. The ability to use lightning and air, a handy little trait he had discovered within his own set of Demigod abilities over the years. His father Poseidon, he was the god of not just the sea but of earthquakes and storms too. Meaning that as his son Percy also had power over those domains, hence his complete and utter mastery over water, his advanced ability to create and control earthquakes along with other advanced geokinetic abilities, though not on the same level as his affinity to water. On top of that though was his control over the domain of storms, hence his ability to control lightning and wind, though not to the same degree as a Child of Zeus or a talented elemental wizard.

"How?" Laxus asked his voice raspy as he pushed himself to his feet. Confused as to what Percy had just done.

"I've been around for a while Laxus, do you really think you've seen all my tricks?" Percy asked in amusement. "Now I thought we were fighting? Or have you decided to give up?"

Shaking his head a bemused expression on his face, Laxus once again took up a fighting stance. His mind racing as he tried to work out a new angle of attack, especially now he knew Percy could redirect his lightning. Whether there were limits to his trick Laxus wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he would have to try a different tactic.

Smirking Laxus shot forwards, now completely coated from head to toe in lightning, his gaze sharp as he closed in on Percy. Leaping backwards to give himself some room, Percy proceeded to dodge and avoid the rapid barrage of punches and kicks Laxus sent his way. Laxus now storing up his lightning and using it to increase his speed and strength, as oppose to before when he released lightning with every punch and kick.

Narrowing his eyes Percy took his hand off the hilt of his sword as he continued to move. Keeping light on his feet as he weaved through Laxus's onslaught. Having to actually put some effort into avoid Laxus's strikes, his sharp green eyes analyzing Laxus's attacks, breaking his form down and looking for a pattern and a subsequent gap.

It was obvious that Laxus had gotten a lot stronger in the last two years, his attacks were as fierce as ever, but now they were more polished. His power tempered by experience as he didn't just focused on raw power but instead on accuracy, speed and strategy.

It was impressive, especially combined with his dragon slayer attributes and the versatility of his magic. Unfortunately for him though Percy was far more experienced, and as such the moment he saw a gap in Laxus's attacks he shot forwards. His fist clenched, drawing on his geokinetic abilities as he landed a blow into Laxus's gut. Releasing a controlled earthquake from his fist to give it extra 'umph', overcoming Laxus's dragon slayer based durability with a single punch.

The blow sent Laxus flying backwards through the air a trail of blood leaving his mouth, before he struck the ground behind him with enough force to crater the ground. Rolling over Laxus immediately started retching, a mixture of brown bile and blood leaving his mouth and pooling on the floor as he morosely clutched his stomach.

"You've gotten better Laxus." Percy commented idly, knowing as he did that he hadn't caused any permanent damage. In fact with a constitution like Laxus such a blow wouldn't keep him down for long.

The use of geokinetic power in his strikes was a little trick Percy had developed over the years, a way to keep up with the more physical wizards. After all he might be a Demigod but without his water based enhancements, his strength was only maybe two or three times that of an ordinary human, compared to him there were a lot stronger people out there. As such he came up with this little technique to even the playing fields.

Percy sighed as he again waited for Laxus to stop retching. Seeing the death glare he was receiving, Percy sighed out. "Oh come on it is not like it is my fault you have a weak stomach."

Laxus let out a rough chuckle at that, pushing himself to his face. "You really did use to hold back, back in the day didn't you?"

"Well of course, you, Mira and Erza were all kids. I couldn't exactly go all out on you. Imagine the lecture I would get from Makky for doing that." Percy replied with a shrug, not needing to state the real reason, for Laxus already knew it. Percy always held back because he didn't want to hurt his loved ones.

"So now we got the practice over, are you ready to fight properly?" Laxus said, wiping away the bile from around his mouth with the back of his hand and glaring at Percy. His body crackling with lightning even as his mind raced. Trying to think of any opening he could find and exploit.

Laughing good naturedly at his bluster, Percy gave him a slightly condescending look. "You want me to get serious? Really?"

Laxus didn't falter for a moment, his grin turning challenging as all thoughts of shame over his past actions and concerns for his future vanished. Wiped away by the indomitable challenge Perseus embodied, a literal force of nature against which hundreds of wizards before had fallen. Oh he was definitely sure about this, he might get beaten and battered, but he would give it his all and try to give back as much as he got.

"Oh I'm sure." Laxus said bluntly, his body shifting slightly as he drew on his dragon slayer abilities. His chest broadening, his height increasing and his eyes turning a glowing golden colour, lightning crackling across his entire body.

The magical power Laxus was now releasing was enough to crack the ground at his feet, his body becoming a literal pillar of golden energy.

All around Clover Town Laxus's actions were noticed, as both magic users and non-magic users looked in the direction of the fight.

Standing on the sidelines, Erza tensed slightly as she felt the magic in the air getting thicker and thicker, her crimson hair beginning to rise from the static energy Laxus was creating. Erza's fingers twitched at this, completely taken aback by how powerful Laxus was. Previously she had thought him on the same level as Mire and herself, now though, now she realised he was more powerful than her. Not quite at the level of Gildarts or Makarov but probably on a par with the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis.

Narrowing his eyes at this display, Percy decided to get serious. Drawing on his abilities he condensed the water in the air, covering himself with a barely visible cloak of water. The presence of the water enhancing all his reflexes and physical abilities and bringing greater clarity to his mind.

Shifting his feet so his right foot was now extended slightly forwards, his left foot held back and angled a bit to the right. Percy proceeded to extend his hand, once again drawing on the moisture in the air as he created a four foot long sword of water, before he froze it. Condensing the ice as much as possible, making it harder than stone but sharper than steel.

Grasping the blade in his hand and slashing it in front of him, Percy then met Laxus's glowing golden eyes. A crooked smirk crossing his face. "Come on then kid, come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!"

Laxus let out a roar of challenge, before he charged. A crack of thunder sounding as he exploded forward, the earth beneath him shattering.

Watching this Percy's eyes widened as for the first time in the fight he lost track of Laxus. The man having literally taken on the form of his element, moving as fast as lightning. Far faster than Percy could move himself on his best day.

" _ **Lightning Magic: Lightning Rush"**_

As he heard Laxus's shout Percy quickly scanned the area looking for his opponent spreading his senses through the moisture in the air. Before he could find him he suddenly heard a sudden crash of thunder and felt a powerful elbow smash into the back of his head, the blow making him fly head first into the ground, consequently shattering it and digging up a large furrow of earth as he landed.

Luckily for him though the Curse of Achilles protecting him from any real damage, still the fact Laxus had been able to land a hit like that was impressive.

Standing up and shaking his head slightly, Percy looked back over at the now laughing Laxus. The man had moved so fast he hadn't seen him, which was something that genuinely impressed Percy. It seems he had underestimated just how much Laxus had grown in the two years Percy had been gone.

Trailing his hand along the pommel of Backbiter, Percy had to fight down the urge to use some of its abilities. Laxus might have gotten a lot stronger, but Percy didn't think he was quite ready to deal with the weapon that once belonged to Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time.

Standing up straight, Percy let out an audible and clearly disappointed sigh, attempting to bait Laxus so he could see just how far he had progressed in Percy's absence. "Well don't get me wrong you were fast, I almost felt that, it's just a pity your attack wasn't quite strong enough. You need both strength and speed if you want to take me out kid."

The jab cut Laxus's laughter short as the man came to a halt just in front of Percy, the challenging grin on his face growing.

"You're playing a dangerous game here old man!?" Laxus said good humouredly, his previous worries gone as the thrill of battling a powerful opponent filled him.

Percy held his arms out wide, his ice sword still held in his right hand. "Do your worst, you little bitch, if you ask me you're all bark and no bite."

Gritting his teeth Laxus began to channel magic through his body as lightning began to crackle around him.

Swinging his sword around, Percy spread his senses through the moisture in the air. Not willing to give Laxus the chance to catch him off-guard with his speed again.

Laxus narrowed his eyes cautiously as he saw this quickly gathering his magic and unleashing his attack.

 _ **"Lightning Magic: Lightning Punch!"**_ Shouted as he charged forward his fist was enveloped in an orb of lightning as he shot at Percy with incredible speeds. Hoping to use his speed to catch Percy off-guard again and land a direct lightning infused punch, using his speed to mitigate Percy's ability to redirect his lightning.

Percy didn't even bat an eyelash at the speeds in which Laxus was travelling having now become accustom to his lightning enhanced speed, tracking his movement through the moisture in the air. It may not be one hundred percent accurate but it was a better way of tracking the man then using his naked eye. It allowed him to keep track of the faster man, even if he couldn't see him.

"You're good Laxus, I'll give you that much." Percy said as he suddenly stepped to the side, his blade swinging through the air, striking Laxus's lightning infused fist mid swing. Knocking the man off balance, as Percy changed the direction of his sword.

Before proceeding to ram the icy hilt into Laxus's sternum making the man lurch forward, only for Percy to swing his head forward and head-butt Laxus. Dazing the man, and leaving him open for Percy to swing his sword down and sweep Laxus's legs out from under him, resulting in the lightning user falling flat on his back with a pained grunt.

As he fell the lightning around Laxus's body began to dissipate, a groan leaving his mouth.

"But not quite good enough, not yet." Percy continued cheerfully, staring down at Laxus's fallen form.

From the sidelines Erza winced a bit, barely paying attention to the small crowd of Clover Town residents that had been drawn to the area by the magic being thrown around. Instead she just winced as she saw Percy once again knock Laxus down.

Turning away Percy dispelled his sword of ice, giving Erza a warm smile as he did so.

"It's not over, not yet!" Laxus gasped out as he pushed himself to his feet, his gaze fixed on Percy.

 _ **"Lightning Magic: Thunder Wave!"**_ Laxus bellowed as he formed a magical circle in front of him before he sent a wave of fast moving lightning bolts all of which shot at Percy at high speeds, the bolts causing electrical explosions as they struck.

"Finally!" Laxus said tiredly as he stepped back winded from his last attack, yet still jubilant that he got another hit in.

"Nice shot kid, I thought you were out of juice!" Percy said with a grin, idly stepping out of the cloud of dust and smoke Laxus's attack formed. His body once again charged with static, which even as Laxus watched dispersed revealing Percy completely unscathed. "But I think we should call it a day, I don't want to drag your fat arse back to the Guild because you exhausted yourself trying to fight me!"

Laxus groaned as he saw this, it was almost like Percy was deliberately mocking him. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, Laxus began to channel as much lightning as he could around his body going for broke this time, "This is it" He said with a gasp the magic around him becoming even denser, something all of those now present could both feel and see.

"One last attack then I think I'm done!" Laxus continued channeling even more of his magic into his last attack.

Erza twitched at that, re-equipping her armour and donning her ' **Adamantium Armour'** , already prepared to conjure a magic barrier if necessary to protect the curious onlookers in case Laxus went too far. Something the energetic grandson of Makarov had a tendency to do, as was evident by his fuck up at the Fantasia Festival where he ended up inciting a Fairy Tail civil war. It was likely that Laxus was currently oblivious to all else, just entirely focused on the fight, hence her preparation.

The armour that she now wore she had once used this armour to stop a direct blast from a Jupiter Cannon, she was pretty damned confident the onlookers around her were completely safe.

Percy also became cautious, his hand creeping down to rest on the hilt of his sword. After all he had known Laxus since he was born, and knew that he could be an idiot sometimes. Percy only hoped he had enough sense not to go too far, the last thing Percy wanted to do, was to have to shell out some of his hard earned cash to fix up Clover Town.

Hearing a loud rush of energy, Percy focused on the lightning wreathed form of Laxus, frowning as he noticed a large amount of electricity forming in Laxus's raised hands. And feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he recognised some of the energy now circulating Laxus, it was very draconic in nature. It could only mean one thing, a Dragon Slayer Secret Art spell.

Narrowing his eyes as the lightning rapidly began to condense above Laxus's hands, Percy decided to take action. Despite his ability to redirect lightning, his actually control over lightning was nowhere near as masterful as his control over water or adept as his power over earth. With lightning in fact being his weakest element, and with the sheer scale of this attack there was a very real possibility he would not be able to redirect it.

Crossing the distance between them Percy swiftly closed in on Laxus, water forming around him as he drew it out of the ground and the air around him.

As Percy did this Laxus prepared to unleash his spell. Already he could tell that Laxus was putting his everything into his attack, whatever it was that was coming Percy knew that upon completion it would be massive. With that said Laxus let out a final roar as he hurled his attack straight at Percy.

Percy ground to a halt, his eyes narrowed with one hand moving down to the hilt of his sword as he extended his other hand, ready for anything Laxus threw at him.

 _ **"Heavenward Halberd"**_ Laxus roared as he threw his attack at Percy, a very large trident formed entirely of lightning exploding forth, the sheer amount of power it exuded was huge.

An explosion went off a split second later as the powerful attack struck the God of Fairies head on, Percy being swallowed within a massive explosion, the bright light making all the onlookers turn away. The ground all around him getting completely shattered and a wave of power being released from the point of impact, the wave of power going so far as to throw more than a few of the onlookers off of their feet.

Erza weathering it easily though, re-equipping her standard armour as she saw that the danger was passed. It seemed she had underestimated Laxus, he had not been as foolish to put the bystanders in danger.

"H-ha, ha did it work?!" Laxus gasped, completely drained now as he stared into the large cloud of dust and smoke that centered on where Percy was previously stood. "Did I beat him?"

"I doubt it…" Erza said dryly, rolling her eyes as the seconds passed on. Percy really could be a bit dramatic sometimes, still though the fight was entertaining enough. Certainly worth the effort of joining Percy on his mission, even if it was much shorter and easier than she had first thought.

"Yeah nice try kid, but you're not quite there yet." A familiar voice said, the dust and smoke clearing away to reveal Percy casually standing where he was before, a single bead of sweat trailing down his face. A miniature cyclone of swirling wind, water and lightning spinning in front of him, forming a shield that had taken the full brunt of Laxus's attack, absorbing the energy.

Or at least mostly absorbing the attack, as all around Percy were small, smoking craters, created by arcs of lightning that couldn't be contained by the rapidly swirling maelstrom in front of him.

Laxus wasn't given a chance to respond as Percy suddenly slashed his hand through the air. The maelstrom forming into the shape of a giant fist as it tore through the air hitting Laxus in the gut before arcing up and then down. Slamming into Laxus and sending him headfirst into the ground.

"Ouch…" Laxus groaned weakly. The man feeling completely battered and exhausted both physically and magically. This was it he couldn't carry on, he wasn't strong enough, not yet.

"You finished now?" Percy asked with a faint smile as he walked to stand over the exhausted Laxus.

"Yes…" Laxus groaned weakly, his vision blurring as he fought to keep Percy in sight.

"You ready to come back to Fairy Tail and do your penance?" Percy continued to ask, his tone kind.

"Yes…" Laxus replied softly, his face twisting into a smile despite his exhaustion. "I'm ready to come home…"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So another chapter over and as always I have to say I really enjoyed writing this one. Though I will say it ended up becoming far longer than I expected. I ended up having to cut it off here, which means there will be another chapter now before the next arc properly begins. Still though I am looking forward to writing it, as I enjoy the Fairy Tail interactions.**

 **Laxus as a character I really found interesting, he is one of those characters who you either like or you dislike. I personally like him, I think he has potential, but just lacked a father figure which made him act out, only really becoming decent once he had had the shit kicked out of him and had been humbled. Here he has had a father figure in Percy, still though in the two year of Percy and Gildart's absence he got a bit full of himself. No doubt because now he was seen as the strongest in the Guild it went to his head, it doesn't excuse his actions but does somewhat explain his reasoning. As does the way things got out of hand, which I genuinely think they did. Agree or disagree that is just my opinion.**

 **Still as you can see he has been brought back to the guild but he is not getting off scot free. He is on probation as his accomplices the Thunder Legion, which will drastically impact some of the upcoming arcs.**

 **After that we have a bit more interaction between Erza and Percy which I think was important going forwards. So yeah hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment or a review at the end as I really enjoy reading what other people think.**

 **On another note though this will probably be my last update before new year as I am going away for Christmas and won't be doing much writing as I doubt I will have a spare few hours to write and edit a chapter. As such I will probably just post a little update here on where I am with some of my chapters for those who are interested.**

 **Road To Hell – completed and with my beta.**

 **Limitless – completed and awaiting editing.**

 **Harry Potter: Gods and Angels – About halfway done.**

 **Carpe Diem – Probably around 70% done.**

 **Dead Man Walking – Started and about 80 - 90% done.**

 **Sage of the Hunt – Started and partially written.**

 **The Power He Knows Not – Started and partially written.**

 **Hope that is useful.**

 **I also hope you all have a good Christmas and new year and I will see you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: SO here we are with the next chapter, have had a few messages recently requesting an update so I decided to get one out for my readers, I hope you all enjoy it. In all honesty though this story is probably my favourite one, as I love the Fairy Tail verse, both the characters, the magic, the design and the messages, even if they are a bit over the top sometimes. It is just a shame it all went a bit downhill at the end and never really met up with how potentially phenomenal it could have been. But I suppose that is where these stories come in.**

 **Plus I love Percy Jackson as a character, he has so much potential what with the gods being a perfect excuse to do literally anything you want as long as you explain it. Overall I love Fairy Tail crossovers and Percy Jackson ones, so writing a combination of the two is great fun for me.**

 **Now on with the story, I hope you all enjoy it as there were a few parts in it that I had to think things over a bit. But I am happy with how it turned out and hope you all enjoy the chapter too.**

 **Please leave a review at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"H-ha, ha did it work?!" Laxus gasped, completely drained now as he stared into the large cloud of dust and smoke that centered on where Percy was previously stood. "Did I beat him?"_

 _"I doubt it…" Erza said dryly, rolling her eyes as the seconds passed on. Percy really could be a bit dramatic sometimes, still though the fight was entertaining enough. Certainly worth the effort of joining Percy on his mission, even if it was much shorter and easier than she had first thought._

 _"Yeah nice try kid, but you're not quite there yet." A familiar voice said, the dust and smoke clearing away to reveal Percy casually standing where he was before, a single bead of sweat trailing down his face. A miniature cyclone of swirling wind, water and lightning spinning in front of him, forming a shield that had taken the full brunt of Laxus's attack, absorbing the energy._

 _Or at least mostly absorbing the attack, as all around Percy were small, smoking craters, created by arcs of lightning that couldn't be contained by the rapidly swirling maelstrom in front of him._

 _Laxus wasn't given a chance to respond as Percy suddenly slashed his hand through the air. The maelstrom forming into the shape of a giant fist as it tore through the air hitting Laxus in the gut before arcing up and then down. Slamming into Laxus and sending him headfirst into the ground._

 _"Ouch…" Laxus groaned weakly. The man feeling completely battered and exhausted both physically and magically. This was it he couldn't carry on, he wasn't strong enough, not yet._

 _"You finished now?" Percy asked with a faint smile as he walked to stand over the exhausted Laxus._

 _"Yes…" Laxus groaned weakly, his vision blurring as he fought to keep Percy in sight._

 _"You ready to come back to Fairy Tail and do your penance?" Percy continued to ask, his tone kind._

 _"Yes…" Laxus replied softly, his face twisting into a smile despite his exhaustion. "I'm ready to come home…"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 12**

 **( - )**

 **(In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

A week had passed since Percy and Erza had returned from Clover Town, a battered looking Laxus following behind them. Suffice to say the reaction from the rest of the Guild had been mixed. Some people like Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen and surprisingly Natsu had been excited for Laxus's return. Others though, like Mirajane, Cana, Gray and Elfman had been less enthused. Of them all though Makarov, the Fairy Tail Guild Master's reaction was the most tense.

When Laxus had first walked through the doors of the Guild, the expression on Makarov's face was clear for all to see, joy and worry. But soon after Laxus had returned, when the joy of seeing his grandson again had faded, Makarov's reaction to Laxus had been quite stilted. Even when he had called a Guild wide vote to see whether Laxus should be allowed back into the Guild, on the condition that he and the three members of the Thunder Legion were all on probation for three years.

The vote had surprisingly been almost unanimous, as even Mira, Cana, Gray and Elfman had voted for him to return, despite them not feeling too welcoming to Fairy Tail's exiled son. Still though in the end the vote had passed and Laxus had been allowed to return, with Makarov piling a dozen or so C-rank missions on his head. Low level jobs that were both easy and tedious.

To surprise of most of the members of the Guild, Laxus had actually accepted the jobs without complaint. Not kicking up a fuss or trying to resist. In fact currently Laxus and his group were on one of those missions, a mission in the rural areas around Hargeon Port, loading and unloading ships, keeping an eye out for potential stowaways as they did. It was a very manual job requiring little in the way of magic or fighting, but then again it was only a low payed C-rank job.

Other than that though the week had passed by fairly quietly. This was something that Percy wasn't necessarily against, after all he had just returned from a two year mission, and then had gotten wrapped up in the Oración Seis mission, before finally leaving to track down Laxus and bring him back. He had originally returned to the Guild hoping to take it easy and relax for a few months, taking only a few easy missions but mostly just unwinding. So far though, through his own fault he had not been able to do this.

Currently Percy was sat within the Guild Hall, or more specifically at the bar as had become common over the last week. With Percy and Gildarts both sat on stools a tankard of ale in front of each of them, and Makarov sitting crossed leg on the bar beside them. Mirajane as always was working behind the bar taking orders and serving Guild Members as they came up, but was generally leaning against the bar opposite Percy, Makarov and Gildarts chatting.

Also present was Erza, the crimson haired mage splitting her time between talking with Percy and spending time with her team, which currently were all in the Guild having just finished planning out what mission they were going to be taking next, an S-rank mission. One which Erza would be leading on.

At the moment the Guild was pretty busy, with the majority of its members milling around, taking up tables to eat or drink, laughing and talking amongst each other as they did. The reason for this was due to the strange turn the weather had taken over the last day or so, with dark clouds filling the sky, pelting rain drenching anyone that dared to step foot outside and a fierce wind that chilled people to the bone. It was these poor weather conditions that had driven most of the Guild inside, creating a sweaty, stifling and noisy atmosphere within the Guild.

This had only led to tempers beginning to rise, and the occasional argument beginning to break out.

Just to the side of where Percy, Gildarts and Makarov were drinking, Lucy, Erza and Wendy were talking with Natsu and Gray standing around nearby. The fire and ice wizard both talking surprisingly civilly with the other, with neither of them insulting the other as they both talked about the upcoming S-class trials and what each of them was doing to try and get picked to take part.

Glancing up from his drink, Percy looked over at Wendy, Lucy and Erza. His gaze staying on Erza a moment longer than the other two, his sea green eyes trailing down her figure before returning to her smiling face, their ongoing conversation having caught his attention. Causing him to shift in his seat so he was now fully facing them, getting Gildarts and Makarov's attention as he did so.

"So the dragon that taught you went missing on the 7th July, in the year X777?" Erza confirmed a slight frown on her face as she looked from Wendy over to the nearby Natsu and then on to Gajeel who at that moment was on the other side of the Guild with his old Guild Mate, Juvia. After that she then looked over at Percy and Makarov both of whom seemed to know more about the dragons and dragon slayers than most.

"That's right." Wendy replied softly gaining Erza's attention again, a bit of sadness working its way into her voice as she spoke of Grandine, the dragon that had raised her until she had just turned six, by which point it had disappeared without a word or a sign. It was something that weighed heavily on her, even now seven years later. "I was speaking with Natsu early and both his and my dragon teachers both disappeared on that day."

Hearing his name mentioned Natsu broke off his conversation from Gray, instead turning to look over at the others curiously, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think Gajeel said his dragon vanished on that day too." Lucy spoke up pushing a lock of golden blonde hair behind her ear as she did so, a slight frown passing across her face as she thought about what they were discussing. To her it seemed a bit to coincidental for the three dragon slayers they knew to have lost their dragon teachers on the exact same day, in the exact same year. Looking around she could see Erza and Wendy were having the same thought, though surprisingly she also glanced over at Perseus and noticed that he didn't look surprised at all.

"What does that mean?" Carla, Wendy's furry companion spoke up her little arms cross in front of her as she stood on the top of the bar her brow furrowed in thought.

"It all has to be linked, it's too coincidental for it to be otherwise." Erza spoke up, putting all of their thoughts into words. One of her hands running through her long red hair as she did so, her mind racing as she tried to make sense of it.

"Hey Perseus do you know anything about why they might have all disappeared on that day?" Lucy spoke up, getting the others attention as the blonde turned to look at Percy curiousity shining in her hazel eyes.

Looking over at Percy, Wendy smiled slightly as she saw him give her a nod. With Wendy over the past week having grown quite close to both Percy and Erza, the two of them helping her whenever they could with Erza going so far as to let Wendy share her apartments in the Fairy Hill's boarding house. Though going off the fact that she rents three of them out, all of which were fully connected this didn't put the crimson haired mage at much of an imposition. Still though it was the thought that counts.

Hearing Lucy's question, Erza also glanced over at Percy. She having come to the same conclusion as Lucy that Percy might know a bit more than he was telling. After all her friend was older than he appeared, and quite knowledgeable about the different types of magic there were in the world and Fiore's history too.

Percy paused as he heard that, a thoughtful expression on his face as he thought about what he would tell them. Before in the end he simply shrugged and told them the truth. "As far as I was aware I thought almost all the dragons were dead."

"Almost?" Erza questioned her eyes sharpening as she locked onto that word. "I take it you are talking about the black dragon Gildarts met?"

At the same time that Erza had said that Lucy also spoke, a curious yet nervous look on her face as she did so. "Do you know what happened to them?"

Once again Percy didn't answer immediately, instead looking around as he noticed he had the attention of Erza and her team as well Makarov, Mirajane and Gildarts. "Yes Erza, I was talking about the dragon Gildarts met. From what I knew I thought he was the last of the dragons, Acnologia having butchered and killed the last of them nearly four hundred years ago. Obviously though, I was mistaken." Percy finished with a shrug, looking at both Natsu and Wendy as he did so.

Erza let out a slight sigh at that, hoping to have heard more information. Unfortunately though Percy wasn't very forthcoming when it came to talking about Acnologia, though the little snippet he did give away was certainly interesting.

"Wait, this Acnologia wiped out the dragons?" Natsu asked, a suddenly dark look passing across his face as his hands clenched into fists.

Seeing this Percy cocked an eyebrow but eventually gave him a nod of confirmation.

"Then that means that Acnologia could be the one behind the disappearance of Igneel and the others!?" Natsu continued fire beginning to ignite around his clenched fists.

"Natsu…" Erza began turning away from Percy and reaching out to put a hand on the pink haired, dragon slayer's shoulder.

"It's possible." Percy replied with a shrug. "But it's also unlikely, a battle between dragons would not have gone unnoticed. Then again it is possible that he had something to do with their disappearance."

Percy winced after he said this, instantly regretting it as he saw the fire in Natsu's eyes.

"Then I'm going to hunt this Acnologia down and beat some answers out of him!" Natsu snarled, a few of the others flinching away from him as they heard the vehemence of his promise.

"Do that and you'll die!" Percy replied bluntly, causing a shocked silence to pass across the group as all of them looked at him. "You aren't even close to beating Gildarts and you think you can take on someone who literally tore him to pieces in less than a minute? Really, I thought you were growing up Natsu."

Natsu growled at that, gritting his teeth as he made to reply. Before he could though Erza's gauntleted hand took hold of his shoulder, causing him to turn around and look at her.

"He's right Natsu." Erza replied her tone firm but not unkind. "At the moment you are not ready to fight this Acnologia, but if you start training with that target in mind, then one day you will be."

Natsu paused as he heard that, before nodding his head. Understanding as he did so that Erza made a good point in his need to get stronger. "Then I will train day and night till I am strong enough to get answers and find out what happened to Igneel!"

Percy cocked an eyebrow as he heard that, meeting Erza's gaze as she turned around. Smiling slightly as his sea green eyes met her hazel, he gave her a nod of acknowledgement, what she had done was impressive, she had both stopped Natsu from doing something suicidal and had given him the motivation to become stronger at the same time.

"And I'll help you!" Wendy suddenly spoke up, getting the attention of the rest of the group. Wendy for once not letting her shyness get to her as she stood tall before the other older and more experienced wizards, or at least as tall as a nearly thirteen year old girl could. "I want to get stronger too, strong enough to find out what happened to Grandine!"

Percy cocked and eyebrow as he heard that, a slight smile playing around his face as he saw the fire in Wendy's eyes. Glancing sideway he ended up sharing a slight smile with Erza, before he stood up and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"And I'll help you as much as I am able too." Percy said getting a wide eyed look from Wendy as she looked up at him in awe. Turning from Wendy, Percy looked over at Natsu. "You too Natsu."

Natsu nodded as he heard that, a fierce smile spreading across his face as he slammed his hands together in front of him. "Let's start now then. Me and you a spar outside now!"

Erza let out an unladylike snort of amusement at that her hand coming up to her mouth as she did so, with Mira also trying to stifle a slight laugh with a cough. Gildarts though wasn't as subtle with his amusement as he just threw his head back and let out a loud bark of laughter.

Rolling his eyes as he heard the other's reactions, Percy gave Natsu a slight smile. "I'm sorry Natsu but do you really want to try and take me on using your **'Fire Magic'** , me who primarily uses water manipulation. During the middle of a storm, when there is torrential rain out there?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he heard that, the thought having not occurred to him before. With Lucy, Gray and Wendy quickly catching onto what the others were so amused by. Natsu didn't stand much of a chance against Perseus even on his best day, there wouldn't even be a fight if they were to go at it in the middle of a storm.

"Ermm Natsu maybe you should wait until it stops raining." Wendy said, attempting to be helpful as she turned to look at him, noticing Natsu's companion Happy flying over as she did so, the blue talking cat approaching Carla with a fish held in his hands.

"Aye, I think that's a pretty good idea Wendy." Natsu replied somewhat sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with a grin as he did so.

Glancing to the side Natsu quickly noticed his friend Happy approaching. "Hey buddy where've you been?" Natsu asked a slight grin on his face as he pushed away his frustration from before and instead turned to greet his little friend.

"Carla!" Happy shouted out as he ran over to the assembled group, completely ignoring Natsu's greeting or the amused looks the others were giving him as he waddled towards them, a fish with a ribbon wrapped around it held proudly in front of him. "This is a fish I caught. I thought I would give it to you, Carla."

Percy winced as he heard that cringey comment, already knowing what Carla's answer was likely to be. After all the snotty little Exceed had made quite the impression since joining the Guild, her haughty demeanor and rudeness attracting the ire of many Guild Members. With a lot of them only tolerating her due to their fondness of Wendy, the kind girl having made a much better impression since joining than her feline friend.

As Percy and a number of others had suspected Carla immediately turned her nose up at Happy's attempt at courting. "I don't want it. I don't like fish."

"Oh?" Happy said a look of shock crossing his face at the thought of a cat not liking fish, before with a new resolve he tried again to initiate a better relationship with Carla. "Then what do you like? Next time I'll-"

"Shut up!" Carla shouted her piercing voice gaining the attention of a number of other Guild Members as she slapped the fish out of Happy's hand making it fall to the floor with a wet 'splat'. Not finishing it there she then rounded on the blue furred cat, her temper flaring up. "Just stay away from me, you stray alley cat!" She shouted before without another look Carla jumped off the bar and started marching away heading for the exit.

A number of the Guild Members turning and watching as she flounced away, a couple of them muttering between each other before turning away.

Seeing Carla leave Happy quickly chased after her, taking flight as his white wings spread out behind him.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted as she also chased after her companion, pausing only to apologize for Carla's abrasive actions before running after her as she left the Guild Building and went into the storm.

Cocking an eyebrow at this, Percy then shook his head and turned back to the bar, grabbing his tankard of ale as he made to take a drink. Before he could though Erza caught his eye, the crimson haired mage crossing her arms in front of her and giving him an expectant look.

"What?" Percy asked as he lowered his drink.

"Aren't you going to go after them and make sure they're alright?" Erza asked as the rest of the group also turned to look at him, with Makarov and Gildarts chuckling into their drinks.

"Aren't you?" Percy replied an eyebrow raised.

Erza crossed her arms in front of her at that, a frown now present on her face.

 **( - )**

 **(With Wendy in Magnolia)**

"Carla wait!" Wendy shouted as she ran through the pelting rain, her hazel eyes locked on the retreating figure of Carla, the small white cat standing out like a beacon in the cold, wet and grey streets of Magnolia. Hearing Wendy's voice Carla paused and turned. "I finally found you, Carla!"

"Wendy..." Carla sighed pushing aside her irritation as she focused on the blue haired girl in front of her, staunchly ignoring the figure of Happy passing down another street as he tried to find them in the storm. Instead she took note of the fact that Wendy was completely soaked through, and only getting wetter and colder as the storm continued. "It's pouring down. You'll catch a cold if you don't use an umbrella."

"Same goes for you, Carla." Wendy replied softly as she crouched down in front of the Exceed, ignoring the rain as she instead focused on her friend. Carla maybe rude and abrasive but that didn't stop her from being one of Wendy's dearest friends. "We just joined Fairy Tail, Carla. Everyone is trying to be nice and welcoming. Can't you make a bit of effort and try to get along better with them?"

"There's no need for that." Carla replied huffily, crossing her arms in front of her and ignoring the rain that was soaking into her fur. "As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else."

Wendy puffed up her cheeks in indignation as she heard Carla's complete refusal to positively interact with anyone else. "That's what you always say, Carla!"

Before anything else could be said both girls turned as they sensed someone else approaching. Wendy turning around with a smile as she expected it to be either Percy or Erza. She was mistaken though, because as she looked up she saw that the person approaching them was a cloaked and masked man who carried a staff in one hand with several more tied to his back.

Tensing slightly at the sight of this stranger, Wendy moved so she was standing in front of Carla her eyes fixed warily on the man in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Wendy." The man in front of her muttered in response, only to make Wendy freeze up as she recognised the voice.

"That voice..."Wendy muttered her brow furrowing as she tensed up even more. "I recognize that voice…"

By Wendy's side Carla frowned, her fur standing on end as she glared harshly at the man that had Wendy so nervous. "Who are you!"

"To think you'd come to this Guild... of all the Guilds there are in Fiore, that you would choose this one" The man spoke, his tone soft as he reached up a bandaged hand and pulled down the cloth scarf that covered his face, the bandana on his head coming off as well. Revealing beneath it a handsome face with wild blue coloured hair, dark and intense eyes and an intricate red coloured tattoo that went down one side of his face.

It was a face Wendy recognised, one that she had seen very recently and that she had never thought to see again.

"Jellal?" Wendy muttered in shock and confusion. "I thought you had died? How're you here, and still alive!?"

Jellal's eyes widened slightly as he heard that, his mouth opening in shock. "I had not heard that the other onel had died. But no Wendy, I am not the Jellal who died."

"Then who you?" Carla asked bluntly, not beating around the bush as she demanded that the Jellal lookalike tell them exactly who he is. "If you aren't really the Jellal who died then why do you look like him? Are you his brother or are you using magic to take on his appearance?"

Wendy tensed as she heard the last part, a look of suspicion passing across her face. She had not been aware that magic could allow you to take on the form of others, then again her own knowledge of the different types of magic were limited. Still if this was the case and this man was wearing the face of an old friend turned enemy then she knew she would need to be careful.

Taking a step back, Wendy glanced over her shoulder, hoping as she did that Percy or Erza, or someone would come looking for the two of them. Just in case this 'Jellal' turned out to be trouble.

"I am a member of Fairy Tail. One of the Guild's S-Class mages, I go by the name Mystogan." Mystogan finally said a slightly solemn look passing across his face as he saw the suspicion in Wendy's gaze. "Seven years ago Wendy, knowing little of this world, I introduced myself to you as Jellal." Mystogan continued hoping to win Wendy's trust quickly, as time was short and he didn't have time to waste.

"What?" Wendy asked rearing back in surprise as she heard Jellal's comment. Immediately putting two and two together, as she remembered how someone who looked like Jellal had found her seven years ago and delivered her to the safety of Cait Shelter. And how when she had spoken to the other Jellal he had shown no signs of recognition, though that might have been down to his mental instability and amnesia. This man though, this Jellal did seem to know her.

Carla also looked shocked, her slitted eyes widening as she stared at Jellal. Unlike Wendy though her surprise was due to something else he had said. "T-this world?"

Wendy though ignored Carla's comment as she instead asked Jellal something else a conflicted expression on her face. "So you're the Jellal from seven years ago?"

Wendy still remembered the sweet boy Jellal had been all those year ago, and how he had looked after. At the same time though she remembered how he had abandoned her, and left with barely a word, with no explanation and no attempt to reestablish contact over the last seven years. A part of her felt happy to see him again, especially since she had thought that he was dead, that he was the Jellal who had become a Dark Wizard. On the other hand though she felt a surge of anger growing within her, after all how dare he just waltz back into her life now when she was finally settling in to her new Guild with her new friends.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have shown myself to you sooner." Mystogan sighed as he picked up on some of the emotions that were raging through the girl in front of him. An uncomfortable look on his face as he tried to think of a quick way he could deal with this as he looked up at the dark and cloudy skies, his eyes widening as he saw the clouds beginning to swirl faster above him. "However, this is not the time to be discussing this... we must leave Magnolia immediately, time is short."

Wincing as he felt the air begin to feel denser, even as the clouds began to get thicker and swirl faster, Jellal cursed under his breath. "Dammit, I failed my mission... the Anima has grown too big..."

Wendy frowned as she heard that, before she followed his gaze and looked up. Her eyes widening as she saw the maelstrom forming in the sky, the magic in the air beginning to become thicker, so thick she could almost taste it. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"I can no longer suppress it with my power..." Mystogan replied ignoring Wendy's question as he spoke to no one in particular. "Magnolia will shortly be sucked into the Anima."

"What do you mean?" Wendy demanded, her frustration building as none of what Jellal said made any sense. Still though she could hear the urgency in his voice and could feel the magic in the air building. "I don't understand..."

"It's going to happen no matter what..." Mystogan replied as he grit his teeth again, before once again looking up at the sky. "Magnolia is already doomed, at the very least... I'd like to save you..."

"What about Fairy Tail?" Wendy shouted angrily as she understood what Jellal was saying. Something bad was about to happen to Magnolia, something that he couldn't stop. Instead of at least trying to stop it though, or trying to warn as many people as he could, he was just suggesting that they run. "What about the rest of the Guild?"

Mystogan sighed, bringing his hand to his face and massaging his temples. "Unfortunately... there is nothing I can do now, soon the will all be sucked into the Anima."

Wendy stared at him for a moment a look of horror and disappointment crossing her face. Before a stony expression crossed her face as she turned on the spot and ran back to the Guild, Carla letting out a startled yell before she took to the air and chased after her friend.

"Wendy!" Jellal shouted after her.

"I have to tell everyone!" Wendy yelled angrily over her shoulder, not pausing as she ran for the Guild hoping to find the Master or Percy, someone strong who she knew would know what to do.

"You cannot go!" Mystogan shouted after her, making to chase after her his eyes wide in shock. "At the very least, I can take you out of the town with me!"

Wendy didn't turn around. "It's not happening, I won't abandon everyone else! I am a part of Fairy Tail now!"

 **( - )**

 **(In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

"So are you going to keep scowling at me?" Percy asked dryly as he looked over at Erza meeting her steely brown eyes with his own calm green ones, taking an absentminded sip of his ale as he did so.

"Yes, are you going to get off your arse and find Wendy before she gets lost in the storm?" Erza asked bluntly, knowing as she did that due to his abilities Percy would very easily be able to find Wendy out in the storm. With his control over water he would be able to find her in moments, as oppose to Erza who would have to search around on foot and hope she ran into her. After all with the storm getting worse not only was visibility drastically reduced, but flying was also a no go as the winds were so strong it would make it almost impossible.

Letting out a sigh and ignoring the chuckling from Makarov and Gildarts, Percy downed his drink before he slammed the tankard on the bar in front of him. "Fine, though I think it's unneeded. Wendy is a strong mage, and despite her age she is very mature and skilled, she is more than capable of looking after herself. I don't think babying her would be good for her development as a mage."

"Well I think it is needed, she maybe mature and powerful but she is still a barely thirteen year old girl." Erza replied brusquely, understanding Percy's reasoning. Normally she would be more than happy to leave Wendy to it, after all Fairy Tail encouraged independence, but with the storm picking up she thought it was highly irresponsible to let her wander around outside alone.

Pushing himself to his feet Percy gave the rest of the group a brief nod before he began making his way out of the Guild. Cursing as he did so the fact that he had still not picked himself up a new coat, after all, although he could keep himself dry no matter how wet it was he was still susceptible to the cold, and it looked pretty damn cold out there.

Without a word Erza followed after him, absentmindedly using a hairband to tie her long crimson red hair back in a ponytail as she did so, so it didn't get whipped about by the wind. Just because she was making Percy look for Wendy didn't mean she was going to make him do it alone.

Watching Percy and Erza leaving the Guild, Cana grinned from where she was sat on the bar happily hugging a large barrel of beer. "There's nothing better than a date with a boyfriend on rainy days like this one."

"Somehow I don't think they are there yet, even if Erza would prefer it if they were?" Mira laughed lightly from where she was behind the bar, pulling on a thick black coat over her maroon dress. Her white hair standing out starkly against the black of her coat.

"You really think so?" Lucy asked in shock, her eyes wide and her face turning pink as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh definitely." Cana snorted, a grin on her face as she looked over at Lucy. "I think it is mutual too, you can see it by the way they look at each other. It's almost as obvious as you and Natsu?"

"Me and Natsu!" Lucy shouted a look of shock on her face. "I don't think about him like that!"

Natsu turned to look at her at that, a confused look on his face as he only just tuned into the conversation. "Wait, what's this?"

Lucy turned bright red at this, a look of horror on her face as she looked over at the amused Mira.

Cana grinned viciously as she saw that, but upon seeing the look Mira gave her, she decided to relent a bit. "Yeah I know, I'm just fucking with you. Put Perseus and Erza, that's definitely a thing."

"He'd be a bit of a cradle robber if he did though, don't you think?" Gray asked from where he was leaning against the bar, ignoring the looks he was receiving from a certain blue haired girl as he instead tuned into the ongoing conversation, weighing in with his opinion. "I mean Percy is probably old enough to be her father."

Makarov let out a loud snort of amusement at that, the little old man following it up with a drunken giggle. "That's an understatement, I mean Percy is old enough to be my father."

"You're kidding!" Gray asked as he turned to look at Makarov in shock.

"No he is right, I mean I am not sure whether anyone knows just how old Percy really is. I mean he is always vague on the details." Mira spoke up again as she pulled up the hood of her coat, before stepping out from behind the bar. "Not that it really matters, I mean as long as they are over eighteen and want to be involved with him I don't think Percy really minds that much."

"Don't think it would really bother me either, Perseus is hot! Plus he only looks seventeen, it's not like he looks his age is it?" Cana said out loud, none of the rest of the group being able to refute her words. Seeing this Cana then turned to Mira and noticed that she was wearing a coat and had pulled her hood up. "Where are you off to in this weather, Mira?"

"Just to the church." Mira replied softly, before she turned around and looked over to her hulking younger brother, Elfman, who at that moment seemed to be lecturing Jet and Droy, two of the weaker Fairy Tail mages of their generation. "Elfman, I'll be off now!"

"If you're real men, you have to get stronger! You think you can protect Levy the way you are now?" Elfman said loudly as he looked down at Jet and Droy, giving them a lecturer on the most recent mission their team, Team Shadowgear, had completed. "You guys ended up wasting so much time that Levy had to clean things up by herself! Come on, you tell them too Mira. These guys just keep screwing up!"

Mira instead of joining in just smiled at the two, choosing positive reinforcement over negative reinforcement. "Don't worry you two, I think you're doing your best!"

"Thanks Mira!" Jet and Droy shouted as they turned to the eldest Strauss sibling, the two of the looking quite tearful at the former S-Class mages support.

"As much as you're capable of, that is." Mira added in.

"S-so cruel!" Jet and Droy chorused with mock pain.

Mira just gave them both a slight smile before she took her younger brothers arm. Elfman giving her a sad smile as the two of them began to head for the main door, Elfman carrying an umbrella in one of his hands as they braved the storm.

"Where are they off to in this?" Gildarts muttered to Makarov as he watched the brother and sister leave the Guild Hall.

"They're going to the Church graveyard, it's the anniversary of Lisanna's death." Makarov replied with a sad look on his face, his tone solemn as he lowered his voice so only Gildarts could hear, not wanting to bring down the tone of the whole room. After all even now two years after Lisanna Strauss's death, the Guild still mourned her passing. Especially Natsu and her brother and sister, the three of them having been closest to her felt the most pain.

Gildarts nodded as he heard that, a stoic expression passing across his face as he remembered the sweet girl Lisanna had been, and how much her loss must have hurt the entire Guild.

 **( - )**

 **(With Wendy)**

Water streamed down Wendy's face as she tore through the streets of Magnolia, her eyes narrowed against the powerful wind and icy cold wind as she sprinted towards the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Letting out a small cry as her foot slipped on one of the wet cobblestones, the act causing her to fall to the floor, collapsing into a puddle as she did so

Pushing herself up, her long blue hair completely soaked through, Wendy glanced into the puddle. Her eyes widening as she noticed that the dark clouds above Magnolia had now formed into a vortex above the city. Seeing this Wendy pushed herself back onto her feet and continued running towards the Guild, ignoring the pain from the fall, and the cries for her to wait from Carla.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy and Erza)**

Walking down the streets of Magnolia, both Percy and Erza were very tense as they felt the air beginning to get heavier and saw the vortex forming in the clouds above them.

"What's going on Percy?" Erza asked as she looked over at Percy, her voice easily heard as Percy had created a bubble around the two of them blocking the wind and rain from touching them.

"I'm not sure." Percy muttered a scowl on his face as he looked up at the vortex, feeling the power it contained as he did so. This was something he had never seen before, he had seen several different types of portals, and magically created weather phenomenon before. But nothing like this, not on this scale, the power he could feel in the air seemed to be getting thicker the closer to the epicentre they walked. At the same time though it did not feel strictly insidious in nature. "I can't remember ever seeing anything like this before."

"Can you stop it?" Erza asked as she cast a wary look at the now black clouds overhead.

"Maybe, if I knew what it was actually doing." Percy muttered as he pushed his senses into the storm above. Before he could properly investigate it though he was distracted as he heard the voice of Wendy ringing through the streets.

"Wendy?" Erza called out as she saw the soaking wet girl run up to them, her face red and her breathing harsh. "What's the matter what's going on?"

Seeing the girl's state Percy reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly drying her as he used his abilities to pull the water from her clothes and hair. "Calm down Wendy, and tell us what has you so worked up?"

"The sky!" Wendy replied pointing up at the sky, barely noticing Percy's actions as she instead grabbed onto his hand, her eyes wide. "Something is happening with the sky, Mystogen said there was an Anima, and that Magnolia and all its people were going to be sucked in!"

"Mystogen, Anima?" Percy muttered, having never really interacted with the reclusive mage before, nor had he heard of an Anima or at least he couldn't remember having heard of one before. Still Wendy seemed to think that it was serious, and from her description of what was to come she was right to be worried. "Don't worry Wendy, everything will be ok."

Wendy smiled as she heard that, relief flooding through her as she knew that if anyone could protect Magnolia than it would be Perseus. Ever since meeting him she had felt comfortable in his presence, instinctively knowing that she could trust and rely on him.

Glaring up at the skies, Percy released his hold on Wendy's shoulder as he instead raised both hands above his head. Beginning to take control of the massive storm the swirling clouds beginning to slow down and disperse, unfortunately though the moment he did so he realised that the storm was just a byproduct of whatever this Anima portal was. They didn't have anything to do with the cause of what was happening.

"You're doing it!" Wendy said as she saw the storm starting to disperse, a smile lighting up her face as she threw her arms around Percy's waist and hugged him.

"Percy?" Erza asked in concern as she saw the frown on his face.

"I don't know what it is, but the storm was only caused by this Anima, it's not the source." Percy said honestly, his eyes widening as he began to making the storm more ferocious in the hopes of disrupting whatever it was.

"Then does that mean…?" Wendy asked in shock, as she understood what Percy was talking about only to suddenly be cut off as flashes of blue lightning exploded from the Anima and began illuminating the streets, the frequency of their blasts increasing in number until the whole town was bathed in intensely flashing blue bolts of light.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted as she flew over to the blue haired girl.

"Wendy come here!" Erza shouted as she grabbed Wendy and held her close, her eyes widening as earth and parts of the surrounding buildings began rising up around the group as the portal in the sky drew in more and more energy.

Eyes wide in surprise, Percy felt watched in disbelief as the whole town began to be drawn up into the portal, the tops of the houses and trees glowing brightly before they began breaking down into shining gold particles that were rapidly drawn up and into the Anima above. Indeed, the whole town around them was being converted into pure magic and sucked skywards.

Twisting to the side Percy's eyes widened as he saw Erza's body begin to suddenly glow golden, her eyes wide as she looked down at her glowing limbs.

"Erza!" Percy shouted desperately as he lunged towards her, trying to take her hand only for said hand to break apart into golden dust.

"Percy, I lov-" Erza began to say her look of shock turning into one of resigned acceptance as she reached her other hand out to cup Percy's face. Only for her body to disintegrate into golden dust before she could finish her sentence.

"Erza!" Wendy shouted as she looked on in horror as the older girl broke apart into golden dust and was sucked into the sky, just like the rest of Magnolia. Twisting around with fear etched onto her face, Wendy first looked at her own arms only to see she wasn't glowing, before looking over at Percy. Only to be relieved as she didn't see any sign of him disappearing either, that relief was soon buried however as she saw the look on his face.

A mixture of both devastation and fury, one that made Wendy flinch even seeing it. His glowing sea green eyes fixed on the vortex above even as the last of Magnolia disappeared, the area it had once stood now being covered by a cloud of dust, fog and smoke. The portal overhead stilling shining brightly, the portal still active for now.

"Come on Wendy." Percy said his voice hard and uncompromising as he began to jog the short distance towards where the Guild had once stood. Going off a hunch as he realised that only himself, Wendy and Carla seemed to be spared whatever had happened. Which if that was the case could then mean that Natsu and Gajeel, the other two dragon slayers in the Guild and Happy the other flying cat might not have been sucked up by the Anima.

"Where are we going! "Wendy asked still in a state of shock as she chased after Percy, the strangely silent Carla flying behind her.

"We're going to see if we can find anyone else, and then we're going to go into the Anima, get Erza and the others back, and kill whoever is responsible." Percy replied bluntly, his expression hard and uncompromising.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So that is the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. We had a bit ore character development and the start of the Edolas Arc, one of my favourite Arcs alongside Tenrou Island, Oración Seis and Tartarus. So the upcoming arc will have a lot of twists and turns in it, and Percy's presence will change many things. Suffice to say I am very excited about this upcoming arc and have had ideas for it flooding my mind.**

 **So yeah will hopefully get the next chapter out soon.**

 **For now though I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment or a review, I read them all and some of the more pertinent ones help me when it comes to writing the next chapters or tightening up older chapters.**

 **So yeah other than that I would like to thank you all for your continued support and I will see you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello all here I am again for another update of The God of Fairies, what can I say the Edolas Arc got me excited. Plus I recently read a really good Percy Jackson crossover that kind of inspired me to finish this chapter off. That being said this chapter was a bit difficult to write in places, starting off arcs in a satisfactory way is always difficult, hopefully though I have done a good job.**

 **So yeah other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a comment or a review at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Erza!" Wendy shouted as she looked on in horror as the older girl broke apart into golden dust and was sucked into the sky, just like the rest of Magnolia. Twisting around with fear etched onto her face, Wendy first looked at her own arms only to see she wasn't glowing, before looking over at Percy. Only to be relieved as she didn't see any sign of him disappearing either, that relief was soon buried however as she saw the look on his face._

 _A mixture of both devastation and fury, one that made Wendy flinch even seeing it. His glowing sea green eyes fixed on the vortex above even as the last of Magnolia disappeared, the area it had once stood now being covered by a cloud of dust, fog and smoke. The portal overhead stilling shining brightly, the portal still active for now._

 _"_ _Come on Wendy." Percy said his voice hard and uncompromising as he began to jog the short distance towards where the Guild had once stood. Going off a hunch as he realised that only himself, Wendy and Carla seemed to be spared whatever had happened. Which if that was the case could then mean that Natsu and Gajeel, the other two dragon slayers in the Guild and Happy the other flying cat might not have been sucked up by the Anima._

 _"_ _Where are we going! "Wendy asked still in a state of shock as she chased after Percy, the strangely silent Carla flying behind her._

 _"_ _We're going to see if we can find anyone else, and then we're going to go into the Anima, get Erza and the others back, and kill whoever is responsible." Percy replied bluntly, his expression hard and uncompromising._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 13**

 **(In Magnolia, Earthland)**

A scowl was very prominent on Percy's face as he strode through the thick fog and barren landscape, his sea green eyes narrowed as he looked around at his surroundings. The demigod son of Poseidon struggling to compare the bustling town that Magnolia had once been, to the barren, empty wasteland that was now in its place.

It had been barely few minutes from Percy's perspective since this 'Anima', an aerial vortex/ portal of some sort, had sucked the town of Magnolia and all its residents into the sky and to the gods know where.

From what Percy knew so far it seemed that only Wendy, Carla and himself had been spared the fate that Erza and who knows how many others had suffered. The reasons for this were not yet known to him, but that would soon change if he had anything to say about it.

The entire event, from the appearance of the portal to the disappearance of the town, the Guild and Erza had all happened so fast that Percy hadn't even properly processed it yet, instead he had pushed everything aside and did what he did best he leapt into action. Moving as fast as he could as he headed for the location of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, or at least where it had once stood, hopeful as he did that there would be other people there.

Maybe even someone who knew just what the hell was happening, as the sooner Percy found that out the sooner he could get Erza and the others back. That or if that were not possible, the sooner he would be unleashing his bloody revenge on who ever had dared perpetrate this crime.

Ideally Percy would be able to find Mystogen, Fairy Tail's most elusive and mysterious S-Class wizard as well as someone who apparently knew a lot more about what was going on than most. What Percy would do once he had found Mystogen though…, well that would very depend on his explanation for what happened, how it had happened, and why in Hades Makarov and Percy hadn't been told of these Anima!

At the moment Percy was barely containing his anger and grief, instead focusing all his attention on getting to the bottom of what was going on and rectifying it as fast as he could. If Mystogen gave him the run around, well Percy would not be responsible for what he would have to end up doing to get the answers he wanted. With that in mind Percy increased his pace, the swirling mists parting as he strode forwards.

"Perseus, wait up!" Wendy shouted after him, the shorter, blue haired girl struggling to keep up with Percy's current pace, her companion Carla flying after her. The white cat having been strangely silent since the incident had gone down, almost suspiciously so, but Percy didn't have the time to dwell on that right at this minute.

Pausing as he heard Wendy's shout, the Demigod allowed Wendy to catch up to him, giving the girl a tight smile as he did so. As unlike him Wendy wasn't as good at controlling her emotions, as her worry, fear and grief was plain for him to see. So much so that he put up a purposefully brave face to help set her at ease.

"Come on Wendy, we need to get to the Guild and look to see if anyone else is still around. We need to do it quickly too! I'm not sure how long that portal will stay open." Percy replied as he once again started moving, the pair quickly coming to the place the Guild Hall had stood. The area now an empty patch of land covered by a cloud of fog.

Upon reaching the area Percy looked up, his eyes narrowing as he saw the swirling Anima overhead, white light shining from it as it continued to drain the last remnants of magic from the area. He wasn't sure exactly how long the portal was going to remain open for, but by the looks of it, it would be soon.

"Is anyone here!? Natsu!? Happy!? Gajeel!?" Percy shouted out, his green eyes straining as he looked around at the dense cloud of fog, extending his senses as he looked for those he had hypothesized would still be around. After all if Wendy a dragon slayer was still here whilst Erza a normal wizard was gone, then it was possible that for whatever reason the other dragon slayers might not have been taken too. The same went with Happy the flying cat.

Quickly he found the two dragon slayer and the cat he was looking for as he spread his senses through the water molecules in the fog, his hypothesis being proved correct as he then began to disperse the mist.

"Arghh! What the hell's going on?!" A loud rough voice shouted out, drawing Percy and Wendy's attention to a figure walking out of the fog.

It was Gajeel Redfox, a new member of the Guild and someone Percy had so far had no real interaction with. Looking at him carefully, Percy could see that Gajeel was a tanned and heavily built man, with wild, shaggy, black mane of hair that went down to his waist. The iron dragon slayer had metal studs embed down both his arms and on his face, and a pair of harsh red eyes that glared around suspiciously as he walked through the fog. His head raised slightly as he audibly sniffed the air, no doubt trying to use his enhanced senses, courtesy of being a dragon slayer, to try and found who had shouted.

"Gajeel!" Wendy shouted out, getting the other dragon slayer's attention as his red eyes first fixed warily on Percy, before softening ever so slightly as he looked down at Wendy. "You're still here."

"What happened?!" Gajeel demanded bluntly as he strode towards the pair, not bothering with greetings as he instead looked first at Wendy and then over at Percy. "Where is the Guild?! Where the hell is everyone else?!"

"The town of Magnolia and nearly everyone in it has been sucked into that vortex." Percy replied just as bluntly, pointing up at the still swirling Anima overhead as he did so. Before he looked away and to the side, watching as Natsu and Happy both emerged from the now dispersing fog, the two of them having met up before being drawn to Percy and Wendy by the voices.

"Perseus, Wendy, Gajeel!" Natsu said in surprise as he looked around, the confused expression on his face not leaving as he looked around clearly struggling to understand what had happened. Natsu might have matured a bit recently, but it didn't stop him from being somewhat simple sometimes.

"Magnolia has been sucked up into that portal, apparently flying cats and dragon slayers were immune to it." Percy summarized quickly as he looked around again, his eyes narrowing as he felt another disturbance only for him to blink in surprise as a clock… with an actual face appeared in front of him.

Even as Percy watched the front of the clock opened, and Lucy fell out with an eep, falling onto the ground at their feet. "And apparently Lucy is here too…"

"Kyaa!" Lucy shrieked as she burst out of Horologium, falling to the ground on her hands and feet. Sucking in great breaths of air as she tried to recover from suddenly being trapped inside her Celestial Spirit with no prior warning. "What was that Horologium?" Lucy demanded of her Celestial Spirit, completely oblivious of Percy and the others as she instead looked up at her Celestial Spirit, her long blonde hair in complete disarray and her brown eyes wide.

"I felt a disturbance in the balance of space and time." Horologium replied his voice almost sing song as he answered his summoner's question. "I decided that shielding you from it was the best course of action."

"What?" Lucy asked before she looked around and saw the others looking at her. "What!?" She asked again before her eyes widened even more as she looked around and saw the wasteland that was now in the place of Magnolia. "WHAT?!"

"Magnolia gone, portal sky." Percy replied as he pointed up at the sky, getting a confused nod from the blonde.

"Huh!" Lucy replied blankly pushing herself to her feet as she looked around again, stumbling slightly as she tried to take a step, with the blonde only managing to stay on her feet by clinging onto Perseus. Her face going bright red as she felt his strong arms help her regain her balance.

"Perhaps I can explain better." A sudden voice interrupted, making Lucy let out another loud "eep!" and getting the attention of the rest of the group as they all tensed up. Save for Percy who had already worked out who it was that was approaching, the Demigod and the rest of his newly assembled team all looking over at the figure that the now dispersed fog revealed.

It was Mystogen, the cloaked and masked man walking up to group and looking around, his eyes showing the slightest hint of surprise that so many were here, and that they had all already found each other. The wizard having instead thought that he would need to track down each of the survivors individually and send them on their way. "Magnolia and Fairy Tail Guild Hall have been absorbed by the Anima you see above us."

"That swirling vortex is the Anima?" Lucy asked as she looked up, the blonde now standing on her own two feet just to the side of Perseus. Seeing the swirling vortex, Lucy frowned before she looked over at Mystogen, her brown eyes narrowing. "And just what exactly is an Anima?"

"Yes that's an Anima, as for what it is, it is a Hyperspace magic that's used to absorb Magic Power from this world." Mystogen said nodding as he looking around at the rest of the group, glad that he had all of their attention as he did. After all there wasn't time for him to have to explain it all twice. "And take it to the place on the other side of the Anima, my home world and the place responsible for this whole mess, the world of Edolas."

Percy frowned as he heard that, he had heard of world of Edolas of course. Not that he had ever been there personally, but he knew someone who had. Porlyusica, a former Guild Member who now acted as the Guild physician. She had once been a resident of Edolas, a world completely parallel to Earthland, before she had come to Earthland and joined Fairy Tail.

When Percy had first heard of this new world, well suffice to say he had been interested, after all he himself was from another world so anything to do with different realities and travelling between worlds, well that had drawn his attention. Unfortunately though Porlyusica didn't know much, she had arrived in Earthland by accident and had no idea how to get back. The differences in magic were interesting enough, as was the technological advantages that were in Edolas, but Porlyusica had arrived in Earthland as a young woman, she was an old lady now. What information she had had was now many decades out of date.

Pausing as he thought about this, Percy noticed that he wasn't the only one who seemed to recognise the place. Carla, the flying cat, or Exceed as Porlyusica had called them once, also twitched slighty, the little cat muttering under her breath as she did so. "Of course."

Narrowing his eyes at this, Percy pushed aside his suspicions for now, after all he had found Mystogen and it was time for answers. With that thought Percy made himself known, or rather he stepped forward and grabbed Mystogen by the throat, physically lifting the other man off the ground with a single arm. Percy's cold green eyes glaring into Mystogen's suddenly wide brown ones. "Tell me everything, no lies, no half-truths, no bullshit!"

"Ack… Per... ack." Mystogen spluttered, his hands clawing futilely at Percy's, the younger wizard unable to break Percy's grip.

"How long have you known about these Anima!? Why didn't you warn us!?" Percy demanded his tone turning frosty as he released Mystogen causing him to fall to the floor with a thump. The S-Class mage massaging his throat and taking deep breaths of air as he looked up at Percy, a mixture of shock and fear on his face as he saw the deadly look in his fellow S-Class wizard's eyes. "I spoke to Wendy. You knew what was going to happen, you knew and you did nothing!"

"What?!" Natsu growled, his eyes flinty as he looked down on Mystogen. Gajeel letting out a low growl of his own. The S-Class wizard in question flinching as he saw the looks of betrayal on the faces of his fellow Guild Members. Even Lucy had a look of condemnation on her face as she heard of Mystogen's crimes.

"Wait!" Wendy shouted, the usually quiet and shy girl attracting all of their attention . "Percy you said it yourself, we don't know how long that 'Anima' will be open, we don't have time for this."

Percy paused as he heard that, surprised by the words of wisdom coming out of the mouth of a child centuries younger than him. Narrowing his eyes he looked around the rest of the group, before glancing up at the sky.. "Right, we will get to Edolas first, then we'll get answers."

"Y-you'll need these first" Mystogan spoke up, his hand still massaging his throat as he pushed himself to his feet. His other hand going into his cloak and pulling out a small bottle that was filled of grey pills. "These are ex-balls. In Edolas, your magic won't work normally, but these will allow you to use your magic on the other side. Take them now before you go through the Anima, you will be helpless otherwise."

Taking the proffered pills, Percy looked at them for a moment before passing them to Lucy. "Pass the out to the others."

Lucy nodded at that, taking the pills form Percy before she began to pass them around the group. Taking one herself and swallowing it, ignoring the dry feeling it left in her mouth as she passed one to Perseus. Who after a suspicious glance at the pill, stuck it in his mouth and swallowed it also. With that done she slipped the bottle into her pocket, more than happy to keep hold of it for now because if they do manage to rescue their friends on the other side then they will need to give them some of these 'ex-balls' so that they could also use their magic.

"You all best go now, the Anima won't stay open for long. Already it has stopped sucking up all the ambient magic in the air. It won't be long now until it closes!" Mystogen said quickly, regaining some of his bearing after his impromptu manhandling courtesy of Perseus.

"You are talking like you aren't coming with us." Percy said, his tone hard turning hard and his eyes flinty as he locked gazes with Mystogen. The other man flinching slightly as they made eye contact.

"I have a plan to reverse this and return everything to normal. For it to work though there are things I need to do alone." Mystogen replied taking a step back as he saw the steely look in Percy's eyes, yet still standing his ground. He had a plan in place after all, one which required him to move fast and freely, which he couldn't do in a group. On top of that he needed the others to act as a distraction of sorts, so he could work his plan and bring the conflict between Edolas and Earthland to an end, permanently.

"Care to expand on this plan." Percy replied as he looked around and saw that the others were all gathered around them, all of them looking prepared to head through the closing Anima and into Edolas.

"There isn't time, I need you to trust me." Mystogen replied quickly as he looked up and saw that the clouds around the Anima were beginning to disperse. "The portal is about to close, the rest of the Guild and Magnolia are on the other side, if we don't pass through the portal now then we will never be able to get to Edolas."

Percy scowled as he heard that, before he looked down at Mystogen. "Fine we'll go through the Anima now, I'll deal with you later."

Mystogen nodded at that, knowing that he had a lot of questions to answer, with any avoidance on his part likely being very bad for his health. "You all need to get through the Anima as fast as you can. I'll send you all through the Anima with my magic. Once you get to Edolas you will all need to head East! You should hopefully be able to reach the Royal City in just a few days. That will be where they are keeping the rest of the Guild, trapped in a lacrima. When you get to Edolas try not to draw attention to yourselves whilst you are there, it doesn't matter how strong you are, there are only a few of you. If you reveal who you are and what you are there for, you will be facing an entire trained and experienced army, and they'll hunt you down mercilessly."

Percy nodded abruptly at that understanding and memorizing what Mystogen said. He might be incredibly pissed off, but not so much that he would ignore well intention advice, he hadn't lost all sense of reason. Mystogen obviously knew more about Edolas and its forces than he did, and Percy would agree that the last thing that they needed was a hostile force on their trail the moment they stepped foot on Edolas.

Seeing Percy's nod, Mystogen removed one of the magical staves that were slung over his back, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he tapped the ground with it. A magic circle taking form under the feet of the waiting Fairy Tail mages, one which quickly expanded beneath their feet before rising into the air, lifting the five wizards into the air and towards the closing Anima. Both Carla and Happy also taking flight and joining the group.

As they left the ground Percy's sea green eyes locked suspiciously on Mystogen, the demigod still feeling a bit pissed off with the masked mage, "You not coming?"

The S-Class mage twitched as he heard that, a hidden grimace passing across his face, "I'll be going through the Anima too, but will be heading to a different location in Edolas. I have a plan to get the Guild and Magnolia back, but to do it I need to move fast, I need you to trust me."

Percy's gaze sharpened as he heard that, "Don't let me down."

Mystogen nodded at than, his gaze not leaving his fellow Guild Members as they disappeared into the sky, the S-Claus mage once again rubbing his bruised throat. His mind already on the plan formulating in his mind, knowing as he did that he would need to fix his mistake.

 **( - )**

 **(In Edolas)**

Moments after the group of Fairy Tail mages passed through the Anima, they all suddenly found themselves appearing in midair, all of them hovering several hundred feet above a large and expansive forest. Looking around they could see that the air around them was filled with floating boulders, some of which were the size of houses, whilst others were similar in size to small mountains. With some of these floating islands being covered in flora and fauna, some of which even had waterfalls cascading over their jagged edges.

The group only had a few moments to enjoy the serene if bizarre sight of the world around them, before reality set in, and gravity to as suddenly all of them found themselves falling quickly towards the earth. Almost all of them shouting and screaming as the plummeted through the earth, the odd forest below growing ever closer as they fell.

"For fucks sake." Percy cursed aloud as he alone stayed relatively calm, the others all having panicked as they fell through the air, Lucy and Wendy both clinging onto Percy, whilst Natsu, Happy and Gajeel all flailed around uselessly. Luckily though Carla appeared not to have completely lost her head, as after a few moments she grabbed the back of Wendy's shirt and released her large wings. The small cat with the small wings trying to reduce the blue haired girl's fall. Happy soon following suit as he grabbed the back of Natsu shirt and released his own wings.

Glancing around and assessing their precarious situation, Percy then shut his eyes and began to concentrate, ignoring Lucy's loud screams as the blonde clung on to him, burying her head into his shirt. Instead Percy kept his eyes shut, quickly beginning to extend his control over the water in the air as he did so. In response the air began to thicken and dense clouds began to form around them, slowing the wizards fall as the area directly around Percy slowly took on a jelly like consistency.

Keeping his eyes clenched shut, Percy continued to use his power as they descended towards Edolas, thickening the atmosphere and making full use of the wind and moisture in the air as he slowed the descent of the entire group.

All of the others having stopped screaming and shouting as Percy did this, instead all of them looking around in wonder. With Natsu going so far as to trying to play with the dense air around him.

Eventually the group made it to the ground, Percy releasing control when they were all a few feet off the ground. Allowing all of them to fall safely to the ground. With Percy and Gajeel both keeping their footing whilst the others fell face first on the ground, well other than Lucy who once again used Percy as support. Ignoring this for now Percy instead began to look around, surveying his surroundings as he did so.

He was standing in the middle of a forest grove, Natsu and Wendy both complaining as they pushed themselves to their feet. Looking around Percy frowned, this place was very different to what he had been expecting. The grass was not the healthy green colour he had been expecting, instead it looked almost like a greyish purple colour and the trees and surrounding plants, they were all huge. More than that though they looked distinctly… alien… as in normal trees and plants didn't look like these ones, they weren't as large or warped.

Looking up into the sky, Percy's brow furrowed even further as he took a closer look at the thousands of chunks of rock that were floating in the pale pink sky. Like small floating islands. Some of them even had actual waterfalls running over the sides.

Stranger still was the river of water, suspended in midair as it trailed through the sky collecting the water that fell from the floating islands within its watery depths. Impossibly the ribbon of water seemed to still be flowing, even in midair, with fish swimming through it and occasionally leaping out of it only to come crashing back down into its waters. Yeah, that was not normal at all.

"What in the…!" Gajeel growled out, his red eyes wide as he swiveled around staring out at the alien world around him. Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Natsu all similarly struck by awe and shock as they all gawked around.

"This is Edolas?" Carla spoke up, her voice cutting through the silence that followed Gajeel's eloquent words, gaining the attention of the others as she did so.

"Yes it is." Percy replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. "But somehow I think you already knew this, after all you know a lot more about what is happening than you make out."

"Wait what?" Wendy asked, her eyes widening as she looked from her oldest friend, Carla, to her newest friend, Percy. The young dragon slayer not at all sure what to think. "What do you mean? Do you know something about this place Carla?"

Carla paused as she heard that, her eyes widening slightly as she looked around and found that she now had all the attention on her. Ignoring the rest of them though, Carla instead focused on Wendy, internally flinching as she saw the look of hurt on the girl's face. "Yes I do, this is the place I came from, the place my kind originated, just like the tomcat." Carla said let out a soft sigh as she looked around, before she glanced over at Happy. "This is Edolas, the world on the other side."

"W-what do you mean?" Wendy asked her voice breaking as she stared down at her friend, not entirely sure what Carla's connection to Edolas was, or how she could come from a place like this.

"He and I..." Carla said as she gestured between Happy and herself. "We are the reason that Magnolia disappeared..."

"Explain." Percy said bluntly, cutting anyone else off from speaking as he instead looked down at the little cat. His expression stern and uncompromising, as he tried to find out more about this world and these Anima than the scraps of information he had heard before. Mystogen's explanation and Porlyusica's descriptions being vague at best.

"Edolas, it is a world separate from this one." Carla said, trying to explain the best that she could, conscious of all the attention she was now receiving. "Right now, it's starting to lose its' magic."

"Losing its' magic?" Lucy spoke up a confused expression on her face.

"Well if you shut up the cat will explain!" Gajeel suddenly snapped out, only to receive a cuff around the head from Percy.

"Continue Carla." Percy said as he glanced around at the others, his expression clearly saying 'shut up and let her talk!'

"Yes, well unlike in Earthland, the magic in Edolas is limited." Carla continued, glancing around as she did. "If it keeps being used, the world itself will someday disappear. So in order to save the limited magic supply, the King of Edolas… well the King developed a spell that could absorb magic from another world… namely this one."

"The Anima, the hyper-dimensional space magic." Percy said thinking back on the brief description Mystogen had given. His brow furrowing as he thought of the sheer amount of magic a spell like that would use, especially when magic appeared to be a finite resource here on Edolas. The King it appeared was a gambling man, gambling the future of his world on a plan to steal the resources from another.

Carla nodded in response to that, confirming Percy's thoughts.

"This plan, which started six years ago, involved opening Anima in various places around the world. However, it didn't yield the results that the King was hoping for." Carla said as she continued her explanation, telling them as much as she could as they were now all trapped here in Edolas. Which put Wendy in danger, and although Carla was ambivalent about the fate of the other Fairy Tail mages she did not want Wendy to get hurt. If humouring Perseus and the others was necessary, than she would do it. "Someone with knowledge of what was going on went around closing the Anima from the Earthland side, stopping the kingdom from absorbing any magic."

"Mystogen." Percy guessed, still irritated with the masked wizard for his silence on this issue. If he had told Percy or Gildarts, or any other Fairy Tail S-Class then they would have been able to help. Either by putting an end to the issue personally, or assisting in closing the Anima before they got too big. The man hadn't though, he had tried to go it alone and now Magnolia and the Guild were gone. It was a bit hypocritical Percy knew that, after all he had done similar things in his youth, still he couldn't help but be a little pissed off at the other wizard.

Once again Carla nodded her head, having come to the same conclusion as the others about the identity of this wizard.

"Yes, I believe it was Mystogen. The Anima that was created this time though, it must have simply been too large for him to handle alone." Carla continued letting out a slight sigh as she looked away from the others and surveyed the landscape of Edolas, the place she called home even if she had never stepped foot on it before. "Without any sort of defense, Fairy Tail was swallowed easily along wit hthe rest of Magnolia and its entire population."

"Why did they absorb Fairy Tail?" Natsu suddenly interrupted, an angry expression on his face. "If they could create these Anima things anywhere, why did the bastards target Fairy Tail?!"

"I already told you didn't I?" Carla snapped back, her tone making Natsu's hands clench into fists. "In order to provide Edolas with more magic!"

"Fairy Tail was the most powerful Guild in Fiore that was why they targeted it isn't it? Because of how many powerful mages there are in Fairy Tail!" Lucy spoke up her eyes widening as she looked around.

Carla nodded her head at that. "Exactly."

"Why were the dragon slayers not affected?" Lucy suddenly asked, the thought having just come to her. "Or Perseus either? I mean I was protected by Horologium, but the others, they weren't?"

"Wendy and the others were spared due to the nature of their magic, as was myself and the tomcat." Carla said simply, before her eyes narrowed as she looked at Percy. "But as for why the brute was not absorbed, that I am not sure about…?"

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that. "Let's just say flying cats and dragon slayers aren't the only ones who are not quite normal…"

"And..." Happy suddenly spoke up, the little cat's face scrunched up in confused anguish a she ignored everything else and instead focused on what Carla had just said. "This is mine and Carla's fault?"

The others paused at this, all of them looking over at both Carla and Happy at this, confused as to what role the two of them might played in this.

"In a way." Carla said slowly, glancing around at the others. "We received a different mission from the kingdom of Edolas and were sent to this world..."

"That can't be!" Wendy suddenly cut in her brow furrowing in confusion. "You were born from an egg! In this world, not there!"

"Happy was too!" Natsu added a scowl on his face. "I found him myself!"

"I've never been to Edolas. Like Wendy said, I was born and raised in this world." Carla replied as she saw the confusion her words had created. "However, the knowledge about Edolas and our mission was placed in our minds. We should have both been aware of everything from the moment we were born!" Carla continued before she pointed at Happy furiously, ignoring the others for now as she rounded on the other feline. "And yet, how can you somehow know nothing?"

"I..." Happy began taking a step back his eyes wide.

Shaking her head as she heard this, Carla spun away from him in disgust. "Anyway, that's how things are. Since we're beings from Edolas, this situation is technically our fault."

Carla paused here allowing her words to settle in, as the others processed what she had said.

Before anyone else could speak though, Percy cut in first. "This other mission, the one that was entrusted to you. What was it?"

"I can't say what it is." Carla replied.

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that. "You think I am giving you a choice? Tell me?!"

Carla glared at Percy as she heard that. "I can't! I can't tell you my mission!"

Percy hands slowly clenched into fists as he heard that. "And I said I am not giving you a choice!"

Carla fully facing Percy now, glared up fearlessly at the imposing wizard, not wavering for a second even as the others shifted away from him. "And I am telling you I can't tell you!"

Before Percy could speak again and give Carla her last warning before he lost his temper, he was cut off by Wendy. The blue haired girl, clutching at Percy's hand looking up at him imploringly as she did so.

"Please, I am sure Carla would have told us if it is important." Wendy said, torn between demanding her friend to tell her everything, and trying to protect her from Perseus, who looked to be on the verge of losing his temper.

Percy paused as he heard that, looking down at Wendy and meeting her eyes. A part of him wanted to force the answers out of Carla. But looking into Wendy's eyes he knew he couldn't do that, not only would such an action go against everything Fairy Tail stood for, it would also destroy any connection he had to Wendy, and for some reason he truly didn't want that to happen.

"Ok." Percy finally said, nodding his head as he placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder. The blue haired girl sending him a radiant smile as she heard that. "But if the cat shows even the slightest sign of betraying us or fucking us over… I will end her!"

Wendy and the other Fairy Tail wizards all flinched as they heard that, not that any of them admonished him for his harsh words, with some of them even agreeing with him. This was not a game after all, the lives of thousands of people were on the line, including their loved ones. Before any of them could speak again though, they were interrupted by Carla.

"I would expect nothing less. If the tomcat or I show any signs of endangering you or betraying you, then I ask that you do kill us!" Carla spoke her tone firm and uncompromising.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted in shock as she stared at her friend.

"You heard what I said." Carla replied, her tone holding a note of finality in it as she looked up at Wendy.

Percy however just nodded, acknowledging Carla's comment as he did, her statement going somewhat raising his opinion of her. Without another word, Percy then turned around and looked out into the surrounding forest, his sea green eyes narrowed. "Ok, now let's go, we need to get to the Royal City and rescue our Guild!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: And that is the chapter, what do you all think. I have to admit I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter despite my enthusiasm for it, many times I had to go back and rewrite what I had already written.**

 **With this chapter the group is now in Edolas, this time though they are already gathered as Percy was there and was able to act as leader and gather them together before going through the Anima. Which I think would be much more effective than them wandering around in groups in Edolas. That being said things won't go all their own way and shenanigans will ensue in Edolas.**

 **I have to admit I also never really liked Mystogen's character which I think might have come across a bit in this chapter. Mainly though this was because he tried to handle the Anima situation alone, letting it get completely out of hand and endangering not just Fairy Tail but the town of Magnolia. So thousands of innocent men, women and children as well. The fact that no one called him on this shit was a bit of a pet peeve of mine.**

 **But anyway the arc is now underway and hopefully it will be a good one.**

 **For those interested my other stories are still being worked on, Dead Man Walking is in progress, as my other stories the Road to Hell, Harry Potter: Gods and Angels and Carpe Diem. I can't give an exact date as to when I will finish them, as I work on them in my own time and I find that forcing chapters never work and often produces subpar updates. So my other stories will be updated when they are ready, so for now hold on.**

 **Also whoop, whoop 100,000+ words!**

 **Other than that I hope you all like the chapter and all of you leave a comment or review at the end.**

 **See you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello everyone I am back with another chapter. I was initially hoping to get this out two weeks ago and to have updated my two Naruto stories as well. Unfortunately though real life, like family, friends, and shit tonnes of work comes first. Normally I am able to balance things much better so I spend two hours a week and two hours every weekend writing, allowing me flexibility to do work, see friends etc. Unfortunately though things this month have been too hectic.**

 **Still I managed to complete this chapter that I had started, even if I have only been able to do around 50% of the other story updates I am working on.**

 **But anyway here is the chapter and I hope you all like it. I always loved this arc because of the potential it held, and often I feel like it could have been done better in canon or more questions could have been answered. With this no doubt being what every person feels when they watch or read another's work, what could have been done better, what could have been done differently, everyone has a different opinion which is what makes it so interesting.**

 **So yeah here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Percy paused as he heard that, looking down at Wendy and meeting her eyes. A part of him wanted to force the answers out of Carla. But looking into Wendy's eyes he knew he couldn't do that, not only would such an action go against everything Fairy Tail stood for, it would also destroy any connection he had to Wendy, and for some reason he truly didn't want that to happen._

 _"Ok." Percy finally said, nodding his head as he placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder. The blue haired girl sending him a radiant smile as she heard that. "But if the cat shows even the slightest sign of betraying us or fucking us over… I will end her!"_

 _Wendy and the other Fairy Tail wizards all flinched as they heard that, not that any of them admonished him for his harsh words, with some of them even agreeing with him. This was not a game after all, the lives of thousands of people were on the line, including their loved ones. Before any of them could speak again though, they were interrupted by Carla._

 _"I would expect nothing less. If the tomcat or I show any signs of endangering you or betraying you, then I ask that you do kill us!" Carla spoke her tone firm and uncompromising._

 _"Carla!" Wendy shouted in shock as she stared at her friend._

 _"You heard what I said." Carla replied, her tone holding a note of finality in it as she looked up at Wendy._

 _Percy however just nodded, acknowledging Carla's comment as he did, her statement going somewhat raising his opinion of her. Without another word, Percy then turned around and looked out into the surrounding forest, his sea green eyes narrowed. "Ok, now let's go, we need to get to the Royal City and rescue our Guild!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 14**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy, in Edolas)**

Trying to be as quiet as possible as he relentlessly made his way through the dense undergrowth of Edolas, Percy rested his right hand on the golden hilt of his blade, Backbiter, the cautious expression on his face not faltering as he constantly surveyed the alien landscape around him. The Demigod was currently using his control over water to extend his senses through the moisture in the air, allowing him to sense vibrations that could come from movement, or the blood that might be pumping though a person's body.

As sensory abilities went, it wasn't the most comprehensive or the most accurate as he could quite easily mistake animals for humans. But even so Percy was glad he had developed it, after all he didn't know exactly where he was in Edolas, he didn't know the lay of the land, the politics or just who and how many they might be facing. An advance warning of potential nearby hostile was useful.

Following behind the dark haired ace of Fairy Tail, was the rest of his group, those remnants of Fairy Tail that he had been able to gather before heading through the Anima. With the dragon slayer Wendy Marvel and the Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfelia following very closely behind Percy, Wendy's companion Carla and the other flying cat, Happy, trailing just behind the two of them. The two relatively new wizards not being as comfortable with the others at their unfamiliar surroundings, either due to age or experience, or both. Following a little bit behind them were both Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel, the two other dragon slayers, with Gajeel being an iron dragon slayer and the Natsu a fire dragon slayer.

All in all the group was making good progress as they moved through the dense and untamed undergrowth, with even Gajeel and Natsu having reigned in their squabbling due to the nature of their situation. After all it was not often that you ended up going to a 'parallel world' in the hopes of finding your fellow Guild members, all of who had been turned into a giant magical lacrima... Yeah, even for Fairy Tail that was weird.

"Hey Perseus, do you even know where we are going?" Gajeel suddenly called out, a scowl prominent on his face as he looked around the dense undergrowth, his slitted crimson eyes narrowing suspiciously as he saw just how alien this nature seemed to what he was used to in Earthland.

"No." Percy replied bluntly, not even attempting to bluff or lie. "I mean I've never been here before and have no idea just where the fuck we are. How in the gods name do you think I know where the Royal City is, or just where they are holding our friends!?"

Gajeel stopped moving as he heard that, his expression becoming even angrier as he glared at Percy. "So where the hell are we going than!? If you have no idea where we are going then for all you know we could be going in the complete wrong direction!"

Percy also stopped as he heard this, a scowl crossing his own face. "Yes we might be, however I am not trying to find the Royal City at the moment. No, I am trying to find some people, someone local to the area that we might be able to ask directions from!?"

Gajeel paused as he heard this, the scowl not leaving his face but not instantly retorting as he thought about what the older man had said.

"But if you have a better idea, then please tell us!" Percy continued his temper once again flaring the suddenness of the situation and the loss of Erza beginning to strain even his patience, as he glared over at the other Fairy Tail wizard, the rest of the group caught in the middle of their argument looking around uncomfortably.

Gajeel grunted as he heard that holding back a flinch as he heard the anger in the Ace of Fairy Tail's voice. Once again though he didn't say anything as he instead averted his gaze from Percy's, unable to hold the older man's piercing green eyes for long.

"Ok then, now let's continue on and find someone. I was able to sense a relatively large group of living beings not far away, so hopefully we will soon be able to get some directions and make it to the Royal City!" Percy added, giving Gajeel another hard look before turning around and once again starting forwards, keeping his eyes peeled as he did so for any sign of the group he had sensed. Hoping as he did so that they were in fact people and weren't just a herd of animals or something else useless.

 **( - )**

It was about five minutes later that their patience paid off as they soon came across the first signs of life they had found so far in Edolas. Surprisingly though of the group, it was Happy who was the first one to notice the signs of habitation and alert the others.

"Hey everyone, doesn't that look like a storehouse of some kind?!" The little flying cat spoke up, gesturing off to the side as he did so at a small wooden building that was set into the side of a tree, the door currently open and revealing some fully stocked shelves within.

"Aye, and that looks like it might be a Guild hall, or something like it." Percy added as he moved his gaze from the storehouse Happy pointed out to another nearby building, one which look like it had been made out of a hollowed out tree, complete with a heavy wooden door and quaint windows set into the side. Most notably though was the orange flag that was displayed above the doorway, one which had what looked like a white symbol on it.

Seeing this the group began to approach the treehouse, Percy leading the way as he planned on asking whoever lived here some directions, not really paying attention to much else as he sensed that there were a large number of people inside.

In the end it was Natsu who was the first to recognize just what the symbol on the flag was, the pink haired boy having let his mind wonder as he followed behind Percy, taking his cue from the older and more experienced wizard.

"Hey, you guys!" Natsu shouted as he ran forwards, and eager grin on his face as he gestured up at the stretched flag. "Look at that! It's Fairy Tail!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped up from where he was now flying beside Natsu.

"Eh?" Lucy said as she looked up, before her eyes widened as she too saw the Fairy Tail Guild symbol on the flag.

"Well that was fast." Gajeel spoke up bluntly, "Why are they all living in a tree though?"

"Let's find out." Percy replied as he approached the door, his eyes still narrowed cautiously as he prepared to enter, a part of him already coming to a conclusion on just what this place might be. After all Mystogen had described this as a world that was similar but slightly different, a 'parallel world', and considering Percy had met the Earthland Jellal and the Edolas Jellal he certainly had an inkling of just what this place might be.

Entering the Guild Hall cautiously, the small group soon found themselves faced with a surprising scene, one that they had certainly not been expecting.

"Juvia's going off to work now." A blue hair girl, wearing revealing short shorts and a tank top said loudly as she waved to some of the other people in the Guild. The blue haired girl looking identical to the Juvia Lockser many of the group remembered, even if her attitude and sense of style seemed… different.

"W-wait, Juvia!" Gray Fullbuster, or at least someone who looked like Gray called out in a whiny voice, the teen in question reaching out to grab Juvia, his entire body enshrouded in a ridiculous amount of coats, more than could possibly be comfortably. "I want to come with you..."

"Just looking at you makes me sweat..." Juvia replied as she stepped away from Gray, a disparaging look on her face as she looked down at the clingy boy. "Just how many layers are you wearing?"

"It's so cold though…" Gray replied pitifully, giving the girl a helpless look as she scolded him. His actions raising many questions in the mind of Percy's group, after all the Gray they knew was an Ice Mage, one who had become somewhat infamous for penchant of stripping off his clothes the first chance he got.

"Hn! Well call me again when you're wearing less." Juvia replied with an unladylike grunt as she turned away from Gray, the other teen looking like he was on the verge of tears as he watched her leave.

"What the hell?!" Lucy muttered from where she was standing in the group. Before anyone could speak though they were distracted by another familiar face, this one belonging to Nab, a veteran Fairy Tail mage who had become somewhat well known for barely ever taking jobs. Which was partially why it was so strange and amusing that that same man ran past the group heading for a board at the side of the room, one which was strewn with mission requests.

"Work, work!" Nab said loudly and enthusiastically as he rushed past a group of mages towards the request board.

"Nab, you need to rest once in a while." A nearby mage shouted over to Nab, as he hustled past a new mission request now clutched in his hand.

As this was happening the group could also see a scarred and aggressive looking Jet scowling down at a meek, white haired man, one who had a distinctly nervous expression on his face. "You're pathetic, Elfman, stop crying!"

"Yeah, you screwed up again!?" Droy, another Fairy Tail mage added in, this one looking just as rough at Jet as he narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses. The two of them acting almost completely different to how they usually did as they both scolded the big and tough Elfman. Something that was ironic as the powerful Elfman was usually the one scolding them for their incompetence.

This Elfman though, instead of shouting back at them, or tackling them down and getting involved in a brawl to prove his manliness, instead lowered his head in shame. Not at all acting like the big, overconfident and loud Elfman they all knew.

"I'm s-sorry..." A pale faced Elfman said tearfully, his head hanging low in shame. "I'm really embarrassed."

"Hey, look." Max, another familiar face for the group shouted out as he pointed the ongoing confrontation out to his friend Warren. "Two of Fairy Tail's strongest are lecturing Elfman… again."

Warren smirked as he saw this before calling out to the pair. "Don't overdo it, you two! You know how sensitive Elfman can be"

"Cana!" A groomed and glasses-wearing Macao called out, the purple haired man being cleanly shaven, his hair neatly arranged and wearing a high quality suit, a great contrast to his usual scruffy appearance. "How about having a drink with us for once?"

"How many times must I tell you?" A well-dressed girl replied with a faint blush, folding her hands in her lap as she looked over at Macou with a shy smile. Revealing herself to be Cana, the drunken, outspoken hellion of Fairy Tail, who at this moment looked more like a high-class lady at court. "I mean you must surely know by now, I don't like alcohol."

Ignoring the exclamations of confusion and shock from those around him, Percy began to rub his temples, letting out a sigh as he should have known something crazy like this was going to happen.

"Hey wait a second…" Someone suddenly called out, there voice loud and carrying, yet also familiar, as it gained the attention of many of the people in the Guild. "What the fuck happened to you guys! And why is there another version of me with you!"

Percy tensed as he heard that, his gaze moving over the assembled members of the Guild, some of whom were just gawking, whilst others seemed to be getting up, a couple of them even drawing weapons cautiously.

Finding the source of the voice, Percy was surprised to find it was Lucy. Not his Lucy though as for one this Lucy was wearing black, tight fitting almost gothic leather clothing, plus she had a scowl on her face that just looked foreign to those who knew the real Lucy.

Before any of them could talk, the other Lucy, the Edo Lucy prowled forwards a dark look on her face as her gaze moved from the studded face of the gruff looking Gajeel, to the confused faces of Natsu, Lucy and Wendy and finally to Percy's stoic expression. "So are you going to answer me? Or am I going to have to make you?! Plus why is there some bitch with you who looks just like me Percy…?"

"She looks just like me!" Lucy echoed back, being the first one in the Earthland group to speak out, the Earthland Lucy in shock at the Edolas Lucy, not at all sure what to think about her identical twins attitude and sense of fashion.

"Yes she does." Percy replied dryly, before he took a step forward, gaining the attention of Edo Lucy and the other members of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. "My name is Perseus and I am a member of Fairy Tail."

"Well no shit," The Edo Lucy replied with a suspicious scowl as she heard that, before she could speak again though she found herself silenced as Percy raised a hand. The sheer audacity and unfamiliarity of the action stunning her for a moment, long enough for Percy to continue speaking.

"But not the Fairy Tail of Edolas. As insane as it probably sounds, the others and I are all members of the Fairy Tail Guild in Earthland." Percy continued, surprised as he did so that he saw the looks of comprehension appearing on some of the watching Edolas Guild Member's faces, apparently knowledge that there was a parallel world to Edolas wasn't as unknown as he thought it would be. Plus he hadn't missed the fact that this Edo Lucy had known his name, something which should be impossible considering he came from a different world to Edolas or Earthland.

"Yeah I heard of that place, apparently the King has been trying to mine magic from there." A blue haired girl spoke up as she pushed her way through the crowds, a scowl on her face as she came to stand next to Edo Lucy. The short, petite blue haired girl currently wearing workman's overalls that were stained with grease a gruff expression on her face as she looked over the group. "I also heard that every person here as a counterpart there, someone who is similar but not quite the same…"

"Levy?" Percy question dryly, his lips twitching in amusement as he saw the girl he recognised as Levy, only instead of being a bookworm like the one he knew, this one naturally appeared to be the complete opposite, a gearhead?

"Guessing you know a version of me too?" Levy said bluntly, before she looked over at the group, her gaze fixing on Earthland Lucy. "Hey Lucy Ashely, you know your Earthland counterpart is like a hundred times hotter than you."

"Screw you bitch." Edo Lucy replied, barely even looking at Levy as she instead focused on the Earthland group. "Now, you told us who you apparently are, but not why the hell are you here!? And you better get talking now, you might look like some of us but that doesn't mean you aren't here to cause trouble!"

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, his gaze shifting around the room as he felt the tension building. "Well, we're here to get directions to the Royal City."

"And why would you want to go there? You're obviously not very smart, no one goes to the Royal City, least not unless their friends or supporters of the King!" Lucy replied, her tone of voice telling Percy that being friends of this King wasn't a good idea.

"Well we are going. Your King used some 'Anima' machine to suck our entire Guild and town over to Edolas, apparently turning them into a giant lacrima as he did so. Which is why I am here, because I am going to find my friends, and then kill every motherfucker who had a hand in this fuckup!" Percy replied, his voice getting more and more heated even as the ground under his feet began to shudder a bit, the air becoming slightly thicker as the Demigod began to lose his temper, his Demigod abilities reacting to his slight lack of composure.

Widening her eyes slightly as she felt the tremors, and the suffocating pressure coming off Percy, Lucy had to stumble back a few steps before she could respond. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Venting…" Percy replied mildly, before he looked around the Guild and took a nearby seat his gaze roving around the Guild Hall curiously. "So are you going to stand their gawking all day or are you going to give us the information we want."

A round of muttering began to run through the building as the Guild Member's watched this, many of them looking to Lucy and Levy for what to do.

"Ermm Perseus…" Earthland Lucy spoke up nervously as she and Wendy hurried after Percy, both Carla and Happy following after them not missing the angry and suspicious looks the flying cats were receiving. With this leaving both Natsu and Gajeel standing in the doorway, Gajeel looking around distinctly uncomfortable with the scrutinizing looks he was receiving. Whilst Natsu was staring agog at a familiar white haired girl, one who had sky blue eyes and pale skin and was wearing a blue dress, a white Fairy Tail Guild mark visible on the left thigh. The girl in question being the spitting image of his old friend, Lisanna Strauss, a girl who had passed away on Earthland over two years ago.

"Don't worry, just sit down." Percy replied with a faint smile as he saw Edo Lucy regain her bearing before she turned around and stormed over to where Percy was now sitting.

"Just who the hell do you think you are to be demanding stuff from us?" Edo Lucy snapped as she glowered down at the other two, recognizing her Earthland counterpart, the Earthland version of Natsu, and even the Earthland version of that annoying reporter Gajeel, even if the man she saw here looked very different. On top of which she vaguely recognised the young blue haired girl as some miniature version of Wendy, Lucy's busty friend and someone who the blonde would be mocking after she cleared this mess up.

"I've already told you." Percy replied impatiently, his fingers beginning to drum the pommel of his sword.

"Yeah I know you're the Earthland counterpart of our Guild Master, I got that much, but what I want to know is why you think you have any right to demand shit from us!?" Edo Lucy replied slamming her foot down on the table as she leaned over and scowled down at Percy.

"That's impossible, I can't have an Edolas counterpart." Percy replied back bluntly.

"Really, because if we all have one, is it really that surprising that you may have one?" Earthland Lucy spoke up as she looked over at Percy, confused by the vehemence of his statement.

"It's a little bit different for me." Percy replied carefully. "But let's just say I was not born on either Earthland or Edolas…"

Both Lucy's, Levy, Wendy, the flying cats and Natsu and Gajeel all frowned in confusion at that. None of them quite getting what Percy meant, after all some of them were still adjusting to the fact that Edolas was a separate world to Earthland.

"And yet here I am…" A calm voice spoke up from deeper within the room, the surrounding mages parting as they saw a middle aged man walking through the crowd. The man having dark hair with grey streaks at the temple and kindly, twinkling sea green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of wire rimmed spectacles. The man looked to be in his forties, with a still fit and strong body. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt, with a grey jumper vest over the top and a pair of smart black trousers and shoes.

Just from looking at him, everyone could see the similarities in appearance the two Percy's had, even if the Edolas Percy looked a lot older than the Earthland one. Standing next to the Edolas Percy, with her hand loop through one of his arms was a very attractive woman, who had soft hazel brown eyes and a gentle smile on her face. The girl looked to be in her late teens, with a very curvaceous body and long silky blue hair that reached down to her waist. Currently that girl was staring at Percy and her younger self in wonder, a faint smile on her lips.

"Wh-what!" Wendy stuttered in confusion as she saw the older Edolas version of herself approaching them with Edo Percy.

"How is this possible?" Percy muttered as he stood up, a genuinely shocked expression on his face, an expression that very few had ever seen there before.

"Most likely magic of course." Edo Percy replied as he unhooked Wendy's arm from his, patting her hand gently and giving her a smile before he walked over so he was standing directly in front of Percy a curious expression on both of their face as they examined each other. "Though I am curious where you were born if you were not born on Earthland?"

Percy narrowed his eyes as he heard that, suspicion beginning to bubble up within him. "You say that like you were born here in Edolas?"

"Well that's because I was" Edo Percy replied with a chuckle as he heard his counterparts suspicion, before with a crooked smile he extended his hand. "The name's Percy, born and raised in Edolas."

Percy narrowed his eyes as he heard that, before begrudgingly taking his counterparts hand, feeling the strong calloused grip as he did so. "I am Perseus, neither born nor raised on Earthland or Edolas, which of course begs the question of how it's possible I have a counterpart here."

Edo Percy didn't look offended as he heard that, instead he smiled, glancing down at the confused looking Wendy beside Percy before looking over at the older Wendy standing just behind him with a smirk. "Well if I had to guess before I would say it is because of magic. If you are a resident of Earthland then it was possible you were brought to that world because I was born here on Edolas, the magic of the universe correcting itself so to speak."

"How old are you?" Percy suddenly asked a frown on his face.

"Well I am forty two of course, and what about you my young friend?" Edo Percy replied, somewhat taken aback by the abrupt question.

Percy quirked an eyebrow as he heard that, "Well let's just say I've been on Earthland a lot longer than you've been alive…"

"Well you've definitely aged well then." Edo Percy replied back cheerfully, though a certain gleam of interest did enter his eyes as he looked carefully at Percy. "Though I suppose that would then mean that your arrival in Earthland meant that the magic of Edolas compensated for your arrival by having a duplicate version of you born here."

"A bit of a leap don't you think?" Percy said dryly, coming to the conclusion that this was just a mortal man, as he lacked the subtle power and presence that Demigods naturally had.

"Maybe, but I used to be one of the scientists who worked on the Anima machine many years ago, back when we were hoping to harvest latent magic from the air in Earthland and bringing it to Edolas, creating a revolving link through which magic could be channel from one world to another. Not causing any real impact or damage, and certainly not absorbing people and buildings." Edo Percy began, before quickly trying to explain himself as he saw a dark look passing across his counterparts face at his admission. Conscious as he did that the other members of his Guild, all of whom already knew of his story and his work were getting a bit antsy, and not wanting a fight to break out as just from looking into his counterparts eyes he knew that these Earthlanders would likely come out the victors. "Well anyway, that unpleasantness aside, my experience makes me a bit more clued in on interdimensional magic than most, certainly enough to be confident in my newest theory."

"You… were a scientist…" Percy asked with a cocked eyebrow, taking in his counterparts glasses and attitude, he was certainly a bit more 'geeky' than he was, and certainly less 'Greeky'…

"Yes, and it is my theory anyway that I only exist in this world because you exist in Earthland. Equivalent exchange so to speak." Edo Percy continued. "The two connected worlds natural balancing themselves, with magic, the power of life, providing the solution."

"But you have no real proof." Percy replied abruptly, seizing on the word 'theory', even if he did realise that they were kind of getting away from the initial point of the conversation.

"Now I wouldn't say that, after all young Wendy beside you proves at least a part of my theory." Edo Percy replied as he looked kindly down at Wendy.

"Huh?" Wendy asked a confused expression on her face.

"Explain just what you mean?" Carla also spoke up, the flying cat ignoring the looks of suspicion and glares she was receiving as she instead glowered up at Edo Percy, disliking him as much as she disliked his Earthland counterpart.

"Do you even know what's happening anymore?" Lucy asked her counterpart as she tried to work out just what the hell the two Percy's were talking about.

"Well duh, you have to be a dumbass not too." Edo Lucy replied back, a bit irritated with her other self for distracting her.

"You're kind of a bitch you know that?" Lucy replied to her counterpart, crossing her arms in front of her with a frown as she heard Edo Lucy's rude response.

"Ha! I've been telling her that for years!" Levy spoke up, a grin on her own face as she slung an arm around Lucy's narrow shoulders.

Rolling his eyes at all the talking around him, Percy ignored it as he instead looked down at Wendy, giving her a comforting smile for a moment before looking at the older Edo Wendy curiously. "And what does Wendy have to do with this?"

Edo Percy cocked an eyebrow at that, absentmindedly pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Well I would have thought it was obvious for Wendy to exist in both worlds then that means that there had to be a version of both of us in both worlds. After all the different counterparts on the two worlds may act differently due to their differing experiences, backgrounds and personality traits, but genetically we are all identical. Their maybe some differences in ages, but from a genetic point of view we are all completely identical."

"I don't follow?" Percy replied in confusion.

Edo Percy rolled his eyes as he heard that. "Well it is simple, you and I are genetically identical, you might have innate magic power or other abilities like the people of Earthland but from a purely biological standpoint we are identical. Wendy is our daughter, meaning that the fact that she exists in both world means that we, her fathers, also exist in both worlds. The strange disparity in her age might have something to do with you being from a different world, or maybe some other variable…. But the fact our daughter exists in both worlds and we do means that you are the Earthland Perseus, whilst I am the Edolas Percy."

Percy continued to stare at Edo Percy after that, his mouth slightly open. This was a reaction the rest of their group seemed to copy as they also tried to comprehend what Edo Percy had just said.

"Percy's my dad?" Earthland Wendy asked, a mixture of hope, fear and uncertainty on her face as she looked up at Percy, uncertain what to say or feel as she saw the look of confusion on his own face.

Percy twitched as he heard that, his face a mask of confusion as he looked down at Wendy meeting her brown eyes with his green, not sure what exactly to think. After all he was pretty confinement that he hadn't knocked up anyone in centuries and certainly not in the last twelve to thirteen years. Immortality was a bitch after all and there was nothing worse than seeing your loved ones die, which is why he was always so careful.

"Well yes… I take it you didn't know that." Edo Percy spoke up a hint of disapproval entering his voice as he looked from the shell-shocked Wendy to the confused Percy, his expression softening slightly as he saw his counterpart's expression. "That or he didn't know himself…?"

Percy opened his mouth to respond, not even sure himself what he was about to say as he saw the expressions of those around him, a myriad of feelings and emotions bubbling up inside of him.

Before he could speak though he was distracted by a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild bursting into the building, a frantic expression on his face as he suddenly screamed out for the entire Guild to hear. "The Fairy Hunter! The Fairy Hunter is coming!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? A part of me is expecting a very mixed response, so to assuage some concerns I will reiterate what I said in the main text, the Edo Percy is not a Demigod.**

 **That being said this was always one part of the Edolas Arc that I found so interesting. How did Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all have Edolas counterparts when in canon they were apparently born four hundred years before the present and transported forwards in time? The only answer could be that the world of Edoals compensated for that change. This was hinted at when it was revealed that when the Edo Lisanna died the Earthland Lisanna was transported over there…**

 **Well I took that idea and thought what Percy's presence would do? If he was in the world of Earthland how would the world of Edolas compensate. After all we know that the four hundred + year old dragon Grandine has a human counterpart who is in her eighties. Which is why I though an Edo Percy made sense, the world of Edolas compensating for Percy's presence by creating a mortal Edo version of Percy, who also happens to be really smart.**

 **As for Percy's connections to Wendy, well that was because I though why is the Edo Wendy the only counterpart that is older there has to be a reason. Of course in the canon it was for a cheap laugh, but I decided that in my story there would be another reason. On top of which I always loved Wendy's character and didn't think she was given enough backstory, same for Gajeel too.**

 **So yeah other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment or a review.**

 **Will see you all later, thanks for reading.**

 **Seagate.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So here is the next chapter of God of Fairies. I'm getting it out a little later than I wanted to, but unfortunately I've been very busy IRL. Still though the chapter is done now and I hope you all enjoy it. The last chapter gained mostly positive feedback, though there were a few negative or unsure ones.**

 **Other than that I hope you enjoy reading it and leave a comment or a review at the end. If you have any questions then feel free to PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"Percy's my dad?" Earthland Wendy asked, a mixture of hope, fear and uncertainty on her face as she looked up at Percy, uncertain what to say or feel as she saw the look of confusion on his own face._

 _Percy twitched as he heard that, his face a mask of confusion as he looked down at Wendy meeting her brown eyes with his green, not sure what exactly to think. After all he was pretty confinement that he hadn't knocked up anyone in centuries and certainly not in the last twelve to thirteen years. Immortality was a bitch after all and there was nothing worse than seeing your loved ones die, which is why he was always so careful._

 _"Well yes… I take it you didn't know that." Edo Percy spoke up a hint of disapproval entering his voice as he looked from the shell-shocked Wendy to the confused Percy, his expression softening slightly as he saw his counterpart's expression. "That or he didn't know himself…?"_

 _Percy opened his mouth to respond, not even sure himself what he was about to say as he saw the expressions of those around him, a myriad of feelings and emotions bubbling up inside of him._

 _Before he could speak though he was distracted by a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild bursting into the building, a frantic expression on his face as he suddenly screamed out for the entire Guild to hear. "The Fairy Hunter! The Fairy Hunter is coming!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 15**

 **( - )**

 **(In the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

The moment those words were spoken, the entire of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Hall descended into chaos. Almost immediately a number of the members leapt into action, with some of them starting to shout, rattling off orders and instructions for everyone to get in the Guild, or to prepare themselves for 'Transportation'. Still others went for their weapons, bringing out an array of different magical weaponry, including swords, cudgels, guns and many other items, which they held in shaky hands. Despite the panic though, there was still, upon closer inspection at least some semblance of order to the madness.

In the midst of all this commotion was the group of mages from Earthland, Percy, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla and Happy, all of them looking around at the ensuing chaos in shock. After all none of them knew who this 'Fairy Hunter' was, or why they seemed to incite such a reaction. Though going by the name and the panic they seemed to inspire, they could at least deduce that the hunter's presence was not good.

As all this was happening, Perseus noted that his Edolas counterpart had also leapt into action. The older looking man having turned away from the Earthland group the moment the warning had been given. The old looking Percy immediately beginning to issue orders to Edo Levy. His tone strong and full of authority as he ordered her to activate the Guild's 'magical transportation system', before he then turned to Edo Lucy and told her to do a role call and make sure everyone was accounted for.

Which was probably a good thing, because at first the two girls had panicked like the rest of the Guild, with the two of them having let the pressure of the situation get to them as they snapped at each other, butting heads and arguing as oppose to doing anything constructive. A complete contrast to the close relationship that the Lucy and Levy that Perseus knew had, though considering this was a parallel world maybe that wasn't a surprise.

But still, after a few swift orders from Edo Percy they had fallen in line, with the loud mouth Lucy shouting out orders to some of the assembled Guild Members, getting them into some kind of order, whilst Levy had run for a complicated looking machine to one side of the room. The girl's nimble fingers dancing over the control pad as she began to activate it.

With that done the Edo Percy had then begun calling for order, the other Guild Members quickly falling in line as he took control. His daughter Wendy also pulling her weight as she had gone for an open window, a telescope in hand, as she had taken up the roll of spotter. Keeping her father updated of the position of this 'Fairy Hunter'.

Soon enough the Guild had gone from what at first looked like a chaotic mess, to a well-run machine in a matter of a few minutes as everyone started to pull their weight.

As all this was happening Perseus and his group were stood stationary in the centre of the Guild, none of them really sure as to what was happening or what they should be doing.

Or at least that was what most of them were doing. Wendy however was not too concerned about the ongoing commotion, as she instead just stared up at Perseus, not really sure just what or how she should be feeling at the moment.

Instead all she could do was stare up at the tall, dark haired man, one who she thought she had known, a painfully confused expression on her face as she tried to come to terms with the bombshell Edo Percy had just dropped on her.

After all she didn't know how or what to feel about the suggestion that Perseus could be her father. A man who had been missing from her life since before she was born, and who she had both always longed to meet, and yet had never wanted too. After all the man had abandoned her, and a part of her wanted to know why, whilst another part didn't.

Now after what the Edo Percy had said, all those emotions and feelings were once again bubbling up to the surface, almost overwhelming her as she lost her voice and could only stare at the man who might be her father in confusion.

On top that though a part of her wanted to know about where she came from, after all, she couldn't remember having any other parent apart from Grandine. Who despite caring for her and loving her had been a dragon, and so could not have been her true mother. Now though, now she had a potential lead as to just who she was and where she came from.

Beside her she could feel Carla had a paw on her leg, her friend not saying anything, but still lending Wendy her silent support. Though had the blue haired girl looked down she would have seen the angry, bordering on malevolent expression on Carla faces as she glared at Perseus. The little cat having her own opinion on what she had just learned.

Not that the little cat's glaring bothered Percy, in fact he barely noticed as he was far more concerned with just who this Fairy Hunter was and why they were inspiring such panic in a whole Guild. The only comparison he could make was the fear a Dark Guild might feel if they heard an S-Class Wizard was attacking. Which considering how the Edolas Fairy Tail was standing against the monarchy might be the case. Which meant this Fairy Hunter might be some high ranking Wizard, one who was connected to the Kingdom of Edolas.

Before he jumped to any conclusions though he needed more information. Which is why he grabbed onto the arm of a passing Wizard, one who was very familiar to him, Mirajane, his grip firm but not rough as he only wanted to get her attention. Which is exactly what happened as the white haired beauty paused in her activities and instead looked at him in confusion. Her blue eyes, the same as her Earthland counterpart, widening slightly as she looked into Percy's intense sea green eyes.

"What's happening, what's going on?" Percy asked, his tone brooking no objection as he released Mira, an expectant expression on his face. He didn't want to be harsh, but he needed to make a decision about what he was about to do fast. After all by the sounds of it his Edolas counterpart was preparing to use some kind of magic to transport the entire Guild someplace else. With this kind of putting a timer on Percy as to what he should do next.

As Percy was doing this, his questions gained the attention of the rest of his group, all of whom also looked to the startled Mira for answers.

"I don't have time to explain properly." Mira replied, her tone hurried as she broke eye contact with Perseus. "Not with the Fairy Hunter on her way. No, we have to get everything ready to go as soon as we can, so we can move the Guild to a safer spot."

"Everyone else is doing that. But we need to know who this Fairy Hunter is?" Percy replied, his gaze scanning the Guild, noticing as he did so that the machine Edo Levy was still messing around with in the corner, had begun to make a whirring sound. Seeing this Percy could only come to the conclusion that this meant that the Guild Building was going to be moving very soon.

"She's an agent of King Faust, one of the four Captains of his army. She like the King's other Captains are the ones that are sent to hunt down and destroy any Guild that defies the Crown. And our Guild is the very last, so I guess you could call us a Dark Guild. I mean, Knightwalker alone has been responsible for dozens of dead and imprisoned Fairy Tail members!" Mira said her voice bordering on frantic and a flash of fear appearing her eyes at the mention of this Fairy Hunter. "She's a true monster!"

"One of the King's captains." Percy muttered to himself, before he gritted his teeth and nodded his head, his hand shifting down to rest on the pommel of his sword. "Well then, she must be in the King's confidence then, and will likely know about where the rest of our Guild is being kept and just what the King plans on doing with them?"

"Wait, you can't be thinking of actually going out there and facing her?!" Mira gasped out, her voice filled with shock and fear. "That's suicide, even Percy, the other Percy I mean couldn't take her, and he's the strongest in the Guild!"

"Ha! Looks like things aren't so different here after all!" Natsu laughed out, as he decided to pitch into the conversation. "I mean our Percy is one of the strongest in our Guild too, I mean he's on the same level as Master Makarov and old Gildarts!"

Lucy let out a sigh at that, not because she disagreed with what Natsu was saying. But more because the dragon slayer, despite his recent growth, was obviously oblivious to what was happening. After all from what Percy was saying, it almost sounded like he wanted to go out and face this Fairy Hunter.

"Aye, that's exactly what I'm going to do." Percy replied abruptly, confirming the other's suspicions as he did so. A confident smile on his face as he patted Edo Mira on the shoulder and walked past her, heading for the main door so he could get out of the Guild before it was transported elsewhere.

As he did so he could feel the rest of his group making to follow him. Which of course didn't surprise him, as ever since they had arrived in this world, Percy had taken the lead.

"You lot stay here though. Go with the other Fairy Tail for now, and once it's safe find a way to get to the capital. I'll meet up with you there as soon as I can" Percy said as he turned to his companions, a confident smile on his face as he looked from Lucy, to Natsu, to Gajeel and then down to Wendy. His smile becoming a bit tighter as he looked at the younger girl, old feelings of confusion, hope, insecurity, fear and joy rising up in him as he looked at the girl.

"Wait what!? I thought you said we should stick together!" Lucy spoke up first, her blonde hair flying around her as she took a step towards Percy. Her eyes wide in both shock and maybe a little fear, as the pillar of strength that she and the others had been relying on since they first came to Edolas, made to leave.

"Yeah, what the hell are you thinking?! We'll come with you!" Natsu shouted loudly. "I mean we're a Guild dammit, and Guild's stick together, no matter what!"

"Not today we don't. Today we'll be splitting up briefly. After all I'll move faster on my own, plus this way if my gamble doesn't pay off and this Knightwalker doesn't know anything, then at least we won't have wasted time as you'll still be able to get to our friends." Percy said quickly, knowing as he did so that the Guild was about to depart and that he didn't have time for a lengthy explanation.

"Look we need to know where our Guild is and what the King plans, you all head to the capital and I'll meet you there, trust me!" Percy added on firmly, his tone brooking no argument. After all he had assessed the risk of this option against the potential benefits and had come to the conclusion that the more knowledge they had on the King's plans the better. After all the last thing he wanted was for them to arrive at the capital only to find the King had moved their Guild Members somewhere else. Or had plans in place just in case there was an attempted rescue.

With that in mind Percy turned again and pulled the door of the Guild open, ignoring the shouts of the Edo Guild Members, as they shouted for him to stop, warning him that they were about to leave and that they couldn't come back for him. Instead he looked over the faces of his companions, a slight smile on his face as he saw their varying expressions.

Lucy looked conflicted and uncertain, a part of her somewhat understanding why he was going, even if another part of her wanted him to stay with them. Still she stayed back and trusted that Percy knew what he was doing.

Natsu was scowling, his expression tight and angry. The pink haired dragon slayer still obviously against the idea, even if it looked like he was going to respect Percy's decision, even if he didn't agree with it.

Gajeel also looked irritated, though just what about Percy wasn't sure. After all Percy's interaction with the iron dragon slayer was limited to say the least.

Then there was Wendy. Just looking at the short, blue haired girl still filled Percy with confusion. A part of him was not sure what to think about what his alternate self had said. After all he was pretty sure he hadn't had any kids in decades. However looking closely at Wendy now, he could see a few similarities in her appearance, things that one would only notice if they knew what they were looking for. They were small, like an expression reminiscent of Percy' mother, or a crooked smile that Percy recognised from looking into a mirror, but they were there, and the closer he looked the more he saw.

They were small similarities, but enough to put doubt in Percy's mind. After all he had had children on Earthland before, and due to the inherent magic of their mothers and the land, along with the absence of the Olympians presence in this world, only certain aspects of Percy's godly heritage were passed on. Just looking at her a part of Percy hoped that she was his daughter, yet another part feared the idea.

Pushing those thoughts away for now, Percy turned to leave, before he did however he paused just long enough to impart a few final words before he left.

Ignoring his alternate self's shout that the **'Transportation Magic'** was ready, and that they were going to be leaving. Percy instead turned briefly to look at the members of his Guild once more, before he just focused in on Wendy, a smile present on his face as he did so.

"When I get back Wendy, we'll talk." It was not much, but at the moment it was the best Percy could do. As without another word he exited the Guild, just in time too, because a few moments later the Guild disappeared. The tree like building glowing before seemingly exploding into a shower of light, leaving only an empty crater in its wake.

Blinking in surprise Percy turned away from the crater, just in time to see the shadows of some large flying beasts descending from the sky, his brow furrowing at the sight as he prepared himself for the fight to come.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes before)**

"Hey Percy!" Edo Levy shouted as she pulled a leaver, the magical transporter in front of her now fully charged up. "The transport field is set and the machine is all charged up! Should I activate transportation!?"

"Hold for a few seconds!" Edo Percy ordered as he looked away from Levy and instead over at his Earthland counterpart, who at that moment looked like he was about to leave the Guild hall. "Hey Perseus the **'Transportation Magic'** is ready, we are about to leave. If you step out now we won't be able to come back for you!"

If he was expecting an answer though he was to be disappointed, as his counterpart ignored him and instead said a few words to his companions before he turned and left the Guild.

"Of all the foolhardy and idiotic…!" Edo Percy cursed, his frustration getting the best of him.

"Dad! We need to go, Knightwalker is almost here!" Edo Wendy shouted out as she ran over to her father, her long blue hair flowing behind her.

Edo Percy grunted at that, before giving the order. "Levy make the jump!"

"Finally!" The rambunctious girl shouted out before she pulled another leaver. The machine activating instantly as the Guild and everything within it glowed and began shaking. The **'Space Time Magic'** the machine controlled making everything distort for a moment, before with another crash they arrived at their destination. The tree like Guild sprouting from the ground like some kind of mutated plant.

"Fuck! I hate it when we do that!" Lucy Ashley cursed out as she pushed herself to her feet, one of her hands coming up to massage her aching head. "Oi pipsqueak, are you sure you can't make the ride any smoother?!"

"Piss off you dumbass blonde. Do you know how complicated that machine is? It's literally manipulating space and time! We're lucky we can even make it work at all!" Levy shouted back as she too stumbled to her feet, the two of them like the rest of the occupants of the Guild having fallen to the ground from the shaking.

"Can you two stop fighting for once?!" Edo Wendy shouted as she got in between the two and shoved them apart, the blue haired girl not in the mood for the two's constant bickering. "We need to make sure everything is accounted for."

The two of them both grumbled at that, but still did as Wendy said, as Levy went back to the transportation machine, the petit blue haired girl checking it over to make sure it was alright. Lucy Ashley however began walking through the Guild, dragging the weaker members of the guild, like Elfman, to their feet as she did so.

"Wendy can you take a role call please?" Edo Percy asked as he gave his daughter's shoulder a light squeeze. "We need to make sure our entire family is here, safe and sound."

Wendy shot her father a nod and a smile at that. "Don't worry about it."

"Good girl." Percy replied with a smile as he saw Wendy then turn around and begin calling out names, shouting for everyone to answer when they heard their name. With that done, Percy then went over to the tinkering Levy, his expression becoming slightly more serious.

"How's she looking Levy?" Percy asked as he looked down at the transportation machine, his own creation, one that he had built after fleeing the capital, using his experience with the anima to create it.

"The transporter itself is alright. The amount of fuel we have left for it though." Levy muttered as she pushed herself to her feet. "We only have enough for one more journey."

Percy grimaced as he heard that. "Well, we might need to arrange for another raid on the Kingdom's mines."

"That's risky though. The last time it caused a lot of heat. We ended up having to move three times in a month to avoid the King's hunters." Levy replied quietly. "It's almost not worth it."

Percy nodded at that. "Usually I would agree, but with our 'friends' from Earthland here we might be able to use the distraction they cause to our advantage."

Levy grunted at that before she looked over Percy's shoulder and saw that said group was still milling around aimlessly.

"Speaking of which." Percy muttered before he turned around and approached the assembled group. "So you're version of me has disappeared has he?"

"Yeah, I think he is hoping to interrogate the Fairy Hunter and find out more about what the King is planning." Earthland Lucy replied as she looked around at her group.

"Well he's a braver man than most. Erza Knightwalker is a powerful mage, completely ruthless to especially when it comes to fulfilling her orders. I should know, I fought her once and barely survived." Percy said with a grimace.

"Wait, did you just say Erza?" Natsu shouted, his face paling as he saw Percy nod. "Erza's... our enemy?"

"I guess you know your version of Erza?" Percy asked in interest.

"Aye, though she's a member of Fairy Tail and one of its most loyal and powerful members." Gajeel grunted, his brow furrowed as he tried to come to terms with everything that was happening. After all it was pretty surreal to be dealing with people that were the complete opposites of the ones you know. "Can't believe she's evil in this world.

"I wouldn't call her evil" Percy replied carefully, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Here in Edolas she is one of the King's most loyal and powerful soldiers. Everything she does, she does because she believes it is the right thing to do for the Kingdom and its people. So if anything I think she is little more than a solider doing her duty, not that that excuses her actions, but they at least make them understandable."

"I suppose, but it is still weird. I don't know how Percy will react either, I mean our Erza used to be his student and the two of them are really close." Lucy said her brow furrowed at the thought of Earthland Percy and Edolas Erza meeting. She didn't even know what would happen.

"I don't think that'll mean much to a guy like Perseus. The guy is a stone cold bastard, I doubt killing her would make him batter an eye." Gajeel spoke up, not really caring that the man's Edolas counterpart was stood in front of him. His own opinion of Percy not quite as rosy as the other Guild Members. After all from what little he had seen of the guy, he seemed completely ruthless and merciless, who knows maybe him and that Knightwalker chick would get along?

"H-hey that's n-not true!" Wendy spoke up, a scowl on her face as she nervously looked up at Gajeel. "He's n-not like that."

"And how would you know peewee, I mean you didn't even know he was your dad!" Gajeel replied bluntly.

Wendy froze as she heard that, her eyes widening.

"Gajeel stop being a jerk!" Lucy shouted as she moved over to Wendy and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes you brute leave her alone! It's not her fault that that man is a deadbeat!" Carla snapped as she took to the air and hovered just in front of Gajeel, the glare she had once given Percy, now being sent at Gajeel.

"Beat it cat!" Gajeel growled warningly.

"Everyone shut up!" Natsu suddenly shouted, his fists bursting into fire as he glared around at the arguing group. "Why the hell are you all fighting?! How's this going to help the rest of our Guild?!"

Nobody could answer that, as they all realised that for once Natsu had a point.

"Hmm, well I have to say your Natsu here is a lot more confident and outspoken than our own." Edo Percy spoke up with a faint smile, his gaze flickering down to Natsu's flaming fists for a moment before going back to the group. "Though he does make a good point, what you all should be doing now is heading for the capital so you can rescue your friends."

"Yeah, thanks. So, um..." Natsu said as he looked around and saw the rest of his group were now looking to him, even Gajeel. Though that might just be because the iron studded wizard liked glaring at him. "Could you tell us the best way to get to the capital?"

"Yeah we have to find where your King is keeping the rest of our Guild, plus we need to meet up with Percy." Wendy said as she looked around, noticing as she did that they had the attention of most of the Edolas Fairy Tail now, a fact that almost made her so nervous she wanted to shrink in on herself. Still though for the sake of their friends she persevered. "W-we have to go and save them now!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, little me..." Edo Wendy said as she approached the group, the tall blue haired girl having finished her roll call. "But it might be better if you give up. Nobody stands up against the King of Edolas and lives to tell the tale. The power this kingdom has cannot be taken lightly. I mean we've had to hide for years to avoid being wiped out, and we're a whole Guild!"

"In this world magic is a limited resource." Elfman added in as he looked around at the other grim face Edolas mages. "It won't last forever."

"And because of that the King has been trying to keep all the remaining magic for himself." Gray also spoke up, the overdressed teen looking uncomfortable. "I mean he has all of his Captains and most of his army in the capital. It'd be suicide going in there by yourselves."

"As a result..." Juvia said sadly. "A royal decree was sent out ordering all mage Guilds to disband. Everyone resisted at first, but the Magic War Divisions of the Royal Army crushed all the other Guilds, one after another... until we were the only ones left. That why we're hiding, barely managing to stay ahead of the Kingdom. In fact without Percy we would probably have been wiped out by now."

"It's all we can do just to keep them from catching us." Jet said, with his friend Droy nodding along next to him. "You really shouldn't get involved with them. You're better off just going back to your own world."

"Wait what? What are you saying?!" Natsu shouted as he glared around at all the surrounding mages. "I'm going to save my friends, no matter what!"

"I understand." Percy said, getting the attention of the rest of the Guild as he turned around and looked at them. "I understand why the Earthlanders want to rescue their friends, I also understand why the members our Fairy Tail are so nervous. As such I won't order anyone to go, but I would like to ask, will some of you go with the Earthlanders and show them the way to the capital? I would go myself, but there are things I must do to ensure the survival of my own Guild, which I am afraid for me takes precedent above all else."

Natsu nodded at that, understanding that Percy as the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Master likely had other responsibilities. As for the rest there was silence as all of the Edolas Guild Members looked amongst each other.

The silence was soon broken though when Lucy Ashley spoke up. "Fuck it, you only live once. I'll go with them and show them the way."

"I'll help too, it might be foolish but I want to help them however I can." Edolas Wendy said, glancing at her father as she did so, before smiling when she saw the proud look he sent her way.

"Good, thanks both of you." Percy said as he looked down at the two. "You make both me and Fairy Tail proud."

 **( - )**

 **(Back at the former site of the Fairy Tail Guild)**

With a loud crash, a giant, grey winged beast landed on the ground. The earth rumbling slightly as the great scaled creature came to a stop, its monstrous bat like wings beginning to furl as it shifted its large, heavy, bestial head back and forth. A slight snuffling sound showing that the creature was attempting to catch the scent of its quarry.

This creature was a Legion, a large draconic being of immense strength, one which the Kingdom of Edolas used as mounts. With the formidable creatures being able to tank magical attacks and bear its rider swiftly over the land. The only unfortunate thing about these creatures, was there lack of intelligence. They were little more than animals, with them having no connection to magic and so not having the inherent intelligence that Exceed and other beings with magic had.

As the beast landed and came to a stop its rider then leapt to the ground, her booted feet barely making a sound.

The rider in question was a young woman who had lithe powerful physique, intense dark brown eyes and long scarlet red hair, which was partially tied up in a loose ponytail. As the woman leapt off the saddle on the Legions back and landed lightly on the ground, she revealed her striking if slightly inappropriate outfit, which consisted of a top that was essentially an armored bra, a skimpy white cloth belted around her hips, that revealed the armored greaves that were clad onto her defined legs, and the gauntlets that ran from her hands up to her elbows. With both the greaves and gauntlets having a row of jagged spikes running down them, with these being decorations that could very easily be used as weapons in a fight. To finish off her ensemble the woman also had a navy blue scarf wrapped around her neck, partially concealing her lower face.

This was Erza Knightwalker, the Captain of the Second Magic War Division of the Royal Army and one of Edolas's most powerful mages.

The moment Erza leapt off her Legion she quickly began to scan her surroundings, her brown eyes narrowed as she glanced at the crater where the Guild hall had once been. Knowing as she did so that the Fairy Tail Guild had escaped her once again. Their lookout system having obviously caught the approach of her Legion and forewarned the Guild, giving them enough time to use that infernal machine to make an escape.

Before Erza could say anything though, she was interrupted by the arrival of another Legion. With this one landing just as heavily of her own, sending up a slight cloud of dust and dirt as it did so.

"I take it they've done another runner?" The rider of the new Legion said cheerily, as he swung his leg round and leapt to the ground.

Glancing over at the man, Erza looked the Fourth Magic War Division Captain, Sugarboy, up and down. Still as unimpressed with this man as she had been when he was first introduced to her. The man was tall and had broad powerfully built shoulders, he had blond hair that he wore in pompadour style, with sculpted sideburns stretching down towards his jawline. If that wasn't bad enough he was also wearing a set of pink plate armour, with matching gauntlets and greaves, and gold chain mail underneath said armour, with a long flowing white cloak to top it off. Everything about the man was flamboyant, ostentatious and over the top. Suffice to say Erza didn't approve of him.

"Yes, the fairies seem to be good at running, but there is only so long they can do so. Soon enough they'll run out of magic and we'll catch them." Erza replied her eyes narrowing as she looked around. "By the way, what are you doing here? Has the King sent orders?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, apparently the massive Anima plan has succeeded." Sugarboy replied easily as he also looked around the area, a look of faint distaste on his face as he saw the quaintness of his surroundings. "Which of course means that the King has given the order for all division Captains to return to the Royal City."

"Oh? Has Earthland's Fairy Tail been destroyed?" Erza replied a faint frown on her face. After all she understood the necessity of the action, however a part of her couldn't help but be disgusted in how they were treating human lives like fuel. Still the King had given his orders, and for the good of the Kingdom and its people, Erza would obey them, even if she didn't approve of them.

"It has been absorbed, to be accurate." Sugarboy replied easily, the blonde haired man sharing none of his companions concerns. "I have to say though our King is certainly aiming high. The mages from that Fairy Tail are all in the Royal City now, contained in a massive lacrima."

"Then I suppose Edolas' magic will be secure for a while further then." Erza said, her tone emotionless.

"Mmm..." Sugarboy rubbed his chin in thoughtful agreement, before he opened his mouth and made to reply.

Before he could however Erza suddenly twirled around, pulling her magic weapon, an ornate spear she had named 'the Ten Commandments', from where she had it on her back. Her eyes narrowing as she twirled the blade in her hands, her head shifting back and forth as she prepared to attack or defend at any moment.

"Erza wha…" Sugarboy said in surprise as he to automatically unsheathed his weapon, an elegant magic blade called Rosa Espada.

"Quiet we're not alone!" Erza snapped as she shifted around, her spear at the ready. Before without a word she twisted round and faced her opponent. Her eyes narrowing as she saw a dark haired man with familiar sea green eyes standing on the other side of the crater, a glowing gold and silver sword in one hand and a dangerous smile on his face.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So a bit of a cliffhanger eh? Well what can I say you'll just have to wait until next time to find out what happens next. Still though I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was pretty difficult to write, especially the first part.**

 **So there was a bit of a mixed reaction to the reveal last chapter, and I can understand peoples concerns. Hopefully though I'm able to answer some of those concerns and questions as the story continues. Suffice to say there is going to be some very interesting stuff coming up in this arc.**

 **Also I have this story planned as far as the Tartaros Arc, though am the hedge a bit about whether to finish it there or continue it to the Alvarez Arc. After all I watch the anime I don't read the manga so I'm not clear on the later arcs as I am on the ones up to Tartaros.**

 **Other than that I hope you leave a comment or a review. This story on the verge of hitting 1000 favourite and follows, which I'm quite excited for. So would just like to thank everyone for all the support you've shown so far.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading.**

 **Seagate.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment or a review. Sorry for the late update I've been busy really, and since I don't get paid for this real life comes first, even if it wasn't that long since I last updated.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also does anyone have any pure Fairy Tail they'd recommend?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"Then I suppose Edolas' magic will be secure for a while further then." Erza said, her tone emotionless._

 _"Mmm..." Sugarboy rubbed his chin in thoughtful agreement, before he opened his mouth and made to reply._

 _Before he could however Erza suddenly twirled around, pulling her magic weapon, an ornate spear she had named 'the Ten Commandments', from where she had it on her back. Her eyes narrowing as she twirled the blade in her hands, her head shifting back and forth as she prepared to attack or defend at any moment._

 _"Erza wha…" Sugarboy said in surprise as he to automatically unsheathed his weapon, an elegant magic blade called Rosa Espada._

 _"Quiet we're not alone!" Erza snapped as she shifted around, her spear at the ready. Before without a word she twisted round and faced her opponent. Her eyes narrowing as she saw a dark haired man with familiar sea green eyes standing on the other side of the crater, a glowing gold and silver sword in one hand and a dangerous smile on his face._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 16**

 **( - )**

 **(With Perseus and Erza Knightwalker)**

"Percy?" Erza hissed out, her eyes narrowing and her grip on her spear tightening as she took in the figure standing just a half dozen feet away. A mixture of both anger and confusion in her voice as she recognised the man, even if he did look different, younger than she remembered.

He still retained his short dark hair, tanned skin and captivating sea green eyes, but the man in front of her looked leaner than the one she remembered, in fact he barely looked to be in his twenties. On top of that there was his build, it was a lot leaner and more athletic than the Percy she knew. The man in front of her had the look of a warrior, one in his prime, a far cry from the researcher she had known. It was a look she appreciated, even if it was one sported by her enemy.

"Erza." Percy replied dryly, a slight smirk on his face as his sea green eyes ran up and down Erza's figure. Taking in the differences between the Erza he knew and this one, noting as he did the slightly more aggressive way she was standing and darker gleam she had in her hazel eyes. A gleam that showed that this was a person who had power, and enjoyed using it. "You look… different."

Erza narrowed her eyes at that, her suspicion once again raised. After all she hadn't changed much from the last time the two had met, yet looking at him now she could see he was slightly taken aback by her appearance. She also noted the slightest hint of fondness in his gaze, one which she hadn't seen before, even when they had briefly worked together back when Percy was a leading magical researcher for the Kingdom.

"Oh ho ho!" Sugarboy suddenly shouted out as he too recognised Percy, his blade, Rosa Espada, held loosely in his hand as he gestured flamboyantly at the other man. The rather blunt and eccentric Wizard ignoring all of the oddities around Percy's appearance and the reason behind his presence. "So Fairy Tail's Guild Master finally deigns to show himself."

Percy cocked his head at that, his lips twitching upwards in amusement. Watching him Erza could also see his grip momentarily tightening on the hilt of his sword, his gaze turning predatory for a moment.

"Be careful Sugarboy, something isn't right here." Erza said coldly, shifting her positon as she did so and raising her spear, the Ten Commandments, instantly on guard as she immediately realised there was something a strange at work here. "Something about him seems a little off?"

Sugarboy glanced over at Erza as she said that, but the red haired mage didn't return the look. Her attention instead on the faintly glowing weapon in Percy's hand. Her gaze suspicious as she assessed the gold and silver sword, and what enchantments it might have been imbued with.

The main thing Erza noted though was that a sword was a weapon the Percy she knew wasn't prone to using, or at least it wasn't something she thought he would use. After all she liked to think she knew him well enough, back when he was a Chief Magical Engineer for the Kingdom of course. Which is why she knew Percy's chosen form of combat was generally long distance, usually with a magical gun or a bow. Close and personal, that just wasn't his style, it was too quick and the Percy she knew lacked a warrior natural fighting instincts.

Seeing the look on her face Sugarboy scoffed and rolled his eyes, a cocky smirk now on his face. "Nonsense! Our enemy shows himself at last, no doubt he's here to buy time for his malodorous Guild to escape. Still we might as well take advantage of this and capture him, it would deliver a heavy blow to the rest of his Guild, and once the boy's at interrogation have had a go at him, he may give us some useful Intel to wipe out Fairy Tail once and for all!"

Erza scowled as she heard that, not because she didn't agree with Sugarboy's thoughts, after all if they captured Percy then it would be a great boon to the Kingdom. No, instead she scowled because she disliked his presumption, there was something wrong here. The Percy she knew of would never be as brash as this, he wouldn't wait around in the open, not without a plan. Which begged the question of what he was up to.

Sugarboy though ignored this, his one track mind instead focused on defeat Percy her and now, and not what the crafty Wizard might be up to, or whether he might have laid an ambush. No, instead of hanging back and coming up with a decent plan of attack, the blonde Wizard instead lunged forward, his sword lashing out as he crossed the distance between the two of them in moments.

Closing in on the stationary Percy, his sword raised and prepared to cut him down. Sugarboy's plan no doubt being to catch the Dark Mage off guard and take him down before he could pull any tricks.

"Damnit Sugarboy!" Erza cursed as she saw her companion's brash actions, her gauntleted fist tightening on her spear as she did so. Before without another word she too shot forwards towards the still smirking figure of Percy, adapting on the fly as she raised spear and shot off a condensed beam of magic, hoping to land it and knock Percy off guard so Sugarboy could finish him.

What followed next though, completely caught Erza by surprise. So much so that she broke off her charge and instead flipped away. Her eyes widening as she saw Percy swiftly move forwards, leaping up and over Erza's attack as he instead intercepted Sugarboy mid-charge. Meeting him at the crest of the crater in front of them, where the old Guild building had stood before it had transported away, and almost nonchalantly deflecting Sugarboy's sword thrust with his blade.

Percy's gold and silver sword showing no effects from Sugarboy's magic sword's ability to liquefy anything it touched, the enchantment on his blade clearly being superior to the one of Sugarboy's weapon.

Instead the blade stayed strong and deflected Sugarboy's sword, sending it swinging wide and away from the blonde's armoured body, which left Sugarboy himself open for attack. An opening which Percy swiftly took advantage of as he drove his clenched fist into the blonde man's armoured gut, the force of the blow folding Sugarboy over and sending him hurtling backwards.

That wasn't all there was to it though, as Erza form her vantage point could see that Percy's fist seemed to give off some kind of burst of energy as he struck Sugarboy. What exactly it was Erza wasn't sure but as she saw Sugarboy's armour shatter from a single blow, even as the man was sent careening backwards, his sword falling from his hands and landing on the ground at Percy's feet as he smacked into the ground beside Erza.

The instant she saw this Erza reacted, slamming her foot on the ground the red head then thrust her weapon forward, the blade glowing bright golden colour before it warped into the shape of a wide spear head with sharp edges curling into the point. Her brown eyes narrowing as she changed the form of her magic spear, the tip of it now locked onto Percy.

Letting out a snarl Erza then unleashed her counterattack, the spear head lighting up with a blinding light as she cried out, "Vacuum Spear, Mel Force!"

In response to this an almighty vortex exploded out from the tip of the spear and enveloped Percy in an instant. The force of the attack and the distraction giving Erza enough time to grab Sugarboy by the remnants of his armour and hurl him backward in the direction of there Legions.

Not that Percy noticed this immediately, as he instead took a step back in response to Erza attack, slamming the tip of his sword, Backbiter, into the ground as he did so. The earth responding to him in response as he used his Geokinetic abilities, a dome of rock suddenly erupting forth and surrounding him. His new stone shield weathering the worst of Erza's attack as it struck him fall force and tore the defences to pieces, almost breaking through.

It seemed the Erza of this world was just as formidable as the Erza he knew. On top of that though her magic was unknown to him, meaning that until he got a proper grip on what she was capable of he would have to just react and adapt. Fortunately though the same was true for her, as she obviously didn't know his capabilities.

Standing up after the onslaught ended, Percy slammed the palm of his hand forward in his rocky shield, causing the remnants of the shield around him to explode forwards. A barrage of broken rock hurtling towards Erza, only for it to be either dodged to blocked as Erza danced forwards, spinning her spear fluidly in her hand as she did so. The redhead moving like a dancer as she shifted backwards and forward, releasing another few bursts of sharp wind which Percy was forced to either block or dodge.

"Sugarboy get up!" Erza snapped as she, danced backwards, avoiding another barrage of rock, her gaze flickering over to where she'd thrown the groaning Sugarboy.

Her gaze leaving Percy for an instant as she realised that she'd been right. This was not the Percy she knew, this was a different one. One that was far more powerful, and far more aggressive than the mild mannered Percy she knew. No, this Percy fought with the fury of a raging storm, just as volatile, and just as unpredictable.

"Urghh, what happened?" Sugarboy replied hazily as he staggered to his feet, one of his hand grasping useless at his aching gut.

"You got cocky, now get onto your Legion and head back to the Kingdom. You're in no shape to fight, and protecting you will just hold me back." Erza snapped back, her tone coming out harsh as she saw Sugarboy's battered state. As he was now he would only be a hindrance, on top of which it would beneficial to warn the Kingdom of this new player.

"Look Knightwalker!" Sugarboy snapped back, his expression darkening as he stood up and scowled at both Percy and Erza. Ignoring the pain in his chest, the several broken ribs and the slight internal damage he received courtesy of Percy's punch.

"That wasn't a suggestion!" Erza bit out, before she turned away and ignored Sugarboy. "Now go, get back to the capital and report what you've seen!"

Glaring at the red haired woman, Sugarboy said nothing more as he then turned and ran for his Legion. Knowing as he did so with his broken armour, his injuries and the loss of his weapon that he would only be a liability in the fight. On top of which he didn't' want to incite Knightwalker's wrath, after all she could be just as ruthless to her allies as she was to her enemy.

Hearing this Percy's eyes narrowed as he looked over to the fleeing Sugarboy, his expression hardening as drew on the moisture in the air, swinging his arm though the muggy air as he did so, before he thrust it violently forwards. Sending forth a long spear of water, which froze in mid-air as it shot towards the retreating blonde, aimed for his heart. It would be very inconvenient if the Kingdom was alerted to the presence of Percy and his fellow Guild members, after all Erza had clearly recognised that he was different from the Edolas version of Percy.

Seeing this Erza dashed forwards, leaping into the air as she swung her weapon and intercepted the spear of ice, shattering it as she did so, before as she landed back to the ground she shot towards Percy. Her speed drastically rising as her spear glowed golden and shifted into the form of Velocity Spear, Silfarion. Her speed increasing due to the enchantments on this form of her spear, allowing her to move many times faster than the average human.

Which meant that she closed the distance between herself and Percy in moments, forcing him to take his attention off of the fleeing Sugarboy in order to defend himself.

Darting forward Erza swiftly engaged Percy in close combat, her spear a blur as she used its magical properties to her advantage. Thrusting and swiping the spear at the dark haired man as she tried to overwhelm him with pure speed and skill, her blade making a thrumming sound as it cut through the air. Forcing Percy to back off as he dodged and deflected her blows, a frown on his face as he was denied an opening to strike.

Scowling at this, Percy stamped his foot on the floor, sending a shockwave through the ground as he did so and making it shake, almost like a localised earthquake. Due to the suddenness of the action Erza stumbled mid attack and very nearly lost her balance, the slight stumble leaving her open to a swift sword thrust from Percy, one meant to debilitate and not kill.

Fortunately for Erza though her battle trained reflexes kicked in and she was able to twist around and deflect the thrust as she swung her spear around and batted the sword blade away.

Percy though had expected this, which is why after Erza deflected his first, he spun on his heel using the momentum of his deflected thrust as he did so. Using this to position himself as he summoned another sword of ice into his free right hand. A four foot long, thin blade of ice, with a simple cross guard forming in his hand as he spun around. The icy blade striking Erza in the shoulder, causing frost to cover the right side of her body and her armour to crack, but not quite breaching skin, as she had reacted quite quickly and shifted her body round avoiding the worst of the assault.

Ducking low Erza spun around again, swinging the spear low in the hopes of tripping Percy as she did so. Only to be surprised again when he leapt backwards, a spike of earth erupting from the ground as his feet slammed into it a couple of feet away. The spike striking her in the gut and sending her flying backwards, at least one of her ribs now cracked.

"How?" Erza grunted as she held her free left hand to her side, holding back her pain as she glared at Percy. Very confused now, after all the Percy she knew was never as skilled as this, he was more of a thinker and a talker than a fighter. On top of that there was his appearance, he looked younger than the middle aged man she knew.

Gritting her teeth at that, Erza came to a sudden conclusion, one that she had been dancing around since the fight had begun. "You're form Earthland aren't you?"

"Now what would make you say that?" Percy replied curiously, idly leaning his other sword on his shoulder as he then bent down and scooped up Sugarboy's sword in his left hand, taking a few idle swings with it as he got used to the weight. His attention drifting down the length of the blade as he saw the lacrima embedded into it and could almost feel the magic running through the weapon.

"You look younger than you should, and you're far more skilled." Erza replied bluntly, shifting around as she pointed her spear at him again, her eyes narrowing as she prepared to leap into action at any moment. Not trusting this Percy to act as rationally or logically as the one she was used to.

Percy cocked his head to the side again as he heard that, his two blades held at the ready as his sea green eyes gazed at Erza, meeting her brown eyes for a moment before looking over her shoulder and seeing her comrade, Sugarboy, and wasn't that a ridiculous name, now mounted on one of the large winged beasts and in the middle of taking off.

It was as he did that that Erza once again charged him, taking advantage of his distraction as she darted forwards in a blur of deadly motion, her spear glowing golden and changed form as she did so. Taking a new form as she thrust it forwards mid run. "Explosion!"

Hearing that Percy solidified the moisture in the air in front of him, creating a hazy shield of water which took the brunt of the magical explosion that nearly struck him. The impact of the water and explosive magic creating a large cloud of mist in response. The mist having been created by the heat of the explosion rapidly evaporating the dome of water Percy had created.

Taking advantage of this Percy slashed his sword through the air, forming a crescent blade of water from the mist, which he sent in the direction of the fleeing wizard. Unfortunately though Erza had noticed that, the red head having stayed out of the mist just in case the tricky wizard tried something like this. After all it appeared that both the Earthland Percy and the Edolas Percy shared the same affinity for water magic.

"Mel Force!" Erza snapped out as her spear changed form again, even as she jabbed it at Percy's attack, the sudden vortex completely destroying the attack and giving Sugarboy enough time to take to the air.

"I don't think so!" Percy snapped out, as he then darted forward his blade in hand, mentally manipulating the remaining mist as he did so and forming spears of ice that shot forwards like speeding bullets, all of them aimed at the fleeing Sugarboy and his Legion.

"Hurry up!" Erza snarled to her comrade, before she released a beam of magic from her spear, destroying most of the spears and attracting Percy's attention as she shifted her spear yet again to her Silfarion form, using the sudden boost in speed this form gave her to engage Percy once again in close combat.

Her red hair flying about behind her as she lashed out at the dark haired man, using the reach her spear gave her to keep him as bay as she danced around him, blocking his rapid slashes as she did so. With Erza letting out a slight grunt as she felt the force behind his blows and felt the impact his golden sword was having on her spear. She didn't know what enchantment it had on it, but she could tell it was powerful, she could feel it eating away at the magic of her own weapon. She could also feel a coldness coming from the blade, one which brought about a subconscious terror within her the closer his strikes came to hitting her.

A sudden roar of pain made Erza look up as she once again darted away from Percy, her wary gaze shifting from her opponent to Sugarboy's Legion. Her eyes widening as she saw four spears of ice protruding from its flank, impeding its movements.

Snarling as she saw this, Erza let out a loud whistle, calling forth her own Legion. The massive, grey scaly beast taking to the sky with a vicious roar before started flying towards her, its small beady eyes fixed venomously on Percy.

Seeing this Percy sheathed his blade, Backbiter, freeing up his right hand as he instead formed a six foot long, and highly condensed spear of ice in his hand. His eyes narrowing before he pulled his arm back and launched it at the oncoming beast, using both his muscles and his hydrokinetic abilities to propel it through the air.

The spear striking the oncoming Legion in the side of the head and piercing through its scaly hide, bringing down with a loud cry of pain. Scowling Percy created another spear and prepared to take down the other Legion.

Only for him to be interrupted by Erza her launched herself forwards once more. Her spear thrusting forwards and making Percy twist to the side, blocking her spear with his icy one, before he slashed out with his new sword. Percy soon taking the advantage as he dual wielded both weapons, pushing Erza back as he did so.

Leaping back a few steps, Erza chanced another glance to Sugarboy, only to see he was now too high to hit and was getting further away every moment that passed. Smiling victoriously at this she then glared at Percy, taking a low stance as she held her spear behind her.

"Come on then, show me what you're made of!?" Erza Knightwalker snarled out challengingly, her eyes alight with hidden glee at having the chance to fight such a formidable opponent.

In response to this Percy turned his spear of ice into a water whip, which swished through the air like a snake preparing to strike, his other hand holding up his new sword as he too narrowed his eyes. The slightest of smirks passing across his face as he began to see how this Erza was both similar to the one he knew and very different.

"You asked for it." Percy replied simply, before he exploded forwards the earth beneath him shattering as he lunged for Erza, with the red haired woman reciprocating as her spear glowed golden and began to change its form once more.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in Edolas)**

In a dry arid area of Edolas, some fifty miles or so from the Royal City of Edolas all was still and tranquil for the moment at least. That of course was before the tranquillity was broken by a sudden explosion of dirt as the Fairy Tail Guild Hall suddenly erupted from the earth, its tree like structure twisting as it ripped itself free from the ground and settled in it new position.

"Hey, everyone get up, we've arrived!" Levy shouted loudly as she looked at the screen of the Guild's transportation device, before wandering over and staring out of a nearby window, a deeply unimpressed look on her face as she took in their new surroundings. "And we're in the bloody wastes!"

"Arrived?" Natsu asked warily as he staggered to his feet, a slightly greenish tinge to his face as he looked around at the decimated Guild Hall, taking in the piles of groaning bodies and the chairs and tables that were scattered all over the place. "What happened? Did the entire Guild get transported?"

"Well duh!" Gajeel snapped as he too pushed himself to his feet and looked around, a distinctly pissed off expression on his face, well at least a more pissed off expression than normal.

"Is everyone alright?" The Edolas version of Mira suddenly called out, ignoring the brewing argument between Gajeel and Natsu as she instead began to help people up, a worried expression on her face as she heard the groaning and moaning.

In response there were a load of choruses of 'yeahs' and 'fines' as the rest of the Guild began to get up and pull themselves together. All of them more than used to dealing with the Guild transporting like that, after all it was what they did whenever the Royal army caught up with them.

"Good!" Edo Percy suddenly called out, a slight frown on his face as he took charge. "Now everyone begin to set up our new base, I want watchers taking positions within the hour, and Levy can you send out the coordinates of our new positon to the members that are still in the field?"

"I'm on it!" Levy shouted back, as she turned away from the window and instead ducked behind the bar, rootling about for another device which she could use to transmit coded messages across the Kingdom.

"Lucy I want you to begin planning a new raid, it looks like we'll need to stock up on more magic? We've only got enough left for a single jump." Edo Percy called out, his gaze on the still smoking transporter, a slightly forlorn expression on his face as he looked at the gage and saw how much magical energy they had left. "Wendy can you help her out?"

"On it dad." Wendy called out in response as she then ran over to the grumpy looking Edo Lucy, who at that moment had called over Jet and Droy and was trying to dig out some maps of Edolas.

Whilst all this was taking place the Earthland Fairy Tail members were stood in the centre of the Guild, still trying to work out what had just happened. One moment everything had been fine, the next the Guild had nearly been attacked and they and the entire building had been teleported across the country. During which Perseus had decided to pull a disappearing act on them, giving them only vague instructions as he did so that they should make their way to the Royal City of Edoals, and find the rest of their Guild.

"What do we do now?" Lucy muttered as she looked around their small group.

"I dunno, I suppose we try and find the Capital." Gajeel grunted as he ignored the commotion around them, instead focusing on the last order Perseus had given them.

"Well that's just stating the obvious." Carla replied mockingly, before she looked up at Wendy. A slight frown on her face as she saw that the young blue haired girl still seemed confused over the sudden revelation that Perseus could be Wendy's father. "Wendy…"

"Save it." Wendy interrupted suddenly, "Perseus said we'll talk about it later, for now we just need to focus on getting back our friends."

Carla looked quite taken aback by that, but still nodded none the less. It seemed that Wendy was growing up, her reaction was far more mature than she'd expected.

"Yeah but how, should we ask the other Percy for help?" Lucy asked uncertainly as she looked over to Edo Percy, who still looked to be busy giving out orders to his Guild. "What do you think Natsu?"

Natsu though didn't respond to her, his gaze was instead fixed on the figure of a lithe young girl with shoulder length white hair, kind blue eyes and a soft smile. Looking over at the girl, Lucy quickly noted the white Fairy Tail mark on her upper right thigh and the simple yet pretty blue dress she was wearing.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked again, somewhat confused as she saw that both Natsu and Happy were staring at this familiar looking girl, who at that moment was helping Elfman up and having a quick conversation with him, with sad, almost longing looks on their faces.

"Lisanna…" Natsu muttered, his eyes wide and his expression borderline depressed. "This isn't fair."

"Natsu?" Lucy asked again, this time in concern.

"Oi flamebrain get your head in the game!" Gajeel suddenly snapped out, "We need to get going!"

"Oh really, and where is it you are planning on going?" Edo Percy suddenly interrupted, the faintest of smiles on his face as he looked over the group of familiar faces.

"Oh, um..." Lucy replied, flinching slightly as she saw those familiar yet strange green eyes on her. "Well we need to get to the Capital, so I don't know, could you tell us the best way to get there?" Lucy asked kind of lamely, not really sure what to do now that their leader was gone. Percy's absence having left a power vacuum of sorts, one which none of the others seemed to want to fill.

"Yes," Percy replied with a nod, though there looked to be a conflicted expression on his face. "I'm sorry about your friend by the way, your version of myself, I'm not sure what possessed him to do what he did."

Wendy scowled as she heard that, but didn't reply.

Natsu however, snapping out of his trance and quickly spoke up in Perseus's defence. "The guy's always been unpredictable, but he's the Guild's Ace, if he left it was probably because he thought it was the best thing to do."

"Yeah, besides he probably wanted to meet your version of Erza." Lucy added in, a slight frown on her face as she said that. Not because she didn't believe what Natsu said though, as she thought Perseus likely knew what he was doing.

"Damn what kind of moron would want to meet that psycho bitch?!" Edo Lucy suddenly snapped out as she approached the group, a bundle of maps under one of her arms.

"Well Perseus and Erza, the ones in our world have a really good relationship. He was like her teacher and mentor." Natsu replied with a shrug.

A number of incredulous looks appeared on the faces of the Edolas mages around them as they heard that.

"Oh yeah, Erza is a member of our Guild in Earthland, like a really loyal and proud member." Lucy added on, understanding their incredulous looks, after all it sounded like the Edolas Erza was very different to the one they knew.

"Weird…" Edo Lucy muttered.

"Creepy…" Jet and Droy chorused.

Edo Percy though rolled his eyes, "Whatever the case might be, your friend Perseus is gone now and his fate is in his own hands. The question remains what you want to do next?"

"We want to find the rest of our Guild!" Natsu snapped out.

"Aye!" Happy added on.

Rolling her eyes at that, Carla gave her own input. "Idiots, what we need to do is get to the Capital City and assess our options as soon as possible."

Percy nodded at that, an amused expression on his face. "As you say little Exceed, well in that case you're going to need a map, and maybe even a guide to help you get to the Capital safely and without drawing too much attention to yourselves."

"I'll do it." Edo Lucy spoke up bluntly, her expression roving curiously over the assembled Earthland Wizards before resting on the pair of Exceeds. With Lucy like the rest of their Guild not holding much fear of the Exceeds, especially after Percy had explained away their supposed powers over life and death as little more than premonition and theatrics. A theory he considered to be fact, even if many others in the Capital didn't believe him, and called him a heretic.

Percy smiled faintly as he heard that before he nodded. "Very well then, maybe you can meet up with young Natsu, I'm sure he would be just as curious to meet his counterpart as you are to get to know yours."

Edo Lucy's cheeks turned a little pink as she heard that, she hadn't known she had been so transparent. Natsu meanwhile perked up as he heard that, now very curious to see what a parallel version of himself would be like.

"Thanks so much for your help." Wendy said softly as she looked up at Percy.

"Think nothing of it." Edo Percy replied kindly, a fond smile on his face as he looked down at a miniature version of his daughter. "It doesn't matter if we are from different worlds, the Fairy Tail Guild always sticks together!"

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did everyone think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it only took me a couple of hours to write and I've only had a chance to proof read it once, so if you pick out any mistakes please tell me.**

 **Other than that I hoped you like it, and leave a comment or a review.**

 **On another note I will no longer be making estimations as to when I will update. Instead I will just try to update when I can time allowing. That being said I will endeavour to update as many stories as I can. Though nowadays I am wondering about just focusing on updating a couple of stories at a time. Though I also feel I might get bored of that as I love diversity in my writing.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So not been as long as last time, but still long enough, so here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. As some people might have noticed by two recent updates on my Naruto/ Fairy Tail story, I've been somewhat reinvigorated in regards to Fairy Tail, especially since they are now continuing the story and not leaving it at that crappy ending they did before. Don't get me wrong I am still annoyed with how the Acnologia and Zeref arcs ended but am hopeful for a return to how good it used to be.**

 **As I've said before I have this story planned all the way to the Tartarus Arc, and may continue into the Avatar Arc and Alvarez Arc if I want to. But anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a comment or a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Percy smiled faintly as he heard that before he nodded. "Very well then, maybe you can meet up with young Natsu, I'm sure he would be just as curious to meet his counterpart as you are to get to know yours."_

 _Edo Lucy's cheeks turned a little pink as she heard that, she hadn't known she had been so transparent. Natsu meanwhile perked up as he heard that, now very curious to see what a parallel version of himself would be like._

 _"_ _Thanks so much for your help." Wendy said softly as she looked up at Percy._

 _"_ _Think nothing of it." Edo Percy replied kindly, a fond smile on his face as he looked down at a miniature version of his daughter. "It doesn't matter if we are from different worlds, the Fairy Tail Guild always sticks together!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 17**

 **( - )**

 **(In the Royal City)**

"Oh, wow!" An androgynous looking man with partially black and partially white hair said loudly, his hands on his hips as he leant back and whistled, his dark eyes fixed on the colossal, crystal like structure he could see through the castles window.

The crystal itself currently being in the midst of being transported through the city and to the keep where Byro, the Kingdom's Chief Scientist could start running tests, and then later draining it of its magical energy. "Have you seen this, Pantherlily? That is one big ass lacrima?!"

"I saw it when I arrived, Hughes." Pantherlily, a large six foot tall, anthropomorphic feline, with thick dark coloured fur, cold amber eyes and a stocky physique replied. The giant Exeed in question currently wearing a full suit of plate armour, with a black cloak hanging from his shoulders and a large sword sheathed on the back. Smirking slightly, Pantherlily revealed a row of razor sharp, white teeth as he looked over to Hughes, his voice coming out deep and gravely. "It really is a beautiful thing."

Hughes merely laughed in response, an almost maniacal grin on his face. "That's the magical power of tens of thousands of humans from Earthland, you know?"

"To be more precise, it's the magical power of about a hundred mages... and a multitude of lesser people." Pantherlily replied emotionlessly, his pity and compassion for most humans having long since faded over his time as the Commander of the army's First Division. Some people may him callous for this attitude, but as far as he was concerned he was just being practical. That being said he did still hold a soft spot for human children, after all they were still innocent of the bigotry and hatred that often infested their race, in his eyes.

"Who cares about the details?" Hughes, the commander of the army's Third Division replied dismissively, waving away Pantherlily's responses he did so. "All I'm saying is that this thing is amazing! I mean just think of all the power it will give us, enough for at least a decade from what I heard Byro mumbling about!"

Pantherlily hummed at that, before he tore his gaze away from the lacrima and instead fixed on his sadistic compatriot. "Have you heard any more about what happened with Sugarboy?"

Hughes snorted as he heard that. "Apparently Sugarboy and Knightwalker ran into the Fairy Tail Guild Master, you know the old man, Percy. Anyway they ran into him, and there was a fight and Sugarboy ran away like a coward, he lost his magical weapon to if you can believe it, and was then banging on about how that old weakling was way more powerful than he is. I mean how embarrassing is that?"

"And what of Knightwalker?" Pantherlily asked calmly, dismissing Hughes's mocking as he focused in on the details. After all, he had met Percy Jackson and knew for a fact that although the man had some skills, he was more of a thinker than a fighter. Which made Sugarboy's story all the more suspect, especially since he surely knew that people wouldn't believe it.

"Missing in action." Hughes shrugged, before he grimaced. "Though that's probably a good thing. I mean did you hear, apparently the King ordered that Sugarboy was to be locked in the dungeons, pending a trial and a potential death sentence, how fucked up is that?"

"He failed, and he ran from the enemy. Cowardice and failure must be punished." Pantherlily replied bluntly, not caring one jot that the overly flamboyant and eccentric Sugarboy was currently stewing in the castles dungeons. On top of that he knew the man was probably already doomed, the King had after all been becoming more and more unstable, his obsession with stealing magic having consumed him.

"I know, but this now leaves us two commanders down." Hughes replied with a scowl, as he looked away from the lacrima and out at the city. "It leaves us vulnerable."

"I am sure the King knows that." Pantherlily said dismissively, waving the comment away as he turned away from the window, his attention instead on the squat, shrivelled old man that was approaching them, his lip curling in disgust as he did so. "Lord Byro?"

"Pantherlily." Byro replied, his voice very nasally as he came to as top in front of the two commanders, with the short, old man only coming up to just above Pantherlily's waist. Not that this seemed to bother the old man as eh just looked up at Pantherlily mockingly. "The King has commanded that you will take over Knightwalker's old responsibilities, hunting down and wiping out Fairy Tail and the other remaining Dark Guilds is now your job."

Pantherlily scowled as he heard that. "And what of Knightwalker."

"She has failed, if she is dead, then she's dead, and if she's not and we find her, well she will be punished for her failure, severely." Byro replied, an amused and nasty smirk on his face now. "But you shouldn't be worried about that, no, you should be more worried about completing the task that was given to you. The King's patience is already wearing thin, especially with how far along we are in the grand plan."

"Hn, you and this grand plan. What are we ever going to be told what it is?" Hughes asked as he turned and looked down at the older man.

"When you need to be." Byre said dismissively, before he then turned to walk away. "And I would hurry up Exceed, the longer Fairy Tail and their Master remains around, the less patience the King has. I mean who knows, maybe if you fail it'll be death…?"

"That bastard." Pantherlily snarled as he saw the wizened old man shuffle off and disappear around a corner. "What I would do to rip his guts out and feed them to him."

"Well I think you would have to get in line, I don't think there is a single person who likes the man, not even the King. Then again Byro is useful, and so long as he remains so he is untouchable." Hughes replied with a shrug, before he made to walk away. "By the way, the guy might be a little shit, but he doesn't make idle threats. I would start trying to capture Fairy Tail if I were you!"

"And what will you be doing?" Pantherlily snarled back.

"Why, I'll be the one guarding the lacirima, nice and safe in the heart of the capital." Hughes said mockingly, his grin widening before he waltzed off, leaving the armoured Exceed standing alone in the hallway.

 **( - )**

 **(In the Throne Room)**

"Your Majesty!" A young, brown haired girl called Coco shouted as she sprinted into the throne room, her voice echoing around the cavernous and mostly empty room, and immediately getting the attention of the grizzled old man, sat on a throne at the other end of the hall. "Your Majesty!"

Looking up the old man coolly watched the girl's approached, his hand coming up to stroke his long, grey beard as he looked at her with barely contained irritation, and intrigue. Both annoyed at her noisy entrance, and proclivity for running, yet very keen on hearing her report.

Coming to a halt in front of the throne, Coco, instantly went down onto one knee, her breath coming out quite fast as she looked up at him. "I've just received word from Lord Byro. He has confirmed that we can begin extracting magical energy from the giant lacrima, and that the work can begin in two days' time!"

"It will still be insufficient." King Faust growled out, his fingers now drumming impatiently on the arm of his throne.

The girl tilted her head as she heard that, unsure of really how she should reply. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Did you just say something?" Coco asked, a bit uncomfortable now as the King turned his baleful gaze on to her, his expression cold and callous.

"I said that it will be insufficient." The King grunted back.

"If I may speak freely, Your Majesty..." The girl said, speaking now as the assistant to the Kingdom's Chief Scientist. "That lacrima contains the magical energy of an entire magical city from Earthland. It will be enough to supply our country with magical power for at least the next ten years! Maybe even longer!"

"The glorious kingdom of Edolas cannot be bound by limitations." The King replied irritably, his gaze now leaving her and instead staring out of a nearby window, a window which gave him a view of Extalia, the Kingdom of the Exceed.

"Your Majesty…" Coco said nervously, holding back a wince as she saw the hint of madness in the old man's eyes.

"More..." The King said loudly, standing to his feet now. "We need more magical power!"

"There needs to be enough to last for an eternity!" Faust, the King of Edolas, bellowed, his voice echoing around the room. "And I don't care how we get it, or who stands in our way. For the good of my Kingdom, and this world I will see to it that we secure supply of magical power that will never end!"

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in Edolas)**

Letting out a sigh, Percy distractedly prodded at the merrily, crackling fire in front of him, shifting around a few of the logs with a stick and causing the fire to let out a sudden flurry of embers as one of the logs collapsed. The casting an eerie light, and making the small forest clearing he was in seem even more forbidding than it already was, not that Percy was all that concerned.

Absentmindedly brushing one of the embers off of his shirt, Percy then stuck his hand over the fire, testing the heat of the embers, before with a satisfied smile, he took his eeys off the fire and got to work.

Turning away from the fire Percy grabbed the first of a trio of hares he'd just skinned and prepared. His hands moving with ease as he spitted the first hare on a stick, before laying it on a makeshift trestle he'd built over the fire. Following on from that, Percy put the rest of the meat on to cook, quite pleased as he did so that he'd managed to find himself a few herbs and wild garlic whilst he was foraging in the forest earlier.

"It won't be long now, the food will be ready soon." Percy muttered out, before he turned to look to his side, his sea green eyes twinkling in amusement as he saw a pair of stern hazel eyes glaring up at him from the ground.

"Mrphhhh!" His companion responded, Erza Knightwalker looking less than pleased as she struggled to free herself from the rope Percy had used to bind her arms and legs, her mood not helped by the gag Percy had also put on her restricting the flow of curses she had sent his way ever since she had woken up after her defeat at his hands.

Smiling at that, Percy then looked down at the girl. "If I remove your gag do you promise not to curse me out again, or spit at me?"

Erza paused as she heard that, her brow furrowing before she gave a stiff nod.

"Good." Percy replied pleasantly before he reached over and pulled the cloth out of her mouth. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like a Legion just sat on me." Erza Knightwalker grumbled, her gaze still harsh but her tone now resigned.

"You'll get over it." Percy replied pleasantly.

"Why?" Erza asked bluntly, her hard, brown eyes fixed on Percy.

"Well, people heal, you're feeling sore now, but that's just because you just lost a fight…" Percy replied a bemused smile now on his face.

"No, why am I still alive? You defeated me, but you didn't kill me?" Erza replied, her voice faltering for a moment as she spoke, a slight glimmer of confusion and fear leaking through for a split second before it was replaced by anger and irritation.

Percy tilted his head to the side curiously as he heard that, before deciding to give her a half truth. "I didn't kill you because I didn't see any point in doing so, you were beaten and were thus not a danger to me or my comrades, and I am many things, but I don't kill people for fun, or for the sake of it."

"So what now? Are you going to interrogate me?" Erza grunted out, shifting as she did so, so she was in a better position. The red head now kneeling on the floor opposite Percy. Her armour quite ruffled and cracked in a few places, whilst her body was also covered in grazes and darkening bruises. Despite that though she still looked as striking and beautiful as ever, which was somehow enhanced by the defiant look she sent Percy.

"Yes." Percy replied bluntly. "But first we eat, and I will interrogate you on our journey to the Capital. Just as soon as I find some good transportation."

"I won't tell you anything." Erza replied back abruptly. "It'll be certain death for me if I do."

"Possibly, but that is only if you go back to them." Percy said with a shrug, turning the meat over the fire as he did so.

Erza let out a bark of laughter at that. "What, is this the part where you try and convince me to switch sides?"

"Yes." Percy replied calmly, his lips quirking up in amusement.

Erza's expression became mocking now. "And why would you make an offer like that to me? You do know I've killed hundreds of people, including dozens of Fairy Tail mages. On top of that I also serve the King who kidnapped your comrades from Edolas and turned them into a lacrima. I am irredeemable, so why would you bother?"

Percy paused as he heard that, his sea green eyes shifting over to Erza and freezing her in place as she saw the intensity, power and fury they held. For her it was like looking into the depths of an ocean during a storm, a swirling, unpredictable maelstrom of barely contained wrath.

Meeting his gaze for just a moment Erza felt a sudden feeling of dread running through her, knowing as she did that this man could kill her at any time, and it was both terrifying and intoxicating. Despite that though she held firm, biting down on her emotions as she just glared back at him, her body tense and her jaw clenched shut.

For a few moments the two of them just stared at each other, before with a sigh Percy looked away. His gaze moving from Erza and over to the rest of their camp, looking at the makeshift canvas tent, and the two swords and a spear that were resting against a log a few feet away. With one of the swords being Backbiter, whilst the other was a magic sword he had taken off of that blonde haired buffoon, as for the last, that was Erza's spear.

"I am bothering Erza, because I have seen the person you could one day become like, the person you could have become like if things had been different. That is why I am giving you a chance, a chance to become better than you are now." Percy replied simply, his mind going back to the Erza he knew, the fiery and passionate woman who did things because they were right, and who would push aside her own fear and fight for other people, even if she didn't know them.

"Is that the Earthland version of me?" Erza asked curiously, her brown eyes softening for a moment as she saw the slight smile on Percy's face.

Percy looked over to Erza as he heard that, once again struck by just how similar this woman was to his Erza, and yet also how different. "Yes, Erza Scarlet. She's a woman very like you, someone powerful and passionate, someone who would go above and beyond to do what she deemed to be the right thing. Only unlike her, your moral compass is somewhat more skewed, after all I don't think you hunted mages down and kill them because you like it, or because you want to. Instead I think you do it because you think it is your duty to do so?"

Erza's breath caught as she heard that. "You don't know me!"

"No, not yet." Percy allowed. "But I will get to know you."

Erza let out another huff as she heard that, though this one held a faint trace of amusement in it. "You're impossible you know that."

"You have no idea." Percy replied with a smile.

 **( - )**

 **(In the desert near the Capital City)**

Wandering through a dry, desert like region of Edolas, a small group of people slowly headed in the vague direction of the Capital city, which they could even now see as a small smudge on the horizon, a smudge that never seemed to get any closer, despite the group having walked for hours now.

Leading the group was the leather clad Lucy Ashley, a grumpy expression on her face as she weathered the harsh wind that blew against them, her eyes narrowed against the wind as she fruitlessly searched for something, her gaze constantly scanning the horizon.

Following along behind her were Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and of course another Lucy, only this one was from Earthland, and was less than happy at the moment as she trudged along after the rest of them. The eagerness that had once suffused the group after they first left the Guild Hall now gone, blown away by the biting wind and the blazing sun.

"Hey, other me?" Lucy called over to Edo Lucy, catching the rest of the group's attention as she did so. "What are you looking for?"

"Our ride." Edo Lucy shouted back, her tone somewhat harsher than her Earthland counterparts. "He was supposed to be doing a delivery near the Capital, and should be coming back this way. Master Percy said he would get in contact with him, and send the idiot our way so we can get you all to the Capital faster."

"How will he know where the Guild is?" Wendy asked, her hair currently tied back in a ponytail to stop it from whipping around as she looked to Edo Lucy. A little bit disappointed that her alternate self hadn't come with them like she had volunteered to do before the jump, unfortunately though with everything that had happened she wasn't able to. Which was a shame as Wendy had been hoping to find out more about Edolas Percy, and the relationship her alternate self had with him. Her own feeling still being very confused over the revelation that Perseus could be her father.

"He has a navigation system in his ride, one which is linked to the Guild building, so he'll still be able to find it if it moves." Edo Lucy replied abruptly with a shrug. "One of the gadgets Percy tinkered around with."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous though? What if the Kingdom got their hands on it?" Earthland Lucy asked curiously.

Edo Lucy snorted at that. "He would destroy it before that happens. Natsu isn't stupid. Besides there are safeguards built in."

"Huh, that's weird, because the Earthland Natsu is…" Gajeel snorted, sending Natsu a mocking look as he did so.

"What did you just say bolt for brains?!" Natsu snapped, his ire rising as he glared over at the iron dragon slayer.

"Cut it out!" Edo Lucy snapped, turning on the two a furious look on her face now.

Both Gajeel and Natsu stopped their arguing as they saw that, though they still sent each other nasty looks, and occasionally cast mutinous looks at Edo Lucy's back, the girl having not made the best of impressions with her gruff and abrasive personality, a far cry from their Lucy's kinder and softer side, though they both could yell when they wanted to, the two dragon slayers had definitely noticed that.

"Ahh good, there he is." Edo Lucy muttered, her eyes narrowing as she saw a fast approaching dust cloud in the distance, one of her hands raised to shade her eyes from the sun.

"Really?" Wendy asked, narrowing her eyes as she stared out into the distance, her eyes locked on the approaching dust cloud as she did so. Her own curiosity rising as she wondered what Edolas Natsu would be like, after all Lucy's version was the complete opposite of her, whilst Wendy's version was older and more mature, as for Perseus's, well he was more of a thinker than a fighter, which was a contrast to the Ace of Fairy Tail who was infamous for his fighting skills.

"Yeah stand back though, he can be a complete manic when he's behind the wheel." Edo Lucy warned as the dust cloud quickly got closer, a loud roaring sound now being heard.

"What…?" Gajeel started to ask, his eyes narrowing, only to pause as he saw that the source of the dust cloud was a large, armoured car, one which was rapidly approaching the group, the sun glimmering off of it as it shot forwards, its engines making a roaring sound, comparable to that of a small dragon.

What followed next was a screech of wheels, and a spray of rock and sand as the armoured car screeched to a stop, its back end spinning out slightly and covering the already dusty travellers, with another layer of dust.

"A magic four-wheeler?" Natsu said, his skin already turning a pallid green colour as he looked at the large dusty car, his gaze roving over its massive spiked wheels, its mud spattered red paint, and the Fairy Tail symbol he could see painted on the door. "The Edolas version of me drives a magic four-wheeler…" Natsu trailed off, his skin still tinged a slight greenish colour as he already felt like he was going to be sick.

"I believe that's what they call irony." Carla spoke up from where she was standing just beside Wendy.

"God dammit Natsu, it took you long enough!" Edo Lucy snapped out, as she walked over and banged on the window of the car.

"Hey screw you too." A cocky voice replied as the door was swung open and the driver was revealed, the driver looking almost identical to Natsu, save for the fact he was wearing driving goggles and gloves, and was also wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. "I didn't have to come here you know? In fact I was tempted to just ditch you and not waste the fuel, but old man Percy insisted."

"Natsu?" Earthland Lucy said in disbelief, her jaw practically dropping now.

"That's... me?" Earthland Natsu added on, glancing at the Edolas version of himself weakly, before he almost hurled in his hands at the thought of being in that monstrosity.

"Ha! You look like just as bigger prick here!" Gajeel barked out, before he let loose a loud, grating laugh.

"I'd watch it if I were you punk, I mean you want to get to the Royal City, right? Then you better start behaving!" Edo Natsu replied menacingly, leaning forwards and glaring at Gajeel as he did so. "This beauty is after all much faster than any bulky old airship. Plus it's driven by me, the fastest man in Fairy Tail..." The teen then pushed up his goggles, the cocky grin back on his face. "Fireball Natsu, and that's me."

"Come on everyone get in." Edo Lucy said bluntly, as she threw herself into the front seat, before watching as Gajeel, Lucy and Wendy scrambled into the back seat, with Lucy being stuck in the middle with Wendy on her lap, all of them looking expectantly at Natsu.

"Come on Natsu." Lucy shouted, gesturing for her Natsu to get in. "If we want to help the rest of the Guild then we need to get to the Capital."

Natsu groaned at that, before without another word he forced his way into the car, sitting beside Lucy, an already uncomfortable expression on his face.

Happy and Carla then followed after that, both of them sitting in the back, perching on the green faced Natsu's lap, though the two of them were prepared to move the minute his motion sickness got the best of him and he began hurling.

"Huh, you two really do look identical." Edo Natsu grunted as he looked between his version of Lucy and the other one, before he glanced over to the alternate version of himself, an unimpressed look on his face. "And that's the other me? How sad."

"Our Natsu doesn't handle moving vehicles well." Wendy explained, sending Natsu a nervous look as she did, after all she didn't want the dragon slayer throwing up on her.

"And he's supposed to be me?" Edo Natsu laughed loudly, before he slammed on the accelerator, his vehicle roaring to life as literal fire erupted from the exhaust, even as the car sprang forward, sand and dust flying as it turned around and shot off in the direction of the Capital City. "In this world, I'm the transport magic specialist known as the Fireball, you know!"

"Ugh..." Natsu moaned, slumping over as he did so, his severe motion sickness already taking its toll.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy elsewhere in Edolas)**

"I take it you don't have another one of those giant, flying lizard things hanging around do you?" Percy asked as he looked away from the nearby airship, and instead looked over to Erza.

"Not since you killed my personal one." Erza replied dryly, the red head looking marginally better than before after eating a good meal, plus she now no longer had her arms and legs bound by ropes, though neither did she have her weapon as it was still slung over Percy's shoulder. He had given her a bit of leeway when she told him about this place, but he wasn't quite willing to give her any sharp, pointy implements just yet.

"Talk about holding a grudge." Percy muttered as he looked away from her and instead looked back at the airship, his gaze roaming over the dozen or so armoured soldiers he could see around it, some of whom were organising the loading of the provisions, whilst others were just standing guard, magical spears and swords held in their hands, all of them embedded with a lacrima and capable of long ranged and short ranged magical attacks.

"It happened a day ago…" Erza shot back, in a flat tone.

"Exactly, it's in the past." Percy replied with an amused smile.

Erza rolled her eyes at that. "So what exactly are you planning?"

"I am planning on commandeering a ride, and then using said ride to get to the Capital City." Percy replied his eyes narrowed as he began to spread his senses through the moisture in the air, looking for any hidden enemies who might be lying in ambush before he made a move, fortunately he found none.

"Well that will be subtle won't it?" Erza said sarcastically. "You do that and you'll alert the Kingdom that you're coming."

"We that's part of the plan." Percy shot back, a smirk on his face.

"How is drawing the attention of the King and his armies going to help your captured friends?" Erza asked, now a little bit confused.

"I believe they call it a distraction…" Percy replied dryly.

Erza opened her mouth at that, only to pause. "There are more of you here from Earthland aren't there?"

"Yep." Percy replied popping the 'p' as he did so.

"And you think drawing away the King's armies and his attention will make their job easier?" Erza asked with a sigh.

"Now you're catching on." Percy cheerily replied.

"You're going to get both of us killed, you know that don't you?" Erza sighed again, already regretting the slight help she'd already given him when she directed him to this nearby platform. Though she also convinced herself that her help was more for her benefit than his.

"Hey, I have a plan." Percy replied back with a tone of mock offense.

"Well that just fills me with confidence…" Erza trailed off sarcastically.

"I'm glad." Percy replied, before without another word he leapt out from behind his cover and charged the soldiers, his right hand already whipping through the air lashing out with a long water whip which struck the first soldier and slapped him a dozen or so metres away.

Following on from that Percy then thrust his hand out and turned the water whip into a hail of ice shards, all of which bombarded the surprised soldiers, bringing down another two.

"Hyah!" Percy then grunted as he swung around and stamped his foot, the ground beneath him erupting as a twenty foot long fissure was created in the ground, from which exploded a whole forest of earthen spikes.

"You're a moron!" Erza Knightwalker shouted as she slammed into a nearby soldiers, braking the soldier's wrist with a single twist of her own, before she grabbed his spear and spun it around, the spear making a whooshing sound as it whipped through the air and struck a soldier in the head cracking his helmet and poleaxing the man.

"And you're helping me." Percy retorted with a grin, as he whipped his hands around and sent a tsunami of earth at some other soldiers, burying them beneath a tonne of rubble, before with another twist he whipped his hands through the air, gathering the moisture on the end of his fingers, before with a flick he froze the water and sent all five spikes at another soldier, piercing his armour in nonfatal spots and sending him to the ground in a slowly expanding pool of his own blood.

No, I'm helping me!" Erza retorted sharply, thrusting the spear forward and blasting one of the soldiers off of the airships ramps with a beam of magic. "I'll still be betraying you once we get to the Capital."

"So you say, but somehow I think you'll soon be on Team Perseus." Percy replied cheerfully, as created a sword of ice, fencing with two soldiers for a few moments, before he disarmed the pair of them with a flick of his wrist, and froze their heads in a cone of ice, only to then submerge them both underground.

"You wish!" Erza shouted, even as she hid the faintest of smiles, instead busying herself with batting away the few remaining soldiers who dared to approach her.

 **( - )**

 **(On the Outskirts of the Capital City)**

They had been driving for close to forty minutes now, and even Lucy was starting to feel a little ill as they the car rapidly bounced across the bumpy terrain. With that in mind the blonde looked around for something to distract herself with, unfortunately though the three dragon slayers she was travelling with didn't look quite up to it, as even Wendy and Gajeel had turned a little green as the car rattled about on its journey through the desert.

With that being said Lucy looked ahead, inspecting the vehicle as she did so, a curious look on her face as she compared it to the magic four wheelers she had seen in Earthland. "Hey, I've just noticed, your car, it doesn't seem to have an SE plug anywhere?" Lucy spoke up, leaning forward as she looked for the tell-tale wire Earthland's cars had, wires which when attached to a wizard, drew on their magic and used it to power the engines. "I guess this thing must run purely on magic then. I have to admit, that's far ahead of Earthland's technology."

"Not exactly." Edo Natsu replied, a slight frown on his face, before he brought the car to a screeching halt. "Since magic energy is limited here in Edolas, the amount of fuel that can be made from magic is also limited. It's not easy to get a hold of nowadays, either." Natsu then continued, sighing as he looked back at his passengers. "That's why this is as far as I'm taking you. Now get out."

Edo Lucy scowled at that, before she got out, the others following after her. Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu all looking very thankful to be back on solid ground.

"Sorry." Edo Natsu said as he looked to his Lucy. "Any further and I won't be able to get back to the Guild."

Lucy nodded in understanding at that, before she looked to the Earthland mages. "Come on you lot, get up!"

"Woohoo!" Natsu cheered in response, his nausea quickly fading.

"The other me has the right idea." Edo Natsu observed as he saw his alternate self cheering, before he looked over at the others, noticing the disgruntled expressions on Lucy, Gajeel and Wendy's face, as he did so, before he looked over to his Lucy, only to see her expression was firm and full of resolve.

"Going against the kingdom is reckless." Edo Natsu then warned, his brow furrowed. "We've only taken you this far because Master Percy asked it of us, plus Lucy was curious about you. But now we're done, and you're on your own. I don't want you involving my Guild in any more of your shit." He then continued as he looked away from them. "I don't want any trouble. I just want to continue driving around."

"Hey!" Natsu snapped, grabbing his counterpart and dragging him out of the car. "You get off too. As you are me in a way, I want to say something!"

"L-let me go!" Edo Natsu stuttered as he tried to break out of his Earthland counterpart's grasp.

"You..." Natsu gave a hard yank and pulled Edo Natsu out of his car and sent him sprawling onto the floor. "How are you able to handle vehicles so easily?"

In response to this however, Natsu and the others all watched in shock as Edo Natsu curled up into a ball on the ground and began trembling. "I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled, covering his face with his arms. "I don't know either."

"What?" Natsu replied looking confused, before he then looked over to Edo Lucy for an explanation as he did so, only to see the exasperated look on her face. "Are you really the other me we were talking to?"

"I... I get that a lot..." Edo-Natsu whimpered. "People say my personality changes when I get behind the wheel."

Gajeel let out a roar of laughter as he heard this, the obnoxious sound grating on everyone's ears as he pointed at Natsu in amusement. "This is the real Edo Natsu?"

Edo Natsu scooted back as he heard that, a nervous expression still on his face. "P-please don't use such a loud voice..." He begged. "I'm scared..."

Natsu froze in disbelief at this.

"I'm sorry..." Edo Natsu then continued, his voice still trembling. "But I'm only here because Master Percy asked me to do this..."

"It's ok." Wendy told him kindly, patting the now nervous man on the shoulder as she did so. "Don't push yourself too hard..."

"Wendy?" Edo Natsu replied, "You're so similar to your counterpart here."

"And you're nothing like yours!" Lucy exclaimed loudly, making the now nervous Edo Natsu flinch.

"Get back in the car and stop whining." Edo Lucy then snapped out, getting the rest of the group's attention as she did so.

"Ok, so what now?" Lucy asked the Edolas version of herself.

"Now? Now Natsu and I are heading back to our Guild. Life goes on after all, and we've got to do another supply run to liberate some magic from the Kingdom to fuel our weapons, the Guild and Natsu's car. You heard Master Percy didn't you, we only have enough juice for one more jump!" Lucy replied brusquely, ushering Natsu back into the car, before she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Wait, I though you said you would guide us to the Capital, or the Royal City, or whatever you call it?" Wendy asked.

Lucy frowned at that, before she gestured over their shoulders. "And I have, the Capital is right there."

All of them turned around as they heard that, before they looked down at the huge, round city spread out below them.

"This is the Royal City... it's huge." Lucy gasped out her eyes widening as she saw just how colossal the city was.

"Haha!" Natsu cackled. "You could have just told us we were here!"

"Uwaaah!" Edo Natsu flinched. "I'm sorry!"

"Stop being a baby!" Lucy snapped as she saw Natsu still hadn't gotten in the car.

"Come on this is where our Guild mates are being kept, and where Perseus said he'd meet us." Lucy spoke up. "We're going to need to sneak in and try and find where they're being kept."

"Uh, um... are you really going to fight the kingdom?" Edo Natsu shouted after them, as the group began to walk away from the car, throwing a few goodbyes and thankyous over their shoulders as they did so.

Natsu looked back. "Maybe, I dunno. We just want to save our friends. I guess... if they don't let them go, well, then I guess won't have a choice..."

Edo Natsu lowered his gaze. "T-there's no way you'll win... not against the Royal Army."

In response Natsu simply grinned.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So things have gotten moving in this Arc and it won't be long until it reaches its climax as all the players move into position. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review.**

 **Can't say what next story I will update, though it will likely be either my Naruto story 'Dead Man Walking, my Harry Potter/Highschool DxD story 'Harry Potter: Gods and Angels', or it will be my Harry Potter/Percy Jackson story: 'Carpe Diem'.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**

 **Seagate.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So hello all, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Come on this is where our Guild mates are being kept, and where Perseus said he'd meet us." Lucy spoke up. "We're going to need to sneak in and try and find where they're being kept."_

 _"Uh, um... are you really going to fight the kingdom?" Edo Natsu shouted after them, as the group began to walk away from the car, throwing a few goodbyes and thankyous over their shoulders as they did so._

 _Natsu looked back. "Maybe, I dunno. We just want to save our friends. I guess... if they don't let them go, well, then I guess won't have a choice..."_

 _Edo Natsu lowered his gaze. "T-there's no way you'll win... not against the Royal Army."_

 _In response Natsu simply grinned._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 18**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy, in the Royal City of Edolas"**

"So, I take it that, that is the lacrima that they are all trapped in, is it?" Percy mused as he looked up at the giant, pale blue crystal like structure in front of him, one which was currently surrounded by a crowd of cheering people.

Among whom Percy had blended in with, his face, body and weapons all currently being covered in a long, black cloak, one which he had taken from one of the Edolas soldiers he had disabled, back when he was stealing their ride. The airship in question now waiting abandoned a few miles outside of the city, hidden behind a rocky outcropping, ready in case they needed it.

"What? Oh, I take it your talking about your Guild, the Earthland Fairy Tail?" Erza Knightwalker asked carefully, her brown eyes shifting to look at Percy, before she too looked over at the lacrima, a wistful expression on her face at the sight of all of that magical power, forgetting for a moment about just where that power came from.

The redhead in question, like Percy, wearing a hooded cloak of her own, one which hid her distinctive features from sight as she stood beside Percy, her hands no longer bound, as the two of them stood in the midst of a large crowd of people, many of whom were far more eccentrically dressed than them, and all of whom were cheering at the sight of the lacrima.

That being said, although she had helped him commandeer and airship, and sneak into the Royal City, she still maintained she was not actually helping him, with her instead only sticking close and assisting him in getting into the Royal City so that she could betray him at the most opportune moment, which would then allow her to regain much of the standing she had lost when she had failed to capture him in the first place.

Percy, in response merely nodded his head at her question, his gaze turning solemn as he heard the crowd around him cheering and shouting at the sight of the lacrima, and at the King's impending speech. His sea green eyes holding a slightly harder edge than usual, at the grating sound of people celebrating whilst his Guild was in peril. His finely controlled temper starting to fray and snap.

"No, that's only a part of it, the rest of the lacrima is hidden on one of the floating islands near Extalia." Erza replied, her brow furrowed as she tried to tell herself that the lacrima in front of her was just that a lacrima, as opposed to it being people, people that her own kingdom had reduced down to little more than fuel.

Though it was getting harder and harder to do that, especially since she had met Percy and had seen how much he cared for the people the Kingdom had taken from him. It made it a lot harder to justify the part she played, minor though it was, and it was also that realisation that made her question the other actions she had taken whilst serving the Kingdom.

After all Erza, like with most of the things she did, she liked to rationalise her actions, telling herself as she did so that she was only doing the things she was, terrible though they may be, for the good of the Kingdom, and the good of her world. It was how she managed to justify hunting down so many mages, after all they broke the King's law and wasted away the world of Edolas's finite magical resources, all on frivolous activities.

The Fairy Tail wizards were all Dark Wizards after all, and they were a danger to both the Kingdom of Edolas and its people, and so for the good of the many she hunted them down and captured and killed them. That was how she had thought of it, and in her mind, she had believed she was doing the right thing.

But now though, being back in the Capital, and looking around at all the wasteful activities going on around her using magic, it made her feel like a hypocrite, hunting down one group of people for wasting the world's resources, whilst defending another group who were doing exactly the same thing. Hell they even had a magic powered theme park here in the capital, if that wasn't frivolous she didn't know what was.

It was a bitter pill for her to swallow, and it really made her feel like shit. But sometimes taking some time away and getting a different perspective on things changed your view, and that is exactly what spending time with Percy had done. Sure she still believed in the long run that what she had done was not one hundred percent bad, after all the Fairy Tail wizards did raid the Kingdom's magic supplies and did waste large quantities of magic, but now she realised that the people of the Capital were just as bad, and just as selfish. It really made her wonder whether the King and his ministers were the right people to rule this Kingdom.

Erza had to stifle a snort at the line of thinking, and how much she had seemingly changed over the course of a few days.

That being said Perseus was a very peculiar person, he was often so cynical and dismissive about things, one might say he had almost a pessimistic view on life and most people, one which must have been born through personal experience. Though that view seemed to be somewhat slanted when it came to his Guild and the people he cared about.

On top of that he was always very blunt about the things he saw and his opinion on them, as when Erza had tried to justify the reasons behind her actions he had called them bullshit. Just as he had said her belief that the Kingdom needed magic to survive was bullshit, after all he claimed that the easy living, that magic offered the world, could be quite simply be replaced by technology.

It could actually be quite refreshing speaking to him, even if it was annoying at times.

"Extalia?" Perseus asked, glancing at her as he did so, oblivious to her inner thoughts as he instead focused on the here and now.

"The Kingdom of the Exceed." Erza replied, referencing the flying cat like beings native to Edolas, like Happy and Carla. "Where their Queen, Shagotte, rules, using her power over life and death to manipulate and control the humans of Edolas."

"Power over life and death?" Percy asked, a slightly amused smile on his face at the thought of a being like either Happy or Carla controlling life or death. "And you believe that, because trust me I've met Exceeds and they're almost completely useless, apart from their ability to fly of course?"

Erza frowned as she heard that, knowing for a fact that the one Exceed she did know, Pantherlily, was far stronger than most people, nearly on a par with Erza herself. "When she says someone will die, they die."

"Yes and I could say you will die, and then if I ram a sword down your throat you will…" Percy replied dryly, his lips quirking upwards as he saw the sour look Erza sent him at that example. "Does that mean I have power over life and death?"

"No, that just means you're a psychopath." Erza replied her eyes narrowed as she saw the amused look on his face at her reaction. "But it is different for Queen Shagotte, she doesn't do anything herself, she just says someone will die and they do."

"Sound more like simple premonition to me, and nothing more." Percy replied with a nonchalant shrug. "In fact I know another Exceed who gets visions of a sort, only she doesn't seem to understand them, which means she often fucks things up by accident." Percy then continued, thinking back on the little information about Carla that Wendy had shared with him, and the strange vision she gets, which again, to Percy sounds a little like premonition, though he couldn't be sure.

Before Erza could reply to that, a slight wince passed across Percy's face at the thought of the blue haired girl, his potential daughter, though he still wasn't too sure about that. After all he had been very careful over the years, after all the pain of losing a child, for Percy at least, was probably worse than losing a lover or a wife.

That being said the Edolas version of himself did sound pretty damn sure about what he was saying, and despite the pain of losing a child, Percy also knew that there was no greater joy than raising and spending time with a child of your own.

Suffice to say his feelings on the issue was mixed, and very complicated, and something he didn't want to dwell on right now. Or at least not until they had rescued their Guild mates and returned to Earthland.

"Problem?" Erza asked suddenly, looking over to Percy as she saw him wince, the faintest hint of concern entering her voice as she did so, her hand rising as she touched him on the arm for a moment. Before she thought better of it and pulled back, a hint of confusion entering her eyes at the sudden influx of emotions and feelings she felt, before she instead turned to look back at the lacrima, a harsh frown once again on her face.

"No, not a problem, just something a little confusing." Percy replied carefully, his gaze now shifting over to Erza, his brow furrowing as he saw her scowling at the lacrima, only for her to turn to look at him when she felt his gaze. "And it's also personal."

Knightwalker raised her hands up at that, the expression on her face unreadable as she did so. "Ok, I'm not prying."

Giving the red head a nod, Percy then turned to look back at the lacrima, his gaze intensifying when he saw a tall, elderly looking man, with a long, grey beard and expensive, regal looking robes, and a bejewelled, golden crown perched on his head. "Is that the King?"

"No it's the Court jester…" Erza replied sarcastically, her gaze moving from Percy to the King of Edolas, her expression quite conflicted as she found herself mentally warring between her contempt for the cruel and borderline insane man, who had likely already ordered her death for her failure, and her loyalty to the Kingdom of Edolas and the hypocrites that made up the vast majority of its population.

Percy rolled his eyes at that acerbic reply, but didn't respond, as the King chose that moment to start his speech, the armoured soldiers around him all slamming the butts of their spears into the ground, calling for silence, the crowd quietening down as the King raised his arms into the air.

"Children of Edolas..." The elderly King began, his tone raspy as he raised his hands and gestured magnanimously to the crowd in front of him. "Our sacred kingdom has, through the use of Anima, produced ten years' worth of magical energy!"

Percy's expression darkened as he heard that comment, the King's arrogance and falsehood already rubbing him the wrong way, as he heard the old man skirt over the truth that instead of creating magic, they had merely kidnapped a town of innocent people and converted them into magical energy. Obliviously telling the people of Edolas the truth would not be all that palatable, so instead he lied and the people gladly ate it up, not doubting his word or asking questions like good little sheep.

"Sing together, dance together..." The King continued on, a warm smile on his face as he lifted his sceptre into the air, watching the people cheer as he did so. "The people of Edolas have a right to share this magical energy! For we are the only ones who will progress to the future! We are the holy race and no one shall steal our magic from us! And let me promise you this, soon, we will have even more magic, enough to last an eternity!"

With that said the old man then smashed his sceptre into the lacrima to emphasis his point, chipping off a few small shards as he did so. "We shall have enough magic to make this look like absolutely nothing!"

In response to that the crowds went wild as the people began to cheer. "Edolas! Edolas!"

"The man's dead, he just doesn't know it yet. " Percy said coldly, looking up at the King from where he and his companion Erza were stood, at the back of the crowd. His gaze roving over the King and his soldiers, the thought of butchering him right now coming to his mind, only to fade just as quickly.

Erza glanced sideways at Percy as she heard that. "He has a whole army protecting him."

"And still he will die, as will everyone else involved in kidnapping my Guild." Percy replied bluntly, not a hint of hesitation in his cold gaze as he looked upon the corrupt King, his gaze holding only wrath.

Erza twitched at that, but didn't reply as she instead looked over at the King and then around at the crowd, a pit of shame growing within her as she heard the roar of the crowd, the oblivious people cheering for the power the King brought them, power he gained through human sacrifice.

 **( - )**

 **With Team Natsu elsewhere in the Royal City)**

The atmosphere in their rented room was tense as the group of Fairy Tail mages waited about, with Natsu and Gajeel standing beside the window, looking out at the crowded streets, their gaze continuously going to the large lacrima they could see in the distance and at the mobs of celebrating, cheering and drinking people they could see crowded around it.

It was as they were doing this, that Lucy and Wendy were sat at the table in the room, trying to plot out their next step forward, the two male Dragon Slayers occasionally pitching in, though mostly they just stared balefully out of the window. They might have missed the King's speech, but they had heard the highlights from some of the people who passed by their room, and none of them were pleased by it.

In fact it had only been because of Wendy and Lucy's quick thinking that had stopped Natsu from marching out there and kicking off, drawing attention to himself as he did so, the thought of being captured before they could help their Guild mates being enough to stop Natsu, for the moment.

"I can't stand waiting around anymore!" Natsu suddenly growled as he pushed himself away from the window and instead looked out at the rest of the room. "Screw waiting for Perseus, we're getting into that castle and finding a way to free our friends! He can catch us up if he's still around, for now though we have to move, who knows what those bastards are planning!"

"Just give me a minute." Carla replied to him, the little cat currently hunched over a piece of paper on the table, a crayon in one hand and a looked of intense concentration on her face as she scribbled away on the paper. "We have to come up with a good plan first. After all, we don't know how to return them to their original forms yet, nor do we know how to get back to Earthland, or what counter measures the Kingdom have in place."

"But then, if they're all trapped in that crystal..." Wendy spoke up softly from where she was sat. "How do we help them if we can't reverse it? We can't do anything until we can turn them back, after all who knows what the anima would do to them if they went through it as lacrima?"

Carla frowned in thought as she heard that, before she glanced over to her partner. "I think our only choice is to find out from the King himself."

"There's no way he'll tell us something like that." Wendy replied, shaking her head at the thought of that vile man helping them.

"The King won't help us that is true." Lucy spoke up from where she was sat, "However we can make him tell us. That or we can infiltrate the Anima chamber, or wherever it is they keep the machine and question the scientists. Either way someone at the Palace will know, all we have to do is find them and exert the right... pressure..."

"Woah look at blondie getting all down and dirty with the interrogation. Though you should probably leave that kind of shit to me! The real problem though, before all that shit, is how we will get close enough to the King, or his scientists to actually get the answers we need..." Gajeel spoke up bluntly as he took his eyes off of the lacrima and turned to look at the rest of them, ignoring Lucy's slight flush of either shame or embarrassment as he did so. "There will be a lot of guards in the way, an entire army, and although I'm always up for a scrap, I don't think the four of us can take out an entire army, even with our magic!"

"There is a way to get near him without going through his army though." Carla spoke up, getting the other's attention as she held up her drawing, showing them a hidden passage into the castle as she did so. "This tunnel was probably intended to be an escape route out of the castle. It should connect with the castle's basement."

"That's amazing!" Wendy suddenly said excitedly, before she suddenly paused, her expression turning curious as she looked at the little Exceed. "But how did you know that?"

"Information." Carla sighed, shrugging her small shoulders as she did so. "Fragments of information surface in my consciousness. Since coming to Edolas, I've been given flashes of information about the geography of the area."

"Well that's weird." Natsu spoke up, his brow furrowed as he looked from Carla and over to Happy. "Has the same been happening to you little buddy?"

"No, nothing like that." Happy replied, shaking his head back and forth.

Carla sent Happy a scathing look as she heard that, but said no more as she instead looked over to Lucy as she began speaking again.

"Ok, we should leave tonight and try and sneak into the castle under the cover of dark." Lucy said looking around at the other. "Let's all rest up for the moment. We'll need our strength later."

"What about Perseus?" Wendy asked in concern, her brown eyes widening at the realisation that they wouldn't be waiting for him. "He said he would meet us in the Royal City?"

"If he's not here, then we go without him." Gajeel replied bluntly, the Iron Dragon Slayer having not really spoken too, or warmed up to Fairy Tail's Ace that much.

Wendy frowned at that, but before she could reply though, Natsu spoke up. "He's right, we can't wait around. Not when our friends are in danger! We go tonight!"

The others nodded at that, even if Wendy looked somewhat reluctant to do so.

 **( - )**

 **(Later that evening, in the tunnels below the Palace)**

Raising his hand up in the air, Natsu kept his hand shrouded in fire as he lit the way. The Fire Dragon Slayer slowly leading the rest of their group through them small, cramped, winding tunnel network beneath the Royal City, which led according to Carla led into the dungeons of the Palace itself.

The others following closely behind him as he they used his fire to see the way ahead, all four wizards and two Exceeds on edge as they did so.

Walking beside the Fire Dragon Slayer and directing the group, Carla called for them to come to a sudden halt, the small map in her hands as she then motioned off to one side, at what looked like a blank stretch of wall, but which was actually a sealed off side passage. "It's here."

Gajeel nodded as he heard that, before without a word he used his magic to morph his arm into a large iron lance, which he then proceeded to use to break through the wooden boarding covering the passage.

"Wow, Carla!" Wendy smiled slightly, her eyes narrowing as she used the light from Natsu's flames to look into the newly revealed tunnel. "There really is a path here!"

"Let's just hope it leads to the dungeons and the rest of the Palace." Carla muttered in response, her brow furrowed as she still tried to work out how these visions were coming to her, and why they had been becoming more frequent in recent days.

Happy frowned as he watched this, his expression tightening and catching Natsu's attention. "What's wrong, Happy?"

"It's just, I wonder why I don't know anything?" Happy asked, turning to look at Natsu as he did so. "Aren't we the same kind of Edolas cat, and weren't we both sent to Earthland with the same mission?"

Carla scowled as she heard that, her cat like eyes narrowing as she sent Happy a scathing look. "Didn't you promise not to bring that up again?"

"Aye..." Happy sighed sadly.

"I too am not sure about why you can't remember any of these things. They were implanted in us when we were sent here." Carla told him, her brow furrowed as she looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, before she turned and walked away. "Anyway, let's get moving."

The group travelled in silence after that, walking quietly through the passageway as they infiltrated the Royal Palace, the going quickening as the tunnel they were in started to widen, allowing them to now move two or three abreast now.

"It looks like it could collapse at any moment." Natsu observed grimly as he looked around at the rotten wooden beams that lined the wider tunnel, the Dragon Slayer feeling slightly claustrophobic as he continued on through the tunnel, his hands moving this way and that as he continued to inspect the crumbling state of the tunnel.

"This is a really old tunnel." Wendy muttered in agreement as she too looked around, noticing as she did how other tunnels extended off from the main one, no doubt interweaving throughout the ground beneath the Palace, creating a vast labyrinth which would confuse any enemy who tried to use the tunnels.

"I wonder if there are any monsters here...?" Happy asked quietly, his high pitched voice echoing slightly in the otherwise silent passage.

"Do you have to say things like that?" Lucy hissed in response, her eyes narrowed and a frown on her face.

Before anyone could respond they were silenced momentarily when they rounded another bend in the passage and found themselves in a large, dimly lit cavern, their eyes widening as they looked around them at the now cut stone roof and walls.

"Woah!" Natsu muttered as he looked around, intensifying the light of his flames as he sought to light up the entire cavern. "We ended up in a really big place!"

"Looks like this tunnel really does connect to the Palace." Carla spoke up, her wings spreading out from her back as she took to the air, inspecting the new cavern now as she looked for the entrance to the Palace's dungeons.

"I'm not sure how you know all this, but you being here is a big help, Carla!" Happy replied, taking to the air as well as he flew closer to the white cat.

"I don't know either." Carla scowled, her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of all of these visions. "Information just comes to me piece by piece."

"Thank you, Carla." Happy replied with a nod, still trying to ingratiate himself with the other Exceed.

"If you're going to thank me, do it after you've done something useful yourself!?" Carla retorted, her tone quite waspish as she clocked onto what the other Exceed was doing.

"Come on, we shouldn't linger here, we don't know whether this tunnel is patrolled by guards." Wendy spoke up, getting the others attention as she tried to get them back on track.

"Hn, as if any single group of Edolas soldiers would be able to capture us! Not when we have our magic!" Gajeel grunted dismissively, not at all impressed with what he had seen from the Edolas mages and their magic so far, they might be technologically advanced compared to Earthland, but their magic was a lot weaker.

"I think that would depend on the soldier." A voice suddenly spoke up dryly from behind Gajeel, causing the Iron Dragon to flinch, before he twisted around, only to feel the blade of a spear resting on his throat. His red eyes shifting up to look at his attacker, only find himself looking at the stern face, and steely brown eyes of Erza glaring back at him.

"E-Erza!?" Gajeel gasped out, backing up a few steps as the rest of his group turned to stare in shock at the newcomer, Wendy and Natsu falling into fighting stances, and a Golden Gate Key appearing in Lucy's hands, as they all reacted to the surprise of Erza's arrival.

"Is it our Erza though, or the evil one?" Wendy asked, backing up a few steps as she looked the red head up and down, her hands raised and the air around her beginning to swirl as she already started to draw on her magic.

"Well she certainly dresses like our Erza." Lucy added on, her own gaze roving around the revealing armour the red haired woman was wearing, which seemed to extenuate her body just as much as it protected her.

"It kind of smells like her too." Natsu also spoke up, his dark eyes narrowed in suspicion and his fists still covered in fire.

Erza sent Natsu a sour look as she heard that, before she withdrew her spear. "My name is Erza Knightwalker."

"And she's with me." Perseus added in with a slight smile as he approached the group from behind the scowling Erza, his left hand absentmindedly resting on the golden hilt of his sword, Backbiter.

"Perseus!" Lucy shouted, jumping slight surprise, her hand lowering in relief at the sight of his familiar face.

"Wait, how did I not smell you?" Natsu asked, his brow furrowed as he only now was able to pick up Perseus's familiar ocean like scent.

Percy's lips quirked as he heard that. "Do you think you're really the only Dragon Slayer I've had to deal with over the years? Over time I learned how to adapt my water manipulation to mask my scent when I want to."

Natsu nodded at that, not really understanding exactly what he did, but taking his word on it.

"But wait, why are you here? And why are you with her?" Lucy suddenly spoke up, her face set into an intense frown as she eyed Erza warily, not forgetting how she had apparently killed hundreds of people, and was working for the Kingdom, the very same people who had kidnapped their Guild, and turned them into a lacrima.

"Same reason you are I'm guessing, Erza here is showing me a secret passage into the Palace." Percy replied with a shrug, as he looked around at the assembled group, quite glad to be seeing them all again.

"But why's she helping you?" Lucy pressed still not understanding why they were together, after all Percy might be very fond of Earthland Erza, but she didn't think that would extend to her sociopathic doppelgänger.

"She's fallen for my winning personality of course!" Percy replied with a grin.

Erza rolled her eyes at that. "I am merely helping him because it is beneficial to me, and keeps me alive."

"Oh, so your reasons are selfish and self-serving?" Lucy replied, strangely relieved to hear that, much more so than if the red head had claimed she had turned over a new leaf and was helping them out of the goodness of her heart.

"Yes…" Erza replied dryly, her spear now held in front of her as she eyed Lucy up oddly. "I take it you are all your Earthland counterparts?"

"They are." Percy replied with a nod, before he looked around at the group, his gaze momentarily going to Wendy, who he had noticed had been very quiet since he had returned. The blue haired girl having just stared at Percy oddly since he revealed himself, the look on her face quite sombre.

"Right anyway" Percy then continued, clapping his hands together. "Now we have caught up we can start making a plan to free our Guild mates, topple to Kingdom and get back home!"

 **( - )**

 **(Outside of the Royal City)**

"Soldiers of Edolas, prepare yourselves!" Commander Pantherlily, of the Army's First Division, bellowed out, the armoured Exceeds words reaching every one of the two hundred or so Edolas soldiers in front of him, all of whom were mounted on one hundred Legions.

"Today, is the day that we rout out the last of the Fairy Tail Guild, today is the day we wipe Dark Wizards from our world for good!" Pantherlily continued to shout, his visor raised, revealing his sharp teeth and whiskered muzzle as he glared harshly out at the soldiers, even as they heard the roar and bellow their appreciation.

"To war! And to the death of Fairy Tail!" Pantherlily then finished, unsheathing his sword and thrusting it in to the air as he did so, the soldiers letting out another roar of appreciation as they heard that.

"To the skies!" Pantherlily then shouted, a set of two massive, six foot long, white feathered wings, erupting from his back as he shot into the sky, the soldiers of their Legions following after him as he rocketed off in the direction of the desert, a blade in one hand and a fierce scowl on his face as he led his soldiers into battle.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? I hope you all enjoy it?**

 **I'm going to be honest I am getting a little bored of the Edolas Arc, so will endeavour to finish it in the next couple of chapters so I can progress the story, as at the moment I feel like I've spent a lot of time on just two arcs, and a minor one for Percy. After all development is good, but I think I need to progress the plot a lot more than I have done.**

 **So yeah, other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review, and prepare yourselves for the finale of this arc as things all start to come to ahead. That being said I am not planning on rushing anything, as I don't want to spoil what I have already done with a rushed and unsatisfied ending. Hint: canon Fairy Tail ending.**

 **Though that being said, the exciting news is that the Fairy Tail canon story is set to continue with a new story, entitled the hundred year quest. So that should hopefully be good. Hopefully they do it better justice than they did poor old Acnologia and Zeref, to villains with tonnes of potential, but who I personally felt were wasted.**

 **So yeah, hope you review and continue to read.**

 **Next stories to be update will either be my Naruto story: Dead Man Walking, or my Harry Potter/ DC story: Limitless.**

 **See you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So here is the next chapter of the God of Fairies, I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review. It was quite an interesting chapter to write, so I hope it comes out well.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail, as much as I would life to.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Today, is the day that we rout out the last of the Fairy Tail Guild, today is the day we wipe Dark Wizards from our world for good!" Pantherlily continued to shout, his visor raised, revealing his sharp teeth and whiskered muzzle as he glared harshly out at the soldiers, even as they heard the roar and bellow their appreciation._

 _"_ _To war! And to the death of Fairy Tail!" Pantherlily then finished, unsheathing his sword and thrusting it in to the air as he did so, the soldiers letting out another roar of appreciation as they heard that._

 _"_ _To the skies!" Pantherlily then shouted, a set of two massive, six foot long, white feathered wings, erupting from his back as he shot into the sky, the soldiers of their Legions following after him as he rocketed off in the direction of the desert, a blade in one hand and a fierce scowl on his face as he led his soldiers into battle._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 19**

 **( - )**

 **(In the tunnels below the Royal Palace)**

Running through the dark, dingy, labyrinthine like corridors beneath the Edolas Royal Palace, Percy, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel all followed Erza Knightwalker as she led the way through the many convoluted and winding underground hallways, leading the group of pissed of Fairy Tail mages towards Byro, the Kingdom's Chief Scientist's laboratory. With both Happy and Carla acting as look outs for the group as they flow far ahead and close to the ceiling, keeping their eyes out for any guards as they did so.

"So this Byro is the mastermind behind this Anima project then?" Percy asked as he easily kept pace with the quickly moving Erza, the group making good progress as they moved swiftly through the relatively unused passageways, no doubt due to their red haired guide, who seemed to know many of the secret passageways and shortcuts that ran through the palace. "The one responsible for this mess?"

"Well yes, or at least he was one of the ones responsible." Erza nodded, her lips tightening into a slight line as she glanced back at Percy, a slightly uncomfortable look on her face as she paused for a few moments, before with a sigh she continued. "But your counterpart in this world was also one of the ones involved, in fact he was the one who first theorized the existence of other worlds, and developed the technology to pierce the void between them, and all because he had some odd belief that there was something missing within himself, some void, some part of himself that did belong here, but somewhere else, on another world…"

"It sounds like the two of you were close." Perseus acknowledged, a curious expression on his face as he turned to look at the very familiar, but still very different, red head. His brow furrowing at the description of the Edolas version of himself, curious about the man's thought process.

"We were colleagues of sorts, or at least we were for just a year or so before he left the Kingdom and joined Fairy Tail." Erza nodded in response, before she paused, turning to look at Percy again. "But I wouldn't say we were ever friends, I mean Percy wasn't exactly the social type, though apparently he was a lot worse before his daughter was born."

"His daughter, you mean Wendy?" Percy pressed, aware as he did so, that the others were listening in now, or more precisely the Earthland Wendy, who unlike the others, save Natsu, wasn't even bothering to be subtle.

"Yes, Wendy." Erza nodded, before she glanced back and eyed the younger, Earthland version of Wendy curiously. "I take it that remains true regardless of what world you are from?"

"Apparently." Percy replied uncomfortably, not looking back at the younger girl as he instead forged on with this line of questioning, wanting to get as much information as he could. "Did you ever meet her mother?"

Erza's lips twitched upwards as she heard that. "Ahh I see, so that's what it is, that's why the brat is listening in and you're acting so uncomfortably. You didn't know she was your daughter when you came here, and now you're trying to work it out."

Perseus gave her a flat look at that, whilst Wendy frowned at the brat comment, but didn't say anymore as she instead continued to try and listen in.

In response to Percy's look, Erza stifled a laugh. "Well I'm afraid I can't tell you much about the Edolas Percy's wife. They weren't together when I knew him, I think she was dead, maybe in childbirth or something, and since the Wendy of this world is nearly the same age as me… well you can probably work out why I wouldn't know much more, after all I was a brat myself at the time."

Percy nodded at that with a frown, but didn't say anymore.

"So got anything else you want to ask?" Erza then continued, her amusement still clear to hear in her voice, her tone turning almost mocking and her eyes flashing with interest as they locked onto Percy's sea green ones.

"Yeah I've got something I want to ask you." Natsu suddenly spoke up, surprising the other two, as the otherwise silent Dragon Slayer intruded on their conversation without warning.

"And what's that Dragion?" Erza replied, an amused look on her face as she eyed the Fire Wizard, comparing this brash, confident Wizard, to the shy, demure, coward she knew him to be, or at least the version of this world to be.

"How did you become you? What went wrong in your life to make you this way?" Natsu forged on, not holding back on his bluntness, as he just asked Erza what had been on his mind ever since he had first met her.

"Ouch." Erza replied dryly, before she slowed down a little, taking a sudden right as she started leading them down a side tunnel. "Well it's pretty straight forward, my parents were murdered by Dark Wizards when I was younger, and I was made a ward of the state. The Headmaster of the orphanage recognised my innate gifts and recommended me to the military academy. There I proved myself early on, and quickly worked my way up the ranks, my natural skill with a blade, and talent with magic making it easy. Eventually the King recognised my worth and promoted me to be one of his Commanders, at just the tender age of eighteen."

"What that's it?" Natsu asked, blinking in surprise at that pretty roundabout summary of her life, one which had a similar beginning to the Erza he knew, whose own parent were killed when she was young, before going off on a rather simplistic tangent. As the Erza he knew had become a slave, after which she had been inspired into becoming a Guild Wizard, whilst this Erza had gone to an orphanage, before later being enrolled in the military.

"Yes, what did you think I went through? I was an orphaned child looked after by the state, who rose to prominence due to my skill." Erza replied blandly, a disinterested look on her face. "Sure I had an unpleasant start to life, but everything else was quite pleasant actually."

"Then why did you kill so many people, like the Fairy Tail wizards?" Lucy spoke up, her own confusion evident in her tone as she tried to understand the beautiful red head.

"Because they were Dark Wizards and enemies of the State." Erza shrugged, slowing down once again, before she stopped in front of a seemingly blank stretch of wall. "It wasn't personal, I mean sure I hate Dark Wizards, but for the most part I was just doing my duty, and what I thought was right for the good of the Kingdom."

"And you still think the same?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the almost nonchalant expression on Erza's face.

"The Wizards I killed had broken the rules, and were Dark Wizards." Erza began carefully, looking away from the wall and at the other Fairy Tail mages for a moment, the look on her face somewhat conflicted. "But looking back on it, I do have questions about how beneficial their deaths were for the Kingdom, as oppose to how beneficial they were for the King's own purposes."

Lucy and Natsu just looked confused at that answer, neither one of them knowing what exactly to say to it.

"Come on." Perseus suddenly interrupted, a note of impatience in his voice as he cut into the conversation, his gaze meeting Erza's for a moment, a hint of curiousity in his eyes, before he looked away.

"Right." Erza nodded, before she turned back to the wall and pushed an innocuous looking stone slab. With the slab moving inwards with a grating sound as she did so, before moments later the wall slid to the right, revealing a well-lit stone corridor. "This corridor will lead us directly to Byro's laboratory."

"Ok," Percy began with a nod, as he walked out into the corridor, before he looked at the others. "First we need to find this Byro and work out how to reverse the Anima process. After which Erza and I will head for the King's throne room, because that bastard needs to be dethroned."

"Ok and then what do we do?" Gajeel asked, a scowl on his face.

"You, or at least one of you, will wait in the Anima room, as if it works like I hope it will and reverses the process sending the lacrima and all of us back to Earthland then it needs to be protected." Percy replied with a shrug, his mind moving swiftly as he ran through all the options available to them. "As for the rest of you, you need to start disabling the Kingdoms laboratory and destroying all of their research, we can't allow them to make this machine again, or else the same thing will happen all over again."

"So we trash the lab then?" Natsu asked incredulously, surprised that he was actually being given permission to destroy something.

"You destroy everything but the Anima machine itself, yes." Perseus nodded. "That includes all their research journals and what not."

"We can do that." Gajeel nodded, "And then after that we just activate the machine and return home?"

"Well you'll probably need to get outside first as the Anima might turn into a vortex in the sky again, which wouldn't be a problem if it is, as then Carla, Happy and I can use our magic to get us up there." Percy replied with a nod of his head and a shrug, after all it was how they got here in the first place, it should work to return them home.

"But then if we turn the Anima machine on and then leave, what happens to the machine?" Lucy asked in confusion, happy that the plan was so simple, but still cautious as it all seemed to rely on a lot of variables going their way.

"I'll deal with it." Erza nodded from behind them.

"You would do that?" Wendy asked, finally speaking up for the first time in a while, her eyes fixed on the red head as Erza sent Perseus an odd look, one filled with a hint of apprehension.

Perseus cocked an eyebrow as he heard Erza's offer and saw the look on her face as she glanced over at him, with him having not expected her to volunteer like that, especially since she had been so adamant earlier that she was here for entirely self-serving reasons, not that he had fully believed that.

Erza shifted uncomfortably as she felt the group's attention on her, before she shrugged. "Call it penance, or whatever. I shouldn't have supported the King when he proposed to harvest people from your world for fuel, ok, so just think of this as me setting it right."

"So you feel guilty about helping the King with his Anima plan, but not as much about hunting down all those innocent mages." Lucy asked, once again confused by the red head and her motivations.

"Yes," Erza replied bluntly, not even bothering to explain herself to Lucy, as she instead met Perseus's gaze.

"Ok then." Percy nodded after a few moments, his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he looked around at the group, before he then glance down the corridor that led to Byro's laboratory. "It looks like we have a plan, so let's go!"

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime later)**

There was an intense look on Byro's face as he quickly strode through the palace's corridors, heading in the direction of his laboratory. The short squat man mumbling to himself as he did so, easily ignoring the two armoured guardsmen beside him as he thought back on all the things he still had to do, which was a lot.

What with the King wanting to activate the Anima machine again, yet this time upon an even grander scale, using all of the magic they had gathered from Earthland thus far to do so. With the intent of the next experiment being to steal an entire countries worth of magic.

All of which would be necessary if the King was to go through with his grand plan to destroy the Kingdom of Extalia, and harvest the magic of the Exceeds that dwelled there. With this not only allowing the King and his people to escape from under the Exceed's thumb, but also providing them with more magic, as the King was planning on capture some of the Exceeds and then breed them like cattle, providing themselves with an eternally source of magic, all of which would be farmed from the creatures that had once looked down upon them.

Of course to do that they needed to first conqueror Extalia and defeat the Exceeds, which considering the race's formidable strength and power, would require the Kingdom using everything they had at their disposal. Including their forbidden weapons, weapons which required massive amounts of magic to use.

For Byro it all seemed so unnecessary, after all with the Anima machine they could harvest magic from Earthland, a parallel world connected to Edolas at will, and indefinitely. Which they could space out, allowing for the infinite magic of that world to recharge before they took from it again. Or at least that was the idea both Percy and Byro had originally come up with decades ago when they first started working on the Anima project.

Of course the King had the final say on the matter, and he had chosen a different course, one which would allow them to provide their own magic without having to rely on another world. Which did make sense in a way, though Byro also suspected that a greater reason for this course of action was that the King had both control issues and an inferiority complex, which led to him hating the fact that the Exceeds, the stronger race, had both natural magic and were superior to the humans.

Byro too could understand his dislike of this fact, but unlike the King, he had come to terms with the fact that the human race was not the strongest on Edolas, and that they had to also share the world with the Exceeds. With the two races coming to an uneasy peace, both ruled over by the Exceed Queen, Shagotte, who held power over both life and death.

King Faust though, he wasn't content to just accept this reality, with him instead wanting to break the cycle and have it so the humans ruled this world with the Exceed being relegated to little more than cattle, cattle who existed to provide magic power for their betters, the humans.

Byro let out a tired sigh at that, things had changed a lot since he had first started working on the Anima plan all those years ago. Not that Byro could change anything now, even if he wanted to, no instead he would have to continue as is and make the best of the situation he had been placed in. Besides, it was better for his health not to rock the book.

It was with this in mind that Byro entered his laboratory, ignoring the fact that the guards who usually stood outside the door were not there. After all the King had order his Exceed Commander, Pantherlily, to wipe out the Fairy Tail Guild once and for all. So it was likely that the men who usually guarded his lab had been conscripted for that venture, not that it mattered. After all he dwelled within the heart of the palace, so the chances of anyone invading his laboratory were slim to none.

Ironically it was with this thought in mind that Byro stepped into his lab, grumbling all the while as he did so, only for him to find that he was not alone.

Not that he had long to ponder this, as moments later the guards on either side of him collapsed to the floor, their armoured forms making loud clanging sounds as they hit the stone floors, with the men either dead or unconscious, Byro couldn't tell for sure.

Instead his gaze flicked over those present in the room, including a blonde busty girl he recognised as the Dark Fairy Tail Wizard Lucy Ashely, as well as the pink haired coward Natsu Dragion, and strangely enough that nosey and annoying reporter, Gajeel, though just what he was doing here Byro didn't know, not that it would matter as they would all be killed for this transgression.

Of course there were others in the room, though their presences were far more concerning for Byro, as for one he could see that there were two Exceeds sat on his worktable, watching the ongoing proceedings with interest. Perhaps worse than that though were the two people he vaguely recognised, though they were much younger than they should be.

With one of them being his old partner and former friend, Percy Jackson, a very intelligent man, but not a great warrior by any means, that being said he was still dangerous. Which was why Byro wasn't surprised that he was getting distinctly dangerous vibes from the black haired, green eyed man as he raised his hand, a look of faint concertation on his face. With the man's daughter, Wendy, standing beside him, only this Wendy looked to be in her very early teens, a far cry from the older, beautiful and more mature woman, and deadly Wizard, that she had grown up to be.

"What the hell are yo-" Byro began to say, his pale skin turning a mottled red in anger as he instantly reacted to the intruders, his hand immediately plunging into his robes as he made to pull out some vials of magical potion, potion which he would drink, and then use to crush these foolish interlopers. After all, old friend or not, Percy and his daughter were now Dark Wizards, and enemies to the Kingdom.

Only for Byro to freeze midsentence and instead fall to the ground, as a heavy blow suddenly struck him in the back of the head. His blurred eyes shifting to his attacker as he felt himself getting turned over and saw his attacker step through the doorway after him, after which he felt hands starting to rootle about in his robes and taking away his potions. His gaze sharpening a few moments later, as the pain on the back of his head turned into just a dull throb.

"Erza…" Byro muttered, his brow furrowed in confusion as he saw Erza Knightwalker, the missing in action army commander, take the last of his potions away, before she then pocketed them. "W-why?"

"Because I'm choosing the winning side." The red head replied dismissively, before she nodded to Percy. "He's all yours."

"Thanks." Percy replied dryly, before he reached down and grabbed Byro by his robes, hoisting him off the ground with ease, before he then slammed him into one of the laboratory walls, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"So what are you going to do?" Lucy asked nervously from where she was leaning against one of the worktables.

"I'm going to interrogate him of course." Percy replied brusquely, his sea green eyes boring into Byro, as Erza, her job now done fully entered the room, her spear leaning on her shoulder as she look over at the two downed guards.

"Oi, shit for brains, are these two alive?" Erza asked curiously as she poked one of the guardsmen with her foot.

Percy cocked an eyebrow at the 'shit for brains' comment, his lips quirking as the woman was obviously feeling comfortable enough with him now to be insulting him, before he glanced over at them. "They're alive, I just cut their necks slightly with water blades and then redirected the flow of blood from their brains, and knocked them out. As long as you staunch the bleeding they should be fine."

"Hmm, ok." Erza nodded, before she stepped over them and continued into the room. "Though I didn't know you could control someone's blood?"

"Once I get passed the natural barrier of the skin, and overpower a person's natural resistance to magic I can." Percy replied easily, not too bothered about sharing his technique with those present, besides the people of Edolas didn't have the same magic resistance as those of Earthland, which made doing this even easier, one cut and they were his.

"Well that's bullshit, it's kind of cheating don't you think." Erza continued to talk, before she turned and leaned against the same worktable as Wendy. "By the way, Wendy, you use Healing Magic don't you? Do you fancy helping those two guards?"

"Ermm, ok" Wendy said softly, nodding her head in reply before she stumbled forwards, her hands glowing green as she started repairing the shallow cut on both of the guardsmen's necks.

"Thanks Wendy." Percy said a slight smile on his face as he gave Wendy a nod, only for the girl to go slightly pink in the face, before she looked away awkwardly. "And Erza, a fight is not a game there is no such thing as cheating when you're fighting for your life, remember that."

"Can you two stop chatting please?!" Gajeel suddenly snapped angrily from one side, the dark haired man's patience wearing thin as he just wanted this shit to be over and done with so he could go back to Earthland and forget this bullshit ever happened.

"You, you're all from Earthland aren't you?" Byro, now mostly recovered from the blow to his head, suddenly spoke out. The haggard old man licking his lips nervously as he felt Percy, or rather the Earthland Percy's gaze land on him, remembering as he so did the story Sugarboy had told the King before he was imprisoned. "I had heard it was a parallel world, and that some of you were running about, but I had never thought I would see someone from that world in person."

"No you just prefer them in lacrima form don't you." Percy stated bluntly, his lips quirking downwards now and his jaw clenching slightly, a flash of anger passing though his sea green eyes. "Speaking of which, you're going to tell me how to reverse the Anima process and return my friends back to normal, and then how to return us to Earthland."

"Am I now?" Byro sneered in response, regaining some of his confidence now he realised that this was not the Percy he knew. "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I will make you wish you'd never been born." Percy once again said bluntly, his sea green eyes not wavering for a second as they continued to bore into Byro, the air around him suddenly feeling heavy, even as a light tremor passed through the room.

Around the room Natsu, Lucy and Wendy shifted uncomfortably, none of them particularly liking the idea of torture, or whatever Percy was planning on doing. After all it wasn't really in there nature, as fighting an opponent head on was one thing, but killing and going out of your way to hurt someone, that was another thing entirely.

Byro paused as he heard that, a sudden shiver of fear running down his spine as he locked gazes with Percy. His previous thoughts on how this young man could be like his mild mannered Edolas self, only more inexperienced, disappearing, as he instead found himself looking into the eyes of a killer, one who he could tell would do anything to protect those he cared about, the eyes of a wolf, a born predator, and pack animal.

"Now as cliché as it may be, we can do this one of two ways. It can be the easy way, where you tell me and l don't break you. Or it can be the hard way where you tell me after I start to make your blood boil, or I cause the blood vessels in your head to shrink and then expand. Both of which are agonizing, trust me." Percy then commented, his tone light, but his eyes flashing with barely contained power and fury.

Byro paled slightly as he heard Percy's words, his eyes shifting from Percy to the other wizards in the room, desperately searching for an escape or a way out, only for him to come up with nothing.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But if you reverse the Anima that will suck all the magic out of Edolas, it'll destroy us!" Byro finally replied, his fear and concern for his own safety overtaking his loyalty to the Kingdom and the King, Faust.

Erza shifted as she heard that, her eyes widening as she looked from Percy to Byro, her grip on her spear tightening as she did so.

"I'll take it into consideration, now tell me where the machine is and how to reverse it!" Percy continued, his gaze still locked on Byro, daring the wrinkled old man to lie to him.

Byro grit his teeth at that, before he sighed in defeat, "Ok, I'll tell you everything."

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime Later)**

Walking out of Byro's laboratory ten minutes later, the group of Fairy Tail wizards, and Erza Knightwalker, quickly began heading in the direction of the Anima machine, before pausing when they found themselves at a sudden crossroads in the corridor.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Natsu asked, slamming his flaming fist together as he did so, his eyes locked on Percy as he waited for the leader of the group to tell them what he wanted.

"Right, so Lucy, Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel, I want you to head for the Anima machine. Take out this Hughes guy guarding it and secure it. Take out any guard you come across when heading there too, Erza and I will meet you there after we finish our task." Perseus said brusquely, gesturing off in the direction that the machine lay as he did so. With him knowing as he did that Byro hadn't lied to him about what he knew, after all Erza had confirmed the location of the Anima machine, and the cowardly, self-serving man surely knew the consequences of lying to them. Plus once he was in control of someone's blood, he could feel their heart beating as it boomed the life giving liquid around the body.

"And that task is?" Gajeel grunted, not all that adverse to getting away from Percy and actually cutting loose for once.

"We're going to go for the King," Percy said after a pause, not expanding on the point as he did so. "It shouldn't take us long, just make sure Natsu doesn't damage the Anima machine."

"Oi!" Natsu shouted, a slight scowl on his face. "I know not to wreck it."

"We'll make sure." Lucy then said nodding her head as she did so, before she gestured for the others to follow her. "Come on let's go."

"Right." Wendy said with a nod, before Lucy ran off down the corridor, the blue haired girl pursuing her as she did so, with Gajeel then following along after them, after grunting a 'see you later' at Percy and Erza first. With Natsu giving Percy a final nod before doing the same, yelling gleefully as he did so, forgetting for the moment that they were supposed to be being subtle.

Watching them go, Percy paused for a moment before he headed down a different corridor, this one leading directly to the throne room, and the King.

"So you're going to go ahead with your plan then?" Erza said quietly from where she was walking next to Percy, looking sideways at the taller man as she did so.

"What, you mean dethroning the King?" Percy asked, shifting his gaze over to the red head as he did so, once again struck by just how similar she was to the Erza he knew, yet also how different.

"No, I mean reversing the Anima and draining all the magic from Edolas. Surely you know that by doing that you will destroy this world." Erza shot back at him, the slightest hint of aggression entering her voice now, as she clenched her spear tighter.

"It won't destroy Edolas." Percy said after a few moments, before he stopped and fully faced Erza, locking eyes with her as he did so. "I originally grew up in a society that couldn't use magic, and they had gotten along fine for millennia without it. With the society I grew up in using the world's other resources and technology to live a life just as comfortable as the one you have here."

Erza frowned as she heard that. "You're not from Earthland?"

"No, I come from a different world." Percy replied after a few moments of silence.

"Then how can you use magic?" Erza asked bluntly, her expression not changing.

"The world I came from, it did have magic and gods, but the society I was born into, the vast majority of the world's population, they didn't even know that kind of thing existed, and weren't dependent on it." Percy replied after a few more moments, knuckling his head as he tried to get his words out in a way Erza would understand. "Already Edolas has begun to get used to the lack of magic, with their technology advancing way ahead of Earthland's to compensate for that. Which is why I am going through with my plan. Edolas will survive, and although it may be hard in the beginning they will go onto thrive, even without magic."

"Is that why you left Byro alive then, and didn't destroy the laboratory like you said you would?" Erza said after a few moments of silence, her frown lessening, as it instead morphed into a more thoughtful look.

Percy smiled slightly at that. "You noticed that."

Erza nodded in response, but didn't smile herself. "So will that be it then, you kill the King and then leave, taking all the magic from this world with you, abandoning m-, us, and just hoping that we'll get back on our feet someday."

Percy tilted his head as he heard that. "You don't like my plan?"

"I didn't say that." Erza replied quickly, before pausing. "I accept that Edolas might eventually be fine without magic. As you say it'll be hard at first, but it'll be possible."

"Yes, and with people like Percy and the Fairy Tail Guild around things will start to get back on track. The people of this world, outside of the capital at least, will no longer have to live in fear of the King, a new era will begin on this world. An era which I am sure will become Edolas's golden age." Percy replied after a few moments of thought, a genuine smile creeping across his face now as he reached out and clasped Erza's shoulder. "Trust me, the unknown might be scary. It might feel like you're at the edge of a cliff and looking down into a chaotic void. But if you take the leap you may find that it was the best thing you ever did."

Erza frowned slightly at Percy's odd choice of analogy, her face scrunching up cutely as she looked at him curiously. "You sound as if you're speaking from experience?"

"How do you think I came to be in Earthland to begin with? I took the leap, and looking back now, it was the best thing I ever did. Sure I miss the people I once knew, but I have since gone on to meet new people, people who I came to love." Percy continued quietly, his tone taking on a softer quality, as he thought back on the terror of being alone in Tartarus, and of all he had experienced since then, both the highs and the lows.

Erza's cheeks went a little pink as she saw the look in his eyes, and felt the warmth of his hand as it squeezed her shoulder for a moment, before releasing it

"Now come on, we've got a tyrannical King to overthrow." Percy then said with a quick smile, extending a hand out to her as he did so.

Erza's cheeks continued to pink as she saw this, before she looked away and took his hand, almost demurely, taking the leap. "Alright then, let's go."

"Good." Percy said with a grin, before he continued down the corridor, pulling Erza after him for a few moments, before he let go of her hand when she started to willingly follow him.

"You're still a shit head though." Erza muttered from behind him, quite red in the face as they continued down the hall, heading in the direction of King Faust.

 **( - )**

 **(Outside of the Royal City)**

"Lord Pantherlily!" An Edolesian soldier called out from his mount, his voice barely audible over the winds as the flock of Legion continued their flight.

From the head of the group, Pantherlily turned his head, his lip curling upwards, revealing a set of sharp teeth as he looked at the solider for a moment, before he saw he was pointing down toward the ground. With Pantherlily's cat like eyes following the man's arm, before locking onto what he was gesturing at, a large tree like structure, one which had windows and a large orange banner overhead which said 'Fairy Tail'.

"We've found the Fairy Tail Guild!" The soldier then continued, stating the obvious as he did so.

"Begin the descent, we've found our quarry!" Pantherlily roared out, gaining the attention of the rest of the mounted army as he gripped the reigns of his Legion and led the charge. The hundred or so giant grey beast descending toward the ground, even as the dozens of airships behind them altered their course. The Edolesian army now closing in on their foe.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think of the chapter? The Edolas Arc is slowly wrapping up as all the players move towards their final places. Which I am kind of glad about, as I kind of feel I spent a little too long on this arc, and as such want to move the story on, still I am not rushing. Though the next chapter will likely conclude this arc, with some fast paced action and what not.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you all leave a review and continue to support this story. Also if you have time I would love it if you give my other stories ago.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So hey all, here is the next chapter and the last one of the Edolas Arc. I hope you all enjoy it, I only wrote it today and have only proof read it once, so there might be one or two mistakes I missed. Either way I hope you all like it a leave a nice big review, I love reading them. Plus for those that are interested I have put a favourite character list on my bio for Fairy Tail, some of whom may be having a large impact as the story progresses.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _From the head of the group, Pantherlily turned his head, his lip curling upwards, revealing a set of sharp teeth as he looked at the solider for a moment, before he saw he was pointing down toward the ground. With Pantherlily's cat like eyes following the man's arm, before locking onto what he was gesturing at, a large tree like structure, one which had windows and a large orange banner overhead which said 'Fairy Tail'._

 _"_ _We've found the Fairy Tail Guild!" The soldier then continued, stating the obvious as he did so._

 _"_ _Begin the descent, we've found our quarry!" Pantherlily roared out, gaining the attention of the rest of the mounted army as he gripped the reigns of his Legion and led the charge. The hundred or so giant grey beast descending toward the ground, even as the dozens of airships behind them altered their course. The Edolesian army now closing in on their foe._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 20**

 **( - )**

 **(In the throne room of the Royal Palace)**

"What is going on out there?! Where is Byro? What is the progress of the plan?!" King Faust demanded angrily, his face scrunched up in irritation as he glared around his large, throne room, his gaze flickering over the dozen or so armed and armoured guards around him, and at his messenger Coco. All of them twitching and at the sharpness in his voice, and the look of fury in his eyes.

"Well!" Both anger and confusion tinged the King's tone as he tried to work out what was going on, after all it felt like everything was spiralling out of control. He had sent Pantherlily and most of his army off to wipe out the Fairy Tail Guild, and had sent his Chief Scientist, Byro, to set up the Anima machine to start draining Earthland of more magical power, an entire countries worth this time, if not more. A quantity that should be more than enough to begin his plan to grind the Exceeds under his heel, and provide the Kingdom with a source of infinite magic.

Despite the importance of everything that was going on however, he had heard nothing from any of his commanders, or their lieutenants. In fact everything had been silent, from all fronts, and he had no idea how anything was progressing. Had Byro turned on the machine and begun the process of draining the parallel world of Earthland of magic? Had Pantherlily wiped out the last facet of resistance, Fairy Tail? Had Erza Knightwalker been found, or was she dead in a ditch somewhere? He was blind to the on goings in his Kingdom, and he hated it!

"Coco you idiot girl! Go find out what is happening, I demand to know!" Faust shouted, his gaze locking onto the younger girl, who flinched at the sound of his voice, before she scuttled off to fulfil his orders.

"Y-yes your Majesty!" Coco replied shakily, before she gladly dashed away, bursting through the doors at the far end of the cavernous throne room, thankful to be away from the brooding and unpredictable King.

King Faust scowled at that, even as he began to drum his fingers on the arm of his throne impatiently. With Sugarboy in jail, awaiting his punishment for his failure, and with Knightwalker missing presumed dead, he now only had three lieutenants left. Byro, his Chief Scientist, who was currently operating the Anima machine. Hughes one of his military Commanders, the one who was currently overseeing the forces left in the Capital City and protecting the Anima machine, which was especially important with the plan being so close to completion. And then there was Pantherlily, a filthy Exceed, but a capable and loyal solider, one of his most powerful ones, who at that moment was exterminating the last forces of resistance in the Kingdom.

That was the hierarchy, there were no nobles, not after he had them purged several years ago, nor was there any body of representatives, councillors or advisers. No, he had had them all executed, imprisoned or imprisoned several years ago, when he had begun campaign to wipe out the Wizarding Guild, and their flagrant use of magic. Something that had not gone down well, which had led to him having to take a hard-line, and centralise power.

No, nowadays the Kingdom was under martial law and entirely ruled by Faust, and governed by the five lieutenants under him, two of whom were now gone. Sure he had plenty of other servants, the soldiers that fought for him, and the government officials that went about implementing his policies and fulfilling his orders, but no for the most part the Kingdom revolved around himself and five other people.

Faust preferred it that way as it meant that he could keep a close eye on those who might attempt to depose him, or threaten his rule, and it also meant that the political, economic and military power of the Kingdom was entirely centralised in the Capital City, and under his iron fisted rule, however now, with two of his lieutenants dead or imprisoned, the system was now beginning to fall apart, and he felt like he was losing control, and at the most inopportune time too.

It was as that thought was going through his mind, that he was distracted by a loud commotion outside of the throne room, consisting of shouting and the clashing of metal. With Faust's dark eyes flicking over to the large double doors in confusion, after all Coco couldn't possibly be back yet, nor did it sound like the hyperactive girl running around like an idiot.

Faust's confusion however soon turned into shock and anger though, as the disturbance became louder and his soldiers outside began shouting louder. Before moments later the doors to the throne room exploded open, and the two heavy, oaken doors were torn off of their hinges and sent flying through the air, before they slammed into the stone floor, a half dozen armoured bodies smashing into the floor with them.

A chorus of groans and cries of pain following after the deafening sound of the doors hitting the floor, as armoured bodies clattered across the stone floor.

Looking up in shock, Faust's eyes locked on the two people that caused the disturbance, both of whom confidently walked into the throne room. One of them a striking and familiar red head, who was dressed in a dark and somewhat revealing outfit, with the beautiful woman wielding an incredibly powerful magical spear as well. The other figure was an equally familiar looking man with thick black hair, piercing green eyes, and an amused smile on his face. The man in question wearing a set of casual clothing, and a pair of swords on his belt, one of which was a glowing golden sword, whilst the other, the King recognised as Rosa Esparda, Sugarboy's old sword.

"Percy! Erza!" Faust snapped, his gaze flicking to Percy, who looked to have not aged a day since he had worked for Faust some ten years or so ago as his Chief Engineer, in fact he looked even younger then back then, which was impossible. Then after that Faust looked over to Erza, his loyal subordinate, and one of his fiercest warriors, who had now apparently betrayed. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Well I would have thought that was obvious." Percy replied dryly, his tone of voice somewhat harder and harsher than Faust remembered, his sea green eyes glowing faintly in the dimly lit room, which caused a sudden shiver of fear run down his spine. "We're here to kill you!"

Faust opened his mouth several times at that admission, his now wide, bloodshot eyes flicking from the smirking Erza, to the amused looking Percy, and then over at the still groaning soldier that were scattered around the floor at their feet, and his other guards, all of whom were tightly gripping their weapons.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Kill them!" Faust snapped, standing up in his throne now as he screamed at his soldiers, his voice pitching slightly in his rage as he thrust his finger in the intruder's direction.

His soldiers all roared at that, before they levelled their spears and charged the duo head on. His guards may not be the strongest, not when compared to his commanders, but at least they were loyal.

Not that Faust paid them much attention, after all he had no doubts that Erza Knightwalker would make quick work of his guards, as she had been one of his most deadly warriors for a reason. On top of which this Percy look alike was giving off a dangerous vibe. So yes, Faust didn't believe his men stood a chance at actually killing the duo, but they could create a distraction, and buy Faust time to escape and get to his ultimate weapon, the Dorma Anim, his heavily magic consuming weapon of mass destruction.

Of course not everything went to plan, because as Faust turned to flee the room, he was shocked to find a spear of ice protruding out of his gut, with blood welling around the wound, and spraying out, spattering the floor with crimson specks, staining his fine clothing as he stumbled forwards, a sudden agonizing pain spreading from his back to his front.

"Wha…" Faust gasped out as he turned around, his knees giving way as he collapsed to the ground, his watering and pain filled eyes flicking over to the rest of the throne room where he could see Erza wiping some blood off of her spear, a bored look on her face as she stood over the dead, dying and crippled bodies of his guards.

After which Faust's now blurred gaze flicked over to his apparent killer Percy, who in the time it had taken Faust to realise his predicament had come up behind him, his green eyes looking down at him dispassionately, his hand still extended, a film of misty, icy air slowly dispersing from around it.

"H-how…?" Faust gasped out, blood still pouring down from his wound, staining his clothing crimson, and spilling onto the stone floor, pooling around him. He was dying, he knew that much. "Y-you're not Percy…"

"Not the one you knew." Percy replied softly, before he swiped his hand through the air, a blade of water coalescing in the air around his hand as he did so, before with a single swish he beheaded the King. With there being no pomp or pageantry to the tyrants end, just a swish of his hand, a slight exertion of power and the King of Edolas was dead, his reign of terror ending with almost embarrassing ease.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Erza said abruptly as she finished cleaning her spear and walked over to Percy, her gaze lingering on the body of her former Master, before she looked away, not all that concerned with the death of Edolas' mad and unstable King. Which was odd considering she had spent the better part of her life serving him.

"He had no magic, or a weapon." Percy shrugged, before he turned to walk away. "And I wasn't foolish enough to allow him to go and get one. The man was dangerous, far too dangerous to be left alive, and who knows what weapons or mischief he had stashed away. Better to give him a swift end here and now, then deal with whatever chaos he causes later."

"He was a mad, old tyrant." Erza nodded, as she made to follow after Percy. "But he wasn't stupid, I just expected more from him."

"Well maybe if we gave him a chance to prepare he could have done, but again that would have been naive and foolish." Percy replied before he left the throne room, leaving the dead King and his dead and dying guards behind him as he did so. "Now come on, let's get to the Anima chamber before that idiot Natsu breaks it."

"Is he really that bad?" Erza asked sceptically as she continued to trail after the older man, both of them passing the score of dead, dying and injured guards as they did so.

"Oh you have no idea." Percy sighed, a hint of resignation in his voice now.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in the Palace)**

"Come on, we need to keep going!" Lucy shouted as she ran alongside her Celestial Spirits, Taurus and Virgo, a whip in her hand as the three of them fought through a crowd of armoured Edolasian soldiers. The three of them ploughing through the mass of soldiers filling the corridor as they fought their way to the Anima machine.

With Gajeel and Natsu storming ahead of her, the two of them driving through scores of soldiers, both of them drawing on their Dragon Slayer magic as they burnt and smashed anything that got in their way. The two of them, as well as Lucy and her Celestial Spirits easily driving the numerous soldiers back, as they forced their way through the densely packed corridor, and over to the large chamber, where they could just about see the Anima machine.

It had been close to ten minutes now since the group had rounded the corner and run into the several platoons of soldiers that were protecting the all-important Anima machine, the group of soldiers all being led by a somewhat extravagant looking man who as wearing a long, billowing, white cloak, elegant clothing, and had dark blue coloured hair with a white strip running through it.

With this man, the soldier's commander, Hughes, having stayed towards the back of the group, a wand like object in his hand. One which he used to control his surroundings as he bombarded the group with fallen bits of rubble and tapestries, which he had manipulated to take on the form of fists.

On top of that the man's magical weapon seemed to extend to allowing him to control the armour of his fallen soldiers, as for everyone Natsu, Lucy and Gajeel defeated, the same soldier was forced to his feet, regardless of the man inside the armours state, as it instead started flailing and attacking the Fairy Tail mages with wild abandon.

It had trapped the group in somewhat of a stalemate as this Hughes character was controlling the surrounding corridor, and the armour of his soldiers, animating them to attack the group continuously, no matter how many times the group of Fairy Tail mages slapped them down and drove through them.

"We're working on it!" Gajeel growled in response, before he bull-rushed a group of soldiers, his flesh taking on the consistency of iron, and his two fists turning into spiked hammers as he smashed soldiers aside, aiming to shatter the armour so Hughes could no longer animate it. The anger prone Iron Dragon Slayer, weathering the weak attacks the soldiers threw back at him, as their weapons bounced off of him, or just missed entirely, with Gajeel being too fast and too durable for them to easily deal with.

"It's that Hughes guy!" Natsu shouted, his fist completely on fire as he threw blasts of fire at the soldiers trying to encircle him, spinning as he did so, his feet dancing across the floor as he landed several kicks into the guts of those who came too close. "We need to take him down first, or wait for him to run out of magic!"

Lucy grit her teeth at that, even as she lashed out with her whip, catching one of the soldiers around his leg, before she pulled and knocked him onto his arse, just in time for him to fall down a hole Virgo created in the floor, the three of them, Virgo, Lucy and Taurus, having gotten into a system of trapping the soldiers, so as to stop them from attacking them.

For the three Fairy Tail mages the most annoying thing about this whole situation, was that most of the soldiers were unconscious or no longer wanted to fight anymore by this point, with them only being driven on by their implacable, and callous master, Hughes, and his controlling magic. Were it not for him, then they would have already broken through to the machine and be in the process of reversing it, and returning them, and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild back home.

Fortunately though the Fairy Tail group had a secret weapon, and that was Wendy Marvel. Someone who Hughes had overlooked, with him being so distracted holding off Lucy, Gajeel and Natsu. All of which had allowed the small, blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer, with the help of her flying companion, Carla, to fly far above the battle, following the high ceiling of the hallway. Which in turn had allowed the young girl and her white cat to hover a dozen or so feet above the still distracted and smirking Hughes.

Without a word, Wendy sent her fighting comrades a single look, noticing as she did how hard they were working to draw Hughes attention to them, even as they fought the never-ending mass of soldiers. After which, her teeth gritted and her fist clenched into fists, the blue haired Dragon Slayer dropped, wind erupting from her body and enshrouding it entirely as she shot down towards Hughes, her leg extending as she made to slam her foot into his head in a perfect crescent kick.

"What?!" Hughes shouted as he heard a sudden whistling above him, his smirk vanishing as he tore his eyes away from the ongoing battle, and instead looked up in surprise. His dark eyes widening as he saw a blue haired girl shooting through the air towards him. The girl moving at such high speeds, that he had only just had the chance to raise his wand, before she slammed into him.

The girl's wind enshrouded foot slamming into the side of his head with the force of a freight train, blasting him to one side as she did so, his skull partially fractured as he slammed into a nearby wall, several ribs breaking as he did so, before he then crumpled to the floor in a broken and battered heap, his breathing now ragged, as darkness consumed him and he slipped out of consciousness.

The clatter of armour being the last thing he heard before he passed out, as nearly a hundred of his soldiers collapsed to the floor, his magical control of their armour broken, which led to their battered and unconscious bodies giving out of them as they collapsed, like puppets which had just had their strings cut.

"Way to go Wendy!" Natsu shouted as he saw this, before both he and Gajeel bulled forward, smashing into the few remaining soldiers and knocking them down to join their fellows, even as Wendy's feet once again touched the floor. The blue haired girl's eyes fixing on the slumped over, bleeding Hughes, as she heard his pained groan and saw his ragged breathing. With this being the first time she had ever seriously injured someone, or at least that she knew of.

"Hey Wendy are you ok?" Lucy muttered as she walked over to the seemingly shell-shocked Wendy, putting her arm around the younger girl as she did so, somewhat understanding the thoughts swirling around the blue haired girl's mind.

"Ermm, yeah, fine. I'm just…, well I've never…" Wendy stuttered out uncertainly, as she looked up at Lucy.

"It'll be fine, he'll be aching for a few days but he'll live." Lucy said softly, picking up on the younger girl's worries before she began to lead her away, heading to the now undefended chamber as she did so, even as Gajeel and Natsu finished knocking out, or incapacitating the remaining soldiers, the two of them guarding their backs and watching out for the two girl's as they did so.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

Running towards the Anima chamber, both Percy and Erza passed the mounds of burnt, battered, groaning and moaning soldiers, both of them hurrying through the double doors at the end of the corridor and into the Anima chamber as they did so, where the two of them could see Lucy, Carla and Wendy fiddling around with the machine, whilst Natsu, Gajeel and Happy stood guard.

"Good you managed to get to the Anima machine." Percy said as he entered the room, his sea green eyes automatically flicking around, searching for danger before they settled on the group of his Guild mates in the centre, his gaze lingering a moment longer on Wendy, before he looked to Lucy. "Have you got it working yet?"

"Nearly, I've reversed all the settings, I think we just need to turn it on." Lucy replied a relieved smile on her face as she looked up at Percy. "Have you done…, well, I mean have you finished whatever it was you were going to do to the King?"

Percy nodded curtly at that. "His reign of tyranny is over, he won't be massacring or oppressing anyone else."

Lucy gulped at that, realising what he meant, before she shared an uncomfortable look with Natsu, neither of them being all that sure about the whole killing their enemy's thing. Gajeel however just shrugged it off, he might not like Percy that much, but he understood when it was necessary to kill, even if it was unpleasant. As for Wendy, well she thankfully remained oblivious to the ongoing conversation as she and Carla both continued to fiddle around with the Anima machine, making sure that the settings were right.

Ignoring the others Percy wandered over to the machine, his gaze flicking over the complicated console, and all the intricate circuits, before his gaze instead went down to the tube full of liquefied Ethernano he could see at the bottom of the machine, after which he then looked up at the metal pole protruding from the machine and pointing up at the sky.

With Percy's gaze then locking onto a spiral like hatch on the dome like ceiling above him. One which obviously opened when the machine was active, no doubt letting the beam of energy the machine let loose, or whatever it was it created, free, so it could make a portal in the sky and suck up all the magic from either Edolas or Earthland.

"If everyone is ready to head home, then alright then let's turn it on." Percy said simply, even as he looked around and checked that everyone that was present was ready to go. After all with the King dead, and a way back home with all of their friends in tow, they no longer had a reason to stick around.

The others all nodded at that, all of them by this point sick and tired of being in this foreign land, and angsting to be back in Earthland, and once again in Magnolia Town, back in the comforting and familar company of their fellow Guild mates.

"Wait, that's it?" Erza suddenly said loudly, the red head's voice as strong as ever, but also holding a slight note of hurt and shock in it. "You're just going to fuck off and leave without a word?"

The assembled group all turned to her as she said that. A slightly confused frown on Natsu's face as he looked at her, as if he had forgotten about the red head and wasn't sure what to really say to her now. Lucy and Wendy however just looked a little guilty, as Knightwalker, for all the bad she had apparently done here in Edolas, had helped them a lot, and had been nothing but amicable, even if she had been slightly foul mouthed and abrupt, since they had met her.

As for Gajeel, well he just grunted in response, before he looked away, not really that bothered about the red head. In fact she meant about as much to him as her Earthland counterpart, he didn't know either of them that well, and so wasn't really bothered what happened. Sure if they were in danger he would help, but otherwise, he honestly didn't give a damn.

As for Percy, he merely tilted his head to the side curiously, a slight smile playing around his lips. "Well I asked if everyone was ready, and we've not really got any other reason to stay…"

"Well what about me? I thought…, well I thought we were becoming friends. And you're not even going to say bye?!" Erza snapped, her face flushing almost as red as her hair as she saw those gathered around her, looking at her, before she shook off her embarrassment, and locked eyes with Percy. Her confused and conflicted brown eyes boring into his amused sea green ones.

It was as she did so, that Erza felt a lance of hurt shoot through her. She had never really been close to anyone before, she was orphaned young and had no family left at all, and at the academy her excellence had led to her excelling rapidly, alienating all her classmates. And whilst acting as one of the King's Army Commanders, she had been far above the level of the common soldier, too far to socialise with them, or at least not without her fellow Commander's scorning her.

As for her fellow Commanders, and Byro, well she had hated all of them. Hughes had been arrogant and sadistic, Sugarboy had been annoying and self-righteous, Pantherlily had been curt, dismissive and aggressive, and Byro had been creepy and lecherous. She didn't like a single one of them, and as for the King, well he had been her superior, and had been somewhat unstable and unpredictable.

Either way she had gone through her entire life without making any real connections, be they friendly, familial, or romantic. Nor had she ever really felt the desire to, at least until she had met Percy. Someone who was stronger than her, but not wantonly cruel or aggressive. Instead he was pragmatic and somewhat sarcastic, and treated her like he would anyone else, neither being intimidated by her, nor hating her, but instead he was entirely neutral in how he dealt with her, treating her based on who she was as a person, and not on her abilities or her reputation.

It had been refreshing, and in spite of herself, she had found herself growing fond of the sarcastic and cynical older man.

"Well I had assumed you would be coming with us." Percy replied with a shrug and a slight smile.

"Eh!?" The surrounding wizards all exclaimed, including Erza.

"Wait what you were going to bring her back with us?" Natsu shouted, looking from Erza to Percy in shock. "What about Erza, our Erza?"

"I'm sure they'll get along." Percy shrugged, before a thoughtful look passed across his face. "I think…"

"B-but you can't just bring her back with us! She has no magic?!" Lucy shouted, now quite confused herself.

Percy nodded at that before he clicked his fingers. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. Hey Lucy do you still have those X-balls?"

"Ermm yeah…" Lucy replied, before she pulled the bottle of grey pills out of her pocket and handed them over. "Why?"

"Because." Percy began as he opened the bottle and swallowed one of the pills, after which he handed another one over to the still blankly staring Erza Knightwalker. "I've worked out what the X-balls do. These pills, they contain highly condensed Ethernano, basically it contains magical particles which infuses into every cell of your body, supercharging them so to speak, which works regardless of whether or not you have inherent magic. I mean don't get me wrong, the effects are only temporary and she won't be able to wield magic like any of you. But it will still infuse her with magic and pull her into the portal like the rest of us."

Taking the pill Erza stared at it blankly, before she looked over at Percy, her eyes hardening as she did so, and irritation building up within her. "You could have asked you know!? I could have had other things going for me here, and might not have wanted to come with you!?"

That was a lie and she knew it, even so she was irritated with his assumption.

"Well I'm giving you a choice now, take the pill and come to Earthland with us, or don't take the pill and stay here." Percy shrugged, before he smiled at the scowling red head.

Gazing at the pill for a moment, Erza needed barely a few seconds to decide.

"Well then, let's go!" Percy said with a nod.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in Edolas)**

Letting out a bellow of anger, Pantherlily slammed into the scowling Percy, the two of them trading blows as they rapidly and fiercely fenced back and forwards. The giant Exceed snarling as he hacked and slashed with his giant sword, holding the smaller human off, even as the man's blue haired brat, Wendy, attacked him from one side, and the equally annoying and vicious blonde, Lucy Ashely, lashed out at him with his whip. The three of them matching the fierce Exceed warrior, holding him off, even if they were not able to defeat him, or hurt the vicious, larger being.

As this was going on, similar fights and duels were going on all across the field of battle, as the Fairy Tail Guild and the Royal Army clashed. The Dark Guild holding their own for the moment as the quality of their members stood strong against the sheer number of soldiers, a stalemate that was swiftly coming to an end as the Edolasian soldiers brought their full numbers to bear.

"Just surrender Fairy Tail scum, surrender and I will make your deaths quick!" Pantherlily snarled as he slashed out with his sword, his blade a blur, and his claws extending from his free hand as he knocked Percy to the floor as he did so, his feline eyes flashing with rage and barely contained hatred. As he leapt forward knocking Lucy and Wendy to one side, his sword extended to finish the middle aged Guild Master off.

However before he could land the final strike, Pantherlily let out a distinctly unmanly yowl, as he suddenly felt a tugging in his midriff, before somehow he was wrenched into the air, his sword almost falling from his hand, before he gripped it tighter, even as he flailed and tried to get free of the invisible grip holding him, a pair of massive white wings erupting from his back as he did so.

"What! What is this?!" Pantherlily roared as he swung his sword around, before freezing as he saw glowing streams of energy passing by him, the energy coming from the weapons and armour of the surrounding wizards and soldiers, from the Fairy Tail Guild Hall itself and even from the land.

All around the battlefield men and women stopped fighting as they saw the magic getting drained from not only their weapons, but also from the very earth itself.

"What's happening!?"

"Where's the magic going?!"

"Is the world ending?!"

"No, this the Anima machine. It's been reversed, and it is draining all of the magic from the land!" Percy shouted, getting attention from both his Guild mates and the soldiers around him as he did so. With all fighting having ceased due to the ongoing phenomenon, the previous animosity completely forgotten as people looked up to him, hanging on his every word as he looked to have an explanation for the ongoing occurrence.

"What does that mean!?" Someone asked, echoing what many others wondered.

"It means that Edolas is entering a brand new era, one without magic." Percy muttered in response, a wistful smile on his face as his eyes flickered up to the still flailing Pantherlily, one of the fiercest and most deadly warriors in Edolas, as he and the world's magic were sucked into the sky.

"Lisanna!" The familiar voice of Mira screamed, catching Percy and many others attention, as they looked over and saw that the youngest Strauss sister was getting pulled into the sky too, pulled into the sky to join the rest of the magic and magical beings that were being dragged up there and into the swirling Anima portal.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere)**

Walking through the palace's throne room, Mystogen reached up and pulled the headscarf off of his head, revealing his spiky blue hair, and the red tattoo which ran down one side of his face.

Looking around the larger cavernous room, there was a disconsolate expression on the former Prince of Edolas' face as he took in the several dead soldiers that littered the room, and those that were still alive, but groaning in pain.

His sadness however was not for these random soldiers though, but was instead for the slumped over headless body of the King, a single tear trickling down his face as he knelt by the old man's body, reaching out as he did so, before he picked up the dead King's head and brought it to his chest.

All the ferocity and ruthlessness that the man had had in life gone, as in death he looked so old, weary and broken. This is not how he had planned on things going, this is not what he had wanted to happen.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? I hope it didn't feel rushed, but I wanted to bring the arc to an end so I can push on with the story and go on to the next arc, and get back to developing and exploring the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild. That being said I did enjoy the Edolas Arc, though not as much as I thought I would, I think I preferred the Tartaros Arc and the Nirvana Arc a lot more. That and the Tenrou Island Arc is a good spot of fun.**

 **So yeah I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and also try out some of my other stories if you have the time.**

 **On top of which I was quite happy to see that there are now more Percy Jackson/ Fairy Tail stories, which is great as this is a very much underused crossover type.**

 **Thanks for reading the story, and I hope you all review and stay tuned for more!**

 **See you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: So I finally got around to updating. I really need to focus on just a couple of my stories and put the others on hold. As trying to juggle too many is a pain in the arse.**

 **Still I updated and here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail, it would be fun if I did though.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Looking around the larger cavernous room, there was a disconsolate expression on the former Prince of Edolas' face as he took in the several dead soldiers that littered the room, and those that were still alive, but groaning in pain._

 _His sadness however was not for these random soldiers though, but was instead for the slumped over headless body of the King, a single tear trickling down his face as he knelt by the old man's body, reaching out as he did so, before he picked up the dead King's head and brought it to his chest._

 _All the ferocity and ruthlessness that the man had had in life gone, as in death he looked so old, weary and broken. This is not how he had planned on things going, this is not what he had wanted to happen._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 21**

 **( - )**

 **(In Earthland)**

The triumphant group's return from Edolas ended up being less than spectacular. With all of them just being spat out of a large portal in the sky, after which they were sent tumbling through the air, and the leafy canopy of the forest below, and landing in a heap on the ground with a loud thump.

Their arrival causing the birds in the nearby trees to take to the air in fright, even as the Anima above the forest just outside of Magnolia rapidly consumed itself and then dispersed. The last connection between the two worlds closing, locking the two off permanently. All of them grumbling and groaning as they sat up and looked around.

"Hey everyone I think we're home!" Natsu shouted loudly, the pink haired Dragon Slayer being the first of the group to speak up as he leapt up off of the floor and looked around, a large grin on his face as he saw the familiar, and to him, normal looking forest around him. A far cry from the distinctly alien landscape of Edolas.

"No shit." Gajeel grumbled irritably as he too got to his feet, brushing twigs and leafs out of his matted black mane and off his dirty battle scarred clothing, before he looked around, taking in the forms of Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lucy as they too started getting up and looking around. All of them grumbling and groaning as the brushed dirt and fallen leafs off of them

"Is everyone here?" Percy suddenly asked, his voice catching everyone's attention as they looked up only to see that the dark haired wizard was already on his feet, his right hand resting absentmindedly on the golden hilt of the longsword he had sheathed on his hip, noticeably the Ace of Fairy Tail had also seemingly acquired another curved sword.

This though was not what caught most everyone else attention enough, instead they were looking over at the very familiar looking, and intimidating red haired woman standing beside him, an intensely curious look on her face as she looked around the area, her thick, shiny red hair threaded through with twigs and leafs she hadn't bothered to brush off of her, and a spear leaning casually on her shoulder.

"Hey evil Erza is here too!" Natsu shouted, his eyes widening as he pointed at the scantily clad Erza Knightwalker. The once feared Fairy Hunter and Edolas counterpart of their own Erza Scarlet.

"Well of course she is, Percy invited her along. Don't you remember?" Lucy shouted out in irritation, slapping Natsu on the shoulder in exacerbation as she did so, before she stood up, instinctively checking on her Celestial Keys, after which she began to argue with the truculent looking Natsu.

Percy cocked his eyebrow at this interaction before he looked away and ignored it as Lucy and Natsu began to bicker whilst Happy flew around gleefully, exulting in being home. Looking away he instead reached down and helped Wendy to her feet, an awkward smile on his face as he felt her small, delicate hand in his own and her hazel brown eyes on him as he pulled the young girl gently to her feet. The girls white furred companion, Carla, already at her side.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked his supposed daughter softly, scanning her face trying to pick out any familiar features as he helped her up. Noticing as he did that there were some slight similarities in their facial features, not enough to confirm anything. Plus there were more differences than similarities, her features were gentler than his more angled ones, her hair was blue as oppose to being dark black, her eyes were a soft hazel, not a piercing sea green. That being said she had his slightly crooked smile, and her soft eyes were shaped in a way reminiscent of Percy's mother, Sally.

It was possible that she was his daughter, his previous children had not always looked exactly like him. Then again considering that God's had no DNA that Percy could pass on maybe that wasn't so surprising. Nor had any of his previous three children inherited his powers, like Legacies sometimes did, the inherently magical nature of the Earthlanders, and the way they were adapted to absorbing Ethernano not exactly complimenting Percy's godly origins. Though they did have some of his traits, or affinities to certain magics related to their grandfathers domains.

"I-I'm fine." Wendy replied nervously, her voice quavering slightly as she looked up at Percy, her possible father, with a mixture hope, nervousness and fear on her face. Her own hazel eyes tracing Percy's youthful face, as if she were also searching for some kind of connection, or memory she might have had of him.

It was as this was happening that the others also got to their feet and observed the familiar looking woodland, some of them grumbling and groaning as they did so.

"So this is Earthland?" Erza asked softly as she too stood up and looked around the area, unconsciously tightening her grip on her spear as if she were worried that they would be ambushed at any moment, her sharp brown eyes flicking around cautiously.

"Yep, this is the place." Natsu nodded with a smile, "It's nice isn't it evil Erza."

"Do you have to call me that?" Erza replied dryly, and unamused look on her face as she shot Natsu Dragion, no wait, he was the Earthland one wasn't he, a slight scowl.

"Well how else will we tell the difference between you and our Erza?" Natsu replied dismissively, waving his hand at her and looking away nervously. Erza Kngihtwalker's glare was just as terrifying as Erza Scarlet. Honestly he was pretty terrified at the thought of there being two of them at the Guild.

Erza blinked at that in confusion.

Lucy however let out a slight gasp. "Oh I didn't think of that. What is our Erza going to say when she meets this Erza?"

"I don't know what she's going to say, but she's defiantly going to kill Perseus." Gajeel spoke up, an almost gleeful look on his face.

"Ermm, hmm." Percy muttered, licking his lips nervously as he did so. He hadn't really thought this through had he? Nor did he get much of a chance to think any more on this as moments later he was distracted by a rustling in the trees around him, even as scores of Exceed, with coats of every colour, burst out of them and started darting around overhead, some of them crying out in confusion and panic.

Erza seeing this turned started at the multitude of Exceed flying around above her in shock, instinctively bringing her magic spear up as she prepare dot defend herself from the flying demons. "What the..."

"Great more flying cats." Percy muttered sarcastically as he saw the Exceed beginning to fly off into the sky and away like a swarm of brightly coloured, panicking locusts. All of those present of course had known of the Exceed, the race of magical flying cats in Edolas, but none of them had ever had any real interaction with them. Not even Erza Knightwalker. "I guess they count as magical beings too and were pulled through the Anima like us."

"Wow there is so many of them…" Happy said softly as he looked up and watched all of the Exceed, ones of every size, shape and colour flocking whirling through the air, and flying off, some of them giving the group below cursory, dismissive looks before they flew off into the sky. Whilst others gave them fearful looks, especially when they saw Erza glaring darkly at them, a spear in her hand.

"Where are they going?" Carla asked as she saw the flock beginning to fly away.

"No idea, they're probably trying to work out what happened and where they are now." Percy shrugged, he could almost feel sorry for the displaced race as they found themselves hurled into a whole new world without any warning. Then again this fate was probably far better than the one they would have had, had Percy and his group not interfered with the King's plan. "Are you two not tempted to join them? To find out more about your kind and where you came from?" He then continued looking down at the two Exceed in his group.

"No," Carla said uncertainly at first as she saw her race disappearing off into the distance, before she seemed to find some resolve. "No, my place is with Wendy, not with the race that sent me hear with that foul mission. Besides I am sure I will come across some of them again at some point, and then I can get the answer I want."

"Aye," Happy nodded along with Carla's words, staring into the sky as the last of the Exceed disappeared from sight.

"Is it truly safe to have such a dangerous race roaming your land?" Erza asked sharply as she looked to Percy. "They are cruel and ruthless, and tried to rule over and subjugate humanity for years!"

Percy though just smiled in amusement, thinking back on the Exceed he had met. Happy and Carla didn't seem dangerous, they had very little magic and fragile forms. Percy knew monsters, and these Exceed didn't rank very highly in his mind. "Dangerous?"

"They may look weak, but I had the displeasure of working with one of their kind during my time serving the Kingdom. The Exceed was called Pantherlily, and he was one of the strongest and most ruthless of the King's commanders." Erza replied warningly, trying to impress on the others the threat the Exceed could pose. "In fact if these Exceed are here, it is possible that Pantherlily came here too."

"Pantherlily eh?!" Gajeel spoke up with a grin, his red eyes shifting around the clearing as if trying to spot this mysterious Exceed, only to obviously come up short. "He sounds like a worthy partner for me!"

The rest of the group sent the Iron Dragon Slayer incredulous looks as they heard that.

None more so than Erza, who just looked at Gajeel like he was some kind of idiot "Pantherlily would rip you a new one if you tried. No, I would advise using lethal force if you ever come across him, anything other than that and he will handily beat you, and then kill you."

Gajeel scowled at that but said no more, instead he looked off in the direction the swarm of Exceed had flown off in and grumbled under his breath about how all the other Dragon Slayers had flying cats and he didn't.

"I say give them the benefit of the doubt." Percy spoke up, choosing a generous wait and see approach as he looked off in the same direction as Gajeel. "The humans of this land are capable of using magic and there are many powerful wizards around. I doubt the Exceed would be able to gain as much influence here as they did in Edolas. Besides if they do cause trouble I have little doubt the Guilds will receive mission requests and they will be dealt with swiftly."

"Well you make that sound ominous." Lucy muttered as she and Natsu finally stopped bickering and tuned into the conversation.

"You make us sound like vermin that might need exterminating." Carla tagged on acidly, her voice pitching slightly as she took offence.

"No, he is merely treating your race as a credible threat, but like he said, is giving them a chance to live here peacefully." Erza shot back, her hazel eyes flashing over to Carla, making the white cat flinch slightly. "And if they don't, if they act like they did in Edolas and attempt to rule over humans, well also like Percy said, they will be dealt with."

"But anyway." Percy cut in before anymore could be said, or an argument could ensue. "That is a concern for another time. For now I think we should head on back to the Guild, if only to make sure that everything is as it should be."

"Do you reckon they will remember being turned into a Lacrima?" Lucy asked thoughtfully.

"I doubt it, from what Byro said they were trapped in stasis." Percy replied with a shrug, before he looked around hoping to get his bearings. "For now we need to head back, so we need to try and find the way back to Magnolia. This forest looks pretty familiar, but I'm not exactly sure where about we are in it, besides with no the dark clouds overhead we won't be able to work out which direction is north anyway."

"Ohh! I know, I will fly above the treeline and try and find it!" Happy volunteered cheerfully, before he soared upwards.

"Hey Happy wait up!" Natsu shouted, before he chased after the cat, scrambling up a nearby tree as he did so.

"Erm Percy." Wendy said softly from behind Percy as he and the others watching Natsu's antics in amusement, the kid might have grown up a little recently, but he could still act childishly at times.

"Wendy." Percy replied with a smile. "I know you probably have a lot of questions, and that you're probably as confused about whatever connection you might have to me as I am. But I promise you, we will find out the answers together."

Wendy looked a little disappointed at that, no doubt hoping that Percy might have some answer right now, despite that though she still nodded a faint smile tugging at her mouth. "So you don't know if you're my father, or who my mother was?"

"No, I am not aware of having any children still living. In fact the last time I had a child was nearly a century ago." Percy replied softly, crouching down so he got on her level as he did so.

"Wait did you just say a century ago!" Lucy shouted loudly, not even bothering to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping. The others all looking on in curiousity too, especially Erza who was looking at Percy intently hanging on his every word. All of them once again locking onto just how mysterious the dark haired wizard actually was, and just how little they really knew about him.

Percy sent the blonde girl a wry smile at that, but didn't reply. "As I was saying Wendy, I don't know the answers you're looking for. But I am willing to help you look for them."

"Thanks." Wendy said softly, looking at her feet as she did so. "I would like that."

"Hey Magnolia is only a half a mile or so that way!" Natsu shouted loudly, breaking the tension, and ruining the moment, as he launched himself from the trees and landed back in the clearing. Happy flying after him with a loud "Aye!"

"Right, well let's go then. I definitely need to strip out of these clothes and take a bath." Lucy groaned, stretching out her arms on either side of her as she looked around, pushing her thoughts about Perseus to the side for the moment. She could hassle him later, a good, hot, soapy bath always came first.

With that said the group began to set off, heading in the direction of the Guild Hall and Magnolia. All of them looking quite scruffy in their rumpled, dirty, battle worn clothing,

"Huh, so does anyone know how we're going to explain all that happened?" Gajeel spoke up a scowl on his face now. "If the others don't remember what happened to them I mean."

"The truth." Percy shrugged easily. "We tell them what happened, and if they don't believe us then who cares. That being said, with Erza with us, I doubt they will actually disbelieve our story."

"And since I'm coming with you does that mean I have to join Fairy Tail too?" Erza asked as she strode forward until she was side by side with Percy.

The others twitched awkwardly at that question, after all Erza Knightwalker was known as the Fairy Hunter, and had killed dozens of Fairy Tail members in the parallel world.

"Well you don't have too." Percy shrugged easily, "But you're welcome to if you want. Though I will warn you that it might be awkward as there will probably be Earthland versions of wizards you fought. Plus you might be treated suspiciously by some. Still give it time and prove your worth and loyalty and I reckon you'll fit in fine. I mean Gajeel over there destroyed the old Guild Building and brutalised several members of the Guild, nearly killing them, but he was still accepted. So yeah, I think you'll be fine."

Gajeel flinched a little at the reminder of his previous membership of Phantom Lord and the crimes he committed whilst there. The others though relaxed slightly at the reminder of just how forgiving the Guild could be, stupidly so at times.

"You make it sound so easy." Erza drawled back sarcastically.

"Just give it time, and I reckon you'll be fine." Percy replied, before he paused. "Though I am a little nervous about you meeting your Earthland counterpart."

"Really?" Natsu grinned at that, "Because I am looking forward to that the most."

"Yeah the other Erza is going to be so pissed off!" Happy cooed gleefully.

Percy sent the duo a sour look as he heard that, before he looked back to the other Erza. "It might be a little uncomfortable at first, but I think the two of you will get on. You have enough differences to make you unique individuals, but also quite a few similarities too. I mean the two of you are practically identical twins if you think about it, sisters that have not met yet, that really all there is to it."

Erza cocked an eyebrow at that, but said no more. Nor did she get the chance to, because as the group left the clearing they had landed in and started into the forest, they quickly came across another person who had been seemingly listening in on them. A certain white haired, blue eyed girl that was very familiar to at least three members of the group.

Looking at the girl, Natsu, far paler than usual, was the first one to speak up. "Lisanna..."

The white haired girl flinched at the sound of Natsu's voice.

"It can't be..." Percy muttered his brow furrowed as he stared intently at the very familiar looking white haired girl, a girl he had been told had died two years ago, back when he was on a mission. It was Lisanna Strauss, the youngest Strauss sibling.

Lisanna flinched again as she heard Percy, her blue eyes twitching from the dumbstruck Natsu, to the curious and cautious Percy, her blue eyes beginning to water at the sight of the two familiar people. As well as the both familiar and unfamiliar people around her, like the polite Lucy, the evil Erza and the much younger Wendy.

"How..." Happy chimed in next, his own eyes wide.

"Could it be the Edolas Lisanna?" Lucy asked the obvious, her brow furrowing as she looked from the bored looking Erza Knightwalker to Lisanna, proof that it was just as possible for a native of Edolas to travel through an Anima to Earthland as it was for an Earthlander to travel to Edolas.

"What are we going to do? I don't think we can send her back home, not anymore." Wendy panicked, only knowing vaguely who the girl before them was.

A slight silence followed this, with no one, not even Percy, knowing what to do. Only for the tension to be broken when Lisanna turned back to Natsu her eyes watering and a smile playing around her mouth.

"Natsu!" She then shouted happily, leaping at him and knocking him to the ground in a single movement. "I never thought I would see you again!"

Natsu looked up at the tearful girl a confused look on his face as he recognised her as the Edo Lisanna he had briefly seen in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild… Tree. "Eh?" He finally replied eloquently.

"Happy!" Lisanna cried out ignoring his confusion for the moment as she instead turned and pulled the flying blue cat into a crushing hug as she did so. "It's me, Lisanna!" She continued joyfully before she then glanced over him and at the others. "Percy, you're back, and you look the same as ever. Ha, what am I saying of course you do! If there is one thing I can rely on it's that you never change."

Percy cocked an eyebrow at that comment, before he instinctively looked to his side and at Erza, with whom he shared a bemused look. Though this time it was the Edolas Erza that responded with a partially amused, partially irritated look of her own. Once again, the two women for all their differences, were also very similar.

Lisanna oblivious to this released Happy and then continued to look excitedly around, though her smile did fade slightly when she saw the scowl on Gajeel's metal studded face, and the familiar imposing figure of Erza Knightwalker. A flash of distaste and hatred momentarily passing across her face at the sight of Erza, though only momentarily as she pushed it down and focused on the last member of the group. "And this must be little Wendy, wow you're much different than the version of you that I knew, but I bet you're still as sweet and kind as she was. I mean, how could you not with a dad like Percy?" Here Lisanna's face scrunched up in a frown as she looked accusatorially Percy. "Why did you never tell us you had a daughter eh? And why did you bring that _'witch'_ back with you." She then continued pointing at Erza as she did so.

Percy frowned as he heard that, once again sending Wendy a befuddled look, though he still put a bracing hand on the younger girl's shoulder when she nervously looked up at him. After which he sent Erza a small, supportative smile, not that he needed to as Knightwalker looked entirely unconcerned by Lisanna's vehement words, instead she looked much more interested in checking out the surrounding forest than tuning into the conversation, and listening to the insults of a 'vapid little girl'.

"Wait a second..." Lucy spoke up finally, her finger shaking as she pointed at Lisanna. "You couldn't be... Earthland's Lisanna?"

The girl smiled sadly as she heard that, before she nodded "Yeah."

"You came back to life!" Natsu cheered gleefully, throwing himself at the gently smiling girl as he did so.

"Wait." Percy cut in, his voice sharper than usual, as he locked eyes with Lisanna. "They told me you died, nearly two years ago now!"

Natsu sent Percy a scowl as he heard that, though Wendy, Lucy and Carla all looked interested. As for Gajeel he was still scanning the skies, probably hoping to snag himself a flying cat companion. Whilst Erza was barely paying attention, either because she just didn't know or care about Lisanna, or because she found the alien world of Earthland far more interesting.

"I didn't die or anything like that..." Lisanna replied, looking away sadly. "Two years ago I was on a job with Mira and Elfman, it was an S-class job, one which involved hunting down a monster. And well we found it, but things went wrong and Elfman tried to use his Takeover magic on the monster. I can't remember much after that, I mean I tried to stop him when he went out of control but got smacked aside instead. After that I lost consciousness, and well I guess I was probably sucked into the Anima at that point. I think there was a bunch of them popping up all over Earthland back then..."

Those that were listening in nodded at that, both Byro and Edo Percy had indeed confirmed that the Anima machine had been being tested for decades, which meant that it was likely that such small portals were continuously appearing across the world of Earthland for many years, each one sucking in more and more magic, until finally they created one big enough to absorb an entire town.

"When I awoke in Edolas and found Fairy Tail, I was surprised." She then continued with her story, looking away from the others now, her face instead clouding over with a mixture of sadness and nostalgia. "Everyone was a little different than I remembered, but there were people who knew me there. In addition, everyone thought I was the Lisanna from Edolas. I figured the real Edo Lisanna was probably already dead. That's what felt the most different when I entered... Edo Mira and Edo Elfman, they were just so happy to see me... I couldn't tell them the truth. I pretended to be the Lisanna from Edolas. And well I just kind of fit in for the most part and was accepted. Percy, the Edo one that is, probably knew I wasn't quite who I said I was, but he never called me on it, instead he helped me, and made me feel welcome, just like the Perseus I knew would."

Percy couldn't help but smile at that. His counterpart might have been better suited as a Son of Athena than as a Son of Poseidon, but at least he had a good heart.

"It was confusing at first..." Lisanna sighed, looking at the others now. "But I just went along with the flow and settled into the Edolas version of me's life, I kind of just got used to life in Edolas I suppose. And then after nearly two years you all showed up. I saw all of you arrive at the Guild, and was… well you know, kind of listening in when you were talking to Percy…"

"Why didn't you tell us the truth back then?" Natsu demanded, wide-eyed as he remembered seeing Lisanna back at the Guild, though back then he had just thought she was just the Edolas version of the one he had known.

"I couldn't say anything, no matter how much I wanted too..." Lisanna looked down at her feet now, as if she were ashamed. "Even though you were quickly acknowledged by the Guild as guests from Earthland, I was too afraid to say anything. I didn't want to make Mira and Elfman and the others sad again, I had already decided to live the rest of my life in Edolas with them, and so I stuck with that. But then that Anima opened and began to drain all magic from Edolas and I was affected too. I tried to resist so I didn't abandoned my Edolas brother and sister, not when we were in the middle of a battle against the Royal army, but didn't have a choice. I was dragged away."

The others were all silent as they processed this.

"You didn't want to return?" Percy asked calmly, breaking the silence and putting aside for the moment the fact that she had been in the middle of a battle, after all he had wondered where the King's vaunted army was when they infiltrated the castle.

"I didn't want to leave Elfman and Mira," Lisanna replied quickly. "They might have been alternate versions of my real siblings, but they still loved me and I loved them." Lisanna paused here, before a watery smile spread across her face. "I did get closure though, back before I was taken away. I did find out that they knew where I came from, from the start, and that they loved me all the same. They also told me that I had to go home, and come back to the Mira and Elfman who were missing me here..."

Lisanna began to cry softly at that.

Percy nodded at that, glad that the younger girl at least had some idea of what her real siblings had been going through without her. That being said she must have been in an agonising positon, no matter what she chose she would cause two of the people she loved pain. It was an unfair situation, and a choice that no one should have to make.

"So what now?" Lucy asked, looking to Percy as she did so.

"Well, now we go home." Percy replied, looking around at the others now. "We've got a missing member of the Guild to bring back, and a new member to introduce."

"Hey I haven't said I'm joining yet!" Erza spoke up, tuning back into the conversation now as she looked over at Percy with a scowl, her cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment.

"Wait you're letting that hag join the Guild!?" Lisanna shouted incredulously, gesturing at the former Fairy Hunter now.

"Who are you calling a hag, brat?!" Erza shot back dangerously. She knew she had done bad things, but just as she knew that, so too did she know that she been under the impression that she did what she did for the right reason. She had been trying to converse the magic of her world, and so had hunted down and stopped the illegally operating Wizarding Guilds from frittering away the finite resource that her people relied upon. Sure she knew there was some hypocrisy in the King's mandate, and that the old man was corrupt and evil. But she had truly and honestly believed that she was doing the right thing, for the good of the world and the people that lived in it.

"Enough." Percy cut in before the two could continue to argue. "For now we will go home. You two can sort out your disagreement later, peacefully! For now Lisanna you should be more worried about meeting up with your siblings, your… passing, it hit them both hard. As for you Erza, well you don't have to join Fairy Tail, but I would prefer it if you did."

Lisanna looked down at her feet as she heard that.

Erza meanwhile flushed and looked away, though she did mutter a response under her breath. "Well, I didn't say I was not going to join. It was just the principle of the matter, and the assumption that bothered me…"

Natsu titled his head in confusion at this response, he had been expecting something far louder and more vulgar from the evil Erza.

As for Lucy couldn't help but frown, her hands unconsciously balling into fists as she looked between Percy and Erza.

Wendy too looked on in confusion at everything that was happening, only for Carla to tell her that "she'll tell her about it later" when the blue haired girl looked like she wanted to speak up.

As for Gajeel, he just snickered evilly before he sidled over to Percy. "You know the other Erza is going to kill you don't you?!"

"You know I still haven't made my mind up on you yet…" Percy replied sourly, his sea green eyes flashing as he gave the suddenly nervous Iron Dragon his 'wolf stare'.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime Later, At Cardia Cathedral Cemetery)**

"We should get going," Elfman muttered to Mira, holding his umbrella up over himself and his crouching older sister as the dark clouds over head finally started to weep, great droplets of rain falling from the sky, faster and harder by the minute. The weather reflecting the solemnness of this day, the day their sister had died.

Mira nodded at that, before replying softly. "Just a little while longer..."

With that said the white haired barmaid gently traced her fingers over the well-maintained tombstone in front of them. Her delicate, pale hands gently tracing the words on it, 'Lisanna Strauss, X768 ~ X782, Beloved Sister and Friend'.

It had been two years to the day since they had lost their younger sister, but despite that it still hurt as much as it did back then. There were just some wounds that never healed.

"Mira!" A voice familiar female voice suddenly cried out from behind them. Making first Mira flinch, before she turned around in shock, and then Elfman, the umbrella falling though his now limb, nerveless hand as the two of them turned and saw there sister, slightly older than they remembered, but very much alive, running towards them through the rain, tears streaming down her face along with a joyful smile. "Big brother Elf!"

"I-It can't be..." Mira muttered, tearing up, her eyes widening in disbelief as she brought her shaking hands up to her face.

"Lisanna..." Elfman sobbed, watching on helplessly as Lisanna crashed into Mira, crying out as she threw her slender arms around her older sister.

"I'm home..." The younger sister whispered, burying her face in Mira's long, damp hair, breathing in the familiar scent as she felt her sister suddenly, almost instinctively, grab her and pull her into a tight, nearly bone crushing hug. Tears streaming from both of the girl's eyes as they just clutched onto one another, as if they were afraid that each of them would disappear if they let go.

Without a word, a crying Elfman stepped over and surrounded them both with his arms. Pulling both of them into a tight, desperate hug of his own. The sad expression on Mira's face slowly turning into a slight smile as comprehension set in.

Pushing Lisanna back so she could get a good look at her, Mira gave her younger sister a small tearful smile. She didn't care about how her sister was back, nor why a bunch of her Guild mates were standing in the rain at the entrance to the graveyard, all of them looking roughed up, that was unimportant and could wait until later. Instead also she could focus on was that her beloved younger sister was back. "Welcome home."

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime later back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

"I can't believe how much everything has changed, even the Guild Hall!" Lisanna said as she looked around at the new, much plusher and posher Guild Hall, a far cry from the tree they lived in in Edolas, and at the nearly hundred strong compliment of mages in it, all of them drinking and celebrating Lisanna's return, even as some of the other members of the group that went to Edolas serenaded them with the tales of their adventure. "And you're totally different now too, Mira. I mean you're so mellow and sweet, you're just like the Edolas version of you!"

Mira smiled softly at that, still not releasing Lisanna from her grip as she held her hand, her usual barmaid duties completely forgotten for the moment. "Really?"

Lisanna nodded at that, looking around fondly as she did so, before she moved closer to her sister. "But I guess Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail no matter what world it's in after all."

"Lisanna's come back!" Macao cheered from nearby, one arm around Nab and the other around Wakaba as they drank and partied, all of the old members of the Guild, those that had known her, sticking close as if they were afraid she might disappear at any moment. Much to Elfman's occasional annoyance as he tried to wrestle several of them away when they tried to crush Lisanna in a mass hug. "Party! You've got two years to make up for!"

"I not working today! So I can go all out!" Nab tagged on, as if that would convince her to release Mira and join in. Though considering the Earthland Nab hadn't taken a real job in years, his offer didn't really have much weight behind it.

"Welcome home, Lisanna!" Jet and Droy shouted once again going for a hug, only to get knocked away by the very much overprotective Elfman.

For the last half an hour this had been happening as multiple Guild wizards tried to get close to her, some too close due to their enthusiasm, to welcome her home, or to find out more about what had happened to her over the last two years.

Though the tales Natsu, Happy, Gajeel and Lucy were spinning were able to satisfy quite a few of them. Even if it was only their version of events, and not the whole story. That being said it had been agreed upon by the group as a whole to keep Wendy's possible parentage a secret, at least until something concrete was known about her relationship with Percy.

"What's with the miniature rain cloud over you Juvia?" Cana asked as she saw the blue haired wizard looking distinctly down in the dumps, only for her to then turn and look at the nearby giggling Happy.

"The version of you over there..." Happy was cackling at a distinctly embarrassed looking Gray. "I can't... even thinking about it..."

"Spit it out already!" Cana shouted to Juvia, rolling her eyes as she heard Happy, he had been going around teasing everyone about their Edolas counterparts, or at least the ones he had met since he had returned, Natsu gleefully joining, especially when it came to mocking Gray. "You're making the beer taste bad!"

"Juvia wants to go to Edolas..." Juvia muttered, clenching the pillar she was hiding behind, with enough strength to make it crack as she stared longingly at Gray.

Cana laughed loudly at that, especially since she had heard how Edolas Gray had been the one obsessed with Juvia, the complete opposite to how it was here.

"Being back home, and back in with our Guild is the best though! The Edolas lot were alright, but we are all cooler by far, except for Gray of course!" Natsu roared, upending a table as Gray lunged at him, finally having enough of the Dragon Slayer's mockery.

"So noisy..." Cana grumbled, drinking from her large flagon of beer as she did so.

"Is the other Natsu like this too?" Macou asked looking to Lisanna this time, all of them watching as Gray and Natsu started trying to wrestle, knocking several of the other wizards in the Guild flying, and involving more and more of the celebrating wizards in what was rapidly descending into a brawl.

"Ah, well..." Lisanna giggled, before she looked around at the others. "The Edolas version of him is a complete wimp. He used to cry all the time about how Lucy was being mean to him, or Levy was making fun of him, and he was completely terrified of Jet and Droy when they shouted at him for screwing up a mission."

"Ahahaha!" Someone laughed, only for many others to join in, including an exultant Gray. The brawl pausing for a moment as they all laughed at the thought of what Natsu's counterpart was like. "I really want to see that!"

"Lisanna!" Natsu complained, as he now found himself the one being mocked and teased, karma was truly a bitch sometimes.

"They're being especially loud today aren't they?" Gildarts laughed, observing the ongoing festivities from his seat at the bar, looking sideways at Makarov as he took it all in.

"Yes, though there is much to celebrate, one of our long thought lost children have returned home." Makarov said cheerfully, remembering his own emotional reunion with Lisanna, a girl he thought of like a granddaughter. After which his expression soon turned sad when he looked to back at Gildarts. "It's too bad about Mystogan though. Let's hope he's doing well over there in Edolas."

"I'm sure he is." Gildarts replied comfortingly. "He grew up in this Guild. I'm sure he's thriving out there. Though he also probably has a lot to do. From what Percy said that Edolas place was pretty messed up, and is probably even more of a shambles now they've lost their magic."

Makarov nodded at that, before he smirked slightly. "Speaking of Perseus I see he is noticeably absent from the proceedings."

"Yeah, apparently he's having lady trouble." Gildarts grinned, both of the older men looking over to the corner of the room, where the green eyed wizard could be seen talking to a pair of irritated looking red haired wizards. "A moment for our fallen brother."

"He will not be forgotten." Makarov tagged on, after which they both clinked tankards and downed their drinks laughing. It was Percy's own fault for getting himself into this situation.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy, Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker)**

"So Perseus, I think you have some explaining to do." Erza Scarlet said sweetly, far too sweetly, her narrowed Hazel eyes moving from her scantily clad, spear wielding doppelganger to her former teacher. She had already been told the story by Percy, but he hadn't gone into that much detail on why Erza Knightwalker was here. "You disappear off to another world for a day or so, and seem to have already tried to replace me."

"Hey listen here, I'm no replacement." Erza Knightwalker cut in, a harsh scowl on her face as she grabbed her Earthland counterpart's armoured cuirass. Both of them locking gaze as the other Erza's gauntleted hand grabbed Knightwalker's scarf.

"You're pretty confident aren't you?" Erza Scarlet growled shoving Knightwalker back and summoning a sword into her hand.

"I have reason to be, after all I am the stronger Erza." Erza Knightwalker replied challengingly, spinning her spear around and licking her lips in anticipation, her muscled legs bending slightly as if she were preparing to leap forward and into action at any moment.

"H-hey now, Erza, and well Erza, there is no need to fight." Percy spoke up, trying to keep the peace as he forced his way between the two powerful women, feeling two sets of identical, hazel eyes boring into him as he did so.

"Out of the way Percy, there is only one way to deal with this." Erza Scarlet said, her form lighting up with a golden glow, and her standard armour shifting to her **'Black Wing Armour'** , the glossy black metal plates gleaming in the light from lacrima powered lighting in the hall, even as her hands tightened on the black longsword she now had in her hand.

"Yes, on that we are agreed. Words are meaningless at a time like this." Erza Knightwalker added in the exact same commanding and uncompromising tone, her spear shifting forms as she twirled it around, the spearhead becoming more arrow like as it took on the form of **'Silfarion'** , the weapon which vastly increased her speed.

"There can be only one!" Both Erzas shouted at the same time, their call catching the attention of the rest of the Guild, even as they both shot forward, Knightwalker little more than a blur as she shot forward in a straight lunge. Whilst Scarlet sent half a dozen blades shooting through the air like bullets.

"For fucks sake." Percy muttered before he unsheathed both Backbiter and Rosa Espada in one movement, deflecting Erza's projectile swords with one blade, and parring the other Erza's spear thrust to one side with the other. "If you're going to spar at least do it outside!"

"Boo, no it's raining out there, and we want to watch!" Someone, sounding suspiciously like Makarov, called from the rapidly growing, cheering crowd of spectators that was flooding to where the standoff was taking place.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Percy groaned audibly, even as he stepped back, avoiding swipes from both women, after which they began to fight in earnest. Both of them at least keeping their attacks none deadly, even if they didn't hold back that much. The shockwaves from their clashing weapons were evidence enough of that.

In the end though nobody answered as they were all too invested in watching the two equally beautiful red heads fight, both of them showing peerless skill in their chosen type of weapon as they fought back and forth. Neither of them bothering with taunts or words, as they instead let their blades and their skill do the talking.

"By the gods I need a drink." Percy sighed as he watched the two, exquisite, striking, and recklessly wonderful women fight, backing away until he slumped against the bar, beside the grinning Makarov and Gildarts, a freshly poured tankard of ale already waiting for him.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Andddd finally done. Wow that chapter was a pain in the arse to write, it was almost as irritating as writing the Edolas chapters had become. Still it's over and I hope I did it justice. It took me three hours today to write this bad boy, partly because I had to keep revising my dialogue and character interactions because I wasn't happy with it.**

 **Still it's done. That being said I am sure some people noticed that the scene with Mira, Elfman and Lisanna was ripped straight from canon. Though that was because I found that scene and the music accompanying it beautiful. It was literally one of only a half dozen times an anime, or television programme, or film actually moved me. Mostly in part to Fairy Tail's amazing musical score, which in my opinion is almost on a par with the Attack on Titan and Full Metal Alchemist music, almost.**

 **On top of that I am not going to gloss over Lisanna's return and her character like canon seemed to do. It won't be a major plot point but I won't just ignore it like canon seemed to do. It will affect the other characters, and her different perspective and understanding of magical technology etc. will not be ignored.**

 **Other than that though things have changed a lot. Both in the way the Edolas Arc ended, which was probably slightly better for the people of Edolas than in canon, after all the city wasn't destroyed, the King and the worst of his commanders were dead or incapacitated. And Mystogen, Edo Percy and the little creep Byro were all still around to lead Edolas in a new age, one without magic.**

 **That being said the changes in Earthland are likely less positive. The pissed off Pantherlily is now roaming around unreformed and resentful. The Exceeds are let loose an entire new race, one which due to the changed events did not overcome their superiority complex in regards to humans, suffice to say that may come back to bite them later. The lack of interaction will also impact on Carla and Happy's future development.**

 **Then finally we have the unresolved situation between Wendy and Percy, one that won't be wrapped up in a single chapter as things like this tend to be complicated and need more time than that. Plus it will affect her development going forward.**

 **Of course the biggest, and most entertaining for me at least, change is the introduction of a new main character to the group. One who will completely change up the dynamics going forward to the Tenrou Arc. And yes I have big plans for that and beyond. After all I have recently been watch the new anime, and I have to say, controversial though it might be, I actually am quite enjoying the Alvarez Arc at present. Sure it might be a bit rough, and would have probably have been better if a bit more planning and thought had been put into the story telling and what not. But it is certainly entertaining. I am especially looking forward to the arrival of Irene Belserion.**

 **So yeah that's my rambling out of the way. As always I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review. I do love hearing from you.**

 **And please do check out my other stories if you have time. Also if you like Percy Jackson crossovers there is another account, Greed720, which has a load on there. Part of the reason I have been so bad at updating at late.**

 **Piece of advice to aspiring writers, if you want it anyway, do not start too many stories, it might be easy and fun to start them off, but carrying them on, especially when you have a lot of them that you're interested in, can be a real ball ache sometimes. Instead be sensible and stick to only one or two stories. Again just a throw away piece of advice if anyone wanted it.**

 **So yep again, I hope you enjoyed, please review and comment. I will catch you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey all, so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy! I was previously going to update one of my HP crossovers if I'm honest, but recently I reread the books to familiarise myself with them after having not read them for years. And now I have been kind of put off for the moment. Is it me or are those books really badly written and the characterisation of most characters monumentally stupid? I mean don't get me wrong the world she created was intersting, but her writing, the sheer number of plot holes and the characters ridiculous choices, reading it now as an adult after over a decade I have to say, I was taken aback by how annoyed they made me. Not sure if that's jsut me being grumpy though.**

 **But sorry, anyway on with this story. I hope you enjoy as I move into the next arc, and already massive changes have been made. Suffice to say I am really excited for what is to come. I hope you are too!**

 **Thanks for all the support, I hope you all fav, follow, and review. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _What did I do to deserve this?" Percy groaned audibly, even as he stepped back, avoiding swipes from both women, after which they began to fight in earnest. Both of them at least keeping their attacks none deadly, even if they didn't hold back that much. The shockwaves from their clashing weapons were evidence enough of that._

 _In the end though nobody answered as they were all too invested in watching the two equally beautiful red heads fight, both of them showing peerless skill in their chosen type of weapon as they fought back and forth. Neither of them bothering with taunts or words, as they instead let their blades and their skill do the talking._

 _"_ _By the gods I need a drink." Percy sighed as he watched the two, exquisite, striking, and recklessly wonderful women fight, backing away until he slumped against the bar, beside the grinning Makarov and Gildarts, a freshly poured tankard of ale already waiting for him._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 22**

 **( - )**

 **(With Lucy)**

"Ahhhh..." Lucy sighed, sinking deeper into her warm, steaming, bubble bath, the aches and pains she had received from her jaunt to Edolas washing away as she wallowed in her nice hot bath. "This is nice, I definitely needed it."

Despite only being in Edolas for just over two days, to Lucy it felt like an awful lot longer. Everything that had happened had just been so draining. They had been running around constantly, and then following on from that had been the shock of not only the long thought deceased Lisanna returning with them to Earthland, but the Edolas version of Erza too, a woman who by all accounts was a murderous psychopath.

Despite everything that had happened though, the rest of the Guild had not even realised that anything untoward had gone on, despite the phenomenon having lasted days. On top of which their reaction to the murderous Erza had been more bemused than anything, though that might also be in part because Percy had vouched for her, and more than that had asked them to not discuss her past openly, or at least to not purposefully put her in a bad light so as to 'give her a chance to have a new start, and make bonds as she settled in'.

Thankfully their shocked, and joyful reaction to the returning Lisanna Strauss had been more normal. But still, for Lucy at least, all that had gone on, not just in Edolas but over the last few months, ever since she first joined Fairy Tail, had taken a toll on her. What with all the travelling, fighting, stress and emotional turmoil. Seriously, was this what all wizards went through in their first few months as a Guild Wizard?

"Yeah." Another, familiar, female voice behind her groaned out too. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed in agreement, turning to the visitor as she did so before she suddenly froze, the stress and tension all returning to her frame in a single moment. "Wait Cana! What are you doing here?!"

"Just having a bath…" Cana sighed, somewhat stating the obvious, though her glum tone of voice did catch Lucy slightly off-guard.

"Cana? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, covering up her chest with one arm as sat up in the large bath and sat opposite Cana, her brow furrowed as she saw the pretty, dark haired girl seem to sink into herself, her gaze downcast, and the smell of alcohol on her breath noticeable, even from where Lucy was sat. "You seem down."

"It's nothing..." Cana replied, giving another sad sigh as she did so, her downcast gaze shifting up so her dark eyes met Lucy's lighter hazel ones.

"You know, if something's bothering you, I'm here to listen." Lucy said gently, real concern lacing her voice now as she had never seen Cana like this before.

Sure she didn't know the older girl that well, but from what she had seen of her she always seemed to be either cheerful or flirty, and often had a drink of some kind in her hand. Either way she never seemed down, though thinking on it now, Lucy did begin to wonder if that could all be an act, and whether Cana's drinking might be more than just because of her enjoyment of liquor and the party atmosphere that often overtook the Guild.

Cana stood up as she heard Lucy, uncaring of modesty as she instead faced away from the blonde. "I'm thinking of leaving Fairy Tail."

 **( - )**

 **(In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, the next day)**

"I'm serious, Mira, she actually said that!" Lucy said to the calm and collected, white haired barmaid, her tone somewhat anxious as she wrung her hands. "She wouldn't even say why either!"

"It's alright, Cana always get like this around this time of year." Replied Mira patiently, her tone soothing as she absentmindedly dried a recently washed tankard.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Lucy asked, a prominent frown on her face. Only for her attention to then be drawn to her fire breathing teammate, who at that very moment ran past her making a racket as he did so.

"Work, work!" Natsu shouted, rushing past her and the bar without a backwards glance, Happy flying dutifully behind him as he headed towards the exit.

"Aye, sir!" The flying blue Exceed chirped.

"I'm back!" Gray's loud voice suddenly sounded out next, even as he charged into the Guild Hall, his entrance now catching Lucy's attention as she turned around and saw the Fairy Tail Guild and its members were all far busier than normal, suspiciously so in fact.

"Welcome back." Mira smiled, looking away from Lucy now and greeting the dark haired Ice Wizard, her brow furrowing slightly at the sight of him. "Where are your clothes, Gray?"

"No time for that!" Gray shouted in response, barely even stopping as he instead ran to the job request's board. "I need to get on to the next job!"

Lucy opened her mouth in surprise at this, the Gray she knew was never so proactive, nor as hard working. Just what was going on?

"Sister!" Elfman shouted, slamming a job request down on the bar as he did so. "I'm taking this!"

Lucy again blinked in surprise at this, only to then find herself shoved over to one side as a mass of wizards converged on the white haired barmaid, all of them holding job requests in their hands, squabbling over who was first and who got to do what mission.

"Work, work!"

"I saw that first, you bastard!"

"As if!"

"Out of the way shit for brains!"

"Team Shadow Gear is disbanded during this period! Today I work alone!"

"Um..." Lucy muttered, fighting her way to the bar, after which she took shelter behind it with Mira, her eyes wide as she looked around at the ongoing chaos. "What the hell is going on, what's with everyone?"

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in the Guild)**

"Whoa!" A random Guild mage shouted out, jumping backwards in shock and fear, with the man in question, and half a dozen other mages around him moving out of the way and barely dodging as they did so, a blurred maelstrom of steel and clashing blades.

"Hn, your sword play is not bad!" Erza Knightwalker grinned, twirling her spear, the Ten Commandments, in her hand as she did so, the weapon in question currently in its usual mode. The tip of the spear gleaming as she then brought it up to point at her opponent, her long crimson tresses falling over her shoulder, slight damp due to the sweat coming off of her brow.

"Nor is your spear work, Knightwalker!" Erza Scarlet replied, resting the tip of her sword on the wooden floor and using it as a crutch. Her own brow equally as beaded with sweat, her breaths coming out heavily, the heart kreuz breastplate rising and falling with each breath. "Though what you gain in reach from your weapon, you lose in speed and close quarter's capability."

"Accuracy is what matters most Scarlet. If you can't get close to me then you'll never hit me." Knightwalker replied bluntly, shifting her feet as she began to try and circle her opponent, with Scarlet doing the same, so that in the end they just ended up circling one another, both of them gripping their respective weapons tightly. "You rely too much on your armour Scarlet, a weapon is a warrior's greatest tool!"

"I disagree, sometimes the best offence is a good defence. You are too aggressive Knightwalker, you attack too readily and tire yourself out. This would make you easy pickings for any capable swordswoman." Scarlet replied just as bluntly, sweeping her own long, sweaty red hair behind her shoulder as she did so.

"Then we will have to agree to disagree!" Knightwalker replied, crouching down low as she looked over at her doppelganger, a smirk spreading across her beautiful face. "Ready yourself, for this time I will not go easy on you Erza!"

"The same could be said for you Erza, I will no longer hold back either!" Scarlet replied, crouching lower to the ground herself now, after which she leapt forwards, almost at the exact time as her twin. Both of them meeting in the centre again, their respective weapon's blurs as they started jabbing, slashing and hacking at one another. "This time, at least try to keep up!"

"Ha! Bold talk coming from you!" Knightwalker retorted immediately, both of them leaping off of chairs, tables and walls as they tried to use both their wits, weapons and surroundings to their advantage in order to overcome the other.

 **( - )**

 **(Back with Lucy)**

Sitting on the other side of the Guild's bar to all of the clamour, Percy, Gildarts and Makarov sat drinking, with the newly arrived Laxus, fresh off a recent mission, with the rest of the Thunder Legion joining them. With Percy giving the newcomers a scaled down summary of the events in Edolas as they all drank ale and chatted, an island of calm in the otherwise chaotic Guild Hall.

"Alright now I am confused. Mira why are some people going mental and rushing off on jobs. Whilst others are simply lounging around, or I guess in the case of the two Erza's brawling? I'm kind of confused right now?" Lucy asked, sending Mira a quizzical look as she tore her eyes away from the goings on in the Guild. "Has something happened that I've not been told about?"

In response, Mira merely smiled, looking away from the tussling Jet and Droy, both of whom seemed to be fighting to get Mira to sign them onto the same mission. "You'll understand once tomorrow comes." With that said she then turned back to helping the others, leaving Lucy more confused than ever.

 **( - )**

 **(Later that night)**

"So one last time, are we all in agreement?" Makarov asked to the assembled group at large, first looking to the stern looking Erza Scarlet, who like usual was clad in her gleaming armour, a sword resting on the table in front of her as she nodded her assent.

After which he looked to the bored looking Gildarts, who by this point had flung his cloak off into a dark corner of the room and now sat half naked at the table, his chest partially covered in bandages and his new prosthetic right arm clear for all to see. Seeing the look, Gildarts grunted and nodded, picking up his tankard as he did so before he then drained what was left in it.

Smiling slightly as he saw this, Makarov then looking to Mira. Only to see the white haired bar maid already looking back at him, a soft smile on her face as she nodded at him, giving her own agreement without issue.

Chuckling slightly under his breath, Makarov then looked to the last person in the room, Percy. "And what of you Perseus?"

Sipping a bit of ale out of his tankard, Percy gained a thoughtful look on his face. "I still have reservation on the maturity of two of the candidates. But you already know that, as I mentioned it before. However if the other S-Class's are happy then I am content. Let them take the trials, we will then wait and see whether any of them are truly worthy of becoming S-Class."

"As I said before Percy, I vouch for both of them. They have both grown a lot in your two years of absence, surely after the incident with Oración Seis and Edolas you have seen that much?" Erza spoke up now, reaching out and taking Percy's spare hand as she did so, squeezing it slightly as he put down his tankard with the other and met her gaze. "They are both ready, and both of them are more than worthy of at least taking the trials."

"Then I am content." Percy nodded, a slight smile ghosting about his mouth.

Taking her hand back, Erza then looked to Makarov. "I do have one concern though Master. "Should Laxus not be here too?"

"No, due to Laxus's actions at the Fantasia Parade he has been stripped of his rank and the honours and responsibility that comes with it, at least until he proves himself worthy anyway. Neither Laxus, nor Freed, Bickslow or Evergreen will be allowed to take part in the trials in any manner. Not whilst they are still on probation, instead they will remain here with all the others and continue to take B-rank and below missions until they redeem themselves." Makarov replied sharply, but not unkindly.

All those present at the table could hear the old man's underlying frustration with the whole Laxus situation.

"Right," Percy spoke up into the sudden silence that followed Makarov's words. "If that is all then I think we should adjourn. I take it we are all required to be present at the announcement tomorrow?"

"You're damn right you are, I don't want either you or Gildarts sneaking off!" Makarov snapped back, regaining some of his old humour now.

Percy smiled slightly at that, even as the others started to stand up and head off to their respective homes. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for some in the Guild, after all it was once again that time of the year.

 **( - )**

 **(The next day)**

It was around mid-morning the next day, just after ten o'clock, that Lucy finally made it into the Guild. The blonde in question looking around in shock as she did so, after all the Guild was packed out, with nearly every single member, over one hundred of them, all present.

This was especially surprising, not just because of the time in the morning, a time in which a large proportion of the Guild would still be snoozing in bed. That or they would have already set off on their mission for the day, or week, or month, depending on the difficulty of the mission in question, or be off on said mission.

Today however they were all present, what must be every single wizard in Fairy Tail, all of them standing around on mass in the centre of the hall, all of them standing just in front of the stage, upon which Master Makarov, Perseus, Mirajane, Gildarts and Erza Scarlet all stood, all five of them waiting around patiently whilst the Guild members continued to chatter excitedly with one another.

"Whoa..." Lucy muttered as she entered the crowded Guild Hall and looked around, pushing into the mob of waiting wizards as she searched for Natsu, Gray or another one of the Fairy Tail wizards she was close too. "What a crowd. It looks like almost all members of the Guild have gathered."

"What the hell is this?! What's the commotion about?!" Gajeel growled out as he appeared next to Lucy, his gruff face twisted into snarl as he shoved some of the more excitable wizards away creating room for both himself and the blonde mage. His red eyes flicking over to the blonde, knowing as he did that she had been in the Guild for a couple of months more than him, and so might actually know what the hell was going on.

"I've no idea. Nobody mentioned anything." Lucy replied with a shrug as the two of them continued through the crowd. With the blonde spying a familiar head of long, blue hair and a flying white cat in the crowd as she did so.

"Hey guys, do you know what's going on? I asked some of the others and they said Master Makarov is going to make some kind of important announcement!" Wendy chirped excitedly as soon as she and Carla met up with Lucy and Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer once again forcibly making a space for them in the crowd. "I'm not sure what it is though."

"Not interested." Carla added her own two cents, a disgruntled expression on her face as she looked around at the excitedly jabbering wizards with distaste.

A few minutes later the group spied out Natsu's spiky pink hair, with them making their way over to where he and Gray were standing, both of them talking excitedly to one another, whilst Happy hovered about just above them.

"Natsu..." Happy audibly said as Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel and Carla approached the group, glancing down at the fidgeting Dragon Slayer as he did so. "Calm down, it's going to start soon, you don't want to miss it."

"I know, I know, I'm just so fired up! This year, this year is definitely my year!"

Gray smirked as he heard Natsu's words, looking up at the stage as he too waited for Master Makarov to start his announcement. "Hmph, we'll see."

"Finally, I will know what's going on." Lucy muttered to herself, settling in alongside the others now she had found them, noticing a resigned-looking Cana just off to one side as she did so. Maybe now she would also work out just what had Cana so down.

"Juvia's excited..." The blue haired water mage to her right said loudly, attracting Lucy's attention, only for Lucy to roll her eyes as she heard Juvia finished. "When she looks at Gray!"

"Of course that's what you're excited about." Lucy replied in a tone of resignation.

"Shush, it looks like it's about to start!" A random mage from the side hissed, her words soon spreading as the rest of the crowd clocked on to how Makarov had took a step forward, his steely gaze surveying all those present.

"Master!" Someone else in the crowd cheered. "We've been waiting!"

"Hurry up and make the announcement!" Another wizard in the crowd yelled. "Who is it this time?"

"Quiet you brats!" Makarov roared in response, his words causing instant silence to descend on the hall, after which he cleared his throat and began. "Since long ago, this has been Fairy Tail's custom. And now, at this time of year, I shall announce the participants of the upcoming S-Class mage promotion trials!"

The moment Makarov finished the hall erupted into cheers, all of them roaring and stamping their feet, the excitement in the room palpable.

"So that's what this is all about." Lucy muttered as she looked around the crowd, wide-eyed as she realised just what this would mean. "The trial to advance in rank and be considered equal to mages like Erza, Gildarts and Perseus..."

Off to one side Lucy could see Laxus, and the Thunder Legion all watching from the side. None of them looked particularly enthusiastic, instead all four of them simply looked resigned as they watched on. Similarly Erza Knightwalker was also visible standing to one side of the crowd, a partially bored look on her face as she looked intently at the stage, seemingly not getting as swept up in the excitement as those around her.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu bellowed, slamming a fist into his palm as he glared fiercely up at the stage and the Guild Master and four S-class wizards as they stood slightly above the rest, looking down on the rest of the Guild.

"This year's promotion trials will take place on Tenrou Island." Makarov continued loudly, his deep, powerful voice quieting the crowd. "The holy ground of our Guild."

"Strength, heart, and soul..." Makarov forged on, looking out over the crowd again, his stern expression giving way to a proud smile. "For the past year, I and the other S-Class wizards have been watching over the members of this Guild, looking out for those three traits. Going forward there will be five participants."

Makarov paused after he said this, looking to Perseus and the other S-Class wizards as he did so. These five had been selected after rigorous discussions, and even then it had been difficult to convince Perseus of two of the candidates. Already two other nominations had failed to pass muster and had been rejected by Percy, with the suggestion that they be re-evaluated next year, which Mira, Erza and Gildarts all eventually agreed with. Though thankfully the other two Percy suggested not go ahead due to their maturity, both Erza and Gildarts challenged him on, with the Ace having eventually relented.

"The first candidate for the upcoming S-Class trial is, Natsu Dragneel!" Makarov continued, his words eliciting a giant roar from the Fire Dragon Slayer, and cheers from the rest of the crowd.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted, fisting pumping the air as Happy flew joyfully through the air above him.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Makarov continued, to yet more cheering from the crowd.

Gray smirked as he heard that, playing it cool with his reaction. "The time has finally come."

"Cana Alberona!" Makarov called out next, once again provoking the loudest cheer yet.

In response the brown haired girl merely looked away, her forlorn expression not wavering as she looked away from the stage, as if trying to avoid eye contact. Even as those around her cheered and slapped her on the back, all of them calling out encouragement and support.

"Levy McGarden!" Makarov called out next, his smile widening as he felt the excitement in the hall continue to mount.

"Me..." Levy gasped, the quiet, spikey blue haired girl looking around in shock. Surprised that she was the one being chosen, especially when there were plenty of older and more powerful wizards in the Guild than her, Gajeel, Juvia, Elfman and the Thunder Legion, all coming to mind. Still she wasn't one to reject such an opportunity. "Finally...!"

"And then last, but certainly not least, Mest Gryder!" Makarov shouted out, his voice pitching as he called out the last of the candidates for the trials. His dark eyes searching out the faces of those who were considered but not selected. With Juvia looking unbothered as she instead fawned over Gray. Whilst Elfman looked devastated, even if he tried to hold it together and clap for the others.

Losing his smile slightly as he saw the large, white haired man's disappointment. Makarov then tore his gaze away and instead looked to the last candidate, Mest. His dark eyes taking in the sight of the tall, thin man with short black hair and several scars around his left eye. The man in question holding a confident air about him as he calmly met Makarov's gaze.

"It's Mest!" Someone in the crowd cheered. "Last year he was so close!"

"Damn it!" Alzack moaned, sagging in disappointment as he did so. "I didn't make it this year either!"

"Oh don't worry, there's always next year, Alzack." Bisca replied soothingly, patting him on the back as she did so.

"Levy was chosen!" Jet cheered fist pumping as he did so. "And Natsu's in too!"

"Gray as well!" Droy shouted as well, both the young men throwing and arm around on another as they cheered for their friends. "Yahoo!"

"So that's it..." Said Lucy, looking over to those who were selected as she did so. "Those guys were working hard to have better chances of getting chosen."

"Good luck, everyone!" Wendy cheered out, smiling around at those who were chosen.

Lucy smiled as she heard that, not at all disappointed with not having been chosen. Just as she wasn't surprised that wizards like Gray and Natsu had been selected instead, S-Class wizards after all were the best of the best.

With that thought in mind she glanced over at Cana, who still hadn't reacted or come out of her funk. "Come to think of it, is this why she wants to leave the Guild?"

"This time only one of the candidates will pass." Makarov spoke up again, his tone just as strong as ever as he looked to each one of the selected candidates. "You have one week. Prepare yourselves!"

"One?" Someone in the crowd muttered in surprise. "So who do you think it's going to be, Natsu?"

"Nah, it has to be Mest." Someone else observed. "And Gray is in it too."

"Why wasn't I included?" Gajeel scowled, looking to the others as he did so. "I mean I'm better than the flame brain and the ice pick any day!" He continued, glaring over at the smirking and grinning Gray and Natsu as he did so.

"I heard about your standing and position in the Guild." Erza Knightwalker spoke up, the red head in question making her presence known as she approached the only members of the Guild that she sort of knew. "I guess they don't trust you yet."

"That's not it!" Gajeel protested, before he paused as he recalled a certain mission given to him by Makarov. "I can't talk about it, but that's not it! Besides how can someone like you say that?!"

"Are you trying to make a point?" Knightwalker replied, a suddenly dangerous expression passing across her face.

"No, no point, just saying that you weren't pick either!" Gajeel replied quickly, he wasn't scared of the Edolas Erza, but at the same time he had enough common sense not to piss her off.

"Well considering I've only been a member of the Guild for a few days is that really surprising?" Erza replied dryly, her expression lightening somewhat as it became slightly more amused. "I suppose it just isn't our time yet."

Wendy smiled slightly as she saw this interaction, it wasn't often that someone was able to cow the abrasive Iron Dragon Slayer, but it was certainly amusing whenever it did happen. Her smile though soon turned into a frown as she turned around, and suddenly noticed Carla stare off into space, her expression fearful. "Carla, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." Carla replied quickly, forcing a smile, even if internally her feelings were in complete turmoil. ' _What was that... just now, for a second?'_

 _Cana wailing at the sky, tears running down her cheeks._

 _A pale Natsu, trembling as he stared at something Carla couldn't make out._

 _A hand, reaching out weakly before slumping motionlessly._

 _Perseus, his face slicked in blood, his sword in one hand as he raised it as if to defend himself from a mighty, overwhelming foe._

 _A scowling man with short black hair, saying something to an unknown listener._

Carla felt her body shake as she dwelled on the images that had just assailed her. 'What was that, what were those, memories of things that had happened, or images of things yet to come. And _who... who was that man, who was he to push someone like Percy so far, if it was even he who was responsible?'_

Whatever it was, it felt very real, and Carla couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran down her back. Something bad was going to happen on Tenrou Island, she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that something terrible was going to happen.

"So, for the sake of the new members of the Guild, and for those few who might not remember, we will now explain the rules for the S-Class trials." Makarov spoke up once more, though only after the cheers had died down a bit.

"The participants have one week of preparation, in which time you five are to choose a partner." Mira announced, stepping forward as she did so, a smile on her face.

"There are two rules to partner selection." Erza Scarlet spoke up next, making her own presence known as she glared around the hall. "First, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second, they cannot be an S-Class mage."

"Which means that Scarlet, Mirajane, Makarov, Percy and Gildarts can't be chosen." Knightwalker remarked dryly, which made sense as with one of those wizards on someone's team, then the competition would be very unfair.

"Yeah, having Percy or Erza as a partner would make you too powerful." Wendy agreed, nodding her head with a grin as she saw Knightwalker smile down at her, after which the older woman ruffled her blue hair.

"On top of that you cannot ask someone who is on probation, as they are forbidden from taking part in the exam." Percy chipped in here, his gaze finding Laxus and the Thunder Legion, all of whom met his gaze, before they nodded. They remembered well enough that until they had redeemed themselves they were forbidden from taking part in the S-Class trials.

"The rest of the details of the exam will be revealed after your arrival on Tenrou Island." Makarov took over once again. "But I will say that this time, Erza, will be one of the ones who will attempt to block you from proceeding."

"Wait what!?" The masses wailed, as the enormity of what Makarov said sank in.

"I'll also be a troublemaker this time around too." Mira smiled cheerfully, waving to the chosen participants as she did so. With this announcement bringing forth another wave of wailing and shock.

"Enough whining." Gildarts smirked. "This is a path that all S-Class mages have gone down."

"Wait a minute..." Gray paled, clocking onto the smirk on the older, bearded man's face.

Happy's jaw dropped. "No way..."

Natsu though merely cheered out gleefully. "Gildarts is taking part too?"

Gray turned to him with wide eyes, an incredulous expression on his face. "Don't be happy about that!"

"Don't forget about me either!" Percy tagged on, his grin almost predatory as he rested a hand on the golden hilt of Backbiter and gazed around the now silent room. His expression not changing for a moment, even as the rest of the Guild erupted in shock and horror at the thought of facing off with the legendary Ace of Fairy Tail. This year the S-Class trials sounded next to impossible.

"The chosen five will take their partners with them." Makarov finished, trying to fight off an evil smile at the chaos the most recent announcement had caused. "And gather at Hargeon port one week from now! That is all you need to know for now!"

 **( - )**

 **(A little while later)**

"Ha! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed loudly, letting loose another roar, fire bursting forth from his mouth as he did so. "I'm definitely gonna become an S-Class!"

"I'm actually kind of surprised all of you are first-time participants." Asked Lucy, glancing around the table the group had snagged for themselves after the mass of wizards had broken up once Makarov had finished his announcements.

"Well the trials are pretty difficult. Though it looks like it is going to be an especially tough one this year." Gray muttered, crossing his arms as he did so, whilst still trying to ignore Juvia's cloying attempts at clinginess.

Wendy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I can imagine trying to get past Erza and Mira would be difficult, even with two of you, let alone Gildarts or Percy."

"Mirajane and Scarlet would not be too difficult to defeat two on one!" Knightwalker replied bluntly, her gaze moving back to the stage where all the S-Class wizards and the Guild Master were still talking. "But your point about this Gildarts, and Percy is true. The pairs who face off with those two are doomed!"

All of those present nodded solemnly at that statement, including those who may end up in that very situation.

"Oh, yeah." Lucy spoke up, suddenly thinking of something. "Has everyone chosen a partner already?"

"I'm definitely going with Happy!" Natsu announced right away.

"Aye, sir!" Happy nodded, as if he didn't expect anything else.

"Happy?" Elfman scowled irritably, the larger man obviously still a little peeved that he himself had not been selected to go the island. "That's not fair! If the exam turns out to be a race, he can fly, so it'll be no contest!"

Lisanna, who was stood beside her brother, previously to comfort him, now waved his comment off. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't mind." Gray agreed, sending Lisanna a smile as he did so. "You'll be no trouble when it comes to fighting."

"I'm gonna make Natsu an S-Class mage no matter what!" Happy declared proudly, ignoring the naysayers.

"Yeah!" Natsu stood up. "I know those I'm going up against are my Guild mates, but this is one thing I can't back down from! I can't stay here any longer! Training time!"

"Aye, sir!"

With that said both Natsu and Happy shot out of the Guild, no doubt shooting off to the nearby forest where they could start training.

"I sometimes can't believe it." Lisanna muttered as she watched the duo run off. "In the mere two years I've been gone, Natsu's grown strong enough to participate in the S-Class exams..."

"I think it's because Natsu thinks he'll be able to meet Igneel, his foster father, if he becomes an S-Class mage." Lisanna continued, glancing sideways at Lucy as she did so. "He's got twice the passion of a normal person in regards to this exam."

Lucy smiled sadly as she heard that.

"So Gray do you have any ideas on who you want to be your partner?" Asked Wendy, turning away from the strangely quiet Carla, as she instead looked over at the currently half naked ice wizard.

"Oh no!" Juvia spoke up now, a look of shock and betrayal on her face as she pointed at Wendy dramatically. "The little one asks because she wants to be Gray's partner. Juvia has a new love rival!"

"What no!" Wendy replied, her face going bright red. "I was just asking, I wasn't offering!"

"Well I wouldn't have said yes anyway, sorry Wendy." Gray smirked. "I mean I've already decided on my partner."

As if in answer to this statement, a familiar young man, dressed in a black suit, white shirt, black tie, and pair of sunglasses stepped up next to him. "Long time no see, everyone." The man said cheerfully, giving a half wave to the assembled group as he did so.

"Loke." Lucy shouted, her eyes widening as she looked down at her Celestial Keys, all of which were present and correct. "How are you here?"

"We made a promise last year." Gray replied, by way of explanation.

Loke nodded. "You know it, first one of us to make it to the trials the other helps out. But don't worry Lucy, I'll be using my own magic for this."

"But how will you pass for a member of our guild?" Wendy asked, recognising the ginger haired man for who he was, Leo the Lion, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, one of her most powerful ones in fact.

"Well little lady, that's because I'm still a Fairy Tail mage. For the pride of Fairy Tail, I'll make Gray an S-Class mage." Loke explained, before he turned, unbuttoned his shirt and showed the assembled group the large Fairy Tail mark on his back.

Gray smirked at this. "I'm counting on you."

Loke smirked right back at him. "Leave it to me."

With that said both men did a manly high-five and then a fist bump.

"Huh, I wonder who everyone else will partner up with." Wendy mused, a smile on her face as she saw Lucy arguing with the laughing Loke and grinning Gray. Even as Lisanna continued to comfort both Elfman, who was disappointed about not being chosen for the trials, and Juvia, who was disappointed about not being chosen by Gray.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in the Guild)**

"Levy was chosen!" Jet cheered, hugging his much shorter teammate as he celebrated. "You might become an S-Class mage now!"

"Our Levy!" Droy shouted, just as joyfully. "An S-Class, can you imagine it!"

"So..." Jet asked, as he released the girl and then looked down at her. "I'm gonna be your partner, right?"

"No way!" Droy retorted. "It's gonna be me!"

"I your dreams!"

"My magic is more suited for battle!"

"But I'm a faster runner!"

"Oh, that's your reason? You're just after Levy!"

"Who's the one after her?"

In response to this childish argument, Levy merely shrank back in her seat and sighed.

"If you really want to become an S-Class, then I'll lend a hand." Gajeel declared resolutely, forcing his way into the conversation now as he stepped up behind the blue haired girl and crossed his arms, the expression on his face fierce and uncompromising.

"Gajeel!"

"I'll blow away any guy you don't like during the exam." Gajeel smirked darkly.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure I'll do very well, I mean I'm probably the weakest amongst those selected..." Levy sighed sadly. "So I might lose quickly."

Gajeel frowned and lifted her by her collar. "Don't go sounding so weak before it's even started."

"Ah!" Levy gasped, struggling as her feet no longer touched the floor. Both of them oblivious to the put out and shocked expressions on Jet and Droy's faces as they watched on helplessly. "Let me down!"

"It's time you toughen up!" Gajeel announced, the grin on his face now downright frightening.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime later, outside of the Guild)**

"What's wrong, Carla?" Wendy asked, carrying the Exceed in her arms as they headed towards the Fairy Hills dormitory. "You've been quiet since morning."

"A little, maybe." Carla conceded after a few moments of silence. "I just have a bad feeling about this exam... you absolutely cannot get involved, ok?"

"Oh don't worry. There's no one who would make me their partner anyway, so it's ok." Wendy nodded, rolling her eyes at her friend's overprotectiveness.

Before Carla could reply to that, the two of them walked around a corner only to see Mest, one of the competitors, talking quietly with Erza Knightwalker. The tall, dark haired man obviously asking/ pleading with the red head about something. Whilst Knightwalker just listened on, an amused smile playing around her face, even as her spear hung limply at her side.

"I wonder what those two are talking about." Wendy muttered to Carla.

"Never you mind what that woman gets up too. No, now let's get along, it's getting late and you should be in bed." Carla replied snippily, already dismissing the odd duo and whatever they were discussing.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in Magnolia)**

"Heh." Lucy chuckled, catching some snowflakes in her glove as she strolled along the side of the canal on her way back to her apartment. "So snow falls here in Magnolia too."

Smiling at this, Lucy then glanced down a narrow side alley and paled at what she saw. Or rather who she saw. Half naked, like usual, and half conscious and clearly very drunk, and partially buried in rubbish and snow was one Cana Alberona. "Cana, what on Earthland are you doing? That's a really bad place to pass out in you know!"

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Ahhhh..." Cana moaned out. "You're a lifesaver Lucy. If no one had found me, I'd be dead now."

"So, are you ready to tell me why you have been acting all gloomy lately, Cana?" Lucy asked, ignoring Cana's previous comment as she eyed the older girl from across the table, taking a sip of her tea as she waited for her to answer.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Cana frowned. "You could call them S-Class exam blues, I guess."

"Does this have something to do with you saying you would quit the Guild?" Lucy asked, recalling their conversation from the night before as she did.

"This is my fifth attempt at S-Class." Cana looked down at her knees, her expression now hidden from view. "I've failed four times before now. I'm a disappointing excuse of a mage."

"I don't think it matters how many times you fail." Replied Lucy, reaching across the table to comfort the older girl.

"I'm the only one who failed four times." Cana countered. "So I'm making this time my last. If I don't make it to S-Class this time, then I'm leaving Fairy Tail."

"Sounds like the title means a lot to you." Lucy replied, uncertain just why it would mean so much to her, she never really seemed the type to worry about such things.

"It does." Cana nodded. "If I don't become an S-Class, I'll have no right to talk to that person, to tell him who I am."

"I..." Cana began to continue, before pausing for a moment, after which she just sighed and decided to explain everything. "I..."

Staying silent, Lucy listened to Cana's story, her expression going through a myriad of emotion as the older girl poured her heart out and told the blonde all of her troubles and worries.

"And that's my story." Cana finished. "If I don't become an S-Class this time, I'm leaving the Guild. I've already decided that."

"I'll be your partner then, Cana." Lucy declared after a few moments, the expression on her face firm and resolved. "I won't let you quit the Guild! I'll make sure you become an S-Class wizard!"

"Lucy..." Cana replied, beginning to tear up, a genuine smile spreading across her face now.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So as I am sure people have noticed, this chapter was very much a setup as I move forward into the next arc. That being said it is quite important too as it sets up all the changes to come, and also sets the platform for some of my original plot points and plans to come to frution, which I think some of the more observant of you will have picked up on!**

 **Either way there is a lot of stuff to come. Plenty of aciton and drama, maybe a bit of romance and passion, definetly conflict and anger. After all we now reach perhaps one of the most interesting and intense arcs in the Fairy Tail story, as well as very large deviation from canon.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a review.**

 **Also if you have some time please check out my stories on my other accounts, my Seagate one which is mainly Harry Potter crossovers and Naruto crossovers, and my Greed720 one which is mainly Percy Jackson crossovers.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and I'll catch you later.**

 **Seagate.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So here is the next chapter, and in good time too! I think that was because I have been in a bit of a Fairy Tail mood at the moment. What can I say it is a very fun fandom to write. In fact on my other account I recently started a new story, or rather re-started an old, revamped story. It's called 'The End Times', please do give it ago.**

 **Other than that I've not got much else to say. It was a bit of a pain to write, but it is the opening to a very exciting and dramatic arc, one which will have some great fighting and plenty of other things in it!**

 **So yep, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please do leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail. Though I would love it if there were a lot more of these crossovers!**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"I..." Cana began to continue, before pausing for a moment, after which she just sighed and decided to explain everything. "I..."_

 _Staying silent, Lucy listened to Cana's story, her expression going through a myriad of emotion as the older girl poured her heart out and told the blonde all of her troubles and worries._

 _"And that's my story." Cana finished. "If I don't become an S-Class this time, I'm leaving the Guild. I've already decided that."_

 _"I'll be your partner then, Cana." Lucy declared after a few moments, the expression on her face firm and resolved. "I won't let you quit the Guild! I'll make sure you become an S-Class wizard!"_

 _"Lucy..." Cana replied, beginning to tear up, a genuine smile spreading across her face now._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 23**

 **( - )**

 **(On the ship headed to Tenrou Island)**

"Urgh! It's so hot..!" Lucy groaned out loud as she lay back on her reclining deck chair, her tanned skin visibly glistening in the blazing sunshine, as the midday sun shone down on her and the rest of the participants for the S-class trials as they sat out on deck. With the blonde having donned a somewhat skimpy swimsuit due to the heat of the day, and the sheer lack of wind, despite them currently being on a large, wooden boat at sea. "I thought it was supposed to be winter…"

"Hot..." Gray echoed, the Ice Wizard in question having surpassed previous levels of lewdness and indecency as he lay on the deck fully naked, his body bathed in steaming sweat as he tried in vain to use his magic to regulate his body temperature. With Gray more than any other on the ship, suffering the most in the boiling heat.

"I feel bad..." Natsu muttered, his voice as miserable as the others. Though for the Fire Dragon Slayer this had less to do with the heat, and more to do with the rolling of the ship. His face by this point having taken on a distinctly greenish tinge, as he clasped his hands over his mouth and staggered around.

"Natsu..." Loke said warningly, the Celestial Spirit himself wearing only swim shorts as he backed away from the sea sick Dragon Slayer. "Don't come any closer."

"I think I'm going to die..." Natsu rasped, turning away from Loke now as he instead leaned over the side of the ship and dry heaved.

"Oh dear, if only Wendy was here and not back at Magnolia, then maybe she would have been able to cast her Troia spell on you." Happy chimed in unhelpfully as he strolled across the deck, looking around in curiousity as he eyed what the rest of the mages present were up to.

With the bikini clad Cana having taken up a positon next to her partner for the trials, Lucy, reclining on her chair as she too took in the rays. The pretty brunette for once not having an alcoholic drink in her hands, after all even Cana knew that drinking alcohol on a very hot day, right before a competition was not a good idea.

Likewise on Lucy's other side was Levy McGarden, who was wearing a slightly more modest swimsuit that the other two. The blue haired girl having also dressed for the occasion, though unlike the other two she was not simply lounging around in the sun. Instead she was getting a bit of reading done to pass the time.

Her partner for the trials however, Gajeel, was just as bad off as Natsu. Noticeably the shaggy, black haired Dragon Slayer was slouched over the back rail of the ship, dribbles of saliva still leaking from his mouth as he finished hurling for the third time this day. His red eyes almost glazed, and his usual tanned, ruddy complexion, now as pale as old milk.

Thankfully the rest of the ship were all downwind from Gajeel, and after the first time he had snapped at Levy when she went to help him, they had all also taken to giving him his space whilst he suffered from sea sickness.

On the other side of the ship to the ill and miserable Iron Dragon Slayer was the final competitor, Mest Gryder. Who, like he had for the majority of the voyage, had been stood slightly apart from the others. With him just staring out to sea contemplatively, instead of interacting.

More than a few of those present had noticed that the usually friendly and affable wizard had been acting odd of late, more insular and introverted than usual. Especially when Makarov and Perseus were around, in fact some had even noted that Mest almost seemed to be avoiding the Guild Master and the Guild's Ace when they were around.

Speaking of the Guild Master, at present he was stood at the back of the ship, quite far away from the hurling Gajeel, chatting absentmindedly to Mirajane and Gildarts. Their conversation not audible to the rest of the ship, though considering the looks they sent some of the competitors, it was clear they were talking about who might be being promoted, and considering this was Makarov, they were likely taking bets on it too.

Towards the front of the ship meanwhile, both Erza Knightwalker, Mest's partner, and wasn't that a surprise to the rest of them, and Erza Scarlet were sat together. With Erza Scarlet currently examining Knightwalker's enchanted spear, whilst the other Erza talked her through the spear's different forms. With Scarlet occasionally chipping in with a few facets about her different armours and weapons, and the magical properties and enchantments they had.

For many on the ship, this almost amiable interaction between the two was most shocking. Especially considering that just days ago they had been at one another's throats, with them clashing on many things, such as ideals, personal codes, ideologies and philosophies, the need for Guilds when compared to a unified, nationwide force.

Then again after several days at sea, and in such close proximity, maybe it wasn't a surprise that they had managed to run out of things to argue about.

More than a few on the ship were hoping that this would last once they disembarked on Tenrou Island too. Suffice to say their initial arguing and fighting, along with the burning heat and slow pace of the boat, had made the first day or so of the voyage very uncomfortable.

Standing on against the opposite railing of the ship to the now retching Natsu, was Percy, who for the moment had eschewed his usual outfit. With him going instead for brown, leather sandals and bright orange swim shorts, and nothing else. His newly acquired sword, Rose Espada, having been left back at his house in Magnolia, along with the rest of his belongings, save a few pieces of clothing.

His other sword, Backbiter, meanwhile had also left behin, after all according to him; 'he didn't need it as he was just testing some S-Class candidates on the Guild's sacred island', though not at his house due to it's apparent 'priceless nature'. Though he had claimed to have absolute faith in the person whose hands he had left it in.

Looking out to sea, Percy ignored the feeling of eyes on his back. With both Knightwalker and Scarlet's, Lucy and Cana all having been sending him the occasional looks. Eyeing up his now revealed, tanned, heavily muscled body, their eyes roving over the dozens of faded scars that littered his torso and arms.

None of the four were exactly subtle in their interest, or in one case just appreciation.

Despite that though, Percy neither covered up, nor preened. Instead he continued to stare out solemnly at the sea.

The sea breeze was barely existent, but despite that he felt the calm and tranquillity of being near the sea rushing over him, relaxing him. He loved being at sea, it was where he was not only at his most powerful, but also at his most comfortable.

Looking out at the sea now, he knew that he could happily spend the rest of his life out here, either sailing a boat over the waves, or exploring the depths of the oceans.

Unfortunately though that was not viable. Humans were social creatures by nature and, despite his partially divine heritage, Percy was no different. He required bonds and interactions just as mortals did, otherwise he knew for a fact that the loneliness and isolation would begin to weigh on his mind as it had in Tartarus. In fact so profound was his lack of connections in the Pit that he had in the end attempted to take his own life.

Ironically that was how he had ended up here happy and content, and living a new and exciting life as a wizard of Fairy Tail. Before that however, his life in Tartarus had become so empty, and he had become so crushingly lonely that he had hurled himself into the void of chaos that lurked below the Pit, all in an attempt to end the immortal life that had been thrust upon him.

Impetus the Impaler, the Titan of Mortality, or Bob as Percy had called him, had tried to be kind and helpful when he bestowed his full blessing on Percy. But in the end his blessing had become a curse. Sure it gave Percy his ability to heal others with his silvery fire, but it also had become a chain, one that had bound Percy to life eternal.

All these centuries later, and Percy still didn't know whether he should thank Bob for his gift, after all he had had a great and very long life, or whether he should curse him for the misery he had lived through in Tartarus and the pain that had forced him to the point of trying to take his own life. A pain that had continued even here in Earthland when he was forced to watch on helplessly as those around him wasted away and died.

Pushing away these maudlin thoughts, Percy shook his head.

No, as much as he would love to spend the rest of his life at sea, it just wasn't doable, nor was it something he realistically wanted to do. Mainly this was because he didn't want to force others into that life with him, as he knew if he asked, Erza Scarlet for one, would come with him, probably the other Erza too. But doing so would be unfair, he knew that.

More than that there was also Wendy, and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild members. He loved being a part of the Guild, and going off on adventures, or exploring the world, or even just hanging around the Guild chatting and drinking. It was something he knew he would miss, so much so that he doubted even he would realistically want to spend the rest of his life at sea.

No, it was little more than a stupid, impractical daydream really, one that he knew he would never go through with. Or at least not permanently. Doing it for a year or so though, maybe even a couple of years that was possible. But it wasn't going to be something he would be doing anytime soon.

Once again Percy shook his head at that, his sea green eyes twinkling in amusement at the randomness of his thoughts. He of course knew why he was musing on such things, it was so he didn't think about the conversation he had had with the young, blue haired girl he had left back at the Guild, Wendy.

 **( - )**

 ** _(A few days previously)_**

 _"_ _Wendy." Percy said softly, looking down at the diminutive girl as he did so, his face carefully composed as he pondered over what to say next._

 _Currently the two of them were stood at the docks in Hargeon Town, both of them standing off to one side of the rest of the Guild members that had come with them. With the participants in the trials and their partners, along with the Guild's S-Class wizards and Guild Master, boarding the ship headed for Tenrou Island, whilst several others, including Elfman and Lisanna Strauss, Juvia, Bisca, Alzack, Macou, Wakaba, Romeo, Jet and Droy, along with a dozen or so others waved them off._

 _"_ _When do you get back?" Wendy spoke up, looking up at him now, her wide, hazel eyes boring into Percy's sea green ones. Her attention entirely on the older man to the exclusion of all else, even as her companion, Carla, stood beside her, her paw resting comfortingly on the girl's leg._

 _"_ _Hopefully it should only take a week. A couple of days there, a couple of days on the island and a couple of days back." Percy replied softly, his hand twitching as he fought down the desire to ruffle her hair or pat her on the head. This wasn't the moment for that._

 _Instead he knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "Look Wendy, I know I said we would talk about this whole, father and daughter business, and I really did mean that. When I get back from the S-Class trials, I promise I will take however long I have to off Guild activities so we can sort this out."_

 _Wendy nodded at that, but didn't look convinced, and honestly Percy couldn't blame her. Ever since they had gotten back from Edolas, a couple of weeks ago now, he had not confronted the issue of Wendy's paternity. Instead he had made excuses, such as the S-Class trials, and other Guild business. All because he wanted to avoid the issue, whilst he collected his thoughts._

 _He had had children before after all, and it had never ended well. Not that there had been anything wrong with his children though, no, for the most part they had been great! Instead the issue had been that they had all been mortal, and so had eventually been taken either in battle, or by disease, or by time. Unfortunately none of his children had inherited his Demigodly blood or abilities, nor partial his immortality._

 _Why this was he didn't know. Maybe it was because he was no longer on earth, and so the connection he had been born with to the domains, one which had prevailed even here in Earthland, could not be replicated within his children. After all Percy wasn't a god._

 _Or maybe it was the nature of the people of Earthland, and the way Ethernano effected their bodies. Percy was no scientist so he couldn't say, but what he did know was that none of his children had inherited even a sliver of his Demigodly abilities as he knew a Legacy should._

 _"_ _And that's a promise Wendy. I know you are confused about all of this. I mean, so am I! But together we can sort this all out." Percy continued earnestly. He had to do it, he knew that much. This was a confused young girl, his possible daughter, and he owed it to her to resolve things. He had to take responsibility._

 _Once again Wendy sent him a nervous, and slightly weak smile._

 _"_ _You know what, I will give you a token to seal my promise." Percy said in the spur of the moment, unbuckling Backbiter from around his waist as he did so, before he wrapped the leather belt around it and offered it to Wendy. "This is my sword, Backbiter, it is the most important thing I own, the last link I have to my homeland, my family and my origins. More than that it is also an incredibly powerful and priceless magical item. I'm offering it to you now with the promise that you can look after the sword whilst I'm gone, and only have to give it back to me after you feel I have lived up to my promise!"_

 _It was an odd gesture, but one he hoped would have meaning. The blade meant an awful lot to him, and by entrusting it to Wendy whilst he was gone, he was hoping to add weight to his promise._

 _Wendy blinked in surprise as she reached out and took the sword, her arms sagging slightly at its weight, before she wrapped both arms around it and hugged it to her. Her large brown eyes back on Percy now._

 _She understood the meaning behind the gesture._

 _Standing up straight again, and ignoring the odd nakedness he felt now that he did not have his sword on his immediate person whilst awake, for the first time in many, many years, Percy instead smiled down at his possible daughter. "Stay safe Wendy, as I said, I promise we'll sort it all out when I get back. I promise!"_

 _"_ _Ok," Wendy nodded, a genuine smile on her face as she looked up at Percy. "I'll see you in a week then."_

 _"_ _Absolutely." Percy replied, a wide grin on his face as he ignored Carla's cynical harrumph, and instead reached out and ruffled Wendy's hair. "Now, I think I best be off. I don't want to be holding the rest of them up after all!"_

 _Wendy nodded at that, her disposition outwardly brighter as Percy gave her one last pat on the head and smile before he turned and headed up the ship's gangplank. Wendy following along behind him, before she joined the rest of the well-wishers as they waved the others off on their journey._

 _"_ _Bye! Bye everyone! Be safe!" Wendy called out, her voice almost getting lost amongst the others as the gangplank was raised and Percy used his abilities to cast off, the boat rapidly departing the shore._

 _"_ _Bye! Bye Erza, bye Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel and Gray, bye Master and Mira, bye dad!" Wendy's barely audible voice called out, even as the ship continued its journey, rapidly leaving the mainland behind as Percy instead guided it towards the distant Tenrou Island._

 _"_ _Bye Wendy." Percy muttered under his breath as he stood on the bow of the ship alongside several others, his sea green eyes fixed on the rapidly receding shore, and on the head of long, blue hair he could just about see among the other well-wishers in the distance._

 **( - )**

 **(In the present)**

A small smile played across Percy's lips as he thought back on his last conversation with Wendy. In fact a large part of him was nervously excited to return.

Sure the idea of having a fully mortal child again made him worried, just like his budding relationship with Erza, which while not officially consummated so to speak was certainly heading that way.

But even so, life went on, and if a person refused to live it then what was the point?

That being said it was difficult sometimes, to constantly lose the ones you loved whilst you lingered. It hurt, and it became a constant, ever-growing hurt that never really, truly healed.

At the same time though, the fleeting happiness he received from these connections and bonds he did create, they were worth all the pain that he knew would follow.

"Percy, you idiot." Percy mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he once again realised that he had already made his decision on what he was going to do. Both in regards to his relationship with, Erza, and his future relationship with his possible daughter, Wendy.

"I can see it!" Loke's voice suddenly shouted out, distracting Percy from his thoughts, and attracting the attention of the rest of the ship's occupants as they all looked to the front of the ship where Tenrou Island was now visible in the difference. The gargantuan tree that dominated the island, visible from miles around.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and all the others who had never seen Fairy Tail's sacred island before, all gaped at the huge tree in the middle of the island as the ship rapidly approached, goaded on now by Percy's powers. With the tree noticeably sporting what looked like a second, smaller island on top, nestled amongst the branches.

"That's Tenrou Island?" Lucy asked to the ship at large.

"Yes, this is the birth place of Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermillion." Makarov stated softly, a slight smile on his face at the sight of the familiar island.

"It's also where I first met her, many years ago." Percy tagged on, his tone musing as he looked upon the island with nostalgia. "That was back when Precht, Warrod, Yury and I were all members of a Treasure Hunters Guild, or rather they were I suppose. I just kind of tagged along for the ride."

Percy smiled here, his features shifting up into a bright, enthusiastic look, a noticeable change from his usually stoic or serious expression, with him only usually showing hints of amusement and happiness on his face when in large groups, and certainly not being as openly expressive as he was now.

"Warrod, Precht and Yury, those three helped found Fairy Tail along with Mavis didn't they?" Levy asked nervously from the side, looking at Percy with growing amount of awe now. The short, blue haired girl having never really interacted with Fairy Tail's Ace before, as she had neither sought him out to train or go on missions with, nor been loud or obnoxious enough to be reprimanded. The nervous girl instead merging into the background when compared to the louder members of the Guild.

"Yes, Fairy Tail was founded soon after we all met up. Though that was more due to Mavis and her tenacious ways than due to us." Percy replied easily, his smile as bright as before as he favoured Levy with a fond look. "I'm surprised you know about that though. Most of the members of the Guild only know of Mavis who was the First Master, and maybe Precht who was the Second. They tend to forget about Warrod and my own parts in the events that led to the creation of Fairy Tail."

"That's because the others prefer to fight and drink, as oppose to reading." Levy replied dryly.

With Erza Scarlet giving her own response at nearly the exact same time. "Well, if you ever bothered to share your history and the things you have done, more people would know. But instead you prefer to keep your memories and experiences to yourself."

"You have a point there Levy." Percy nodded to Levy, after which he sent Erza an amused look. "And as for what you said Erza. I'm not about to start talking about myself constantly, not without reason. If you want to hear my stories you have to first ask."

"I have asked before." Erza shot back, a frown on her face. "But you avoid answering."

"Well I will admit there are somethings I would rather avoid speaking about, or at least in public." Percy shrugged, before pushing on when he saw the look on Erza's face. It was one he recognised, as it was often followed by a long argument. "But anyway, we're almost to the island now, and I think Makarov wants to say something."

Erza frowned slightly at that, though she couldn't help but smile a few moments later when Percy sent her a wink.

Not noticing this Knightwalker jabbed her Earthland counterpart in the ribs with her elbow and sent her a mocking smirk. This in turn led to Scarlet jabbing her back, after which the two began to tussle, whilst also pretending not to be squabbling.

Rolling his eyes at this display from the two grown women, Percy looked over at Makarov expectantly.

"Percy's right, before we arrive at the island I want to announce the details of the first part of the trials." Makarov said bluntly, wiping some sweat off of his brow as he did so, his gaze momentarily shifting to the blazing sun overhead. "But first, I want all the S-Class wizards off of the ship, you already know what you've got to do! You've all done it enough times by now, you lazy brats!"

Percy laughed at that, before nodding. After which he ran to the side of the ship and leapt off of it, diving through the water without so much of a splash as he did so.

Similarly, Mira, giggled slightly at the Master's words, after which she sent the assembled wizards a wave, before she used her Take Over magic to change into one of her winged Satan forms, which she then used take to the air, shooting off in the direction of the island as she did so. Followed closely by Erza who, after re-equipping into one of her winged armours, gave them all a nod before she grabbed the complaining Gildarts and flew off in the direction of the island.

"Brats." Makarov grumbled, again, though he noticeably smiled underneath his bushy white moustache. Not only because he was actually very fond of his S-Class wizards, just like he was all of his children. But also at the thought of calling Percy a brat, which was especially amusing considering Percy was old enough to be Makarov's many times great grandfather.

"Right, now that those lazy layabouts are gone I can continue, now listen up! Soon, you will see smoke rising from a clearing just off of the coast? First, head there. Once you arrive, you will find that there are six paths available for the five teams to take. Though I will say that only one group can enter each path."

With that said Makarov pulled a rolled up chart out of his pocket, which he then showed to the assembled mages. Even as a small column of smoke began to rise from the clearing on the island, as one or other of the S-class wizards obviously arrived and got to work setting up the task. "And here's what waits for you on each path."

The gathered contestants crowded around the chart, all of them eyeing it up cautiously. Who knew what the crafty old Guild Master would have in store for them, though considering the S-Class wizards that had been sent to the island they knew that whatever they would be facing, it would not be good.

"Only the teams that get through this task will clear the first part of exam." Makarov declared, an evil smile on his face as he watched their facial expressions. Surely by now they all knew that the S-class wizards they brought with them would be the ones testing them. Only now they would know just what that test would be.

"Battle?" Levy asked nervously, staring at one of the paths, all of which weren't number. With this path, like the others, have a small bubble in the middle of the path, with the word 'battle' written within. Noticeably this bubble had two pathways leading to it, and only one leading away from it.

"It says 'battle' for two of the paths, 'Hard Battle' on the other two of them, and then 'Impossible Battle' on the final two paths." Lucy noted as she scanned her eyes over the six paths.

"In the 'Battle' route, two teams will meet up, and only the winning team will be able to proceed." Makarov explained, his smile widening as he saw their looks of comprehension, it was so fun to mess with his children sometimes. "In the 'Hard Battle' routes, you will have to defeat an S-Class mage in order to proceed, either Mira or Erza. If you go down one of the two paths with the 'Impossible Battle', well, then you will be facing either Perseus or Gildarts."

Lucy, Cana, Mest, Happy, Gray, Levy and Loke all looked horrified at the task, all of them sending looks of shock and fear at Makarov. The crazy old man really expected them to fight not only the S-Class's like Mira and Erza, but also Perseus and Gildarts too. That was surely suicide!

Natsu, Gajeel and Erza Knightwalker though merely grinned excitedly.

"I hope I get either Perseus or Gildarts!" Natsu said enthusiastically, slamming his flaming fists together in front of him, ignoring Happy's moan as he did so, though by now the Exceed was well used to his partner's 'eccentricities'. "That or Erza, I would fight Erza too if I can!"

"I've fought Perseus before, if you want to be crushed underfoot then go right ahead. My aim though, my aim is for Scarlet! I want to fight her, no I want to destroy her!" Knightwalker spoke out next, her dark eyes flashing and her grip on her spear tightening.

Mest, noticeably groaned as he saw her actions, he probably hadn't realised that he had partnered up with a battel fanatic.

Gajeel merely sniggered creepily. "I don't care who we go up against, I just want to smash some heads!"

"That's not the point of this exercise, Gajeel…" Levy groaned, rubbing her temple tiredly as she saw the red eyed Dragon Slayer's eager grin.

"And Levy's right! Your goals in this first exam are 'Power', 'Skill', 'Adaptability' and 'Luck'!" Makarov shouted, gesturing around at the assembled mages as he did so. Wondering as he looked around at the mixture of expression on their faces, whether any of them would actually figure out the test and pass it.

"If it's luck, we might be able to do this!" Lucy chirped up, perking up at the thought of avoiding the S-Class wizards entirely. She would much prefer to fight one of the other teams.

"We have very little chance of running into a weaker team." Cana sighed pessimistically from beside Lucy, sending the blonde a pitying look as she did so. "The only ones I'm confident in facing are Levy and Gajeel. Maybe Natsu and Happy too, since Happy is no threat."

"Oi!" Gajeel growled, not liking the idea that Cana thought him a push over. Whilst Happy just looked mortified at her frank assessment of him.

"Logically, only a maximum of four teams will pass the first stage." Levy said, with her, unlike Gajeel, focusing on the task at hand and not what the others were saying. Though she did understand where Cana was coming from, she didn't fancy facing off with Natsu, Gray or heaven's forbid Erza's doppelganger, Knightwalker, either.

"Make that two!" Gray shook his head, licking his lips nervously as he looked at the others. "Gildarts' and Perseus's are labelled impossible for a reason."

"You could probably throw Erza's route in their too." Loke tagged on cynically, he might be a Celestial Spirit, but at the moment he was only relying on his own power, as such he knew he might be in over his head when facing off with a truly powerful S-class wizard.

"Mira's no slouch either." Cana shook her head, the barmaid might now be semi-retired, but that made her no less dangerous.

"So in the worst-case scenario, only one team will pass." Levy sighed, her expression pretty miserable now.

Conversely her partner, Gajeel, merely grinned, using her head to lean his elbow on as he looked around at the others, his red eyes gleaming manically as he did so. "Cool!"

Several of those present, including Levy herself, rolled their eyes at the Iron Dragon Slayer's words and actions. The man had always been pretty abrasive and aggressive, it was really not a surprise that he would act in such a way after hearing the news.

"Enough talk, it is time for the first part of the S-Class trials to begin!" Makarov yelled, drawing everyone's attention back to him as he did so, before he then grinned as he looked around at all the assembled wizards. "From this point on, you can consider this year's S-Class Trial officially begun!"

"Huh?" Gray frowned.

"But... aren't we still on the ocean?" Loke tagged on.

"We've got this, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping up and letting Happy grab him after which he hurled himself into the air, with Happy holding onto his back as the two soared into air and headed off in the direction of the island. "We can choose our path first!"

"Aye, sir!"

"You cheater!" Gray roared after him, his brow furrowed as he saw that the usually dense Fire Wizard was already ahead of the rest. "Damn you, Natsu!"

Cana's eyes widened as she saw this, the pink haired Dragon Slayer rapidly shooting off towards the island. With Gray and Loke running after them, both of them leaping off the ship, only to land on a sudden ice slide/ path that Gray made under them with his magic. One which they then began to sprint along, the ice structure breaking apart behind them as Gray undid it, so as to not to help the competition.

"Dammit!" Gajeel cursed, also seeing the others heading off, even as he grabbed Levy by the collar of her shirt and leapt off of the side of the ship. Levy trailing after him with a squeak as they crashed into the calm waters, though she recovered quickly as the both of them began to swim for the shore.

"Erza!" Mest called as he ran over to the scowling red head. "Give me your hand, I can use my Teleportation Magic to get us over there!"

"Than do it!" Knightwalker replied, gripping Mest's shoulder as she did so, only for the two of them to vanish in a gust of wind. Both of them then appearing in mid-air fifty odd metres away, only for them to disappear again, as they jumped several more times using Mest's magic, each time appearing closer and closer to the coastline.

"Cana come on!" Lucy suddenly shouted, grabbing Cana's hand as she then tugged her along. "We can't let them all get ahead of us!"

"Right!" Cana nodded, getting her head back in the game now as she saw the four other teams had already set off. With the teams of both Mest and Erza, and Natsu and Happy, having already made it to the coast. Both of them getting first pick of the routes. On top of that Gray and Loke were very close to reaching the coast too, with Gajeel and Levy swimming along after them.

"Don't worry about the rest of them, there will still be two pathways for us to choose from. Besides at this stage it's all about how lucky we are when choosing paths!" Lucy shouted, even as she leapt off of the side of the boat and into the warm water below. Cana following closely after her.

Nodding her head at Lucy's words, Cana knew she was right. At this stage it didn't really matter whether you were first on the island or last, the pathway you chose could lead to anything. It was all just based on luck. "Come on, there is no rush. We should conserve our strength."

"Right!" Lucy nodded, both of them swimming towards the shore now. Following after Gajeel and Levy who were a hundred or so metres ahead. The other three teams all having already landed on the island by this point, and chosen their paths as they rushed forward to complete the first stage.

 **( - )**

 **(On the Island, with Natsu and Happy)**

"This island..." Happy muttered, as both he and Natsu walked along the thick, tangled, over grown coastline, heading for the small pillar of black smoke just ahead of them. "I can feel great magical power coming from the land."

"Yeah..." Natsu nodded, his own eyes wide as he looked around at the wild, and odd looking flora. With his attention soon moving to the clearing they had just entered, and the six pathways that could be seen leading from it, each of which had a glowing letter over the top of it. "Looks like we're the first ones here... which one do you reckon we should take?" He then asked, nodding at the six available pathways.

"I don't know, which one do you want to pick, Natsu?" Happy replied indecisively.

"Um..." Natsu muttered as he looked from pathways, 'A' to 'F', before he pointed at the one labelled 'E'. "That one! 'E' it must stand for Erza!"

"Why would you pick Erza?" Happy asked worriedly, biting his lip as he looked between the other options. Personally he would rather fight one of the other pairs, that or face off against, Mira, who was at least more likely to show mercy than Erza, Gildarts or Perseus.

"It's because I want to beat her, of course!" Natsu shouted, after which he ran down the 'E' route.

He already had his plan in place, first he would defeat Erza, and the he would fight and beat Laxus, after which he would face off with Gildarts, until finally he would battle Perseus. He would fight his way up the Fairy Tail hierarchy until he stood at the very top.

"Wait for me, Erza, because I'm coming to kick your arse!"

 **( - )**

 **(On the Island, with Lucy and Cana)**

Running up from the coast, Cana and Lucy knew they were trailing the rest of the pack. The moment they reached the clearing with the six pathways, they immediately saw that four of the pathways, 'A', 'B', 'D' and 'E' had been blocked off by glowing, red barriers. The letter's overhead, now shot through with a red cross.

"Four are closed off." Cana said calmly as looked around the routes, her hair still wet as it trailed down her back. Though the rest of her was rapidly drying in the midday sun. "Ok... that gives us the choice of 'C' or 'F'. Huh, I'm feeling lucky. My name starts with 'C', so let's take that."

"No problem!" Lucy nodded, smiling as she saw Cana's confidence. Despite them arriving at the island last, the older girl had not let it get to her. She was still positive and confident, a far cry from her depressive attitude a week previously. "We're going to make you S-Class no matter what!"

Cana smiled softly as she heard that. "Thanks, Lucy, for everything!"

With that said they both ran into the cave, a red barrier forming up behind them the moment they did so. As they ran, the both of them could only wonder just what lay in store for them at the end of this path.

 **( - )**

 **(With Natsu and Happy)**

"Erza!" Natsu shouted loudly as he ran down the path, Happy nervously flying after him. "Get out here already! Let's fight!"

"But we're not sure if Erza is down here, Natsu." Happy replied shakily, his eyes flitting back and forth in the darkness of the cave.

"No way!" Natsu protested angrily. "I went down the 'E' path to fight Erza! I'm going to beat Erza here and then become an S-Class mage! I know it!"

"Natsu!" Happy cried, getting his attention as he pointed forward. "I found the way out!

"Someone's there." Natsu noticed as he ran for the opening Happy had pointed at, both of them then emerging into a massive cavern, one which was pitch black around the outside, but lit up in the centre by what looked like dozens of golden orbs that were floating around overhead.

"Who?" Happy muttered.

Soon enough though Happy's question was answered.

The first the two of them saw of their opponent was a metal leg, which stepped into the light, followed by a tattered black cloak that billowed around the figure. Upon revealing himself fully, the man smirked, inwardly laughing at their shocked faces, his bearded, tanned face splitting open to reveal a row of gleaming white teeth as he grinned over at the shell-shocked Dragon Slayer.

"Gildarts!" Natsu gasped out, paling considerably, even as Happy started looking a little faint.

"Yo, Natsu." Gildarts replied, raising his hand in a wave. "Looks like you got unlucky this round.

In response to that statement, tears began to well up in Happy's eyes. "It's over..."

"You know I hate holding back." Gildarts continued as he saw the Fire Dragon Slayer's blank face, reminding Natsu of what was in store for him if he chose to fight.

Natsu trembled as he heard that, but only for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. His lips curling upwards as he began to smirk in anticipation. "Now I'm really fired up!"

 **( - )**

 **(With Erza and Mest)**

"Hurry along Mest, I want to face down Scarlet!" Knightwalker snapped as she strode ahead of the thin, dark haired mage. Her spear in one hand and a scowl on her face as she looked ahead and through the gloom at a barely visible light ahead.

"We don't know for sure we'll be fighting Erza Scarlet!" Mest complained as he struggled to keep up with the intense, red haired warrior. Already he was regretting bringing someone so strong-willed along with him, he definitely should have gone for the meeker and shyer Wendy Marvel.

That being said when he had heard of Erza Scarlet's long lost, and previously unknown identical twin sister appearing at the Fairy Tail Guild all of a sudden, he couldn't resist trying to find out more about her.

"I suppose not, but that would be my preferred opponent!" Erza replied sharply as she strode through the lit doorway and into a wooded grove, the scent of sea air hitting her senses even as the sun shone down from overhead, creating dabbled shadows as it shone through the canopy overhead.

Almost immediately her spear, the Ten Commandments, was held at the ready in front of her as she immediately locked onto the figure waiting for them in the centre of the peaceful grove.

"Ouch, I'm not sure whether or not I should be offend!" Mirajane Strauss mused as she smirked at Mest and Erza, her tone not as soft as usual, and instead more demonic.

This was something that her appearance seemed to reflect as her long, smooth, silky white hair was suddenly wildly and spiky and sticking upwards, her facial features also looking sharper, crueller and more angled. With her outfit having changed from her maroon dress to a very revealing maroon coloured, skin tight body suit. Most obvious however was the large scaled tail that shifted about behind her, the pair of leathery, bat like wings that extended from her back, and her gauntleted, claw like hands.

"The Demon of Fairy Tail." Mest muttered nervously, taking a step back as he saw the dangerous gleam in Mira's eyes as she looked between the two of them, and then licked her lips.

"Is that what you call her?" Knightwalker asked bluntly, before she shook her head, her long red locks flicking back and forth as she raised her spear and settled into a fighting stance. "All I see before me is prey! Now come at me demon!"

 **( - )**

 **(With Gajeel and Levy)**

Running forwards, both Levy and Gajeel soon emerged from their pathway, both of them soon finding themselves in what looked like a sea cave, one that was partially open to the air, as cool wind blew in from the nearby sea, whistling as it passed the surrounding pillars of rock.

"Where's our opponent?!" Gajeel growled, looking around as he tried to find the powerful S-Class wizard they would be facing.

"I'm not sure." Levy muttered as she looked around, looking for any sign of one of the S-Class wizards.

"Wait, I hear something!" Gajeel growled, raising his hand as he tilted his head to the side. With his heightened senses he could hear footsteps in the distance, two pairs. "Hn! It looks like we'll be facing off with another group!"

"Oh, I wonder who it is." Levy wondered, as both she and Gajeel turned to the entrance on the opposite side of the cave to them,

Soon enough though, she had her answer as two shapes loomed in the darkness, only to reveal themselves to be the bikini clad Cana and Lucy, both of whom looked shocked to find themselves facing off with Gajeel and Levy.

"Hn! Good an easy fight!" Gajeel grunted, laughing creepily as he crouched down, preparing himself for a brutal and swift fight.

"Oh no," Lucy muttered, pulling out one of her Celestial Keys and her whip, even as Cana pulled out her deck of magic cards.

"Don't worry Lucy, we can take them!" Cana replied reassuringly, a slight grin on her face as she saw Levy and Gajeel had also started preparing for a fight.

 **( - )**

 **(With Gray and Loke)**

Jogging along the pathway they had chosen, both Gray and Loke were side by side as they eagerly emerged from their chosen route and into a large cavern.

Only for them to land with a splash into the knee deep water that covered the floor, water that noticeably rose and fell with the sea as sea water visibly rushed in through gaps and holes in the walls and floor of the cave, and then receded just as rapidly.

"You finally made it!" A loud voice sounded out enthusiastically, as Gray and Loke looked around at their surroundings.

Swivelling both of them looked to the sound of the voice, only for them to both pale immediately.

"Perseus!" Gray gasped out, taking a step back as he saw the Ace of Fairy Tail, the God of Fairies himself, standing a few metres ahead of him. The Ace's sandal clad feet standing on the surface of the water as if it were solid rock.

"Please, just call me Percy." Percy replied, before with a splash he released his control of the water and landed in the knee deep pool below him. "Honestly though, I was beginning to grow bored before you arrived, I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't get to fight, and that no one had chosen my route. Obviously though I'm in luck!"

"G-Gray…" Loke stuttered, taking a step back as he felt the immense pressure coming off of Percy's unassuming form, the water below him rippling and the walls and roof of the cave beginning to shake.

"I know." Gray nodded, gritting his teeth as he tried to quell his fear. Percy might feel like he'd been lucky, but they definitely hadn't been. "It's fine though, if we work together we can beat him!"

Loke sent Gray an incredulous look at that.

Percy however just smiled. "That's the spirit, now ready yourselves. This is a test after all, and I'm not going to be holding back much!"

Gray and Loke shared one last look as they head that, before without another word they nodded their heads and leapt into action.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere)**

Unknown to all those on the island, several miles off of the coast of Tenrou, a large, black airship determinedly flew through the air, its magic powered engines flaring as it made rapid progress towards its destination. The symbol of a thorny heart clear for all to see on the side of its hull.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? Despite this only covering a small span of time there was quite bit of stuff happening. On top of which it does show who was left behind, and who was brought along. Plus we've got some exciting fights coming up, and lots more!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you all continue to support and read the story. Please do leave a review, and if you have any questions then feel free to PM me, I'm usually pretty good at replying.**

 **Catch you later.**

 **Seagate.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Admittedly it had been a couple of months, but unfortunately I have been distracted by other things. For one I have a load more stories, and have been quite interested in Percy Jackson stories and superhero stories over the last couple of months. Which is why I've been playing around with several of them on my Greed720 account.**

 **But still, the chapter is here now, so I hope you all enjoy it, and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _It's fine, if we work together we can beat him!"_

 _Loke sent Gray an incredulous look at that._

 _Percy however just smiled. "That's the spirit, now ready yourselves. This is a test after all, and I'm not going to be holding back much!"_

 _Gray and Loke shared one last look as they head that, before without another word they nodded their heads and leapt into action._

 ** _( - )_**

 ** _(Elsewhere)_**

 _Unknown to all those on the island, several miles off of the coast of Tenrou, a large, black airship determinedly flew through the air, its magic powered engines flaring as it made rapid progress towards its destination. The symbol of a thorny heart clear for all to see on the side of its hull._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 24**

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

Watching as the two wizards, Loke and Gray, charged straight at him. A slight smirk spread across Percy's face, his lips curling upwards to reveal pearly white teeth. His eyes twinkling with amusement.

They had courage, he liked that.

Still, despite respecting their resolve and courage, he wasn't about to let either of them have an easy ride. His relationship with Gray, and Loke too, might be all but non-existent, despite them having been in the same Guild for years now, but in spite of this, he did still like the lad, and respect him, or at least as a person.

As a wizard though. Well, that was different matter.

Gray to him had always been far too overconfident in his abilities, he had been cocky, and where others, like Erza and Mira, trained hard and pushed themselves beyond their limits, he played around and bickered with Natsu.

Which is not to say that Gray wasn't a strong and skilled wizard, after all he was, and in terms of skill he was more than ready to take the trials. Percy already knew that. In fact it was why he hadn't fought against Gray being chosen as a candidate by the others, or at least not that much.

The boy had skills, that much was not in question. In terms of his attitude though…?

The younger boy was a lot more mature than Natsu, putting aside the Dragon Slayer's recent growth. But at the same time he still messed about too much, and his gimmick, the whole stripping thing, it was completely inappropriate. The kid needed more experience, especially fighting against those stronger than him, and also, he needed to just grow up a bit. He was a man now, he wasn't' a kid anymore!

Call him harsh, but S-Class missions were no joke. What had happened to Mira and her siblings on one of her first outings as an S-Class, was evidence enough of that.

The last thing Percy wanted was for Gray to rush into a mission recklessly, and then allow his rashness to get both himself and others hurt, or worse, killed.

That said, one of the best way for Gray to mature, and becoming a stronger, better-rounded person was for his weaknesses to be made clear to him, and for him to gain experience, and to test himself, on the field of battle.

This was absolutely necessary, otherwise he would never grow, both as a wizard and as a person, and this was exactly what Percy was doing to do, he would push him, and test him however much he could to get the point across.

Percy grit his teeth at that thought and nodded, even as he raised his hand, the water around him reacting to his will as it exploded forwards, all the water around him rushing forth in a single, massive tidal wave of force, meeting the two charging wizards head on as it did so.

As one both wizards reacted.

With Gray pulling on his magic, as he froze some water from Percy's wave, though not all of it, likely because of the exertion of doing so. Instead he froze some of it into a slide of sorts, one which he then slid down on his feet, curving around the main body of water as it crashed onto where he had been, destroying his ice slide completely.

Not that he needed it anymore, as before it was completely destroyed the dark haired wizard had leapt off of it, and formed twin blades of ice in his hands as he flung himself towards the still stationary Percy.

Loke meanwhile had taken a different approach, with him instead leaping over the wave. His sandaled feet, both of which had become covered in a glowing golden energy, crashing into the rocky ceiling for a moment, before he pushed off. Both of his clenched fist now glowing with the same golden energy, as he shot through the air towards Perseus, his right arm drawn back as he went to punch him in the head, even as Gray went to slash him in the torso.

"Good," Percy nodded, a smile spreading across his face as he saw them evade his wave. His sea green eyes tracking both wizards as they closed in on him, both of his arms rising into the air as he drew once more on his Demigodly abilities.

The divine energy rising up inside him as he drew on it, his veins burning as the energy suffused through his body. His eyes taking on a brighter glow than normal as the divine power that he had been born with, and which suffused his whole being rose up within him. His very soul crying out with bloodlust, battlefury and excitement as he prepared to unleash his wrath on his foes.

'Storms, Sea or Earth," Percy mused to himself as he watched the two wizards closing in, time almost slowing down as the energy flowing through his system heightened his senses. It was a similar, if much more diluted, experience to what he felt when he used Backbiter's latent abilities to either speed up or slow down time, or rather his own perception and interaction with time.

Instinctively one Percy's hand went to his waist at that thought, hoping to grip onto the golden hilt of his sword, a gesture that had almost become instinctive over the centuries. Only for his hand to touch nothing but air.

Oh yeah, he had left his sword back with Wendy. A token gesture that showed his resolve to come back to her, and to discuss her parentage. An issue which, much to his shame, he had been avoiding for weeks now.

"Ragh!" Gray bellowed as he closed in on the still Percy, his dark eyes glinting in the dim light of the cavern, even as he swung his ice swords around in twin slashes, aiming as he did so to cut two great furrows straight through Percy's chest.

Not even blinking as he heard this, Percy's right hand raised, his power over water roaring to life as he forcibly seized control of Gray's ice. Percy's divine energy, and his inhuman control over water, trumping Gray's own magic and control. Which was clear for both to see, as without warning both blades dispersed into nothing, leaving Gray barehanded as he continued to shoot towards Percy, forced on by his own momentum.

Looking into Gray's widened eyes, Percy's lips curled up into a smile, even as he thrust his palm forward, unleashing a devastating blow straight into Gray's sternum. The entire action, from Gray's charge, to Percy's counterattack, taking no more than ten seconds, and ending in Gray hurtling backwards, spittle and blood flying out of his mouth as he crashed to the ground a dozen or so metres away, with a splash of water, and a gasp of pain.

Swivelling on the spot, Percy formed his own blade of ice, an exact replica of Backbiter, not even calling out a spell, or visibly building up power to do so as he instead swung it around and struck down the still airborne Loke. The flat of his blade slamming into Loke's glowing fists, shattering even as it knocked the Celestial Spirit off course for all of a moment.

But that was all Percy needed to unleash another devastating punch, only this one was to Loke's partially exposed ribs. His fist breaking at least one rib, as it sent the ginger haired Celestial Spirit spiralling through the air and away from him.

"Come on boys, please don't tell me that was it!?" Percy asked, his lips curving upwards with amusement as he formed another blade of ice in his hand, the air around him suddenly, conversely, growing hotter, even as the water in the cavern started to steam as Percy manipulated it, heating it up to near boiling point. "You need to show a lot more if you want to beat, or get past me!"

In response both men cried out in pain, both of them leaping out of the water and onto nearby rocks. Their eyes wide as the water around them began to bubble and steam, the air becoming much thicker and more humid as the sea, in the partially closed off cavern, began to boil and bubble.

 **( - )**

 **(With Gray and Loke)**

"Loke, you alright?" Gray gasped out, raking in deep breaths as he clutched at his bruised sternum, his dark eyes not leaving Percy's smirking, steam enshrouded form as he did so.

"Nope, but I can still fight." Loke replied, uneasily getting to his feet, even as his ribs began to rapidly heal.

He was an immortal spirit after all, and as such this physical body was made entirely of magic. Which of course meant that he could heal it at will, but only so long as he had enough magic, either from his own reserves as was the case now, or his summoners. The moment he ran out of magic to heal himself though, and his body was too damaged, that was when he went back to the spirit, unable to stay on this plain as he instead needed to recover his magic in the Celestial Spirit World.

Coughing slightly as he the breathed in the hot, steamy air, Gray slapped his fist against his open palm, the air around it turning cold and misty despite the otherwise hot, humid atmosphere. His eyes locking on the patiently waiting Ace of Fairy Tail as he did so.

They were in trouble.

He had never thought it would be easy to fight Percy, especially not during the S-Class Trials, but at the same time he didn't think that Perseus would go this far.

Was this how it had been for Mira, Laxus and Erza, the ones who caught his eye, and who he had deemed worthy enough to take under his wing and teach/ train a little.

Which is not to say he taught them any magic whilst training them. No, Perseus had always been quite adamant that a wizard should learn and develop their own magic. Instead his training had consisted of teaching them how to fight, and pushing them to develop their magic and adapt their styles to fight him.

Even so, Gray had always been jealous of the three of them, Laxus, Mira and Erza. Those three out of everyone in the Guild had been singled out by one of the most powerful wizards in Fiore, and each of them had benefitted from that training in obvious ways. After all, they had all become S-Class mages at a ridiculously young age. Laxus and Mira had both been sixteen, whilst Erza had been just fifteen.

At the time Gray had stewed with resentment, he had hated how he was overlooked, just like Natsu and so many others, by Percy. It was why he had never really warmed to Percy, or had the same friendly relationship with him, that he had had with Gildarts, Master Makarov and the other, older members, of the Guild like Wakaba and Macou.

Now though, now he was a bit glad he had never been given extra training by the God of Fairies.

Was this Perseus's full power, was this why the three he had trained had become so strong?

Gray grit his teeth at that thought.

It didn't matter, it didn't matter how strong Percy was.

This was the S-Class trials, it was supposed to be difficult!

"Loke, get ready!" Gray shouted out, releasing his built up power as he did so. A blast of icy magic exploding out of him moments later and freezing the boiling water with a hiss of steam as it quenched the oxygen deprived water, the rocks around him groaning, cracking and shattering as the water around them suddenly went from boiling to freezing cold in moments, the water expanding as it did so.

The moment this happened Loke also exploded forwards, speedily dashing across the now frozen water, using the sudden vale of mist Gray's actions produced as cover as he headed for where Percy had last been, staying as silent as possible as he did so.

With Gray darting forwards too, the water rich air making it easier for him create a whole host of icy spears out of the air, even as he prepared to propel them forwards into the surrounding mist.

"Ice Make: Ice Spears!" He whispered as he did so.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke shouted at the same time, his right fist glowing a bright gold, clearly visible through the mist as he found, and then leapt up and at the still stationary Percy.

 **( - )**

 **(With Percy)**

Looking up, Percy's expression was one of both disappointment and boredom as he felt what the two were up to through the mist, his attention turning mainly to the charging Loke. He had expected more than just another straight forward attack.

With that in mind he met Loke's gaze for a moment, his sea green eyes boring into the ageless Celestial Spirit's, even as he thrust his fist forwards, tectonic energy surrounding it as he released a controlled earthquake in mid-air, a wave of vibrational energy exploding forwards for his fist to intercept Loke whilst he was in mid-air.

He made sure to keep energy in the wave noticeably weaker than normal so as to not cause any internal damage to those it hit. However he ensured that it was still strong enough that a direct hit would be comparable to being hit head on by speeding a train.

Moments later though, Percy blinked in surprise as a mere second before he unleashed his attack, Loke had already broken off his own assault. With him instead releasing a blast of golden magic from his legs and leaping away, the wave of energy only clipping the Celestial Spirit now as it sent him flying away. A grunt exploding from his mouth as he landed on the field of ice and rolled away, even as the part of the cavern behind where he had been, shattered.

Narrowing his eyes at this, Percy had only a moment to think on the Spirit's unexpected action, before he swiftly turned and stared at the surrounding mist. A smirk spreading across his lips as he created a solid shield of water in front of him, and just in time too as mere moments later, six, foot long, spears of ice slammed into the dome of water.

'Clever,' Percy thought, the smile still on his face as he turned his shield to ice with a flick of his fingers, after which he shattered it into thousands of blades of ice, and sent the blades hurtling in all directions, the sword in his hand shattering and joining the fragments too as they hurtled through the air.

'Loke was both a distraction, and an integral part of the plan. He found me and diverted my attention, all the while also using his glowing fists worked as a target, or a beacon, one which Gray could use to work out my position for his volley.'

It was a clever, if risky trick. In fact if Percy had not spread his senses through the mist, he might have missed it. The spears had been projected with such speed that were he just relying on his normal sense he would have struggled to dodge, had he only known about them as they shot though the mist.

"Yah!" Loke roared again, appearing once more out of the mist moments later, his arms, torso, legs and face noticeably covered in bloody scrapes, most likely from dodging, blocking, and deflecting the shower of ice shards Percy had just sent out.

Smiling at the sight of the redhead, and at his resolve, Percy shifted to the side, dodging his first glowing punch, after which he dodged several more punches, two elbows and three kicks. Moving his feet now as he weaved in between the strikes.

"Just go down!" Loke growled, his attacks getting wilder and wilder, even as the golden glow surrounding his fists faded.

"Hmm, no" Percy replied blithely, not dodging this time as he instead raised his right arm in a block, stopping Loke's ferocious left hook with a grunt, even as he landed a sudden kick into Loke's gut. The force of the kick launching Loke off of his feet and onto the frozen ground.

Only for Percy to follow this up by flicking his hand, easily taking control of the ice as he made it explode upwards, covering Loke up to the neck, freezing his hands, arms and legs in place as he did so. After which he flicked his hand down, the ice responding to the action by sinking back down to the ground, dragging Loke with it as it entombed in within the frozen water below, all save for his head.

"Gray, he got me!" Loke shouted, his resilience shining through as he glared at Percy.

"Ice Make: Ice Hammer!" Came Gray response, a whistling sound coming from the air above Percy, even as a massive hammer made of ice formed above him and shot downwards.

"You're not learning, Gray!" Percy called out, flicking his hand upwards as he did so, the hammer of ice shattering into nothing a few moments later in response to the aciton. "You're relying too much on your ice, Gray! You need to work out how to adapt when fighting someone who can neutralise it!"

"Ice Make: Bazooka!" Gray's voice cried out again, a large ball of ice exploding through the mist as he did so.

"Feeble," Percy replied, flicking his hand again, and once again dispersing the ice before it came within range. After which he raised his hand and whipped it to one side, the mist in the air following his motion as it cleared in moments.

Only for it to reveal nothing but an empty cavern, the water below still iced over, and the rocks covered in frost and cracks.

"Now where are you?" Percy muttered, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed the empty field.

Taking a step forward, his sandaled foot hit the ice below him, the ice cracking as it did so, after which, and within moments, he turned back to water, with him now absentmindedly standing on the water below him, like it was solid ground.

"Regul..!"

"No," Percy said simple, waving his hand and halting the recently freed Loke's attack before he could even finish it. The newly formed water exploding upwards, dozens of tendrils shooting out and rapidly cocooning the Celestial Spirit again as they did so, before moments later freezing back to ice. "You're out."

"Shit…" Loke grumbled.

Only to be ignored as Percy once again looked around trying to find Gray.

"Now, where are you…?" Percy muttered to himself, searching the surrounding area, his eyes whipped up to the ceiling and around the walls, even as his senses spread through the water.

Moments later though his eyes widened when he felt the water he was standing on tremble.

That however was all he had time for though, before a bullet of ice exploded from the rock bed, the ice shattering as it did so, even as a bloodied, bruised and battered Gray emerged. His face set in a look of absolute concentrating as he swung his ice covered fist around.

Narrowing his eyes at this, Percy didn't have much time to react. He only just managed to step back to avoid the bullet of ice, his hands raising to defend himself, even as he began to seize control of the ice surrounding Gray's body.

He wasn't fast enough though, not to avoid Gray's straight punch to his face. His head turning from the force of the blow, and the ice around Gray's hand noticeably shattering as he put all his strength into that one punch.

 **( - )**

 **(With Gray)**

"Got you!" Gray gasped out, his breathing ragged as he unclenched his fist and landed back on the ground, his feet splashing into the water right in front of Fairy Tail's Ace.

Looking up as he did so, Gray found himself so close to Perseus that he only just now realised that they both stood at nearly the same height. Which was something that honestly surprised him, as before now Gray had never noticed, after all Perseus's power and reputation had made him feel so much larger than Gray was. A towering giant of a man.

Only he wasn't, in fact he was almost the same height as the Ace, and as such was able to meet the older man's intense gaze without having to look up.

"That you did." Percy nodded, a slight smile on his face as he turned his head back to Gray, even as his hand whipped forward hitting Gray full in the chest and knocking him clear off of his feet and into the water as he did so. "Well done."

Gray could only grin tiredly at that, even as he felt the water around him freeze trapping him in a cocoon of ice.

They might not have won.

Not that either one of them truly believed they stood a chance.

But Gray was satisfied that he had at least managed to hit Percy in the face. It was an achievement that very few others had ever managed to do.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere on the Island, with Erza and Mest)**

"Get up Mest!" Erza Knightwalker snapped, her red hair whipping about behind her as she clashed with the demonic looking Mirajane, her enchanted spear meeting Mira's razor sharp claws as the two powerful wizards fought back and forth.

The enchantments her spear gave her, allowing Erza Knightwalker to keep up with the now demonic, white haired barmaid, even as they shot through the air as little more than blurs to the naked eye. Both of them leaping from tree to tree as they clashed in mid-air.

Mira more often than not using the bat like wings that came with her Satan Form as well, just to keep up with Erza's speed and overwhelming skill with her spear.

"Erm, I'll try!" Mest replied groggily pushing himself up from the ground again, blood running down the side of his head from where Mira's spell, Evil Explosion, had sent him smashing through several trees.

Honestly, he had tried to throw this match from the beginning, after all by losing he would have had more time to himself to explore the island, and thus wouldn't be caught up in this fruitless contest.

Erza however had had other thoughts. The moment he had been knocked away by Mira's opening salvo, she had leapt into battle, her spear changing forms as she violently clashed with the white haired Demon.

Both women trading insults as they clashed, tearing through trees and rock outcroppings as they both brought their A-game. Both of them duelling as only powerful S-class wizards could.

"Now idiot!" Erza shouted, her feet slamming into the side of the tree, and her free hand whipping out and latching onto a nearby branch to steady herself, even as she raised her spear, the form shifting again as she directed it at Mira and unleashed a blast of intense magic at her.

"What, does the red haired skank need help?" Mira mocked, her tone coming out far rougher and more aggressive than usual whilst in her demon form. Dodging the blast of energy as she did so, before she shot forwards so fast that it almost seemed like she vanished. Only for her to reappear in front of Erza in a blur of motion, her clawed foot already lashing out in a ferocious kick.

"Quiet, you demonic tart! You should have stuck to the kitchens, as even your bland, tasteless food is better than your skills with magic!" Erza retorted, releasing the branch and dodging the kick, even as it felled the tree. Her attention instead on Mira as she changed the form of her spear again, her form blurring as she too disappeared.

The red head also moving far faster than the naked eye could usually see as she leapt through the trees, jumping from one to the other, before she lunged for Mira's back, her form perfect as she thrust her spear forward.

"Why you red haired bitch! I am surprised you can even move without tripping over your flabby tits!" Mira hissed back, twisting in mid-air and avoiding the spear thrust, her clawed hand wrapping around the shaft of the spear as she did so.

"Silence you whore! I think you mean natural and beautiful, as opposed to fake! I mean I had heard you were an expert in Transformation magic, but even so it's sad to see how much effort you put into looking just about passable, for a troll that is!" Erza snapped back, swinging around in mid-air as she did so, her arms straining as she twisted her body, and landed a booted foot into Mira's face.

Or rather she tried to, as Mira let go of the spear before she could, and flew backwards, an orb of dark magic appearing between her hands, before she released a blast of magic at Erza.

Twisting in mid-air yet again, Erza changed her spears form again too, even as she released a blast of explosive magic to intercept Mira's spell. The force of the two colliding, lending her the momentum she needed to fly back through the air and land on another tree branch.

"Mest, get in the fight now!" Erza demanded fiercely, her dark eyes flinty as she twirled her spear in her hand and locked gazes with the smirking Mira. Both of them smirking viciously at one another as they prepared to clash once more.

"E-erm no thanks…" Mest stuttered nervously sweat beading his face as he saw the red haired and white haired wizards facing off.

Demon form Mira, and Erza Knightwalker, both inhumanly beautiful, and intensely powerful women, it was scary how similar the two of them were, both in terms of their respective skills and power, and also their attitudes!

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere on the island, with Natsu and Happy)**

"Yo, Natsu." Gildarts stated, raising his hand in a wave as he did so. "Looks like you got unlucky this round.

In response to that statement, tears began to well up in Happy's eyes. "It's over..."

"You know I hate holding back." Gildarts continued as he saw the Fire Dragon Slayer's blank face, reminding Natsu of what was in store for him if he chose to fight.

In response, Natsu trembled as he heard that, but only for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. His lips curling upwards as he began to smirk in anticipation. "Now I'm really fired up! Let's go, Gildarts!"

"Now hold on a minute, Natsu." Gildarts requested, throwing out a palm to stop Natsu's fist as the Fire Dragon Slayer lunged forward, going straight on the offensive as if hoping to use the element of surprise to his advantage. "Calm down, Natsu. I'm not quite mentally prepared for this yet..."

"You can't just jump in recklessly like that!" Happy panicked from overhead. "Gildarts is known for obliterating his opponents!"

Natsu though ignored this, his fist instead smashing into Gildarts' palm and exploding in fire. With Natsu's eyes widening when the smoke caused by the impact cleared, revealing as it did so, an unharmed Gildarts who noticeably hadn't even flinched.

A split second later, a torrent of magic power exploded from Gildarts, carving a trench in the ground in front of him.

"Crash Magic!" Happy screamed out in warning.

"I thought I told you..." Gildarts sighed, his voice holding a note of disappointment in it. "I'm not good at holding back. Like seriously Natsu, you need to think more before you act! I thought you were supposed be growing up, or at least that was what I've was told!"

"Natsu's been blown to pieces!" Happy panicked, ignoring Gildart's words as he instead took in the devastation from the powerful S-Class wizards attack.

"No, I haven't!" Natsu roared, coming at Gildarts from above and swinging a flaming foot at him.

Gildarts sighed again at this, raising his arm to meet the strike, even as he countered the force of the blow by focusing magic to his feet, causing the rocky ground beneath him to fragment and break itself apart.

"He crushed the ground and used it to cushion the blow!" Happy muttered, watching Gildarts as he dodged and blocked Natsu's follow-up barrage of attacks, before he countered with his own strikes, each of which connected most of the time.

"Come on Natsu, you're better than this! You lost the element of surprise by shouting back there. If you want to be an S-Class you need to learn how to take every advantage in a fight, because if you do become one, you'll be fighting the strongest of the strong!" Gildarts lectured, his tone still disappointed, as he fended off Natsu's rapid, energy consuming assault with ease.

Overhead Happy noticeably continued to circle, not helping in the slightest.

"If your first strategy is not working Natsu, you need to learn to adapt!" Gildarts continued, grabbing Natsu's flaming foot as the fire Dragon Slayer attempted to kick him, after which he spun around and threw the younger wizard into the cavern's wall.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu bellowed, bouncing back immediately as he landed on the wall with his feet and pushed off, a stream of fire erupting from his jaws as he did so.

Gildarts let loose another resigned sigh at the oncoming breath attack, pointing his palm at it as he did so.

In response, a white net of pure light expanded forth from his palm, cutting the fire attack into block like pieces. Completely neutralising the powerful jet of flames in moments, before it continued moving through the air. With Natsu paling as the net reached him and passed straight through him.

"Crap!" Gildarts swore, pulling his hand back as he saw what happened. Only for it to unfortunately be too late. "I didn't want it to be over that fast..."

"Natsu!" Happy wailed out from overhead as Natsu disappeared. "You... that's... "

"No..." Gildarts shook his head, knowing what the flying cat was thinking as he did so. "He probably isn't dead. It wasn't that kind of magic." With that in mind he searched the cavern floor for a moment, before glancing up. "Look there."

In response to Gildarts' words, Happy looked up, his eyes bulging as he saw the small army of Natsu's falling and tumbling through the air from up above. Each of them barely a couple of inches tall.

"That right now was Disassembly Magic." Gildarts explained, his tone tinged with amusement at the horde of minute Natsu's raining down around him.

"There's a bunch of Natsu's!" Happy panicked, stating the obvious now as he weaved between the hundreds of tiny, falling Dragon Slayers.

"He'll be back to normal in a little while." Gildarts replied with a chuckle, giving a sigh of relief that, however weird this situation was, it was at least better than what could have happened, i.e. Natsu being dissembled and killed by accident. "But unfortunately, it looks like this is the end of the line for you, Natsu. You have failed-"

"Hold on a minute!" A small squeaky voice suddenly called out.

Gildarts paused at the sound of the voice, and looked down at the army of Natsu's, a bemused expression on his face.

"I haven't given up yet!" Another one of the Natsu's cheered.

"That's right! That's right!" Dozens of other miniscule Natsu's chanted.

"Don't underestimate me just because I've gotten smaller!" Natsu yet another small Dragon Slayer declared.

"I'm all fired up!" A dozen more chorused 'fiercely'.

"This is the definition of something backfiring!" Still more Natsu's laughed, jeering at the bemused Gildarts's as they did so.

"If there is so many of me, then I can definitely beat Gildarts!" Another Natsu observed happily. "Boy, did you screw up! This battle is mine!"

Gildarts, in response, couldn't help but smirk in surprised amusement. This was the first time anything like this had happened.

"Let's go, Gildarts!" The mass of Natsu's all shouted, even as they charged at him on mass.

"Seriously?" Gildarts sighed, swishing his cloak around and knocking a group of Natsu's away. Another group of them jumped at him immediately after, landing on him and beginning to pull at his hair, skin and clothes as they did so.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

"You guys are annoying me!" Gildarts growled, this was really getting ridiculous. With that in mind, he made a single hand sign and pushed all the Natsu's back, reforming the original in mid-air. "Go back to normal!"

"A chance!" Natsu grinned, seemingly unperturbed by the whole experience. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art..."

Gildarts rolled his eyes again, at Natsu's straight forward and predictable approach. The Dragon Slayer wasn't stopping to think or strategise, instead he was attaching on the fly. Which admittedly could work sometimes, however more often than not it just lead to the attacker wasting his energy and magic on futile attacks, and eventually getting themselves killed.

This was not S-Class behaviour.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu finished, oblivious to Gildarts's thoughts as he instead unleashed a massive blast of fire magic straight at Gildarts, blowing the cavern apart as he did so.

"No way!" Happy paled, the Exceeds eyes wide as the smoke cleared and revealed Gildarts standing unharmed, though his cloak was significantly more tattered. "That was Natsu's full power! It didn't work at all?"

"Look closer, Happy!" Natsu pointed at two trenches leading to Gildarts' feet. "Gildarts moved from his original position. This is a big first step!"

"He moved?" Happy frowned, only to then realise that before Natsu's last attack, Gildarts hadn't moved an inch, or at least not until now. Which honestly made the S-Class wizard all the more terrifying, as he hadn't needed to take a step to slap Natsu around.

Grinning at the surprised expression on Gildarts' face, Natsu stumbled slightly as he tried to stay standing. The fatigue from the last attack, and the many before that, beginning to take their toll upon him.

"That was certainly something, Natsu." Gildarts nodded, his lip quirking upwards in a slight smile as he witnessed Natsu's progress in using his magic first-hand, before his lips tightened into a firm line a few moments later. "However I think this is it, as far as this fight goes."

"Screw that!" Natsu shouted angrily. "I'm not stopping until I beat you!"

Gildarts closed his eyes and sighed as he heard that, Percy had been right.

"I figured you'd say that." He then continued, his eyes suddenly shot opening again, focused and without a trace of amusement or reluctance in them. "That's why I will not go easy on you from now on!"

Natsu broke into a cold sweat as he heard that, even as Gildarts' form became enshrouded in glowing, white magic as he drew on his power. All of which became focused and released, erupting forth into a wide column around the man.

"There is something left for you to learn." Gildarts admonished Natsu. "In order to reach the top of the magic world." Rocks around Gildarts began to crumble and rise, with the smaller fragments disintegrating from exposure to the sheer intensity of his magic power's intensity. "Know it."

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw this, and felt Gildarts' magic power begin to weigh down on him, even as the entire cavern soon became filled with white light, bursting out of the cave through several holes that it carved in the walls.

Natsu grit his teeth at this and pushed forward, taking shaky steps as he prepared a fiery fist.

Gildarts' eyes however widened imperceptibly and the magic power around him doubled in intensity, causing Natsu to freeze in his tracks.

Before, moments later the Dragon Slayer trembled and lowered his fist. Sweat trickling down his brow as his jaw slackened in fear and he slumped to his knees.

The moment this happened, Gildarts stopped releasing magic power and drew it all back into his form. The sudden dispersal of the power causing the air to still, and rocks to fall down from the cavern ceiling, crashing down all around them as Gildarts' stared at Natsu's shaking, hunched over form.

"I..." Natsu stammered in fear and disbelief. "I lose..."

Gildarts eyed the boy calmly as he heard that. "Yes, you do. I will not blame you for being unable to stand up to me. Nor will I judge you. Your power is exceptional, and you skill with your magic is impressive. However there is more to being an S-Class wizard than power or skill. You came at me wildly, with no strategy. You fought like a berserker, and that would have gotten you killed if I had been your enemy. Before you can become an S-Class you need to learn restraint, and patience. What you felt just now was the difference in our power, you need to be able to recognise that, and react against it. Either by retreating, or using strategy to make up for the differences in power and ability."

Natsu didn't reply to that, instead he looked up and stared at Gildarts in shock and fear.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but you do not pass." Gildarts continued solemnly. "You did not necessarily have to defeat me to pass. But what you did need to show however is that you have the qualities required of an S-Class. And, I'm afraid I found you lacking in that regard. You need to work on using strategy, not just power and instincts. You need more experience, both fighting those more powerful than you, and those more skilled."

Natsu stayed silent as he heard that, still hunched over on the ground before the imposing Gildarts.

He had failed.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So yep a bit of a change from canon, not only are there less people on the island and taking the test. But also the tests are harder, and, at least in my mind, more realistic. As far as a story about magic and what not can be.**

 **Still things are progressing nicely, and soon enough we'll be getting into the real meat of this arc soon. After which I have big plans for the next couple, all the way up to the Alvarez Arc, which honestly I didn't mind. Though personally I think it could have been done a lot better, including a completely different ending in regards to Zeref and Acnologia.**

 **Still, I enjoyed the overpowered nature of some of the new characters, and quite a bit of the story. So much so that I am going to use it, though it will be heavily adapted.**

 **Other than that there were a few people complaining about Percy leaving his sword. To which I will say it was a token gesture to keep his possible daughter happy, and to apologise for his selfish idiocy as he avoided the topic of her parentage. At the time he was just going away for a week to the Guilds sacred island, a place very few know exist, and even few know the location off. A place which for all intents and purposes is incredibly safe, especially since it is going to be filled with his allies, S-class wizards and potential S-Class wizards. So it's not really that ridiculous. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave plenty of reviews.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, catch you later.**

 **Seagate.**


End file.
